<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden and Revealed by LadyIrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798">Hidden and Revealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina'>LadyIrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, behold the tropes, reformed Storm Trooper, some surprise visits by other characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin is trying to keep his family safe and together, but is that possible?<br/>Corin's roots emerges from the darkness, the child struggles to control the Force and friends pay the price of association.</p><p>Forced from their home, old and new threats snapping at their heels, this is going to either break them or shape a different future together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Assorted background relationships, Baby Yoda &amp; Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Din Djarin/Corin Valentis, The mandalorian/corin the storm trooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mythrol comes scudding around the corner of the building, casting a nervous glance behind him as he flees from what is chasing him, arms and legs flailing with a complete absence of grace. He is about to continue his forward sprint when he sees Corin sitting on a fallen tree blocking his way, Din's rifle across his lap and a bright smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Corin greets him cheerfully.</p>
<p>The Mythrol draws a sharp breath, eyes widening with dread, then he spins around to flee back the way he'd come from, only to stare at Cara Dune.</p>
<p>Corin flinches when Cara's fist connects with the Mythrol's face and sends him, promptly unconscious, to the ground. Corin gets up and walks over to where she's looking down at their bounty. “I think you take too much pleasure in punching people.”</p>
<p>The radiant grin Cara gives him does nothing to assure Corin.</p>
<p>Sighing, Corin crouches down and lifts the Mythrol up with ease to drape him over his shoulder. “We could have asked him to surrender, you know?”</p>
<p>Cara snorts a sound of dry amusement. “Din told us he was a slippery one, bound to try to escape, why risk it? This is easier.”</p>
<p>Mythrol over one shoulder, rifle resting on the other, Corin sends her a dry look of amusement of his own as they start the walk through the small village hidden in the forest to get back to the ship. “Yeah. I remember when you wanted easy money.” He doesn't blame her for what happened at Nedar's hands, not anymore, but he has no trouble using it against her if it can save someone else from the same mistake.</p>
<p>Cara rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I saved your tight ass after, didn't I?”</p>
<p>Corin is not entirely sure what to answer to that. Technically she is right about saving him by bringing Din and the others, but Corin ends up saying nothing mostly because he quite honestly does not want to know if she really has studied his ass enough to know the state of its tautness.</p>
<p>Back at the ship, Corin moves the Mythrol into the carbonite freeze while Cara enters the cockpit and brings the ship's systems online and ready for take off. By the time Corin finds his place in the co-pilot seat, the small skiff is already leaving ground and heading for space.</p>
<p>“We made good time.” Cara states. “I told your boyfriend we would be back within five hours.”</p>
<p>Corin frowns. “He's not my... boyfriend.” The word feels too flimsy for what is between him and Din.</p>
<p>Groaning, Cara rolls her eyes before plotting in the coordinates for Sorgan. “Are we still not beyond this? Really? You're going to sit there and tell me you two are <i>friends</i>.”</p>
<p>Corin sinks down into his seat a little, uncomfortable. “But we are. Friends.” He likes to think they are, at least. You could be friends and... whatever else they were, at the same time, right?</p>
<p>“Just friends?” Cara slides her gaze over without turning her head, smirking as smugly as a Hutt.</p>
<p>To his irritation, Corin feels his face heat up. He'd rather have Din put a name to whatever they are and not risk assuming things that was just wishful thinking on Corin's part. “How about you just focus on not crashing us into a moon? Hmm?”</p>
<p>Cara cackles and turns her attention back to the controls.</p>
<p>It takes a little under one hour to get back to Sorgan and Cara sets the ship down a small distance from the village. Corin knows she's as eager as him to get back so he's not surprised that it takes close to no time from when they've landed to when they are out of the ship and walking towards the house where the others are waiting.<br/>
He smiles a little when he sees Omera in front of the building to greet them and Corin looks around for any sign of her daughter playing with a certain green child. No luck. But not surprising. The two of them tended to wander off on adventures from time to time, but never too far.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Omera says in her soft and soothing voice. “You're back early.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Corin replies, resting the rifle on his shoulder again. “It went without a hitch.” He glances around again, still hoping for a glimpse of the child. “How's he been?”</p>
<p>Omera shrugs a shoulder. “He wasn't too happy when you left. He misses you when you're not here, you know. Got quite fussy, so I had to find some tasks for him to keep him busy.” Her smile widens just a fraction. “Your son handled it better.”</p>
<p>Corin blinks, then realizes she had been talking about Din and is torn between an instinctive urge to defend him and a rush of warmth at the thought that Din had been that worried about him. “I, uh, where is he? Both of them?”</p>
<p>“The kids are playing in the garden in the back. Din is working on something on your ship.” Omera replies, then smiles when Cara steps forward and gives her a light kiss. “Hello, you.”</p>
<p>“Hello, you.” Cara echoes with a smile of her own. “I need to get in touch with my contact to unload the cargo, but I wanted to stop by first.”</p>
<p>Giving them a light salute, Corin backs away, then turns and heads towards the Razor Crest. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Razor Crest is parked next to the forest, easily within view of the house, and Corin sees both side ramps are open. Whatever Din is up to, he's clearly quite determined.</p>
<p>Corin lowers the rifle to hold it sideways and with both hands, keenly aware of the value of the weapon and eager to return it in equally pristine condition he'd received it in. He'd tried to decline, but Din had been relentless. If the Mandalorian didn't get to come and watch his back, then his rifle would keep Corin safe.<br/>
Just remembering those words makes Corin's heart hurt.</p>
<p>And as if summoned from his thoughts, Din comes stomping out of the ship and down the ramp. There is a brief stop as he sees Corin, a light twitch to his shoulders, then the bounty hunter stalks towards him.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Corin greets him, amazed that the mere sight of the man still throws him off balance, and he proudly holds the rifle up for inspection. “Didn't even need to fire it, just like I said.”</p>
<p>Din grunts, grabs the rifle but only to move it out of the way so he can reach out his other hand and take a semi-gentle hold behind Corin's neck. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Why wouldn't he be? Corin frowns a little, knowing Din had been awfully against them splitting up, but it had been the logical thing to do. The Mythrol would have recognized Din from their previous encounter, made a proper run for it and complicated things. It was a low risk bounty, the Mythrol had no history of violence, so it was just easier for Cara to bring Corin instead. Karga had given her the job, so she made the decisions, to Din's annoyance. “The poor guy just tried to slip away and ran straight into Cara's fist. Easiest job I've ever done.”</p>
<p>Din still scans him from head to toe as if he doesn't trust Corin to confess if he had been injured, that he would keep it from him. Seeing he's really okay, he squeezes Corin's neck gently. “Good.” There is actual relief in his voice. Corin suspects if they didn't need the credits, Din would never have agreed to the job unless he got to join them.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Corin looks over at the ship. “What are you doing in there?”</p>
<p>Din sighs, releasing him. “Just a little... maintenance.”</p>
<p>Corin snorts a laugh and decides to have a look inside. “You know Liita will murder you if you mess up her systems.” He steps up the ramp, enters the cargo area and comes to an abrupt halt. Whatever Din had been doing it had clearly included a lot of activity. The area is a complete mess of crates and wires, but that isn't the worst part. There is almost a carpet of dirt and leaves from one ramp to the other. </p>
<p>“<i>Din</i>...” Corin doesn't mean for the name to slip out with such a distressed tone to it, but he'd spent hours sweeping and cleaning this place yesterday. After an entire week of space travel, the place had been in no shape for a child to wander around on the floor, so he'd put in a real effort to have it clean before departure. Clearly all in vain...</p>
<p>The Mandalorian comes to a halt next to him, hesitates, then mumbles something about how he'd gotten carried away. He then walks over to store the rifle in the cabinet.</p>
<p>Sighing, Corin nods. It only means that the kid gets to play for a couple of hours longer anyways before he's stuck with just him and Din on the ship again. “Sorry. It's fine. Don't worry about it.” He reaches for the broom leaning against the wall and his fingers have barely closed around the handle before Din grabs a hold of it as well. Startled, Corin looks over him, not letting go.</p>
<p>“My mess. I'll get it.” Din says.</p>
<p>Corin snorts. Tasks like these are how Corin can be useful and contribute, why he had been quick to claim the duty on board the ship, he knows Din has bigger stuff to tend to. The idea of Din sweeping the floor is too absurd. “I told you; it's fine. Finish your work.”</p>
<p>“It's finished.” Din says, pulling the broom out of Corin's hands. “And it's my mess, so I will clean it up. Go to house, relax, play with the kid.”</p>
<p>Corin hesitates, but Din's Beskar glare does not waver and eventually he takes a hesitating step towards the exit. When Din grabs his wrist, Corin feels a stab of relief that it had only been a joke and that he'll be allowed to do the sweeping after all, but Din merely moves forward to lean into a gentle kov'nyn.</p>
<p>“I'm glad you're back.” Din says, releasing his wrist to reach up and gently touch Corin's jawline, exhaling, before he simply turns away and walks over to start sweeping by one of the ramps.</p>
<p>Corin swallows hard, stares over at him for a little while, tries to make his heart stop racing by pure force of will so he can find a way to express how much those words means to him, and when he fails; Corin quietly makes his way back to the house.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Approaching the back garden, Corin hears Winta's voice, accompanied by at least two other children, and when he rounds the corner to see, he finds four younglings creating some sort of miniature town out of sticks and stones.<br/>
The second the smallest one, his precious one, spots him, it drops what it is doing and gets up with an excited squeak before shuffling towards Corin.</p>
<p>Seeing it reach its little hands up, Corin wastes no time in granting its wish and picking it up in his arms. He gives the other three children a brief greeting before focusing on the one in his embrace. “How are you doing, little bean? I thought I told you to look after your dad. He's been tearing the ship apart, you know?”</p>
<p>It is probably Corin's imagination that makes it seem like the child gives a resigned nod.</p>
<p>He spends some time with the children, admires their work and is ordered to add his own little dwelling in the shape of a broken, upside down cup. (The child even grants him a small rock to have in his 'yard'.)<br/>
Eventually the two children visiting head home for dinner and Omera calls them in to eat as well.<br/>
Corin wants to go and get Din, but Omera assures him that Din will join them when he feels like it. </p>
<p>They eat and Corin then helps clean up while Winta and the little one relocate to a nest of blankets to share some sweets. He glances at the door, still worried that Din hasn't shown up, but he also doesn't want to bother the man if he is busy working on whatever he was doing to the Razor Crest. It's almost a relief when it turns out their clothes are dry after washing them this morning and he can start folding them and putting them into their respective bags.<br/>
He lingers a little on one of Din's shirts, knowing this the one which Din tends to push the sleeves up on and has a moment where he remembers too keenly the golden skin revealed by this act. He then realizes that Omera is watching him a knowing look and he clears his throat before quickly folding the shirt and putting it into Din's bag.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, the child comes tottering over and insists on helping. Which basically means it will spend ages on a single piece of clothing, often pulling out something Corin has already folded and placed in a bag and try to fold it again with lots of effort and little success.<br/>
Corin can't help but to smile as he watches.</p>
<p>And only a handful of minutes after that, the door opens and Din finally appears. “Ship's clean.”</p>
<p>Straightening, Corin lights up at the mere sight of him.. “Hey. There is food over by the table if you want to go some place and eat? Or we could leave?”</p>
<p>Din makes a non-committing sound and walks over to them. “When you two are so hard at work?”</p>
<p>Corin exhales a soft laugh, even more charmed by the child holding up a twisted mess of a pair of pants it had 'folded' for Din to inspect, then he has to clench his jaw to keep from making a stupid sound when Mandalorian crouches down in front of the child to admire the result with softly spoken Mando'a.<br/>
It's only when Din straightens up again that Corin remembers to fold the clothing he's holding.</p>
<p>“Where's Cara?” Din asks, clearly keen on getting his hands on both the credits and the information she had promised them.</p>
<p>Ever since they had left the beautiful snow, it had been a tense search for someone who knew how to control the Force that wouldn't turn them in to the New Republic. When they'd gotten a message from Cara on Sorgan that she had a lead on someone who possibly could help them, it had given them hope. And once there, Cara had also generously enough offered to share a bounty with them so they'd be able to fuel up before heading out in search of this man.</p>
<p>“She's fetching the payment.” Corin replies, carefully easing a shirt into his bag before picking up a tiny robe belonging to the child. One of three that Omera had made for him. “She'll be back soon.”</p>
<p>Din starts folding clothes with practiced moves. “We should leave tonight. We're safer on the move.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Corin places the folded robe inside the child's bag and starts folding a second one just as the child drags the first out of the bag again and starts its very own project with it. “Roger that.” He trusts Din's instincts. “But we should stock up on provisions first. We're running low.”</p>
<p>Din nods. “I noticed.” He folds one of Corin's sleeveless shirts, lets his hand linger for a moment on top of it before he slips it into Corin's bag. “I'll, uh, take care of it.” Crouching down again, he starts to untangle the child from the robe that seems to have developed a will of its own.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Cara arrives, she smugly hands over the credits to Din like a mother handing out allowance. Corin tries to hide his amusement as he can feel Din's narrow glare at her.</p>
<p>“We just need to load up on provisions, then we're off.” Din mumbles as he pockets the credits.</p>
<p>“No.” Cara says, opening a bottle of wine.</p>
<p>“No?” Corin asks, curious.</p>
<p>“No.” She confirms, grinning as she pours wine into three cups. “Tomorrow. You can't leave today.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Din asks in a dry tone as she hands one cup to Corin, one to Omera and keeps one for herself.</p>
<p>Cara gives him a salute with the cup and drinks the wine in one gulp before focusing on him again. Her eyes are bright with good cheer and amusement. “Because tonight Giano and Cipolla are getting married and the entire town is invited to the party. That includes you visitors too.” She winks at Corin. “Free drink and food, my pretty idiot.”</p>
<p>Corin takes a big swallow from the wine. “Stop calling me pretty.”</p>
<p>Cara's grin widens and she points her cup at him. “Note that you're not denying the 'idiot'-part.” She refills her cup. “Stay tonight and I'll help you get your supplies tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Flustered, Corin looks over at Din, who looks at him in turn and merely shrugs.</p>
<p>“Stay.” Omera asks in her mild voice, placing a correcting hand on Cara's arm and makes the former shock trooper switch moods in an instant from teasing to mellow. “Like Cara says, we can help you prepare tomorrow. One night of good cheer can't harm, can it? It might do you some good.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Din replies, equally incapable of resisting Omera as everyone else. “Tomorrow then.”</p>
<p>Corin knew officers who would have murdered to have that kind of quiet and natural authority that Omera possesses, the kind that just makes people automatically obey her wishes.</p>
<p>The party, thrown in the middle of three freshly cut fields, turns out to indeed include every soul in the town, loud music and what appears to be endless amount of food and wine. Corin tries to persuade Din to grab something and head back to the house just to taste it, but the Mandalorian claims to be quite content where he's found a patch of grass to lounge on with the child sitting next to him. The little one is quite busy eating far too much, far too fast.<br/>
“You're sure?” Corin asks, sitting down next to him with a touch of guilt for having a drink in his hand. </p>
<p>“Don't worry about it. I'm fine.” Din reassures him. “Have fun. It might be a while until we get a chance to relax like this again.”</p>
<p>Knowing Din is probably right, he always is, Corin decides to do as he's told. He indulges in the food, is careful with the wine as he doesn't want to be hung over when they leave tomorrow, but the biggest temptation emerges when a woman comes over and asks him to dance.</p>
<p>Corin looks over at Din, seeking permission.</p>
<p>Din snorts. “What are you looking at me for? She's asking <i>you</i>.”</p>
<p>“Would it be okay if...?” Corin isn't drunk, but he's had just enough wine to feel the heat in his cheeks and the lure of the music. </p>
<p>“If you want to go; go.” Din waves him away.</p>
<p>Corin takes the woman's hand and scrambles up to join her. On the field next to where Din and the child are sitting, the villagers are already dancing to the lively music being played by a small group of men with some interesting instruments. Corin has no idea how the dance goes, but the woman shows him and it doesn't take long before he gets a hold of it. It's fast moving, intense and fun. It's really fun!</p>
<p>After the woman, a young, blushing man asks for the next dance, then a girl barely in her teens, followed by the return of the first woman. He has no idea how much time passes, but finally Corin excuses himself and trots back to where Din is sitting, now with the full and snoring child in his lap.<br/>
Dropping to his knees next to him, Corin grins, breathless and slightly damp with sweat, giddy with wine and dancing. “Come on. Dance with me.”</p>
<p>Din freezes up. Then he clears his throat and gestures to the child.</p>
<p>Corin nods towards where Omera is sitting with Cara and Winta by her side. “I'm sure we can ask them for one final favor. Come on.”</p>
<p>“No. Not here.” Din mumbles, sounding awkward and uncomfortable.</p>
<p>A little disappointed, but able to respect that not everyone is okay with acting silly in front of an entire town, Corin shifts over to sit back down next to him and looks at the dancing crowd. “This was nice. I'm glad we stayed.”</p>
<p>“You should go back. They were disappointed when you left. You were the best dancer there.” Din mumbles.</p>
<p>Pleasantly surprised that Din had been watching him, and a little embarrassed, Corin merely leans his shoulder against his and sighs happily. “No, I'm done for the night. But I refuse to believe you guys don't have some Mandalorian dances.” Din's silence confirms their existence and Corin glances over him with a grin. “If you refuse to teach me some day, I'll ask Paz.”</p>
<p>Din grunts annoyed. “Fine.” His hand covers Corin's on the ground, fingers gently curling around his. “Some day.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They leave the next day. It's bittersweet. Corin sees the life Din and the child should have; a permanent home and surrounded by friends, but with the name Cara has given them, they now at least have a hope for that kind of life, if the child can learn to control the Force within it.</p>
<p>“Marcus...” Corin mumbles as they head back up into the darkness, his cheek still tingling from Omera's sweet hug, his shoulder still aching from Cara's 'friendly' punch, and the stone-frog Winta had made him is safely in his pocket. “Do you really think he can help us?”</p>
<p>Din increases the speed to give them the final push to break out of the atmosphere. “We got nothing to lose by asking.”</p>
<p>Corin glances over at the crib where the child is staring at the stars with delight. “I suppose not.”<br/>
These last couple of weeks had been without any Force incidents and Corin can't decide whether he's relieved or if that makes him even worried. Either it means it has stabilized within the child or it is building up for something bigger.</p>
<p>A name and a location where he had been observed multiple times, Cara hadn't been able to give them a lot of information, but it was more than they had to go on before and it would simply have to be enough. It was, as Corin had concluded earlier, hope.</p>
<p>They are so set on their new destination that both Din and Corin are completely unprepared the next day when a yellow lamp on the control panel starts flashing. The Mandalorian reaches out and pushes a button that will transmit the signal from the receiver to the computer screen.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Corin asks, hovering behind the pilot seat. A signal of some sort, of course, but what kind?</p>
<p>Din doesn't answer right away, presses some more buttons, then leans back. His entire body is tense, even his voice. “It's an emergency signal. From the defector camp.”</p>
<p>Corin feels a jolt of fear. Had Gideon or some other war-lord decided to attack? “What did it say?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Din stares at the screen. “Nothing. We're too far out. It was just an emergency signal, no message. We need to get closer to be able to talk to them.”</p>
<p>Knowing they need to find this Marcus, Corin makes a half-tortured sound, running his hand through his hair in a conflicted move. If the others were in trouble, which they had to be in order to ask them for aid, hadn't Corin promised to do what he could to help?</p>
<p>Din leans forward and starts plotting in new coordinates into the navigation system.</p>
<p>Despite Mando'a having taken over most of his studies these days, Corin has learned enough about space travel to recognize the destination. “But... Marcus.”</p>
<p>“We'll find him after.” Din fires up the hyper engine. “I think the kid can handle things a little longer. He's tough. Strong. Mandokarla.”</p>
<p>Relieved, both that he won't have to make the choice and because he knows Din is right about the child, Corin now only has to worry about what had happened to Kiergan and the others for them to send out this signal.</p>
<p>Even with the engines pushed to the limit of what they could take, it still takes almost two day-cycles before they are within reach of the communication system.<br/>
Corin has just placed the child in its little make-shift room for a post-food nap when he hears voices as he makes his way back up to the cockpit. Just as he enters, Din ends the conversation with a sigh.<br/>
“Was that them?” Corin asks immediately, rushing over to his side. “What did they say? What's wrong?”</p>
<p>“It wasn't them who sent out the signal.” Din replies. “It was Zev'sonya.”</p>
<p>“What?” Okay, now Corin is even more confused. “Why would she...?”</p>
<p>“She's asking for our help. I said yes.” Din sounds curt and that screams that bad luck has somehow struck. He plots something into the computer, checking for the fastest route back to where they had left her and the other former Storm Troopers.</p>
<p>“Okay?” While Corin is pleased they are going to help her, she had gone above and beyond to help his fellow defectors after all, he is still confused as to why she would ask him and Din. What kind of emergency was this? “Did she say what the emergency was?”</p>
<p>Din hesitates for half a second. “Mose.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It takes at least two more day cycles before they make it back to the planet that had become the safe haven for defectors. Corin already feels exhausted by the time they walk towards the impressive semi-castle as he has not been able to sleep much since the emergency signal. He had relaxed and bad luck has decided to punish him. Like before. This was why he'd stopped caring about others.<br/>
The child on his arm looks up at him with a worried chirp, but he can only give it a distracted reassurance as they are now walking towards the entrance door and he can see that Zev'sonya is already waiting for them.</p>
<p>If Corin feels exhausted, she looks twice as drained.</p>
<p>“How bad is he?” Din says in lieu of a greeting.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she turns and leads the way towards Mose's room. “Bad.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Corin asks, giving Kiergan an acknowledging nod as he pokes his head out from a different room and gets a relieved nod in return.</p>
<p>“We got hit. Over a week ago.” Zev'sonya's voice is flat. Even her skin color is nowhere near its usual radiant yellow. “Me, him and some bucketheads went on a supply run when we ran into some other bucketheads. There was a quick scuffle, no big deal, but one of them fired this grenade thing at us. At first it just seemed like a stupid smoke grenade. We were fine, all of us, but after we got back a couple of days later... I noticed he wasn't feeling well. I didn't realize how serious it was until he had trouble moving around. He stopped eating.” She wraps her arms around herself as she talks. “He hasn't been awake since yesterday.”</p>
<p>Corin looks down at the child and sees it staring in the direction of Mose's room, clearly sensing something being wrong. He hopes the little bean can help, but Corin isn't sure. This is no bleeding cut or broken bone...</p>
<p>They come to a halt in the doorway to Mose's room and there is a moment of shocked silence from both Corin and Din at the sight of the Hutt.</p>
<p>Mose is curled up on his side on his usual nest of pillows and blankets, but he is obviously sick. There is not only drool trailing from his mouth, but also something nasty running from his eyes and nose. His entire body is tense with pain, a faint tremble running through him from time to time, and Corin can see how worryingly thin he has become already.</p>
<p>The child trills softly.</p>
<p>Corin nods and walks closer before placing the child on its feet on the floor. It does not hesitate to shuffle closer, even as its ears droop and it makes a sad sound.<br/>
They watch in silence as the little one stops next to the Hutt's massive head, reaches out its small hands to place them against the thick hide and then leans forward to gently place its forehead against it to show affection in the Mandalorian way. It lets out a mournful chirp.</p>
<p>“He can't help him...” Din voices what they all realize at the same time.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya turns away, pressing a trembling hand to her mouth, doesn't make a sound.</p>
<p>Corin swallows hard, taking a step closer towards the briefly trembling Mose. “Why don't we know what this is? This has to be something Hutt related, yes? No one else is sick.”</p>
<p>“It's not any weapon registered in any official database.” Hauroko says, carefully inching forward from the shadows in the hallway with Kiergan and Dominic shuffling behind her. “I did some medic training at the Academy, so I looked up everything I could find on Hutts. We tried most of the broad spectrum medicines and antidotes that works on reptilian species. Nothing. The child was our last hope...”</p>
<p>Corin shakes his head. “We're not giving up.” </p>
<p>Din walks over and picks up the child, watching the Hutt for a few moments while he places a hand on Corin's shoulder, then turns to face the ones in the doorway. “How strong is your relay network? Your signal was able to reach us despite us being out of range.”</p>
<p>“That was Dominic and Heiden.” Kiergan explains, pointing to the skinny guy next to him. “They're tech geniuses. They managed to manipulate the system to make the signal go longer.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Din says. “We are going to send out some messages and see what information we can dig up that isn't on file. A weapon like this takes money and a place to create it.” He looks over at Corin. “Do you want to stay here with him while I get this started?”</p>
<p>Corin is bitterly aware of that he has no contacts to reach out to, unlike Din, have nothing to contribute towards a cure. He's useless, again. The only thing he can do is what Din is suggesting; stay here and do his very best to look after Mose. “Yeah...”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Din and the others leave. Corin, the child and Zev'sonya stay behind.<br/>
The Twi'lek settles down next to the Hutt, cross-legged on a folded blanket and she reaches out to take his large hand between both of hers. There is no reaction from Mose.</p>
<p>Corin sits down close to her, settling the unusually quiet child on his lap. He glances over at her and sees she's been crying. “How... how are you holding up?” It's a stupid question, but he has no idea how else to formulate his concern.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya shrugs. “I'll be fine.” She clears her throat. “I was just hoping the kid could...”</p>
<p>Nodding, Corin looks down at the child, sees it staring at Mose. Its ears are still drooping. “I know.” He looks back over at her. “But we're not giving up. Din will figure this out and then we'll have the Galaxy's best babysitter back.”</p>
<p>That brings a faint smile to Zev'sonya's lips and her eyes brim up with tears again. She runs her fingers over the back of Mose's hand and Corin sees how the thick hide is dry and brittle with dehydration. “Everyone always asks me why I'm working with a Hutt, why I'm traveling with a Hutt, but no one ever asks why he puts up with me.”</p>
<p>“Because you're nice?” Corin offers, confused.</p>
<p>That makes Zev'sonya huff a ghost of a laugh before she glances over at him. “I'm willing to bet you still haven't forgiven me for climbing that Mandalorian of yours like a varactyl.”</p>
<p>Corin flushes, torn between the memory of his anger and the incredible night that followed. “I...”</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Zev'sonya turns her focus back to Mose, clutching his hand carefully. “Don't worry about. It's okay. It's just that I do stupid stuff like that all the time. I constantly mess everything up. Ever since I was a kid and escaped the slavers who bought my family, I have been determined to never be what others expect me to be. So I rush into stuff, decide on things without really thinking, and I can't count the times Mose has had to pull me out of the fire.”</p>
<p>Corin looks at Mose as well. “Because you're friends. That's what friends do.”</p>
<p>“Friends don't ruin the life of the other and gets them killed.” Zev'sonya closes her eyes and silent tears trails down her face. “I decided we were going to help the bucketheads. I used our contacts to secure the island and this place. After the island and the surrounding area got bombed, word spread not to do business with us. We're out in the cold.” She sniffles and wipes at her face with one hand, holding on to Mose with the other. “We were only on that run because I've made it so we don't have a place to go to if we leave this planet. I did this to him. He's dying because he's loyal.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Corin reaches out and takes her hand as she lowers it from her face. “He's not going to die.” He had no idea the costly price they had paid for helping them.</p>
<p>There is a scary lack of hope in her eyes when Zev'sonya looks at him. “Even if they find a cure, he might be too weak to make it anyway. Look at him, Corin.”</p>
<p>Corin has to admit he is startled by how reduced the Hutt looks. It's as if he's been sick for months, not a week. He can see the loose hide as Mose clearly has lost an extreme amount of weight. “Why is he so skinny? I mean, he's always been thin compared to other Hutts I've seen, but this is...”</p>
<p>“Hutts have to eat enormous amounts of food to sate their instinctive hunger and so they usually grow too big, too fat, to move around by themselves.” Zev'sonya lips tremble. “Mose has always been dreading that so he never eats enough to ease his hunger, just until he has had enough to keep from starving. He said he wanted to be able to be free for as long as he could. But with no food, his high metabolism is burning through his fat in no time.”</p>
<p>“There must be something we can do.” Corin states, still refusing to accept defeat. “I'll talk to Hauroko. She had medic training, she said. There must be some way to keep him alive until they can find a cure.”<br/>
<br/>
“He's a Hutt. Nobody cares if a Hutt dies.” Zev'sonya points out with heart-breaking resignation.</p>
<p>“We care.” Corin reassures her, supported by a faint chirp from the child. He sees how lost she feels and he wonders if this was how sad Din had felt when he had watched him think nobody cared. “You are not alone, Zev. Mose might be your best friend, but he's not your only friend. I think you're going to discover that you, both of you, are surrounded by allies here.”</p>
<p>And if a Mandalorian, a magical baby, former soldiers and a smuggler queen joined ranks to save a Hutt, not even bad luck could get in their way!</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p><br/>- - -<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <a href="https://ibb.co/6gXLq5m"></a><br/>Heart-breaking art showing a moment where Zev'sonya watches over her sick friend, Mose, by the incredible cac0daemonia! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 All the love and kudos to her!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight to save Mose begins.<br/>Din gets two visitors.<br/>The Child grows increasingly anxious...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you do it?” Corin asks as Hauroko stares thoughtfully at the increasingly lethargic Mose. </p>
<p>Her dark eyes trails over where the hide has started to crack due to the dehydration. “Maybe...” She frowns thoughtfully. “I'm going to need to look up if I can add some nutrients. Have to make the solution from scratch. The biggest problem is going to be finding a needle able to pierce that skin.”<br/>They had stocked medial supplies for humanoids, not so much to deal with sick Hutts.</p>
<p>Corin remembers how the guy who had claimed Mose's blood as payment had struggled. “Yeah, well, get the biggest and strongest needle you got.” He's glad Kiergan agreed to bring the child to Din so he wouldn't have to see or hear this. The child had only grown more and more upset as Mose grew increasingly worse.</p>
<p>Hauroko leaves the room, already planning how to create a set-up that would be able to drip liquid directly into the vein on a Hutt, and she only absently acknowledges the one who has to step aside to let her out before entering the room himself.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya, still by Mose's side, still holding on to his hand, glances over and there is a flash of irritation in her eyes. “Not you. Get out.” She looks back at Mose. “I don't have the patience or energy for you right now. Go bother someone else.”</p>
<p>Leave-it clears his throat and shuffles a little closer. He's carrying a bucket. “I'm here to help.”</p>
<p>Corin brightens, eager for any input, but Zev'sonya does not look convinced.</p>
<p>“Listen,” Leave-it tries again, “Hauroko told me about his skin cracking up. When I was growing up, I had several Gizkas as pets. And some of them had trouble with their skin getting too dry.”<br/>Now there is outright fury in Zev'sonya's face as she turns abruptly in his direction, so Leave-it quickly raises a placating hand. “No, I'm not saying it's the same thing. Okay? He's not a pet. Or a Gizka. I'm not trying to offend him. Or you. I'm just saying that when these reptiles had this problem, we had a temporary solution that worked pretty well until we could get meds for them.”</p>
<p>“What are you suggesting?” Corin asks, desperately hoping Leave-it will bring a decent idea.</p>
<p>Leave-it reaches into the bucket and pulls up what looks to be a soaked towel. “We should cover him with these.”</p>
<p>“And what is that?” Zev'sonya asks, still not convinced.</p>
<p>“Hydration gel.” Leave-it explains. “It will keep the skin from cracking further, at least. Make him a little more comfortable. Until Hauroko can get him stable again.” He manages a trying smile that quickly transforms into near-panic when Zev'sonya's eyes fill up with tears again.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Corin blurts out, stalking over to grab the bucket. “Good idea. Let's try it. I'll help you!” He drags the stunned Leave-it with him, sees him staring at the quietly crying Zev'sonya, but Corin knows the only way to ease her pain is to ease Mose's. “Let's get this towels on him.”</p>
<p>Together he and Leave-it cover the worst patches with the gel-soaked towels, while Zev'sonya scoops up small amounts of hydration gel with her hands and carefully dabs some of it on the cracked areas on Mose's face, whispering gentle reassurances in a mix of Basic and Huttese.</p>
<p>Corin realizes with a sinking feeling that there probably aren't many kind or comforting words in Huttese. He places his hand on Mose, meaning to offer comfort as well, but is only too aware of how he feels his ribs against his palm and that is just plain <i>wrong</i> in the most worrying way. </p>
<p>Leave-it places the final towel over a painful looking area on Mose's tail, then wipes off the excess gel on his hands on his pants as he walks over to where Zev'sonya is sitting.</p>
<p>For a moment, Corin tenses up. He can tell by the expression on Leave-it's face that he really wants to do more to ease the Twi'lek's misery, but Corin also knows how on the edge she is from worry. One stupid move or one thoughtless comment and the blond might end up stabbed.</p>
<p>To Corin's surprise, Leave-it merely reaches down and places light fingertips, barely a touch, on top of her shoulder. A quiet and respectful move. Two qualities that Leave-it tends to ignore with glee.</p>
<p>And to add shock to surprise, Corin can hardly believe it when Zev'sonya reaches up and briefly touches his hand with her own fingertips.</p>
<p>The moment is then shattered by Mose making a faint groan and shuddering hard with pain. Corin instantly turns his attention back to him, hoping against hope that Hauroko can come up with something and fast. Time is running out...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Four hours later, they break two needles before they manage to pierce the hide, only to discover that they can't find a vein, and Corin feels more than a flicker of frustrated despair. Hauroko had put together a liquid that, based on her rushed Hutt research, would provide him with both water and much needed nutrients, but it was a moot point if they couldn't get it into Mose's system.</p>
<p>Din (trusting Jana to keep an eye on the child) and Heiden had joined them too, holding Mose's arm and trying to keep the Hutt from squirming too much as they jabbed at him.</p>
<p>“Got it!” Hauroko suddenly declares, shoving the needle in deep.</p>
<p>The relief floods the room. This is not a cure, but it will hopefully buy them time. Hauroko had wanted to add something for the pain as well, but they have nothing in their supplies that would be strong enough to numb a Hutt's nervous system.This will have to do.<br/>Suddenly Din takes a step back. Goes still, then lifts his vambrace, flicks open the cover and presses something on it. </p>
<p>Corin frowns. The only reason he'd do that is because he's getting a message on the Mandalorian system. Why would they be contacting him now?</p>
<p>Moments later, Din closes the vambrace and turns to Corin. “We got company.”</p>
<p>“What?” Corin feels himself tense up with instant anxiousness. “We're going to be attacked?”</p>
<p>“No.” Din is quick to correct him. “No attack.” He then adds, thoughtfully; “Unless he's planning on being a jerk.”</p>
<p>Corin blinks. “What?”</p>
<p>“Paz.” Din sighs, tapping at his vambrace. “He and Raga wanted to talk. I told them to come here.”</p>
<p>“Talk? About what?”</p>
<p>“He didn't say. But it has to be pretty serious for them to come here.” Din turns his attention back to Mose and Hauroko adjusting the tube that will allow the liquid to seep into his system. “How is it looking?”</p>
<p>“Looking good.” Hauroko confirms. “For now. I'm not a doctor and there is very limited information on Hutts. We're going to have to keep an eye on it, but it's the best we can do with what we got.”</p>
<p>A little over three hours later, Corin follows Din down the hallways, trying in vain to make the child smile, on their way to greet Paz and Raga as their ship had just landed.<br/>“He's going to be okay, kiddo.” Corin assures the child on his arm, but the little one merely sends him a mournful look. Ever since it had felt how sick Mose was, the child had been awfully quiet and its eyes were filled with melancholy. Corin wonders if it is still connected to Mose, somehow.</p>
<p>The entrance door opens and a couple of familiar armors could be seen as two Mandalorians enter. Paz glances around and when he sees Din and Corin heading their way, he walks up to meet them and Raga trails behind him.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Din asks, skipping all the pleasantries.</p>
<p>“Is it safe to talk here?” Paz replies, clearly not bothered by Din's bluntness.</p>
<p>Gesturing for them to follow, Din brings them to what has become his and Corin's room. Once there and the door is closed behind them, Din turns to face them. “What's happened? Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“We have lost two from the Covert in the last ten days.” Raga reveals in a solemn voice. “And Barthor barely escaped an attack yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Whoever got them,” Paz rumbles, “took their helmets. And their heads.”</p>
<p>Corin automatically covers the child's head with a hand, knowing this was something the little one did not need to hear. It is upset enough already. </p>
<p>“Barthor described his attacker.” Raga continues. “Their ship. It sounds like the one who took down Davarax.”</p>
<p>The name means nothing to Corin, but he sees Din flinch and realizes it clearly is of importance to him.</p>
<p>“He's been in hiding for years. Why would he suddenly show up now?” Din asks, voice tight with anger.</p>
<p>“He killed Davarax for his helmet. For the reward offered by that rich cretin. Someone must have made him a similar deal, but this time it doesn't look like he's going to stop at the one helmet.” Paz takes a step towards Din. “The attack on Nevarro, it was because of that Moff you pissed off. Could this be his doing? Could he be the one paying him to step out of the shadows again?”</p>
<p>Corin knows they aren't talking to him, but he still is the one who answers. “Yes.” He is only too aware of how brutal and relentless Moff Gideon is. “And he won't have just hired one soul...”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It's late when Din returns to the room after disappearing with Paz and Raga. Corin is already in bed, propped up by pillows and quietly watching over the little child asleep belly-down on his chest. The sound of Corin's heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing had been the only thing that settled the anxious youngling. With one hand on the child's back, sensing every restless twitch in the tiny body, Corin glances over as Din sits down on the bed and starts to remove his greaves and boots. He knows the Mandalorian is too on edge to remove all of his armor, but at least this means he intends to try to get some sleep at least. “Raga and Paz?”</p>
<p>“Staying the night.” Din sighs and removes his cloak as well. “They're heading back to the Covert tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Corin nods, looking back down at the child, feeling uneasy.</p>
<p>“How is he?” Din asks as he gets into bed and settles next to them, his t-visor focusing on the child.</p>
<p>“Anxious.” Corin sees no point in trying to sweeten the sour truth. “He's really upset about Mose.”</p>
<p>Din sighs, reaching out a gloved hand and carefully running the back of his fingers over the soft tufts of hair on the child's head. “If the Hutt dies, the kid is going to be devastated.”</p>
<p>“Truth be told,” Corin tries to force a smile but fails, “I think I might be too. I mean, I know I don't really know him that well, but... He's a good guy, Din.”</p>
<p>Din nods, moving his hand up to run it over Corin's hair. “I know.” He shifts a little closer, sliding his arm around his shoulders and lets Corin rest against him. “The kid likes him. You like him. He helped us out when the kid was sick. He helped to get you back from Gideon. I know he's a good guy. And we're going to do whatever we can to help him, okay?” </p>
<p>Corin nods, shifting even closer, careful not to wake the child. And like this, with Din's solid presence there, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to sleep a little after all.</p>
<p>It's early when Corin blinks awake, face mashed against Din's breastplate, disoriented and unaware of just how early it is, but he is suddenly wide awake when he realizes that what had woken him up was the child chirping. Sitting up abruptly, waking the grumbling Din as he does, Corin looks around and finds the little one standing by the door. <br/>Its ears are up and it points at the door with a tiny finger.</p>
<p>“What?” Din mutters, unwilling to sit up just yet.</p>
<p>“I don't kn...” Corin bolts out of bed when the child opens the door with its powers, almost slamming it open, and shuffles out of the room. “Wait.” He's just wearing his training pants and his sleeveless shirt, but Corin doesn't bother getting dressed before giving chase. He doesn't care.</p>
<p>Luckily the child hasn't gotten very far, but once Corin manages to scoop him up, it just looks up at him and points down the hallway, clearly very determined about where it was going.<br/>“Fine. Okay.” Corin walks where he is directed by the little one and he feels a jolt of hope and fear when he sees the child has brought him to Mose's room.</p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, Corin walks over and comes to a halt in the doorway that Mose had widened enough to squeeze through by his own hands. He's not entirely sure what he had hoped to see, but disappointment settles heavily in his gut when he sees nothing has changed.<br/>Mose doesn't appear to have moved at all since yesterday, still on his side on his pillow and blanket nest, with Hauroko's invention attached to his arm. Zev'sonya is curled up next to him, clearly asleep, and Heiden is snoring softly in a chair in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>This is also when Din catches up with them. “What is gong on?”</p>
<p>The child lets out a loud coo, which startles both Zev'sonya and Heiden awake. The Twi'lek sits up as if she's under attack but quickly turns her attention to Mose, only to suffer the same disappointment as Corin had.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Corin mumbles. “He was so set on going here. I thought...” He hands the child over to Din before walking over to Zev'sonya, seeing the exhaustion on her face and the grief in her eyes. “If you're up, I can get you something to eat?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head. “I don't want anything.”</p>
<p>“You got to eat.” Corin urges. “You won't be able to help him if you collapse as well. Let me get you something to eat.”</p>
<p>“I don't want anything to eat!” Zev'sonya snaps, glaring over at him.</p>
<p>“Eat.” It is a weak drawl, but a familiar voice. “You're whiny when you're hungry...”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Everyone's attention instantly turns towards Mose, who is swallowing hard and his puffy eyes crack open a little to send Zev'sonya a bleary look. The child trills happily while Corin can just stare.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya makes a sound between a hiccup and a sob, grabbing his hand again and doesn't even try to hold back the tears.</p>
<p>Mose manages a weak frown. “Are you crying?”</p>
<p>Shaking her head, tears flooding down her face now, Zev'sonya exhales a laugh. “No.”</p>
<p>“<i>Koochoo.</i>” Mose mutters, but Corin sees his fingers squeeze Zev'sonya's dainty ones for a moment before he pulls his hand away and slowly turns his head to look at the tube in his other arm. That brings another frown, then Mose makes an effort to lift his torso up but it only results in a brief contraction of his muscles before he sags back into the pillows and blankets, too weak to get up. The attempt leaves him exhausted and slightly out of breath, which brings more drool from his lax mouth and liquid running from his nose.</p>
<p>“Stay down.” Corin pleads, trying to hold the squirming child that clearly wants to rush over to the Hutt. “You've been very sick. You need to rebuild your strength.”</p>
<p>“I'm fine...” Mose mumbles, his eyes closing again.</p>
<p>Corin doesn't understand why Mose would say that when he so clearly isn't, but he is forced to shift his focus to the child which has gone from requesting to be freed from his grasp to demanding it. Its little claws are digging into his skin and it is making some frustrated squeaks.<br/>“Fine.” Corin crouches down and waits until the child makes eye contact with him before speaking again. “But you have to be very careful. Mose is sick, remember?”</p>
<p>The child coos, tilting its head, but doesn't hesitate to totter over to the once plump and now emaciated Hutt. For a moment Corin dreads it will start climbing on him, remembering how cheerfully it had used him as a trampoline, but his fears are quickly put to shame when it gently crawls up on Mose's arm on the floor and sits down to lean against his chest with a soft chirp.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya covers her mouth with both of her hands, trying hard to strangle the sounds of her relieved sobs, especially as Mose gives a faint smile, eyes still closed, and slowly curls his arm around the child.</p>
<p>“Hauroko's drip. It must have worked.” Din states, sounding both surprised and pleased.</p>
<p>“What's going on?” Paz asks as he and Raga is suddenly hovering behind them, along with Kiergan and Leave-it.</p>
<p>“Mose is awake.” Corin turns and walks over to them with a bright smile, feeling hopeful for the first time. “The drip must have worked, yeah. He seems better.”</p>
<p>Paz snorts like a Tauntaun at the sight of the Hutt and even shakes his head a little like one too. “What is it with you picking up all kinds of weird companions, troublemaker? Storm Troopers, a sorcerer child, a Zeltron, a Twi'lek and even a sickly Hutt? What's next? A Jawa?”</p>
<p>“I thought you two were leaving?” Din replies in a sour voice.</p>
<p>“Not until tomorrow.” Raga drawls. “I put in an order for a blaster in the village. It won't be ready before then.” She reaches out her hand and runs a finger down the curve of Corin's bicep, so easily accessible due to his sleeveless shirt. “Nice.”</p>
<p>Seeing the mountain of a man next to her, knowing Paz' upper arms are massive and probably far nicer, Corin snorts an awkward laugh half a second before Din slaps her hand away.</p>
<p>“You should do that thing a favor and shoot it.” Paz mutters. “Put the Hutt out of its misery.”</p>
<p>Corin grabs Din's arm. “How about you take your fellow Mandalorians to get some breakfast? Or do some training?” Anything, just get them away from this room and the Twi'lek having one hand on a vibroblade already.</p>
<p>Din hesitates. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“Me and the kid will stick around for a while. See if there is anything else we can do.” Corin tries a smile. “Gedet'ye?” <i>Please?</i></p>
<p>Exhaling, Din turns to face Paz and Raga. “Okay, let's go.”</p>
<p>With the Mandalorians gone, Kiergan and Leave-it dares to enter the room and everyone there is watching Mose curiously, but it doesn't take too long before they realize that he and the child both are asleep.<br/>Corin sends Heiden to report to Hauroko that her mix had worked and tries to ignore how Leave-it keeps glancing over at Zev'sonya. Clearly one moment of her not wanting to actively murder him had been enough to sow the seeds of some scary thoughts in the blond's head. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hauroko has come and gone, swapped the empty drip with a new one, the strangely exhausted child is now asleep on Corin's arm, and Kiergan and Heiden are replaced with Jana and Mokae, when Mose stirs again. This time the Hutt is a little more awake. The discharge from his eyes and nose is drying up and his mood is increasingly more grumpy, and it brings a bright smile to Zev'sonya's face.</p>
<p>“Why am I covered in these stupid things?” Mose mutters, frowning with the effort it takes to merely curl his tail for him to stare at one of the blankets there.</p>
<p>“Your skin was cracking up.” Leave-it offers eagerly. “It was to keep it from getting worse.”</p>
<p>Mose grumbles, but he doesn't have the energy to do much else.</p>
<p>“You need to eat.” Zev'sonya says with determination. </p>
<p>“I'll get some food for him.” Leave-it blurts out and runs out of the room like a student eager to impress the teacher. If the hope of impressing Zev'sonya wasn't so painfully in vain, Corin might have found it cute.</p>
<p>Mose frowns. He then starts to squirm, thrashing weakly, tail whipping back and forth in an effort to keep his balance, and Zev'sonya jumps forward to place both hands on his shoulder and push him down. Usually that wouldn't even have affected the Hutt's efforts in the slightest, but now she holds him down without trouble. <br/>“What do you think you're doing?” She asks with a touch of frightened anger.</p>
<p>Mose gulps for air, exhausted, and eases back amongst the blankets and pillows as he has no strength left. “Not eating lying down.”</p>
<p>Corin hands the sleeping child over to Jana. “Okay, we can fix that.” He gestures Mokae to join him. “Zev'sonya, you need to be ready with every pillow and blanket you can shove under him. Roger that?”</p>
<p>She nods.</p>
<p>Mose is disturbingly thin, skin and bone, and yet it takes all of Corin's and Mokae's combined strength to be able to push him up into a slightly sitting position and hold him there while Zev'sonya shoves pillows and blankets under him. Together they manage to ease Mose back on to a small mountain of soft comfort and he only makes a faint grunt of discomfort before there is an even fainter sound of satisfaction. He's not sitting upright, but he's not lying down either, and despite the sharp objections from the ones there when he does it; Mose resolutely rips the needle out of his arm. </p>
<p>Moments later, Leave-it is back with two plates stacked high with meat. “I can get more if...”</p>
<p>“Let's start with this.” Corin declares, not wanting to overwhelm Mose. “This is good. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Mose hesitates, looking at the plates placed within easy reach, and only reaches out and takes a piece when Zev'sonya holds a plate up to him. He gingerly places it into his mouth and within seconds; makes a face of dislike. “Tastes funny.”</p>
<p>“You have to eat...” Zev'sonya says, her voice uncharacteristically soft. “If you want to recover, you have to eat.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Mose grabs another piece and forces himself to swallow it. He mutters something, a question, in Huttese.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya laughs a little. “They're here because they've been helping you, idiot.”</p>
<p>Mose shoves, with clear reluctance, more meat into his mouth and glances discretely over at the former Storm Troopers. One by one. Eventually his gaze lands on Corin, who grins and points at his wrist, mouthing 'friendship bracelet'. The Hutt quickly shifts his focus to the food instead.</p>
<p>The mood in the entire castle lightens considerably after this. Corin even dares to have a late afternoon sparring session with Paz, showing he hadn't forgotten what he'd been taught and getting some painful new lessons. (He's not entirely sure how he feels about Din grabbing the child and fleeing the scene before they could start training, but something about the way Din had clenched his hands into fists when Paz was warming up told Corin it might have been for the best.)</p>
<p>Heading back towards their room, Corin does the mistake of relaxing once again. He's been doing a lot of that lately. Forgetting all about the random attacks of luck. Good luck, bad luck, you need to be prepared for both.</p>
<p>He's not prepared. </p>
<p>He's not prepared to see Zev'sonya come walking down the hallway towards Mose's room and hear her actually snort a faint laugh at something Leave-it says from where he's trailing after her like an excited Porg trailing after a Rancor. </p>
<p>Corin is not prepared for Zev'sonya shouting Mose's name, the fear and shock in her voice, and when he runs to see what she's seeing, Corin is definitely not prepared to find the Hutt slumped against the pillow-mountain, unconscious, with not drool running from his mouth but blood.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hauroko quickly sets up her invention again, but this time it takes her three needles to be able to pierce that hide that had instantly improved once Mose had gotten liquid through the drip earlier. </p>
<p>“But he was better! Zev'sonya exclaims, hovering next to where Hauroko is working on Mose. “Why did this happen? It doesn't make sense! He was better!”</p>
<p>A light touch to Corin's arm makes him start, but he glances over and finds Din there with a frightfully quiet child on his arm and Corin instantly leans closer to the Mandalorian, seeking his strength. He shouldn't have relaxed, shouldn't have hoped, but stayed and watched over him.</p>
<p>Kinnon, Jana and Dominic arrive shortly after Din, then Kiergan and Heiden.</p>
<p>“I think I know what's wrong with him...” Heiden says after he gets an encouraging push into the room from Kiergan.<br/>Everyone turns to stare at him. “I looked through some of the old Imperial files. A lot of them are still encrypted, still classified, but I managed to uncover parts of an old project they were working on. A chemical weapon designed to kill Hutts. I couldn't find any evidence that it was ever used on the battlefield, but the symptoms described in the research resembles what is happening here.”</p>
<p>“If they made the weapon, they must have created an antidote or something too, right?” Dominic points out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but...” Heiden sighs. “We only have fragments of the file. The planet where they made the weapons, the laboratory, where they keep anything related to this stuff, is under New Republic control. They have set up a base there.”</p>
<p>“And we can't enter it.” Kiergan joins in, holding up a datapad with his own image and file pulled up on the screen. “They have all of the personnel files. Every single Storm Trooper, they have our faces, our biodata, everything. We'll get pinged the second we step through security.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya snorts. “I'll go.”</p>
<p>Corin frowns. “You can't. You're still wanted for escaping the prison transport, remember?”</p>
<p>“I don't care!” Zev'sonya declares, wavering between fury and tears.</p>
<p>Din sighs. “I'll go.”</p>
<p>Even more startled, Corin straightens to stare at him. He's not surprised that Din volunteers to go, the man is too kind and brave to let someone die if he can help them, but it means going without Corin and into dangerous territory. </p>
<p>“Whatever you are going to do, I suggest you do it fast. We don't have much time.” Hauroko points out, wiping her bloodied hands on a cloth as she walks over to them. “This is unlike anything I've ever dealt with. There is no logical explanation as to why this happened. He shouldn't have gotten this bad this quickly considering the improvement earlier. It doesn't make sense.”</p>
<p>Din points at Kiergan and Heiden in turn. “You and you. You're coming with me. Get ready. Meet me by the Razor Crest in one hour.” Then he stalks off to prepare himself as well.</p>
<p>Corin trots after him. “Din, wait.” He has to take long steps to keep up with the determined march that leads them back to their room. “Why are you bringing Kiergan and Heiden? They can't get inside to help you if something happens.”</p>
<p>“I don't need them to help me once I'm inside. I need Heiden to deal with the electronics and Kiergan to keep him in line in case he doesn't listen to me.” Din enters the room, places the anxiously chirping child on the bed and starts rummaging forth his rifle and other weapons, ignoring how Corin enters as well and closes the door before walking over to him.</p>
<p>“Then bring Paz and Raga too.” Corin pleads. “They can go in with you, watch your back, yeah?”</p>
<p>Din shakes his head before looking over at him. “They're staying here. I need them to keep you and the kid safe.”</p>
<p>“Me and the...” Corin exhales his frustration. “Din, we're surrounded by former soldiers. Inside a mountain castle! We'll be safe, unlike you. Bring them.”</p>
<p>“No.” Din swings the rifle around to attach it on his back, loads up on ammunition and takes an extra blaster, before he moves over to where the child is sitting and watching him with drooping ears. “Don't worry, little one.” Din cups the back of the child's neck and leans down to gently touch his Beskar forehead to the child's fuzzy brow. “I'll be back soon. Look after Corin for me.”</p>
<p>Corin waits until Din is within reach so he can grab a hold of the top of his breastplate and pull him into an almost harsh kov'nyn of his own. “Be careful, and you come back to me. I'll never forgive you if you don't come back to me.”</p>
<p>Din hesitates, then pulls back, but only to reach up and pull down his collar and offers up the skin on his neck.</p>
<p>Corin feels a jolt of badly timed desire, swallows hard. “Din...?” They both know what he instinctively wants to do at the sight of that neck.</p>
<p>“Mark me.” Din's voice is low and enticing. </p>
<p>How can Corin resist that? He doesn't even have the brain capacity to ask 'Why?'. Leaning in, drawing a shivering breath, Corin brushes a light kiss over the tempting skin first, then places his mouth over it, feels the heat and the salt against his tongue, the taste of Din.<br/>He feels Din's fingers on his back, curling into a death grip on his shirt, and hears the shuddering breath the Mandalorian exhales, and doesn't stop until he knows he has left his signature.<br/>Reluctantly pulling back, Corin sees he has left quite the prominent mark and feels a weird mix of shock (Did he just do that?) and satisfaction (He just did that.) at the sight. Dazed, he shifts his gaze up to the t-visor.</p>
<p>“I'll be back before this fades, ner kar'ta.” Din says, more than a little breathless himself, lifting trembling fingers to touch Corin's lips in replacement of his own. “Roger that?”</p>
<p>Corin nods, hypnotized. “Ni suvarir.” <i>I understand.</i></p>
<p>On the bed, the child watches them and its ears droop even lower as its lower lip trembles with silent dread...</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> For Q&amp;As and other stuff, check out <a href="https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr.</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go from bad to worse.<br/>And the truth is hidden away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Behold the GLORIOUS art of cac0daemonia; Din protecting his amused kar'ta from Raga's grabby hand, while Paz looms with seething jealousy xD and poor Baby is trying to see how Mose is doing &lt;3<br/><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Din leaves, it's like time stands still. Corin knows the hours pass, he still have to make sure the child eats, tries to make Zev'sonya eat, he works out to burn off nervous energy and tends to the unresponsive Mose, but it still feels like Corin is caught in some timeless void.</p>
<p>The little one seems quiet and anxious too, and is not the only one. Every soul in the building is quiet. Mose's fate hangs over them like a dark cloud.</p>
<p>With Heiden gone, Corin is grateful that Dominic can find the time late that evening to bring him to the communication room and then helps him connect to the system on the Razor Crest so Corin and the child can at least talk to Din and hear his voice.<br/>
Din sounds tense and unhappy as well, but he tries to hide it. Corin loves him for the effort.</p>
<p>When night comes, Corin falls asleep with the child in his arms and he still dreams of horrible things.</p>
<p>The next morning, there is a knock on the door just after Corin had gotten dressed and is just correcting the collar on the child's robe. He straightens and wanders over to open the door and is more than a little surprised to find Raga there. “Something wrong?” His stomach instantly clenches with fear. Had Din sent a message? Was he in trouble? Had bad luck struck?</p>
<p>Raga shakes her head, leans her shoulder against the door frame. “Nothing wrong. I'm heading to the village. Didn't get to pick up my blaster, so I thought I'd go do that now. You want to grab the kid and come along? I'll buy you two breakfast.”</p>
<p>Blinking, the fear eases a little and is replaced with confusion, Corin tilts his head a little. “Why?”</p>
<p>Raga snorts a laugh. “To keep me company and to get you two out of this gloomy place for a little while at least. Do I need to put in a written application?”</p>
<p>“Nono,” Corin blurts out, not wanting to sound ungrateful, “I didn't... Sure. Yeah.” He glances back at the child. “Wanna head out for a bit?”</p>
<p>The little one makes a soft coo and perks its ears up a little.</p>
<p>“That's a yes.” Corin declares.</p>
<p>As they walk towards the village, Corin has to ask the obvious question. “Where is Paz?” He's gotten used to seeing Raga with the looming presence of the other Mandalorian nearby.</p>
<p>Raga lets out an amused sound. “He's either trying to impress that red-head or terrify her. I can't quite tell.”</p>
<p>While he knows Hauroko is more than capable of taking care of herself, Corin can't help but to feel a little sympathy for her as he knows how intimidating Paz can be. “I hope he knows she's armed.”</p>
<p>“I think that's part of the attraction.” Raga declares with even more amusement.</p>
<p>They enter the village and head for the market place. The area is filled with souls from just about every corner of the Galaxy, but they seem to have a friendly and welcoming attitude in common.<br/>
Raga beelines for the weapons dealer, but Corin gets distracted by a small booth on the way there. He pauses and looks at the selection on display, nodding vaguely along as the Talz merchant declares everything there unique and priceless and tries to keep the child from reaching for whatever is shiny. Finally Corin settles on what he feels would fit his purpose best.</p>
<p>Raga steps up next to him, turning her new blaster over in her hands like it is made out of Beskar, before sending Corin's purchase a brief glance. “What's that for?”</p>
<p>Corin pays the merchant and pockets the strings of dark leather and gold-colored thread. “Hope.”</p>
<p>They set course for a nearby food stall next and Raga keeps her promise of buying Corin and the child their breakfast despite Corin trying to meekly point out that he can pay.</p>
<p>Sitting on a bench, for once not minding the sun, Corin helps the child dig into its food before he starts on his own. “Raga, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“You can ask.” Sitting next to him, arms stretched out along the backrest of the bench, Raga replies with a sharp smile in her voice, promising no answer.</p>
<p>“You guys mentioned a name. Davarax? I noticed Din reacting to the name and that he clearly meant a lot to you and Paz too. Who was he?”</p>
<p>Raga doesn't answer right away, her t-visor is locked on something in the middle-distance, then she sighs and turns her helmet to look over at Corin. “Did Din tell you how he became a Mandalorian?”</p>
<p>Corin swallows down a piece of vegetable and absently pokes at his plate with his knife. “He told me he lost his parents.”</p>
<p>“That's right.” Raga lowers her voice a little, sounds softer than usual. “When Din was brought to us, he was just a child. He was in mourning at first, quiet, so we didn't really take notice of the new Foundling. As he grew, he became more and more angry. Davarax was the one teacher who was able to harness that anger. He was the one who taught us to fight and he was the one who turned Din from a ball of rage into a true warrior with honor.” There is a faint laugh, touched with sad fondness. “Davarax would always go on and on about manners. He was one of the best fighters I've ever seen but he didn't care if you could copy his moves if you didn't remember to be polite.”</p>
<p>“So Davarax was Din's hero, huh?” Corin asks with a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Definitely.” Raga confirms, then shrugs. “We all looked up to him. Everyone in our group. There were a lot more, but now there's only the four of us left. Barthor decided to follow in Davarax' footsteps and train the next generation. Din... We lost him for a while. His renewed anger took him away from us. And Paz, well, his big mouth tends to land him in trouble so I like to stick around and keep him alive. Davarax said we all had to look after each other.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Corin isn't sure he wants the answer, but asks anyway. “What happened to Davarax?”</p>
<p>“There was a mercenary. Hired by that rich bastard we killed on that island, where you decided to take a dip in full armor. The coward took down Davarax, somehow, and he stole his helmet.”</p>
<p>Corin remembers the helmet they had retrieved on the island and the grief he'd felt from them.</p>
<p>“We have been chasing that rich bastard for years.” Raga sighs. “But the mercenary simply disappeared. No one has seen or heard from him since. Until now.”</p>
<p> A little while later, food devoured, the three heads back to the castle.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Paz is walking down the corridor, smugly satisfied that the lady Trooper had appeared suitably impressed and is slightly annoyed that Raga hadn't been there to witness it. She was probably off somewhere dreaming about that Kiergan guy. Which Paz can't understand. The guy is as interesting as watching painted Beskar dry. That idiot doesn't know what Raga likes, how to make her laugh, or that she is secretly scared of spiders. Also, if he upsets her in any way, Paz is going to break every bone in his body in alphabetical order.</p>
<p>The ugly whisper of the possibility of Raga choosing that boring dolt as her husband, that Kiergan would get to see her without her helmet, her beautiful eyes and wild hair, makes Paz want to break every bone in Kiergan's body anyways.<br/>
He won't. He wants to, but he won't. Paz knows he has no claim on Raga. She's free to choose the one she wants. It just keeps burning like acid on Paz's soul that she doesn't want <i>him.</i></p>
<p>After all these years, Paz should be used to that pain, but strangely enough he isn't. It still hurts.</p>
<p>A low voice snaps the Mandalorian out of his gloomy thoughts and Paz stops in his tracks to listen. He turns in the direction of the sound and saunters over to look inside where it is emanating from.<br/>
It is the communication room. Someone is trying to reach them, but there is no one to answer.</p>
<p>Hesitating, Paz wonders why there is no one there. Usually the Troopers are careful to always keep one on watch. But then the voice grows louder, more urgent, and Paz steps inside and over to press the button to answer. “What?”</p>
<p>There is a brief silence, as if the person on the line wasn't quite expecting that answer, then they speak up again. “Who is this?”</p>
<p>“Paz Vizla. Who is this? What do you want?” Paz replies.</p>
<p>“Paz.” The voice says, sounding relieved. “Listen, Paz, are you alone?”</p>
<p>Looking around the room, seeing nothing but electronics and one abandoned chair, Paz frowns at the microphone. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Good. Excellent. Listen.” The voice starts talking. Fast. “This is Heiden. I left yesterday with Din and Kiergan. We picked up a signal several hours ago, coming from your location, and we've spent the time decrypting it. Someone sent out a message saying Djarin was out of the way and that Valentis would soon be delivered. There is a traitor in the castle, Paz.”</p>
<p>Paz tenses up. “Why should I believe you?”</p>
<p>“Believe this,” Din's voice suddenly comes over the communication system, “I will rip the helmet off you if you don't go and keep my family safe until I get back! We've turned the ship around and we're pushing the engines, but you keep them safe, Paz. You hear me?”</p>
<p>“I hear you.” Paz replies, no longer doubting the authenticity of the situation. “I will protect them with my life, Djarin. You know that.”</p>
<p>Something lands on his right shoulder and Paz has a moment of confusion at seeing a hand there before a sharp pain explodes in his side as a vibroblade is shoved in between his ribs up under the edge of his breastplate.</p>
<p>Instinct drives Paz to grab his own vibroblade and blindly lash out behind himself. He feels the weapon cut and hears a grunt of pain, so he knows he hit his mark. The offending blade is torn out of him as his attacker backs up and Paz spins around to face him, already lashing out again.</p>
<p>Three things happen more or less simultaneously. First, Paz sees that the attacker is the skinny Storm Trooper, Dominic. Second, Paz' vibroblade has already cut the man's shoulder and it narrowly misses a second hit. And third, Paz' mouth fills up with water.<br/>
Opening his mouth, feeling the water pour out, run down his chin and soak the collar under his jaw, Paz numbly realizes that water usually don't have this strong taste of iron and when another burst fills his mouth he realizes that it is blood. And he can't breathe. The cretin has punctured his lung.</p>
<p>Din is shouting something in the background.</p>
<p>Dominic has the vibroblade in his right hand while his left hand clutches his injured right shoulder. He's watching Paz warily, making no effort at a new attack as he knows it won't be needed. He just needs to keep his distance and wait.</p>
<p>When his legs gives in and he falls to his knees, Paz feels the darkness rush up to swallow him.<br/>
At least he knows Raga will protect Corin and the child. She won't fail like Paz has. She's the strong one.</p>
<p>-<i>I'm sorry, Din.</i></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Corin knows he should be braced against the sight by now, but when he and Raga enters the room and sees Zev'sonya sit next to the still unconscious Mose, holding his hand, he feels a little more of his hope dying. Especially as the child keeps staring back at the door instead of looking at the Hutt. “Any change?” Corin asks, even though he can clearly see there isn't. Bad luck still hovers here.</p>
<p>“No.” Zev'sonya replies, not taking her eyes off Mose.</p>
<p>Jana is sitting a small distance away from Zev'sonya and does look over at him. “Hauroko wants to try something new tonight. Some other mix that she hopes that will have a better result.”</p>
<p>Corin nods, absently stroking the child's back as it points towards the door and makes a drawn out sound of distress. “Good. Because we're not giving up.”</p>
<p>Before anybody can reply, there is a light thud and everyone's attention turns to where Dominic is leaning against the door frame, clutching a bleeding shoulder and is wide-eyed with fear and adrenaline. “Leave-it has completely lost his damn mind! Me and Paz found him messing with the communication system and he went ballistic. I think he killed Paz!”</p>
<p>Raga merely runs. She flings Dominic out of the way and runs down the hallway, towards the communication room. Corin has a moment of stunned surprise, then he follows, so does Jana. On their way, they find Hauroko regaining her balance after Raga had shoved her out of the way as well. Corin doesn't explain, merely reaches out his free hand and drags her along.<br/>
He hears Raga calling out Paz' name before he gets to see the damage bad luck had left behind.</p>
<p>They all come to a halt in front of where Raga is kneeling next to the fallen and passive Paz, completely ignoring how she's kneeling in the big pool of blood surrounding him.</p>
<p>“Paz!” Raga's voice is shrill. She sounds close to hysterical. “PAZ!” She grabs his shoulder and starts to try to turn him over on his back. “Wake up, Paz! Talk to me! You're not dead! PAZ! WAKE UP!” He's heavy, so very heavy, and she makes a frustrated sound as she struggles to turn him. “PAZ!” There is no reaction from him.</p>
<p>Corin hands the child to Hauroko and kneels down to help. Together they manage to turn the big Mandalorian over on his back, but his front is drenched in blood and Corin swallows hard.</p>
<p>“No, damn you! NO! Paz!” Raga reaches out and pats her hands helplessly over Paz' breastplate, then leans forward and cups his helmet between her hands before she abruptly releases him and sits back up and goes back to pawing at the breastplate, looking for a wound, only to suddenly focus on Corin. “The kid! Use the kid! NOW!”</p>
<p>Corin flinches. He does not like the phrasing, but the situation is too desperate to care about that right now. Getting up, he steps over to Hauroko, who hands the child back to him, and he looks at the little one. “Can you help him?”</p>
<p>The child is already staring at Paz, tilting its head and its ears are twitching. It looks like a droid scanning the big Mandalorian for something. There is a sad coo at what it finds.</p>
<p>“Please!” Raga almost shouts at the child, both of her hands on Paz' breastplate, covered in his blood. There are tears in her voice. “Please....” She whispers, no, begs.</p>
<p>The child squirms and reaches out towards Paz, so Corin crouches down to let it stand on its own feet, merely watches as it shuffles over. Its little feet makes wet sounds as it steps through the pooled blood on the floor. Finally it can reach out and touch Paz, next to the breastplate, where Corin can see a tear in his underarmor. The child closes its eyes, frowns with concentration, and they all stay silent and wait.</p>
<p>Raga reaches up and fidgets with something on the side of her helmet, probably adjusting her scanner, and focuses her t-visor on Paz. “He's stabilizing...”</p>
<p>Footsteps reveals that someone else has arrived to the scene and Corin glances over to find Leave-it looking at them from behind Hauroko and Jana.</p>
<p>In a heartbeat, Raga pulls her blaster and fires.</p>
<p>Simple luck and quick reflexes makes it so that Leave-it ducks and the shot hits the wall an inch away from his head. He spins around and sprints away.</p>
<p>Raga takes aim and just as she's about to fire, Hauroko shoves the blaster to the side so she merely hits the wall again. “Stop!” Hauroko shouts at the Mandalorian, while Jana runs after Leave-it.</p>
<p>Raga snarls and aims the blaster at Hauroko's face. “You want to die?” Her voice is pure rage.</p>
<p>“Raga, stop.” Corin pleads. “Put the blaster away. We have to deal with Paz first.” He reaches out and catches the child as it is about to sit down in the blood with an exhausted sigh. “We'll find out what happened, but that's for later. Jana will deal with Leave-it. Roger that?”</p>
<p>Raga doesn't move for a heartbeat, then holsters the blaster and turns her attention back to Paz. She reaches up and fidgets with her helmet again. “He's stable, but his signals are very weak...”</p>
<p>Hauroko swallows her own anger. “It might be the blood loss. He lost a large amount. I think most humans would have been dead if they lost this much blood... We should see if we can give him a transfusion. Do you know his blood type?”</p>
<p>Corin cradles the child protectively against his chest, feeling guilty as always after seeing it strain itself to help others, and he has a nasty feeling that more bad luck is to come.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It takes Raga, Corin and Mokae to carry Paz to his room. The Mandalorian is breathing, his heartbeat is irregular, but he is alive and that is all that matters. Corin has to use every ounce of good-will she has towards him, but Raga reluctantly settles to watch over Paz instead of hunting down Leave-it.</p>
<p>Hauroko tracks down Dominic, who hasn't gone really far, and she's wrapping up his shoulder with a bacta bandage when Corin and Mokae joins them in the medical room. </p>
<p>Hissing softly with pain as Hauroko roughly tightens the bandage, Dominic glances over at Corin and the child.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, but he is exhausted after healing Paz.” Corin explains, placing a protective hand on the child's back as a shoulder-wound is not serious enough to strain it further. “He needs to rest.”</p>
<p>“No offense,” Dominic mumbles as Hauroko finishes wrapping him, “but I prefer the bacta. I've never been a big fan of the Force thing. Bacta I can understand. The Force... No, man, that's just scary.”</p>
<p>Corin frowns. He can't really blame the man for thinking like that, but...</p>
<p>Jana steps into the room. “I have Leave-it contained. He's not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Hauroko throws the surplus bacta patch to the floor. “This is ridiculous. I know him. He wouldn't...”</p>
<p>“I found this in his room...” Kinnon's voice says with clear unease and the woman limps into the room, holding out something in her hand. It is two small vials, both labeled with imperial markings that warns of toxins. Both are empty.</p>
<p>It makes a sense of dread settle in Corin's belly. Poison? Why would Leave-it...</p>
<p>“Why are you searching through his stuff?” Hauroko snaps.</p>
<p>“Because I asked her to.” Jana replies, taking the vials and looking at them. “And now I think we know what made the Hutt so sick.”</p>
<p>“He wouldn't!” Hauroko shouts. “He wouldn't serve the Empire again. He wouldn't, not after everything, not after what they did to Michael, my squad, so many others. He wouldn't.”</p>
<p>Jana sighs, pockets the vials and turns to Mokae. “Leave-it is in the far east room. Go make sure he doesn't get hurt in some mysterious way.” She then turns to Dominic. “Hauroko, bring Dom to his room. Stay with him. He does not get to leave that room, but remember that whatever happens to him happens to Leave-it. Understand? Nobody is killing anybody before I know what actually happened here.”</p>
<p>“I told you...” Dominic mumbles anxiously. “He was trying to mess with the communication system.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jana says a little absently. “So you say.” She gestures to Kinnon to follow her. “Come. Let's go check out the comm system.” But pauses by Corin to ask; “The Twi'lek. Can you handle her? Let her know what's happened, but don't let her stab anybody. She's going to want blood for what happened to the Hutt, but we need to make sure it is the right blood. Roger that?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative.” Corin replies in a mumble.</p>
<p>“Good. And Raga is going to stay with Paz for now. Hopefully he'll wake up.” Jana says, satisfied she has deployed everybody to a satisfactory place.</p>
<p>“Paz is alive?” Dominic asks. “I mean,” he adds, “there were just so much blood. And it looked like he wasn't breathing.”</p>
<p>“He's alive.” Hauroko confirms, grabbing a hold of Dominic's arm and dragging him out of the room.</p>
<p>Corin waits for everyone to leave, looks down at the semi-drowsing child and can't help but to wonder if all of this bad luck is what has been causing the little one to be so anxious. Had he felt what was coming?</p>
<p>Telling Zev'sonya what has happened, Corin expects her to react with rage and loud threats. He does not expect her to reach out and place her hand on Mose's neck, stare at the Hutt for several long seconds before turning her focus on Corin. “Where is he?” There is without a doubt anger in her voice, but it is frightfully quiet and determined.</p>
<p>Corin shakes his head. “No. We don't know what happened yet. We don't know-”</p>
<p>“Where. Is. He?” Zev'sonya steps closer and closer until she's right in front of Corin. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I won't take you to him to kill him. Forget it.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Zev'sonya clenches her jaw so hard her teeth is probably begging for mercy. “Then take me to him so I can talk to him.”</p>
<p>Corin hesitates, knowing she will look for herself if he doesn't bring her to Leave-it and the castle isn't 'that' big, and eventually says; “Just talk?”</p>
<p>“For now,” Zev'sonya agrees coldly, “just talk.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He brings her to where Mokae is leaning against a closed door. Corin sighs as they approaches and sees the former Trooper stand up straight. “She's just here to talk to him. It's okay.” He adjusts his grip on the sleeping child a little, then pushes open the door and enters. Zev'sonya follows and then closes the door in Mokae's face.</p>
<p>Inside the room, Leave-it is sitting cross-legged on the floor, a pair of imperial cuffs around his wrists that are resting in his lap. His gaze snaps up when they enter and he is instantly up on his feet. “Listen, I don't know what they've told you, but I-”</p>
<p>“They found poison in your room.” Zev'sonya interrupts him with an ice cold statement. “You brought Mose his food.”</p>
<p>Corin settles behind her, close enough to interfere if she tries anything but with enough distance as not to loom. He hopes he hasn't made a huge mistake by bringing her here. Let good luck be on his side this time</p>
<p>Leave-it shakes his head, taking a step forward. “Someone must have planted it there. Poisoning Mose and then keeping the evidence? In my room? Even I am not that stupid! Yeah, I did bring him the food, but it wasn't me who made it. It was Dom. A-and why would I want to poison Mose? It makes no sense!”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya is the one to take a step forward this time. “Why did you run?”</p>
<p>Leave-it exhales a frustrated sound. “That crazy Mando was shooting at me!” He steps closer and brings himself within the reach of Zev'sonya's blades if she decides to lash out. “I didn't poison Mose. I didn't.”</p>
<p>Corin tenses up, watching Zev'sonya's hands warily, but sees no indication of her reaching for her weapons. He wants to believe Leave-it, can't find a reason as to why he would do such a thing, can't picture him doing it, but Corin knows what he thinks won't matter if Zev'sonya thinks he's guilty.</p>
<p>“And the big guy? Did you take him down?” She asks, taking yet another step closer, and they are now dangerously close.</p>
<p>Leave-it blinks with surprise, then shakes his head. “No. No, I didn't take anyone down.” He leans a little towards her, looks directly into her eyes and lowers his voice. “You know I didn't.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya stares back at him for several long seconds, then she turns on her heel and marches out of the room.</p>
<p>Corin glances over at Leave-it, who shakes his head in his direction and repeats that he didn't do what they're accusing him of. “Don't let them execute me, Corin. I swear; it wasn't me!”</p>
<p>Hesitating, Corin clears his throat and eventually gives a faint nod. “I'll talk to them. Just... stay here and don't do anything... stupid.” He walks out of the room as well, nods at the puzzled Mokae, but hurries over when he sees Zev'sonya waiting a small distance down the hallway. </p>
<p>The Twi'lek stares angrily at the floor until Corin stops next to her and then she lifts her dark gaze up at him. “He didn't do it.”</p>
<p>Surprised, Corin flails for what to say. “Uh... “</p>
<p>“He didn't do it, which means that guy is lying. That's the one who made the food Mose ate, right? Dominic?” Zev'sonya shakes her head. “He's setting Leave-it up. He's the guilty one. He cut Paz and Paz got one in on him in return. I've dealt with enough backstabbers to recognize one when I see him, and Leave-it isn't a backstabber. He's an idiot, but not a backstabber. It's the other guy.”</p>
<p>Corin considers her words and discovers he finds them much easier to believe than that Leave-it being able to do the things he's accused of. But it also means that the bad luck is far from over and the danger is still very present.</p>
<p>“Okay, listen,” Corin hands her the child, “take the little one. Go back and keep watch over Mose. I'm going to talk to the others and I don't want the kid anywhere near Dominic.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya cradles the child and nods. “Be careful.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Corin reaches out and runs a light hand over the child's back, hearing it give a sleepy whine of distress and sees its little hand reach out for him. He takes a hold of the searching hand and leans down to place a light kiss to it. “I'll be back soon. Stay with auntie Zev for a bit. She'll keep you safe.” Corin then sets off running towards Dominic's room, knowing he has to warn Hauroko.</p>
<p>It's too late. Bad luck has already struck.</p>
<p>Stepping into the room, Corin discovers Hauroko lying face down on the floor, not moving, and he has just enough time to feel shock and fear before there is a sharp pain in his neck.</p>
<p>He bolts forward and spins around to see Dominic with a blank expression on his face and an empty hypo-syringe in his hand. Corin automatically reaches up to touch his burning neck, but then his knees just gives in and the floor comes up to greet him along with an all-consuming darkness.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After that, Corin can just remember flashes of moments between bouts of long dwellings in silent darkness.</p>
<p>One such moment is the sound of a ship's engine being brought online and the vibrations in the metal floor he's lying on as the ship takes off. Another moment is Corin being brought back to consciousness by discomfort, realizing his right arm is numb from him lying on it for too long, and he manages to roll over on his back before he passes out again. One time he hears a voice, Dominic, talking to someone, and judging by the crackling response he is using some kind of communication device, but Corin can't make out the words and soon he drifts off again.</p>
<p>Then there is the moment when Corin manages to stay conscious long enough to look up at where Dominic is sitting in the pilot seat, see the stars rushing by outside the transparisteel and when Dominic notices he is awake, he speaks. This time Corin understands the words if not their meaning. It sounds like bad luck.</p>
<p>“Sorry, handsome, but she is paying me a lot of credits to bring you to her. And those two damn Mandos showing up and staying after I got rid of your boyfriend messed up my plan.”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>When Corin wakes up again and actually manages to stay awake this time, he finds himself strapped to a chair in a dark room someone hadn't been quite able to decide on whether should be a medical room or a computer room. There is a stranger sitting in front of some big, glowing screens, their back towards Corin, but once they hear him groan, the person pushes a button and says; “He's awake.”</p>
<p>Three minutes later, Corin is more or less fully awake, faintly tugging at his restraints and looking around for clues as to what had happened and where he is, when the door to the right of him opens with a soft sound and a tall, imposing woman walks inside the room. Two hooded figures trail behind her, heads lowered and hands folded in front.</p>
<p>Corin freezes and stares at the woman who walks towards him. She's an older woman, her once dark hair is streaked with silver, but she carries herself with the strength and confidence of a queen. Her face is thin and her cheekbones are sharp, but her lips are painted a lush, deep red. Her eyes are a darker shade than Corin's but they do bear a certain resemblance.</p>
<p>“Corin Valentis. At last.” Her voice is as cold as her eyes. “I've been looking for you for a very long time.” She smiles, but it is not a nice smile. It's like the cut of a blade. “Do you know who I am?”</p>
<p>Staring wide eyed at her, Corin shakes his head. She's definitely bad luck. His heart is pounding with fear.</p>
<p>“My name is Antonia Sylvanna Motti.” Antonia's eyes scans Corin from top to toe and back up again. “My daughter did the mistake of marrying your father.”</p>
<p>Corin discretely tugs at his restraints again. Whatever this woman is after, he suspects it is not something he'll want to be a part of. He never had a fondness for the Motti family, that was his father's thing. Him and Uncle Vecon. Corin has only seen his grandmother a couple of times in his life, from a distance, can barely remember her. “Why am I here? What do you want?”</p>
<p>Sighing, the woman actually has a moment where she looks almost sad. “The war claimed all of my sons. I've also lost both of my daughters. The last real Motti, my grandson, fell while trying to restore the glory of the Empire.” The sadness is quickly replaced with resentment. “While you are part Valentis, you are at least half Motti, unlike my other options. That makes you the best I have to work with to carry on our name and legacy. The Motti family will continue through you.”</p>
<p>The words are too absurd and outlandish for Corin's brain to properly process them and he can only come up with a faint shake of his head. “What?”</p>
<p>Antonia gestures to the man standing now in front of the computers. “Canduxo here will reprogram you now. I don't want your memories getting in the way of the work that we need to do.”</p>
<p>Corin starts violently. During his time in the army, he had heard rumors about reprogramming, about mind wipes and brainscraping, and some of the cleaning crew who could barely string together a sentence was said to be cases where the reprogramming had gone wrong.<br/>
But that fate isn't what terrifies Corin. No, it is the thought of all of his memories gone.<br/>
The child. Din. His family. The belonging and the love. His friends. Gone.</p>
<p>“No. Nonono, wait!” Corin searches frantically for some way to avoid this horrible outcome. “I'll do whatever you want. I'll stay here, I won't try to escape, I give you my word. Please. You must have seen my file. I'm really good at taking orders. I'll be whatever you want. I won't question anything. I'll do anything. Just, please, don't take them away from me.” He would rather let them go forever than lose them entirely.</p>
<p>Antonia looks at him with mild amusement. “Oh, dear boy, there is absolutely no reason for me to let you keep those memories. I don't want Corin Valentis. I want Corin Motti.” She gestures to the one called Canduxo and as he steps forward, a syringe in his hand, Antonia leaves the room and her servants shuffle after her.</p>
<p>Corin uses all of his might, tugging and kicking, squirming desperately, trying to free himself from the restraints holding him back. “NO!” He continues to fight, even as Canduxo carefully slides the needle under his skin. “PLEASE, NO!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Corin opens his eyes, stares up at the ceiling and sighs. Another day...</p>
<p>He gets out of bed, goes through his morning ritual, gets dressed and pauses in front of the mirror to inspect himself. He runs a hand over his chest, makes sure there are no lines or folds in his jacket, checks his boots are shiny, corrects a fold on his pants, makes sure his hair is gelled in place, then places his cap on to finish the look.<br/>
The imperial uniform looks absolutely flawless and so does he.<br/>
Perfect.</p>
<p>Walking out of the room and heading up towards where the others will be waiting for him, a couple of Storm Troopers moves aside in the hall and salutes him as Corin walks by. “General Motti.”</p>
<p>“Carry on.” Corin replies, already focusing on the work that lies ahead.</p>
<p>They have won the last three battles against the pretend-Moff Steet, but all Moff Gideon cares about is this 'asset' he goes on and on about. Today will be another battle to continue rebuilding the Empire instead of playing fetch at Gideon's command.</p>
<p>Surely even Gideon has to see that they need to move on the tip they have received. They simply cannot allow Storm Troopers to defect and get away with it. That is bad for morale.<br/>
Corin Motti is not someone who accepts anything less than perfection.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“They have taken the bait.” Zev'sonya says, stepping up next to him. “Are you ready for this?”</p>
<p>Din aims, fires and watches without flinching as his target explodes. The flames reflect in his Beskar. He lowers the weapon and he grits out the words. “Let's get him back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For Q&amp;As and other stuff, check out <a href="https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corin Motti heads out on a mission to hunt down defectors.<br/>Things do not go according to plan...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://ibb.co/WDpgfPm"></a><br/>Behold the cold and pedantic Corin Motti, brought to our screens by the ever-incredible cac0daemonia! I do HIGHLY recommend you check out the high res version on her page here on AO3, as well as her other works! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Corin grunts quietly as he does his final sit up of today's morning work out.<br/>
His muscles are quivering under the strain, but it is important to push oneself to stay sharp. And he needs to stay sharp. There is much work ahead and he can't allow himself to grow weak.<br/>
Grandmother wouldn't approve.</p>
<p>Corin gets up on his feet, pulls off his sweat-soaked shirt and wipes his face with it before tossing it aside for the cleaners to deal with. He has his own private training room connected to his sleeping quarters, Grandmother underlined how he shouldn't mingle with the lower classes, he is a Motti after all, and he savors the silence as he walks over to the full body mirror to inspect himself.<br/>
He can't look weak.</p>
<p>Staring at the reflection, he sees no evidence of any decline. But, Corin frowns, and lifts a hand to gingerly touch the scar by his side marring his perfect skin. He knows there is a mirroring one on his back, it's like something had gone straight through him, a blaster shot maybe. He can't remember. Grandmother told him not to think about it so he doesn't, but the sight annoys him. It makes it look like he can be injured.<br/>
Mottis do not lose fights.</p>
<p>Getting cleaned up, putting on his uniform and doing another inspection of himself, Corin finds himself looking good enough to leave the room and start dealing with Gideon. The man had not been happy about the decision to deal with the traitorous soldiers rather than to put more effort into locating that asset of his.</p>
<p>Gideon loathed Corin from the first day Corin set foot on the command bridge and the feeling was mutual. Gideon hated the fact that he had to listen to someone so far below him in rank, or risk losing Motti money and soldiers. And Corin despised Gideon's failure to properly use their military power to actually achieve something.</p>
<p>Marching towards the door that will bring Corin to where Gideon is probably already waiting, he suddenly notices a trail of small droplets of a dark liquid on the floor. They lead directly to that very door and when Corin opens it, he sees a tall shape stand in front of the round table in the center of the sterile room and the drops have fallen from the bag this shape is holding by its right side. Gideon is on the other side of the table with a faint but pleased smile on his face.</p>
<p>Corin instantly realizes that the liquid on the floor is blood because he knows what it is that bag. It is another prize for Gideon's creepy collection. And when the tall figure places the bag on the table, the thunk of metal confirms it. Another Mandalorian helmet, with the owner still attached.</p>
<p>Corin makes a face of disgust. How are they supposed to have a meeting with blood all over the table?</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Gideon says, his voice smooth and cold. “You may collect your payment from Nimaz.”</p>
<p>The tall figure nods and turns to walk out of the room. </p>
<p>Being a Motti, Corin is forced to stand tall and meet the mercenary's stare straight on as he passes him, his eyes the only thing visible of his face as the rest is hidden behind a dark cloth wrapped around his head. This is the one soul who makes the hair stand up on Corin's neck.<br/>
If Corin believed in good and evil, he'd say that this was what evil felt like. It wasn't like Corin was against a little violence if it helped them achieve their goal, but this mercenary... This was someone who only picked battles where he got to completely destroy something to make the Galaxy a little more horrible. Mercenaries like this is why the Galaxy needs the Empire; to protect them. Even the man's outfit, his armor and clothing, is a mix of what Corin suspects are trophies.</p>
<p>Corin shifts his focus to Gideon, who is holding up a blue helmet and is back to looking annoyed, ignoring how the door closes behind the mercenary. “Moff Gideon. Will you be joining us today?”</p>
<p>“No...” Gideon replies, turning the helmet a little in his hands, staring into the t-visor as if searching for something through the eyes of the unfortunate owner. “I don't think so. This is your little project, 'General' Motti.” There is always scorn in his voice when he refers to Corin's rank. “I have more important matters to attend to.”</p>
<p>It takes pure willpower for Corin not to roll his eyes. There he goes about his asset again. “Moff Gideon, with respect, chasing after a single weapon isn't what we should be focusing on right now. Steet's back is broken, we're picking up his defectors and adding them to our forces, hunting down the ones who won't, but there are many other threats out there and we need to deal with them.”<br/>
Gideon slams the helmet down on the table, but Corin doesn't flinch. Theatrics doesn't impress him.</p>
<p>“Run along, 'General',” Gideon says, voice tight with anger. “Deal with the traitors.”</p>
<p>If he didn't need Grandmother's money and the weight of the Motti name to keep his army together, Corin knows Gideon would have shot him where he stands. But he does need them, both of them, so Corin merely smiles and gives a slight nod of acknowledgment to Gideon before he turns and leaves the room to do some actual work to restore the Empire.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Corin loads up two transport ships with soldiers and doesn't hesitate to join them. He knows Grandmother is torn regarding his insisting on joining the battles. She knows it looks good, it does wonders for morale, but she does not like the risk. So they have compromised by having four Death Troopers assigned to keep Corin safe.</p>
<p>And today's mission will hardly be a challenge. Pure damage control. The soldiers here are all fanatically loyal to the Empire and they are looking forward to punishing the cowardly traitors hiding away in an abandoned factory on this backwater planet. Corin calculates they will be back before meal time.<br/>
This is important because Grandmother wants him to meet the first woman she has deemed worthy to be a possible wife for him, she's always forbidden him to see anyone she doesn't approve of, and Grandmother won't like it if he makes a bad impression by being late.</p>
<p>When the ship touches ground, he checks his blaster one final time, before he holsters it and steps forward while the ramp lowers and reveals the skeleton of a factory in the near distance with nothing but dry yellow grass between there and here.<br/>
“Let's go hunting.” Corin declares, stepping outside. The Death Troopers takes care to stay close on his tail. He pauses briefly, scans the surrounding area, sees no threats, no signs of life, while the other ship lowers its ramp to unload the second group of soldiers. “Stay alert. They might not be alone. We have it from secure sources that they are involved with both smugglers and Mandalorians.”</p>
<p>Smugglers do not worry Corin. Low-lives and opportunists. But while he knows close to nothing about these mythical Mandalorians, other than that the Empire crushed them once and can do it again, it clearly must be something to fear about them as Moff Gideon is so obsessed with wiping them out. The collection of Mandalorian armor in Gideon's little treasure room is growing by every visit from the unsettling mercenary.</p>
<p>With all of the Troopers unloaded and lined up, Corin orders them in to attack formation and forward towards the abandoned building.</p>
<p>There is no way the traitors don't know that they're here. They must have seen the ships and are probably watching them approach, the only question is what kind of action they will choose.<br/>
Fight and die, or attempt to flee and die.</p>
<p>Seconds later, Corin's question is answered when the blaster fire begins.</p>
<p>Fight and die then. They might have good cover, but Corin has the numbers and superior firepower. His Troopers are already spread out quite nicely, returning fire and moving at a good pace, casualties will be acceptable.</p>
<p>They push forward and Corin is already debating whether they should keep one traitor alive for public execution, make an example out of them, or just wipe out all the vermin when things suddenly go horribly wrong.</p>
<p>Heavy fire from above, shots that sends chunks of dirt and soldiers flying, reveals the arrival of a ship that the reports conveniently forgot to mention the traitors had at their disposal. Corin crouches down, shielded by the Death Troopers, and is about to call out orders to shoot down what looks to be an old rustbucket when the same thing happens at the other end of the line of Troopers. A second ship! It starts pummeling the two vulnerable Imperial ships.</p>
<p>Then there is also someone unleashing more blaster shots at ground level, but from behind their own ships, and Corin realizes with a sudden jolt that this is no defensive strategy.<br/>
This is a damn trap!</p>
<p>“We have to get back to the ship! We have to get out of here!” Corin shouts but he barely gets to finish his sentence before two of the four Death Troopers gets hit by blaster shots almost simultaneously and goes down.</p>
<p>“We're stuck!” One of the two remaining Death Troopers shout, shooting blindly at whomever is shooting at them from behind the ship. The lines of Storm Troopers begin to break ranks. Everything has broken down into complete chaos. </p>
<p>Corin looks around, scanning for a solution, and to his surprise he sees three humanoid figures fly into the fray with the aid of jetpacks, wearing Mandalorian armor. They land between him and the ships and they unleash even more mayhem with a heavy weapon and flame throwers.</p>
<p>Especially the one in the shiny, silver armor. That one moves like death.</p>
<p>Corin has to get out of there!</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ducking down when several blaster shots fly over him, Corin loses sight of both his cap and the remaining Death Troopers. He merely scrambles towards the side of the factory where he'll have some cover at least.</p>
<p>A sole Storm Trooper comes running to join him, but something behind Corin swats the soldier away like a bug. Turning around, Corin has a moment of dread as he finds himself looking up at the towering shape of a tan and yellow Hutt staring back at him. No. No way!</p>
<p>Corin tries to make a desperate run for it, but a massive hand grabs his arm and yanks him back. Corin reaches for his blaster, only to have the Hutt's other hand go around his wrist and squeeze until he drops it with a cry of pain.</p>
<p>“Mose got him. We have Corin.” A voice calls out and a yellow Twi'lek comes trotting towards them, emerging from inside the factory, hand raised to speak into a communication device on her wrist.</p>
<p>So, not just a trap, but a trap set specifically for him? Corin grits his teeth and looks from the Hutt to the Twi'lek, wondering what kind of Hutt would bring his slave to the battlefield, but is then distracted by two more people approaching them. Two faces he recognizes from the bulletin that labeled them as traitors. The dark haired one is clearly the leader. The blond, he just looks worried.</p>
<p>“I don't know what you're hoping to achieve with this,” Corin warns them with as much authority he can muster, torn between humiliated anger and unease towards his future fate, “but I can promise you that the Empire will come crushing down on you to avenge me.”</p>
<p>“The Empire is dead, you idiot.” The Twi'lek scoffs, ignoring his offended sound, merely looking back to where the Mandalorians are now activating their jetpacks and are soon flying towards them. So does the two ships that had rained fire from above. “Here they come. Let's fall back. We...”</p>
<p>Then, and for no obvious reason, the Twi'lek suddenly darts forward and launches herself into a fierce sprint towards where the remains of Corin's troops are gathering in front of their one still undamaged ship. They are desperately trying to give others cover fire to join them before they flee.</p>
<p>“Zev! Stop!” The Hutt calls out, startled, and when she doesn't, he shoves Corin at the two traitors. “<i>Don't</i> let him get away.” And moves with a startling speed after the Twi'lek.</p>
<p>One of the ships lands next to Corin and his captors, and he knows he will probably never be able to escape if they get him on board that vessel. He sees the two traitors are distracted by the Twi'lek's behavior and he doesn't hesitate to take advantage of it.</p>
<p>He slams an elbow back in the face of the dark haired man, hears the satisfying crunch of a broken nose, moves forward and tries to land a couple of punches on the blond as well, but the man manages to block them both. It's only when Corin uses one of the moves that his Grandmother disapproves of, moves she says are not the Imperial Style and whomever taught him that must be a primitive goon, that he manages to incapacitate him long enough for an escape attempt.</p>
<p>Corin turns and is about to run, only to find himself staring directly into the barrel of a blaster.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian in the silver armor is standing there, aiming directly at his face, and Corin hesitates. He knows a killer when he sees one and judging by the fury and efficiency he'd seen this Mandalorian unleash on the battlefield today; he is definitely a killer.</p>
<p>And yet... While he had been without mercy only minutes ago, there seems to be something different about him now? Almost... hesitant? Uncertain? No. Reluctant. Definitely reluctant.<br/>
A faint tremor slithers through the Mandalorian's arm, as if he's straining against the urge to lower the blaster.<br/>
As if aiming the weapon at Corin pains him.</p>
<p>-<i>Who cares what it is. Use it!</i> Corin scolds himself. He shoves the weapon aside and attacks.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian is a skilled fighter, Corin saw him cut down Storm Troopers like they were nothing, yet here he barely defends himself, allows Corin to land punch after punch instead of countering and hurting him back. He takes the pain like he thinks he deserves it?</p>
<p>But when a second Mandalorian in gray and red armor land next to them, Corin decides he's had enough and finally gets to make a run for it.<br/>
He sticks close to the ship that has just landed to use it as cover against more blaster fire from inside the factory and is calculating his route back to the Imperial ship before it takes off without him, when a suddenly a leg pokes out from behind the ship's landing gear, tangles with his, and Corin goes flying into the grass.<br/>
The landing feels like a punch to the chest and he barely gets his hands against the ground to push himself back up before there is a knee between his shoulders and he's shoved back down again. Corin growls at the indignity and silently swears to kill them all. “Get off me!”</p>
<p>A figure crouches down next to him and out of the corner of his eye he sees a Zeltron looking at him, tilting her head, looking annoyed, as if he was the one who had tripped her and not the other way around.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry...” A voice says, the owner of the knee between Corin's shoulder blades, a male voice that is slightly distorted by a his helmet and heavily tainted by regret. “I'm so sorry...”</p>
<p>Corin draws a breath to shout that he is definitely going to make them sorry, REALLY sorry, but a brief jab of pain in his neck is followed by instant darkness.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Zev'sonya runs. She barely notices the blur above her as she passes under the flying Mandalorians rushing to where Corin is held, because she has a target of her own now that their mission is completed. Corin is safe, so she's free to spill blood.<br/>
She shuts out the sound of Mose calling her name. Definitely shuts out Leave-it doing the same.<br/>
Pulling out her vibroblades, one in each hand, she flips them into reverse grips, her legs working hard to bring her as fast as possible to her mark before it is too late.</p>
<p>Several Storm Troopers turn to fire their blasters at her, confused as to why she would be running towards them and not away, why would a lone Twi'lek attack them? But Zev'sonya dodges the shots, lashes out with her blades, doesn't even pause to watch as they fall, merely keeps running.</p>
<p>The fights are dying down, most of the remaining Troopers are withdrawing into the ship as they realize no more are coming to join them and their General is gone, which means Zev'sonya has precious little time left.</p>
<p>More blaster shots flies towards her and she has to both jump, using a couple of bucketheads as springboards, and roll on the ground to avoid getting hit, but other than cutting down the ones within reach, she keeps her eyes on her prize.</p>
<p>She runs, she cuts and she dodges, and finally, after slicing down two more bucketheads, she has reached the Death Trooper covering behind the Storm Troopers. She lashes out, but the Death Trooper manages to block the first attack and it becomes a whirlwind dance of jabs and blocking and weak counter attacks.<br/>
There is a sweet sense of satisfaction when she manages to draw first blood, but she quickly discovers the second blood is equally sweet and so is third. It's not lethal wounds, unfortunately, only cuts and jabs on arms and legs, one to the Death Trooper's side that is too shallow to be deadly, but it is wearing down her target. </p>
<p>Finally Zev'sonya sees a weakness in the Death Trooper's defense and she goes for the kill.</p>
<p>A hand locks around her right wrist before the vibroblade can pierce the Death Trooper's neck and she looks over with a snarl to identify who dares to intervene.</p>
<p>It is a tall humanoid creature. It's impossibly to identify which species it is as its head is wrapped up in a dark cloth, barely revealing black eyes, and its body is entirely covered with what looks to be a bunch of different pieces of armor and cloths. A massive blaster rests in a holster on its left hip.</p>
<p>“Get in my way and I'll kill you too.” Zev'sonya warns with quiet anger, noting how the Death Trooper is trying to reach safety by hobbling inside the ship. When the intruder makes no sign of releasing her or backing off, she doesn't hesitate to ram the vibroblade in her left hand into the stranger's thigh.</p>
<p>However, instead of blood and a howl of pain, there is a light fizzling and she sees a flash of metal and wires, before she hears a whisper of a laugh from the one restraining her.</p>
<p>“Silly little Twi'lek. Your kind should stick to singing and dancing and serving. You're not why I'm here.” The voice sounds male, the words are spoken softly and quietly, and is followed by a snap as the grip on her right wrist twists until her arm gives in.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya screams.</p>
<p>The stranger releases her broken arm and lifts the hand up to grab her throat instead. “But as you clearly want to die, I can help you.” The fingers barely brush by her skin before the stranger is forced to leap backwards to avoid being slammed by Mose's tail.<br/>
“A lone Hutt? Interesting.” The voice says with soft delight. “I could drain you dry and earn a lot of credits...”</p>
<p>Mose pulls himself up to his full height, towering behind Zev'sonya, who is clutching her arm and trying to force the numbing pain to stop scrambling her brain. “You can try, <i>wermo</i>.”</p>
<p>For a moment, it looks like the stranger is considering it, but then there is the hiss of a jetpack and something very large and blue lands next to Mose, armed with a heavy gun and ready to use it, and the stranger clearly changes their mind and starts backing up into the ship. “Ah. Mando. Now, <i>you</i>, big boy, I will be seeing again. You and your friends.”</p>
<p>Paz merely opens fire, but the stranger anticipates it and darts and dodges and disappears in a flutter of stolen trophies. Paz is then forced to stop shooting as Zev'sonya moves forward, stepping into the line of fire, intent on entering the ship.</p>
<p>Mose reaches out and grabs her uninjured arm. “Stop! Enough!”</p>
<p>Glaring over at him, blinking away tears of pain and frustration, Zev'sonya realizes she has to explain or he won't let her enter the ship and she can hear the engines are starting up. “No, I have to go. He's in there and he's not getting away this time!” </p>
<p>Mose frowns. “Who are you-”</p>
<p>“Dominic!” Zev'sonya shouts. “The one in the Death Trooper armor. It was Dominic. And I'm going to kill him. I should poison and starve him, but I will settle for stabbing him!” She shifts her attention over at Paz, knowing his temper will speak her cause. “Right?”</p>
<p>But to her surprise, Paz merely lowers his visor and clearly avoids her gaze, staying silent. Ever since he was stabbed, the man has been acting weird; passive, hesitant, quiet...</p>
<p>Whatever, she doesn't need a Mandalorian to argue for her cause, Zev'sonya is going to tear Dominic apart for what he did to Mose and the others, and no one can stop her. “Let go, Mose.”</p>
<p>“No.” The Hutt replies. “Do I want revenge? Of course I do. But not at the cost of your life, <i>Lorda</i>. It wasn't your fault.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya wants to object, because it was her fault. She had failed to protect him. But that is when Mose suddenly deflates, exhales wearily and has to reach out a hand to prevent himself from collapsing entirely, face first into the ground. This mission has taken whatever strength he had. Mose is still far too thin and the poison has caused a lot of damage that his body is still trying to heal. She had ordered, she had <i>begged</i> him to stay behind, but, no, he had been determined to help save Corin.</p>
<p>Instantly turning her back on the ship, ignoring the ramp closing and taking away her price, Zev'sonya despairs at the sight of Mose so weak and reduced. Her broken arm hurts less than this. She reaches out with her left hand and places an apologetic touch to his shoulder.“<i>Myo pateesa... Dobrah un koochoo.</i>”</p>
<p>Mose snorts a faint laugh and doesn't disagree.</p>
<p>“Okay...” Paz fastens the heavy gun on his back and moves over to Mose. “Let's go.” He bends down and pulls the Hutt's arm up to go around his neck and uses his considerable might to get him a little more upright. “We came here to get Corin. We got him. That's a win.”</p>
<p>Mose struggles to move, exhausted, but he manages it with the aid of the Mandalorian. Zev'sonya only glances a final time up at the Imperial ship flying away before she joins them and forces her thoughts of revenge on the back-burner for now.</p>
<p>Paz was right; at least they have Corin back.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Groaning softly, Corin squirms slightly on what is definitely not his soft mattress. His brain needs several long seconds before it reboots and plays his most recent memories back to him. His eyes snap open.</p>
<p>He finds himself in a small, dimly lit room, empty except for the thin mattress he's lying on and the Mandalorian in silver armor sitting on a chair at a small distance from him. His belt and his blaster holster are gone. So is his officer badge.<br/>
Startled, Corin scrambles up into a sitting position and is then made aware of one final detail; the cuff around his right wrist and the chain leading from it to an iron ring in the wall. He's trapped.</p>
<p>Corin grits his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm and glares over at the one silently watching him. “Are you aware of just how big of a mistake you have made by doing this?”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian doesn't answer, merely keeps watching him from behind that damn visor, no facial expression and neutral body language. Corin has no idea what the idiot is thinking at the moment.</p>
<p>“Answer me!” Corin orders with a sharp bark.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian sighs, sounding defeated despite Corin being the one who is chained up. “Are you hungry? You must be. You've been out for half a day.”</p>
<p>Half a day? Corin did not expect that. Grandmother must be furious! He feels a tug of anxiousness in his belly, but doesn't let it spread. He just have to find a way out of here, that's all. She will forgive him if he hurries back and the punishment won't be too harsh. Corin gets up on his feet, feels how his legs are a little wobbly, but tugs at his jacket to straighten out some of the lines in it and steps forward one step, that is as much as the chain allows, and stares directly at the Mandalorian's t-visor. “Why am I here? What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>It's a simple question and they must have a goal in mind as the trap was set specifically for him, yet the Mandalorian avoids his gaze, turns the visor away.</p>
<p>“You should eat. I will get you something.” The Mandalorian gets up and walks over to the door, but pauses once he has his hand on it. He lingers for some reason, seems to need to build up courage, then turns his helmet slightly towards Corin. “Do you know my name...?”</p>
<p>Corin scoffs at the absurd question. “Why would I know your name?” While the Mandalorian acts like a weirdo, it is clear that he is a nobody. Mottis do not waste their times on nobodies.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian nods, then leaves the room without another word.</p>
<p>Corin spends every second of the Mandalorian's absence trying to find some way to escape. The cuff around his wrist is unyielding metal, but there is a soft leather lining inside of it and he discovers that no matter how much he tugs and pulls at the cuff; his skin remains unharmed due to this fact. He tries to kick loose the metal ring in the wall, it doesn't budge. The chain doesn't even dent. Corin searches for something to use to undo the locks, but he finds nothing. He flips the thin mattress and shakes the blanket covering it, but there is absolutely nothing. Even his pockets are empty!</p>
<p>He is dangerously frustrated when the door opens and the Mandalorian returns. This time with a plate of food and a wooden cup in his hands, and one of the traitors by his side. A red haired woman with a scar on her face.<br/>
Corin instantly braces himself for whatever interrogation or pain they intend to put him through. He holds his chin high, pulls his shoulders back and stands firm with his feet apart.</p>
<p>The red head steps up in front of him, studies his face with sharp, dark eyes and makes a thoughtful sound. “The tranqs are out of his system at least. He looks healthy, must have been getting enough nutrition and exercise. I'm guessing they have him on something, though. I'm not familiar with the procedure.”</p>
<p>Frowning as she's not making any sense, Corin's gaze flicks back and forth between the traitor and the Mandalorian. What are they talking about?</p>
<p>The traitor backs away and turns to face the Mandalorian. “I'll try to do some digging. See what I can find. Okay? Just... hang in there.” She pats the left pauldron in a sympathetic gesture then leaves the room.</p>
<p>“I don't know what kind of games you are playing,” Corin growls, “but I'm not amused.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian merely holds out the plate and the cup to him. When Corin doesn't take it, the man crouches down and places it on the floor next to him before straightening again and looking at him. “You really should eat something.”</p>
<p>Corin sneers. “So you can poison me?” If they think they can force him into cooperating with whatever plans they have by adding something to his food, they are sorely mistaken. Corin Motti do not-</p>
<p>His thoughts come to a screeching halt when the Mandalorian's gloved hand comes up to cup the side of Corin's face, oh so gently.<br/>
“I'm not going to hurt you.” The Mandalorian says, his voice as soft as his touch.</p>
<p>Corin abruptly forgets how to breathe. What...?</p>
<p>The Mandalorian pulls his hand away, clenches it into a fist, and walks out of the room again.</p>
<p>Stunned, Corin doesn't move for a long time, staring at the door.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eventually Corin does eat and drink. He's too hungry and bored not to. And he figures even poison would be a better option than just sitting, doing nothing, waiting.</p>
<p>It gets so bad that he actually feels a little relief when the door opens, but instead of silver armor, he sees a gray and red one, followed by someone in blue. Corin gets up on his feet, tense, ready for whatever comes next. Maybe this is when the pain starts?</p>
<p>But, no, all they do is take up position nearby, as if ready to intervene, and then the door opens again.</p>
<p>Corin is not surprised when he sees the Mandalorian in silver armor enter, he seems to be the one who has the most interest in their captive, but he is puzzled to see him carrying what appears to be a small child. The sight makes him uneasy. Why would they bring a child into this?</p>
<p>The Mandalorian pauses between the other two armored warriors and says something to the child, but as it is in some odd language Corin doesn't understand he can only judge by the tone of voice that it is a question. The child chirps softly in response. </p>
<p>Sighing, the Mandalorian crouches down and places the child on its own two tiny feet.</p>
<p>Corin watches as it begins to shuffle towards him and for some reason, the closer it gets, the harder his heart is beating. He doesn't understand why.</p>
<p>When the child is close enough to touch, it looks up at him with its big, dark eyes and half-lowered ears.</p>
<p>For the first time that Corin can remember, he takes a step backwards. Mottis don't retreat! He can feel himself starting to tremble and he doesn't understand why. His palms are sweating.</p>
<p>The child tilts its head, coos softly (Hopefully?) and slowly reaches its little arms up as if it is asking Corin to pick it up. There is such trust in its eyes...</p>
<p>A harsh pain pierces through Corin's head and he scrambles away until his back slams against the wall. “No!” He grabs his head and crouches down, trying to breathe through the agony, leaning away from where the child is standing. “NO!”</p>
<p>The child's arms sinks back down and its lower lip trembles with a wet sob. Within seconds, the Mandalorian in silver armor swoops it back up in his arms and stalks out of the room, whispering soft words to the little one. He's followed by the other two Mandalorians.</p>
<p>For a moment, Corin is allowed some silence and only has to deal with the screaming mayhem inside his head. It's like a thousand voices calling his name. Even his own voice?<br/>
Corin feels nauseous. He's sweating like crazy all over. He's still trembling...</p>
<p>When the door then opens again, Corin looks up and his aching mind registers several things at once.</p>
<p>First, he sees the yellow Twi'lek entering, carrying a small pile of clothes, blue and teal, and boots.</p>
<p>Second, he catches a glimpse of the Mandalorians out in the hallway. The one in gray and red is holding the child cradled against their chest. The one in blue is standing next to the one in silver, one hand hovering uncertainly in the air next to the shiny pauldron, as if unsure whether to touch or not.</p>
<p>And the one in silver, despite having his back towards Corin, he looks broken. He's got one arm against the wall to keep himself from sinking to the floor, the helmet is held low and for a moment Corin could have sworn he could see faint tremors in the man's shoulders...</p>
<p>The door closes and the Twi'lek stands before him. Unafraid of being so close that Corin could attack her. Maybe she sees he's in no shape to?<br/>
“Here.” She crouches down and places the clothes in front of him. “You need to change out of that uniform.”</p>
<p>There is no anger in her voice. There is no threat in the words. There hasn't been a single hint of either, not even when he met them on the battlefield, and it makes no sense!</p>
<p>Shifting to sit down properly with no hint of grace whatsoever, Corin swallows down the urge to throw up and continues to breathe through the throbbing pain inside his skull.</p>
<p>Twi'lek moves over to get the cup he'd abandoned earlier and gently pushes it into his hand. “Drink.” She orders, but again; not unkindly.</p>
<p>Corin obeys. The remaining water in the cup tastes good, but he still can't stop trembling.</p>
<p>He's scared.</p>
<p>Looking up at the Twi'lek, Corin realizes he's on the verge of tears as well. “Why am I here...?”</p>
<p>They both hear the fragile plea for an answer in his voice.</p>
<p>The Twi'lek looks at him with what can only be pained affection. “We're bringing you home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>For Q&amp;As and other stuff, check out <a href="https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr.</a> </p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes love hurts.<br/>Din spends time with his prisoner.<br/>Then the tables turn...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://ibb.co/jhZZVnq"></a><br/>The haunting ending of chapter 4 is brought to BEAUTIFUL life at Caco's hand and I am just in awe at how well every aspect of the moment is captured here! I do strongly recommend you head to Cac0daemonia's page here on AO3 and check out the high res version for all the amazing details &lt;3</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Home? They were bringing him home? They were the ones who had stolen him away from his home! Corin frowns, trying to make sense of the ramblings of these people, but his head hurts.<br/>
It feels weird to be wearing these clothes (too comfortable). However, the Twi'lek had given him little choice. He could either change into them by himself or she would help him, she'd said. He had politely declined her aid and to his surprise; she had then unlocked the cuff for him. The Twi'lek had even been confident enough to turn her back on him when he changed and Corin is embarrassed to remember how he had been too dazed after the meeting with the child to think of escaping. He even let her chain him back up without a fight.</p><p>Hours later, one of the traitors had brought him some more food and water, but Corin pretended not to see the man. Mottis do not talk to traitors.</p><p>When the door opens again, Corin glances up from where he's sitting on the mattress, back against the wall, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them.<br/>
Corin is surprised to see a Zeltron stepping inside and quietly closing the door behind her. The confusion turns into irritation when he suddenly remembers. She was the one who had tripped him during his retreat. “Come to gloat?”</p><p>“No.” The Zeltron walks over and sits down on the floor, but at a safe distance from his reach. “They say you don't remember anything. I wanted to see if that was true.”</p><p>Corin's eyes narrow a little. “I remember you tripping me.”</p><p>“That was because you were trying to run away.” </p><p>Snorting his disbelief, Corin lowers his arms and shifts to sit cross-legged instead, mirroring her stance. “Yeah. I was trying to get away. From the gang of traitors who intended to kidnap me.”</p><p>The Zeltron tilts her head and long, dark locks slide over her shoulder as she does. “Do you remember my name?”</p><p>Corin exhales his frustration. “What is it with you people? No! Okay? I don't know your name, his name, I don't know anything about you lot other than that you are all clearly insane.”</p><p>“My name is Liita. I told you you were pretty once.” The Zeltron replies, unaffected by Corin's words and anger. “You still are, but your eyes are different. I don't like it.”</p><p>Blinking, Corin's anger deflates. “Listen, you clearly have me confused with somebody else. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not him. I've never met you before in my life. This is some giant misunderstanding and if you help me get out of here, I can-”</p><p>“If you're not you, why did you react so strongly to the child? Liita asks, planting one elbow on her knee so she can rest her chin in her palm. “And those moves you used on Leave-it, those were no Imperial moves. Paz taught you those moves. Before.”</p><p>Corin feels his heart starting to race and his headache grows worse. “No, I... I get headaches sometimes. That's all. It wasn't the child, it was just... And I always use the correct fighting moves. I was the best in my class!”</p><p>His claims bounce off the Zeltron, makes no impression whatsoever, if anything they make her look slightly annoyed.<br/>
“You need to get your head and your eyes right again. I don't know what those Imps have told you, but use your brain. I know you're not just pretty, you can be clever too. Your family needs you.”</p><p>“My fam...” Corin starts, but Liita merely gets up on her feet, sends him a final glare and walks out.</p><p>Staring at the closed door for several long moments after she's gone, Corin eventually turns his gaze to the floor and tries to remember meeting the Zeltron in the past but can't. He rummages through his memories until his headache gets so bad he merely curls up on the mattress and fights against the urge to throw up.</p><p>He wasn't lying when he told Liita he sometimes got these headaches. Grandmother would always call the doctor when it happened, who would give Corin a shot of something in his arm and he'd sleep for a long while to wake up feeling fine.</p><p>But that child... There was something about that child... For half a second, Corin's initial instinct had been to pick up the kid, it felt right, he wanted to cradle it close, until the pain hit him. </p><p>He doesn't want to think about the sound the child had made when Corin scuttled away from it. It hurts more than his head does.<br/>
What was it about that child?</p><p>Home?</p><p>Where is home?</p><p>-</p><p>Raga is shouting. Her voice carries down the hallway, the words are spoken in Mando'a so they make no sense, but her anger is clear. Shouting at Paz again then. She has been doing that a lot lately. It's weird, as she's always been the calm and quiet of the three Mandalorians.<br/>
In the designated common room in this underground bunker, the former Storm Troopers gathered together at the left side of the room sends anxious glances towards the door due to the shouting, like a group of nervous nerfs. </p><p>On the right side, Zev'sonya shakes her head and continues patting the ground meat and extra protein powder into a round ball. She's sitting on the floor in front of the corner Mose has occupied and has no plans on moving until she's made him eat all of the mix she's put together in a huge bowl. He's still not eating enough on his own initiative. “I don't know why she bothers. He hasn't fought back in two months. He's not going to start now.”</p><p>Mose makes an unhappy grunt, carefully cradling the little child a little closer and tapping a reassuring finger on its back. “She could keep it down, at least.” It had taken him almost an hour to calm the devastated baby after Corin's reaction and Din's broken heart this morning. Now it is merely curled up against Mose's arm, silent and sad, its tiny claws digging into Mose's hide to hold on tight.</p><p>“Mandalorians live for drama.” Zev'sonya holds the nasty-looking orb up to him and Mose obediently takes it with his free hand and plops it into his mouth. </p><p>Moments later, a fuming Raga stomps into the room, ignoring how the former Troopers go quiet and stare at her. “I honestly don't know what is wrong with that man. He won't stop acting weird!”</p><p>Zev'sonya grabs a big handful of meat and protein mix and starts shaping it. “Shouting is obviously not doing the trick. Maybe you should just pat him on the head and tell him he's a good boy?”</p><p>“I would if I thought it would get through to him, but he doesn't care what I think.” Raga snipes back, and there is something in the tone of her voice that catches Zev'sonya's attention.</p><p>Turning her full focus to the Mandalorian, Zev'sonya blinks with shock and then grins with utmost glee. “You really don't know, do you?”</p><p>“Know what? Raga asks, warily. Her visor shifts up at Mose, who quickly grabs the protein orb out of Zev'sonya's hand and shoves it into his mouth, munches and drools and staying out of it.</p><p>“What is is with you Mandalorians and being so bad at this? Are your helmets too small? Don't they let enough oxygen in?” Zev'sonya huffs a sound of resignation, feeling Raga's glare burning holes in her. “That giant Wookie of a man is in love with you. Of course he would lap up you giving him a pat and telling him he's a good boy.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha. Hilarious.” Raga snaps, spins around and stomps out. “If you're not gonna help, just say so. Don't waste my time.”</p><p>Laughing silently, Zev'sonya goes back to grabbing another handful of meat and protein mix.</p><p>“You know,” Mose says, thoughtfully and very carefully, “it's not like you give the human in love with you a pat on the head either.”</p><p>Zev'sonya scoffs, casting a glance over and sees Leave-it start and pretend he wasn't looking at her. She returns to shaping the mix between her hands. “That man is an idiot.”</p><p>Mose hums. “Maybe that is what you need. An idiot. A guy would have to be an idiot to stick around you and put up with your stunts.”</p><p>Zev'sonya grins. “What does that say about you? You've been around for how many standard years now?” She keeps squeezing the mix into a firm shape, amused. “Anyway, you should know you're the only guy in my life, <i>stupa</i>. You and the little guy on your arm.”</p><p>That makes Mose chuckle. The child's ears perk up a little at the sound. “Trust me, <i>Lorda</i>, I know I'm an idiot. And while I appreciate it, you're too scrawny for my taste. No offense.”</p><p>Laughing, relaxed with the one soul, her friend, that she can actually joke with without fear of offending or giving the wrong idea, Zev'sonya reaches out a finger and pokes at where his skin is still too lose over his belly. “<i>You</i> are the scrawny one.” She holds up the orb to him. “Eat.”</p><p>Mose merely watches her with a solemn look. “You don't always have to be alone, Zev.”</p><p>The smile wavers then dies and Zev'sonya lowers her hand and stares at the disgusting looking ball in her grip. “Sometimes it is better. Look at Din. That's what falling in love will get you.” She sighs. “And they always turn out to be backstabbers or creeps anyway.”</p><p>Gingerly stealing the orb out of her hands and plopping it into his mouth, Mose chews thoughtfully before speaking again. “For the record, I say you can do better than him, but I've seen you look back at that human. I don't think he's a creep.” He meets Zev'sonya's startled gaze and shrugs. “And I don't think you have to worry about any backstabbing from him, because he is clearly too stupid to come up with a plan.”</p><p>Their shared laughter makes even the child smile a little and all the former Troopers shift their nervous glances towards them.</p><p>-</p><p>Raga is stomping around in her room, fuming with anger. She spent most of the morning trying to glue Din back together, his raw pain is almost too much for her handle, and she needs Paz back to help her carry it, damn it. She needs him and he's not there. He hasn't been the same since that traitor took him down. Quiet and hesitant, something he has never been before. Not even as a child.</p><p>Raga remembers the first time she saw him, towering over her as she was on the ground and beating the snot out of Barthor. She remembers Paz loudly declaring that he liked her technique, then asking if she wanted to join him in tracking down some of the older kids and see if they could take them down. She said yes, with delight. They have been a team since then, she knows him better than she knows herself and it terrifies her that she doesn't understand what is going on with him now.</p><p>The Twi'lek's suggestion is absurd, but it does give Raga an excuse to go and yell some more at Paz. Maybe hearing that someone thinks he needs a pat on the head will snap him out of it?<br/>
The only thing larger than Paz Vizla's body is his pride.</p><p>Reaching Paz' room, Raga tries to shove the door open, only to find it locked. She sighs, knows it can only mean one thing, and raps her knuckles impatiently at the door. “Paz, put the snacks down, your helmet back on, and open this door. Now!”</p><p>A couple of seconds pass, then the door opens. Paz has a grip high up on the door, leans his shoulder against the door frame and while it is muffled by his helmet; she can hear him crack some crunchy snack between his molars. “What?” He asks.</p><p>Blinking, Raga is surprised to find him without his armor. Paz never takes his armor off outside of the Covert. But here he stands, wearing only an undershirt and loose training pants. Something is <i>seriously</i> wrong with him!<br/>
Clearing her throat, Raga ducks under his arm and steps inside the room. She sees the bag of treats lying on the bed and only refrains from commenting because she has better ammunition. Turning to look at him, finding he hasn't moved other than to turn his helmet to look at her, still chewing, Raga crosses her arms defiantly. “You want me to pat you on the head and say you're a good boy?”</p><p>That causes a brief pause in the chewing at least, before he repeats, but with a little more confusion this time; “What?”</p><p>“The Twi'lek said I should try it, that it might cheer you up,” Raga sweetens her voice to underline the absurdity, “because you're in love with me.” She exhales, lets her arms drop to her sides and takes a step towards him. “Come on, Paz. I need you to get a grip. You're acting so weird that even the Twi'lek is starting to make up crazy stuff to explain your behavior! You hear me? Or do you actually want me to pat your head?” She waits in vain for an answer.</p><p>Staring at him, increasingly frustrated, Raga suddenly realizes two things. One, Paz hasn't moved at all for several seconds. He's just staring at the door. Two, he hasn't denied it. Something she expected him to do, like when she'd suggested he was in love with Werie, who was quite a decent fighter and excellent wife material. He had a good tantrum over that claim.<br/>
For some reason, her stomach now tightens anxiously. “Paz?”</p><p>“Can you get out of my room?” Paz' voice is quiet, too quiet. He still hasn't moved, won't look at her. When she draws breath to object, he cuts her off with a firm but soft. “Please?”</p><p>Too stunned to object or come up with a reply, Raga does as he asks and only glances back when he gently shuts the door behind her. She stands outside for a long while, her mind completely blank, then she turns and starts walking back to her own room.<br/>
She knows that Paz isn't in love with her. The idea is too absurd. She would have known. Okay, so, he treats her differently than everyone else, but that is because they're friends. Raga clenches her hands into fists, walking faster. She would have known. She would have! She's not Corin or Din. If one day Paz had decided to fall in love with her, she would have picked up on it.<br/>
Unless... Raga comes to an abrupt halt. Knows it is impossible, but if it is true, it is the only explanation she can think of. And it makes it even worse!</p><p>She spins around and stalks back to Paz' room, finds it locked once again and starts pounding her fist on it. “Open this door right now, Paz, or I swear I will kick it down!” And the second the door opens, Raga moves forward, jabbing her finger in his chest so hard Paz automatically backs up. “How long?” She keeps jabbing at him, he keeps backing up so she follows, until he bumps into the bed and has no choice but to sit down and she towers over him. “How. Long?!”</p><p>Paz turns his t-visor away from her. His face is hidden, but he can't hide the tension in his shoulders, now visible without the armor to cover it up,  or the way his fingers curl to grip the sheets.</p><p>“Answer me!” Raga orders.</p><p>“I don't...” Paz starts, has to try again, “I guess, when we met?”</p><p>Since they were children? Raga can feel her jaw drop with disbelief, stares at him, then slowly moves to sit down next to him because she feels weird. All that time? And he never said a word.</p><p>“It doesn't change anything...” Paz says in a meek voice. His light touch on her hand is trying, almost timid, so unlike him. “You're my best friend. I don't want to lose that.”</p><p>“Of course it changes things!” Raga snaps, glaring over at him and hates how he withdraws his hand. She reaches out and takes his hand before he can withdraw it completely. “Idiot.” Sighing, she stares emptily ahead, braids her fingers with his.<br/>
It's this situation with Din and Corin. It has turned them all into emotional wrecks with all the pain soaking the air and now she had pushed a secret out of Paz that she has no idea how to handle.<br/>
“We're still friends. Okay?” Raga mumbles, squeezing his hand a little. “I just... Maybe this isn't the right time to deal with... other stuff.”</p><p>“Nothing to deal with.” Paz mumbles back, awkwardly. “Can we go back to how it was?”</p><p>Raga nods, relieved, and gets up. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be... Yeah.” She walks over to the door and pauses, but doesn't know what to say, so she leaves and closes the door behind her.<br/>
She pretends not to hear the sound of a helmet being flung at the wall and wonders why she has tears in her eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>Corin is both surprised and yet not when it is the one in silver armor that brings him the food for his next meal. It had seemed like he was the one who had the most interest in Corin, after all.<br/>
“Thank you.” Corin says as the man sets a plate and a cup down in front of where Corin is sitting.</p><p>The silver helmet gives a faint nod. He seems different from before, more shut down.</p><p>Corin reaches out and picks up the cup. “What, uh, what is your name?”<br/>
Names appears to be important to these people. It's a good place to start.</p><p>There is a brief hesitation, then; “Din.”</p><p>Corin sips at the water, showing that he trusts him not to poison him, and tries a careful smile. “Din. Okay, Din, I'm guessing you know my name, so I'm just going to skip to the part where I ask if I can ask some questions?”</p><p>The helmet nods again. Still distant. </p><p>So, this is not going to be easy. Corin forces himself not to sigh, but rather keep that smile on his face. He needs this guy to listen. “You want to sit down for a while? And we can pretend I'm not chained up. That we're just two guys having a conversation.”</p><p>Din hesitates, but does sit down.</p><p>Corin hangs on to his smile by pure force of will. “I was hoping you could tell me what I'm doing here?”</p><p>There is another moment of hesitation from Din, as if he's searching for the right words. “I'm looking for someone...”</p><p>“And you think I can help you? Okay, no harm done. If you just let me out of here, I'll go back and I promise you there won't be any consequences and I can see if...”</p><p>Din exhales and starts getting up, clearly aiming to leave the room.</p><p>Nonono. Driven by desperation, Corin leans forward, reaches out and grabs a hold of Din's arm. “Wait. Please. Listen!” But Din is already turning away, so Corin holds on tight and blurts out his final trump card. “My family is really rich! I can-”</p><p>Din spins around to face him, roaring; “THEY ARE NOT YOUR FAMILY!”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/7Jn0j9c">
      
    </a><br/>
Art by the art-deity Cac0daemonia!
  </p>
</div><br/><p>Shock, and a touch of fear, makes Corin release his grip on Din's arm and Corin ends up flopping backwards on his ass, staring wide-eyed at him.</p><p>But Din is done shouting. He merely heaves for air and holds a hand to his helmet. His entire body is trembling. “I'm sorry...” The words are a mere broken whisper. “I'm sorry, I...”</p><p>The door to the room opens and the red haired traitor steps in. She looks from Din to Corin and back to Din again. “Din?” When he looks at her, she speaks again. “Din, I need you to step outside for a moment. Send in Kiergan and Leave-it. Okay?”</p><p>Corin suddenly notices that she is holding what looks like a syringe in her right hand and he instantly scuttles away until his back is against the wall. Here the pain comes...</p><p>When Din doesn't move, the woman leans a little closer to him. “Do you want him back? This might help, but he won't let us give to him without a fight. They made sure of that. And you don't want to see this. So, I need you to step outside and send Kiergan and Leave-it in.”</p><p>The woman is right; Corin do not let them poison him without a fight. And Corin is right; after the syringe pierces his skin and the liquid flows into him; here comes the pain.<br/>
It all becomes a blur after that. A blur of pain and discomfort. </p><p><i>I will be back before this fades.</i>~<i>Din!</i>~<i>You are not the enemy.</i></p><p>He has no idea how much time passes before he is really awake again, but slowly Corin becomes aware of the bad taste in his mouth and that his head is resting on something warm and firm. A cool cloth moves across his forehead and he can't help a faint sigh of gratitude.<br/>
His skin feels too warm, his head is sore and his stomach is rolling uneasily.</p><p>Corin manages to open his eyes, is somehow not surprised to find himself lying on the thin mattress with his head in Din's lap. He should be surprised, he knows, but he isn't. Instead, he merely forces out a hoarse whisper. “Don't let them do that again. Please.” Whatever had been in that syringe, all it had achieved was make his head hurt even more and have him throw up.</p><p>Din freezes for a moment, then there are fingers sliding through Corin's hair in a soothing gesture. “I didn't know that it would... I promise. No more.” </p><p>The touch feels good. No gloves, Corin notes absently. “<i>Vor'e.</i>” He hears himself mumble, then frowns slightly.<br/>
What did he just say?</p><p>-</p><p>Seconds turns into minutes and minutes turn into more, but neither are in a hurry to move.<br/>
“What is his name?” Corin mumbles, now just tired, lying on his back, still resting his head in Din's lap with his eyes closed and just focusing on Din's fingers combing through his hair.</p><p>“Who?” Din's voice is low, soft and oh so soothing. Just like his touch.</p><p>There is something about his touch. Corin hasn't been touched much in his life, a Motti shouldn't sully themselves, but this feels... It makes him feel... calm.<br/>
Corin has never felt this calm. Grandmother's touch, her grip on his neck or shoulder, will make the noise in Corin's head go quiet, but not like this. Nothing like this. “The man you're looking for. The one you're keeping me here for. What is his name?”</p><p>Din's fingers move down to trail along Corin's jawline, something he shouldn't allow, but he can't get himself to protest. “His name...” Din's voice is filled with something similar to grief. “His name is Ner Kar'ta.”</p><p>Frowning without opening his eyes, Corin exhales a faint laugh. “That's not a real name.” My heart? My soul? That sounds like something you would call a...<br/>
Now Corin opens his eyes, feels his face flush with heat and he stares up at the t-visor looking down at him. “You're in love with him.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Din replies, then runs his index finger slowly along Corin's lower lip. “Yeah, I am.”</p><p>Corin feels the tension building inside his head, the ache beginning to throb, but he doesn't care. He can't look away. “How did you lose him?”</p><p>“I wasn't there when he needed me.” Din's voice is ragged with guilt. “I failed him.”</p><p>Acting on instinct, Corin reaches his left hand up and takes Din's hand in his, runs his thumb over his wrist. He should be angry, furious, over the kidnapping and them just trying to poison him, but all Corin feels right now is a sadness so deep it reminds him of grief. As if he too has loved someone that deeply and lost them.</p><p>“Corin...” Din says, almost pleads, but for what?</p><p>“Din, listen...” Corin swallows hard, knowing he won't be able to escape so he has to warn him. “You have to let me go. I have to get out of here.” Grandmother would be furious if she knew what he was doing right now, but he can't stop himself. “Let me go.”</p><p>“I can't...” Din whispers.</p><p>The building shakes as a distant boom sends tremors through the ground and Din quickly looks over  as the cup of water falls over from the vibrations. More booms follow. It sounds like explosions.<br/>
It's too late. They've found him. Corin reaches up and grabs a hold of Din's breastplate. “Din, run. You can NOT fight them. They will kill you, your friends, even that child. Go!” He releases him and sits up, shoves at him. “Run!”</p><p>Din slowly, awkwardly gets up on his feet, looks from Corin to the ceiling as the room shakes once more, then back at Corin again.</p><p>Corin shakes his head. “You can't bring me with you.” Oh, his head is starting to really hurt again, throbbing with pain. “I have a tracker in me.” He points at the door. “Get your friends and get out of here. I-I hope you get him back, your <i>kar'ta</i>, but to do that you need to leave. Now.”</p><p>Din still hesitates, but then the next explosion is so close that he has to take a step to keep his balance and he sends Corin a final look before he rips open the door and disappears.</p><p>Corin sags back to lean against the wall, pressing his hands against his eyes to stem the pain in his head a little. And he waits.</p><p>It doesn't take long. There is the sound of some blaster fire, a handful more explosions, then the door swings open and three Death Troopers steps inside.</p><p>Looking up at them, putting on his annoyed expression, Corin glares. “About damn time. What took you so long?”</p><p>The Death Trooper closest to him kneels down and blasts through the chain to free him.</p><p>Corin gets up, sighs as his head is still throbbing, then walks out of the room with the three trailing behind him.</p><p>-</p><p>Heading up some stairs and then outside, Corin sees a brown, barren landscape, now marred by small fires and great craters caused by the explosions they'd heard. The massive Star Destroyer is hovering like a Death Star high above the damaged building where Din has kept Corin. There are dozens and dozens of Storm Troopers present on the ground, a handful milling mindlessly around, but most are clumped together and staring at something happening by a parked transport ship.</p><p>Corin frowns. Especially as he sees two unfamiliar ships racing up for space above them and no one in pursuit.<br/>
“What is going on here?” He snaps, marching towards where the Troopers are lined up.</p><p>There is a burst of flames, just as the Troopers step aside to let Corin through, and once the fire dies down, Corin stares with disbelief as he sees Gideon's mercenary go after Din with every intent of taking his head off. Nonono!</p><p>Din blocks the attack and counters with several blaster shots that bounces off the mercenary's breastplate. They are fighting at full strength, sparks flying when metal clashes against metal.</p><p>“The Mandalorian is really good.” One Storm Trooper next to Corin declares, sounds impressed. </p><p>But Corin sees Din's jetpack is damaged and there is blood from a cut on his right thigh and his right arm. The odds are against him. Gideon's creature has brought back more bleeding helmets than Corin cares to remember.<br/>
This is exactly why Corin had told Din to run. This is exactly what Corin dreaded would happen.</p><p>“Let's get you on the ship, General.” One of the Death Troopers says from somewhere behind him. “She's waiting for you.”</p><p>Corin clenches his jaw, can't look away and watches as the mercenary takes a hit to the arm just so he can land a series of hits himself on Din, one which drives Din to his knees and leaves him dazed.</p><p>That is the opening the mercenary has been looking for and he goes for the kill at the same time that Corin moves.</p><p>The blade stops half an inch from Corin's neck as he stands between the mercenary and the kneeling Din, who is trying to shake the dizziness off and recover.<br/>
“This one is <i>mine</i>.” Corin declares with quiet anger.</p><p>The mercenary doesn't move. “Moff Gideon has a bounty out on all Mandalorian helmets.”</p><p>Corin leans forward, brings the blade into contact with his skin, and meets the dark eyes without fear. “I am General Corin Motti and I'm telling you; that is MY prisoner. He has important information I want and I'm going to get it. Unless you intend to kill me first and then him? Then by all means, go ahead. I'm sure that will end well for you.”</p><p>The mercenary growls. Every Trooper present appears frozen, staring at them.</p><p>Finally the blade is lowered and Corin hides the relief he feels. “There are two other Mandalorians here somewhere. Go hunt them.” He waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Run along.”</p><p>There is another growl, then the mercenary turns and stalks away.</p><p>Corin turns to his Death Troopers, gestures towards Din. “Bring him.” He watches as two of them walk over and grab a hold of Din's arms, how he offers a halfhearted fight to free himself. “And nobody touches his helmet. Do you understand me? I will have whoever touches that helmet executed. UNDERSTAND?”</p><p>“Yes, General Motti.” The Storm Troopers and Death Troopers reply, like good soldiers.</p><p>“Let's go.” Corin orders and walks towards the transport ship. He hears Din's angry grunts as he's dragged along, but pretends not to. He has other stuff to handle first.</p><p>There is Grandmother to deal with, she will NOT be happy, and possibly Gideon too. Most likely hours with the doctors prodding him and making sure he is unharmed, like that time when Corin had been delayed back by a day from a mission due to a ship engine's malfunctioning. Corin also needs to dig up a good explanation as to why he'd brought the Mandalorian back with him instead of letting Gideon's goon kill him. A reason good enough to continue keeping Din alive so he can answer Corin's questions.</p><p>Questions Corin doesn't want Grandmother to hear.</p><p>An echo of a curious coo suddenly flutters through Corin's mind and he comes to an abrupt halt. Looking around, he can't see the child anywhere but he swears he just heard it.</p><p>“Sir? Anything wrong?” A Death Trooper asks.</p><p>“No...” Corin mumbles absently, wondering why the sound had been so... hopeful? Why it made his heart clench like he's never felt before. What was it about that child? “No, I'm fine. Carry on.”</p><p>The ship's door closes behind them and they head up towards the Star Destroyer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strange voices and constant headaches torment Corin.<br/>Din waits in his prison cell.<br/>But soon they aren't the only ones in trouble...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://ibb.co/hRkVcvq"></a><br/>Behold the very eptiome of defiance as Corin (Valentis/Motti) faces the Creepy Mercenary and refuses to back down, claiming Din for himself. I am in awe of Cac0daemonia's skills, look at the lines, the colors and EVERYTHING! I highly recommend you check out the high res version on her page here on AO3, because you don't want to miss the incredible details on this beautiful piece of art!</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The ramp lowers and touches the floor just as Corin walks down in, followed by his Death Troopers with the prisoner between them and Storm Troopers trailing behind.<br/>
The hanger is far from crowded, only a handful of ships are left and there is barely enough crew to work on them, but Corin knows he has to hurry his prize out of sight. He glances over his shoulder at the Death Troopers. “Bring him to Cell 3. No one but me enters that cell. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, General.” The Death Troopers replies dutifully, despite how it probably annoys them to no end at being reduced to prison transport when they were supposed to be elite soldiers. </p>
<p>They push the dangerously quiet Din along and Corin notes the Mandalorian sends a glance his way, but makes no effort to resist. The door to the lower levels close behind them.</p>
<p>Corin almost reaches the main door to the inner levels when a side-door opens and he instantly knows. He freezes and so does the other Troopers.</p>
<p>“General Motti.” His Grandmother does not sound pleased. And when Corin turns his head to look at her, her face only confirms that. Her eyes run over him and a touch of disgust flutters over her face. “What are you wearing?”</p>
<p>Turning to face her completely, Corin folds his hands behind his back and stands to attention. “They took my uniform.”</p>
<p>Antonia steps forward, her narrow shoes sounding like blades against metal as she walks, and she continues to scan every part of him. “That is no excuse for your hair.”</p>
<p>Corin automatically runs a hand self-consciously through his hair. “No. I apologize. I will see to it.”</p>
<p>Standing in front of him, staring into his eyes, Antonia seems as cold as the metal walls around them. “What else did they do to you?”</p>
<p>Holding up his hand, showing her the cuff still around his wrist and the piece of chain still attached to it, Corin stares back. “Kept me chained up like a pet.”</p>
<p>“Did they talk to you? Did they drug you?” She sounds suspicious, not worried.</p>
<p>“No.” Corin lies and has no idea why he just did. “They had no idea my tracker would lead you straight to me, so they were taking their sweet time.” He even tilts his head a little. “They set up a trap to capture me. Me, not Gideon. Why would they bother with a lowly General when they could have a Moff?”</p>
<p>Antonia's stare doesn't waver in the slightest. “Who knows why these people do what they do. They probably know Gideon would be nothing without the Motti money and was hoping to use you to their advantage.” There is a brief silence, then she waves him away. “Go get yourself presentable. You're not fit to be seen. You embarrass me.”</p>
<p>The words cut, his face burns, but Corin merely clenches his jaw and gives a slight bow. “Yes, Grandmother.”</p>
<p>He walks to his room with a tense knot in his stomach. A part of him points out that she is right, he probably looks a mess, but a different part lingers on the memory of Din's fingers trailing through his hair and the sense of peace in that moment.<br/>
Din... Corin knows he doesn't have much time before his grandmother or Gideon learns about Din's presence and will want to sink their claws in him.</p>
<p>Inside his room, Corin picks the lock on the cuff, strips himself of the too comfortable clothes and walks into the refresher room to take a quick shower. He then redresses in the correct attire, gels his hair back and stares at his reflection with a faint frown. He looks presentable, but he still feels tense, as if he doesn't belong in his own skin.</p>
<p>And to make things worse, Corin doesn't throw the comfortable clothes away. No, he picks them back up, hesitates and then hides them at the back of his closet. Why? What is he doing? Closing the closet door, Corin notices his hand is trembling.</p>
<p>What is wrong with him? What is happening? </p>
<p>It must have been that shot those people gave him. It's doing something to him. He should tell Grandmother. She will know how to make it right again.</p>
<p>So why does he find himself sitting down on his bed and picking up his datapad instead? Why is he logging on to the ship's surveillance system and entering the camera feed for Cell 3?<br/>
Corin sees Din is sitting on the floor in the small cell, ignoring the cot, knees up and wrists resting on them while his t-visor faces the door. He's not moving. It looks like he's waiting.<br/>
Waiting for what?</p>
<p>A throbbing ache starts up in Corin's head but he barely notices.</p>
<p>So many questions and everything in Corin tells him that Din has the answers.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The ship shakes as it races through space and Liita makes a frustrated growl as she tries to inch further under the control panel, lying on her back on the floor between the two pilot seats. A red light keeps blinking amidst green ones, a constant reminder of the loss of contact with the laser cannons, and she is working to fix it. They are defenseless without the cannons. Which is bad enough in itself, only to be made worse by the fact that their hyperdrive was also hit during their escape from the planet and they can't jump to safety.</p>
<p>In the pilot seat, holding on hard to the shaking controller, Raga glances out the transparisteel and sees only the Razor Crest out there, no sign of anyone in pursuit, but she refuses to take any chances. Din is a grown man, he can do whatever he wants, but she will not endanger the child. She activates the communication system. “ST-2199, do you read me?”</p>
<p>“Roger that, ST-2199 responding.” Hauroko sounds tense, but calm. “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“It's going to take time for us to get this ship fixed. I want you to jump ahead. We'll catch up.”</p>
<p>There is a brief pause, then Hauroko's voice come back. “You sure about that?”</p>
<p>“Go. Keep that child safe.” Raga declares. “We know where to find you.”</p>
<p>She feels a faint flicker of relief when there is a flash of light as Razor Crest jumps away and is now out of reach of any Imps deciding to follow them. Din would have approved, she knows. The Hutt will protect the little one as if it was his own. She has no idea why the creature has taken such a shining to the Foundling, but she does not doubt his loyalty and dedication.</p>
<p>A faint grunt draws her attention and Raga glances over to the co-pilot seat where Paz is working on adjusting his vambrace. He'd been forced to re-armor in a hurry due to the sudden attack. That kind of reckless behavior could get him killed. What was he thinking? Taking off his armor outside of home? He should know better than that! “Idiot. You were lucky they didn't storm the place right away.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He mutters, continues to fidget with his vambrace.</p>
<p>“They would have shot your bare ass!” Raga states angrily and on the verge of loud.</p>
<p>Paz' t-visor snaps up at her in a sharp, angry movement. “How about you kiss my ass?”</p>
<p>“Apparently you'd like that!” Raga snaps back. And the second the words leave her lips, she regrets them. She wants to grab them out of thin air and force them back into her mouth.</p>
<p>Paz goes completely still for a moment, deathly still, doesn't even breathe, then exhales very carefully and slowly gets up from the seat. “I'll deal with this in the back.” He says as he walks out of the cockpit and disappears into the cargo area.</p>
<p>Raga turns her chair, about to follow him, when Liita sits up on the floor next to her with a frustrated sound.</p>
<p>“Do you REALLY think anything you will say now will improve the situation?” The Zeltron grits out, clearly not thrilled. “Leave him alone. You sit down, be quiet and steer the ship while I try to fix this. If we survive, you can do your... feelings later.” She lays back down and scoots under the panel again, muttering to herself.</p>
<p>Frustrated, Raga thumps her helmet back against the seat's headrest. Could things get much worse?</p>
<p>Only moments later, her question is answered when the first shots fly by the ship and the third actually hits them.<br/>
“We got company!” Raga declares, trying to steer the ship into evasive moves. “We need those guns, girl. Now!”</p>
<p>“I know!” Liita shouts back.</p>
<p>The door to the cockpit opens and Paz appears. “How bad?”</p>
<p>Raga casts a quick glance on the radar, needing her full attention to steering the increasingly bucking ship. “Just the one ship. But he's got the drop on us and that hit damaged our left engine.” At least the child is safe.</p>
<p>“Head for the closest planet. We'll deal with the ship ourselves.” Paz declares.</p>
<p>Raga grins, despite the flashing red lights all over the panel and laser shots barely missing them.<br/>
Paz wanting to take on a gun ship by hand? Yes. There he was. That was her Paz. “Let's do it.”</p>
<p>Liita takes over the controls and through her eerily skilled flying, they make it to a nearby planet where they dive into the atmosphere that allows them to even the odds a little.<br/>
Sliding open both main entry doors on opposite sides as clouds race by them, Raga and Paz jump out on either side and activates their jetpacks.</p>
<p>Luckily there are no cities or villages under them, only what seems like an ocean of white grass and some skeletal looking trees covered with bright orange flowers. A herd of animals too far away to be identified take off fleeing towards some huge boulders to seek refuge there.</p>
<p>The ship that had attacked them is an old relic and not a well-kept one, but its weapons are functional and that is dangerous enough. Raga doesn't hesitate to fly directly towards it, visor locked on the transparisteel's reflective surface hiding the pilot from her, with one hand on her blaster and one hand on a grenade attached to her belt. Paz is flying next to her, arms by his sides, his blaster cannon still resting on his back.</p>
<p>The ship fires at them, forcing them to split up, but its fixed cannons do not allow it to follow their movements, so they are free to continue towards it in a pincer move and soon the ship stops shooting all together.</p>
<p>She realizes the reason when she sees something large and dark come flying through the air and land on Paz' back; the pilot has ejected from the ship all together.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Paz grunts as something heavy slams into his back, knocks him off course and sends him and the weight on his back spiraling towards the ground below them. He struggles to regain control, to break the speed of their fall, feels hands pulling at his blaster cannon, and Paz lets out a frustrated shout, reaching back and trying to pull off the attacker.</p>
<p>Whatever species the attacker belongs to, it is incredibly strong. Paz manages to dislodge it enough to make it give up its attack on his blaster cannon as they fall and fall, but he feels a stab of disbelief and fear when he hears and feels it rip the entire jetpack off his back.<br/>
Flailing, Paz sees the ground come up at him. He and his attacker hits the ground hard. Luckily they weren't at a height for the landing to be deadly, but it knocks the air out of Paz and leaves him stunned, unable to draw breath.</p>
<p>He eventually becomes aware of the sound of someone shooting, recognizes the sound of Raga's blaster, hears the attacker returning fire, and it forces Paz to get up despite his body's objections.<br/>
For a moment he thinks that the impact has scrambled his mind, but then he recognizes the tall, spindly figure with a weird mish-mash of armor and wrapped up head; it is the mercenary Paz had shot at during the capture of Corin. What is he doing here?<br/>
Swinging his blaster cannon forward, detaching it from its hook and savoring its heavy weight in his hands, Paz ignores how dizzy he feels, plants his feet and starts firing.</p>
<p>The red blasts fly towards the mercenary, but the figure dodges the shots, again and again, allows some to graze his sides and limbs without flinching, and merely starts making his way towards Paz again.</p>
<p>Turning his back on Raga is a mistake and Paz smiles a little as he sees her take the opportunity and uses her jetpack to dart forward into a sneak-attack and he stops firing as she goes for the kill. The smile dies when Paz sees the mercenary spinning around at the very last second and fires his blaster directly at Raga's visor.</p>
<p>Shock leaves Paz mute as he sees the impact fling her backwards and sends her crashing on her back, grass and dirt flying. Shock is instantly taken over by red rage and Paz starts firing his cannon blaster again and snarls with frustration as none of the shots actually hit the dodging and moving target.</p>
<p>When the mercenary is close enough to simply grab the blaster cannon and rip it out of his hands, tearing the weapon belt, Paz barely reacts as he doesn't hesitate to throw a punch at the wrapping concealing the face. He feels a hint of satisfaction at the impact, hearing a growl of pain and he sees the stranger stagger a step away before lurching forward into an attack of its own.</p>
<p>It becomes a mess of punches, blocks and counter-attacks. Paz takes every hit with a faint grunt and delivers one back twice as hard. He's strong, but so is his opponent, who seems to be enjoying himself until he is on the receiving end of a well-aimed kov'nyn. That makes the mercenary angry.</p>
<p>Paz sees the shine of metal too late and the vibroblade is rammed down into the soft area above where his pauldron starts. Mixed with Paz' pained shout is the crunch of bone shattering under the sharp edge. He instinctively lashes out a backhand with his left arm and sends the mercenary flying from the impact.</p>
<p>Gasping for air, reaching a trembling hand towards the blade still embedded in him, Paz stops himself, doesn't pull it out, clutches his limp arm instead. He checks and sees the mercenary lying limp on the ground, then looks over at Raga.<br/>
An insane wave of relief washes over him as he sees she's moving a little. Not dead.</p>
<p>Paz takes a step, feels the movement send fire down his arm, ignores it and walks over to her. “Raga?” He doesn't get a reply beyond a weak groan. He sees that her visor is cracked but not broken. Her helmet had saved her life. Paz forces himself to let go of his arm and reaches down to her with his left. “Raga, are you-”</p>
<p>There is a low, whining sound and suddenly something wraps itself around Paz' legs, tightens and makes him fall forward, dropping to the ground next to Raga. The pain from the wound is almost unbearable. Paz feels himself being dragged backwards along the ground by a metal wire like a tied up nerf. He's flipped over on his back by the mercenary that looks down at him with very dark eyes. Paz reaches for his own vibroblade on his belt, but the mercenary's foot gently steps down on his hand, calmly but ruthlessly, adding pressure until he's close to shattering those bones as well. The mercenary's voice is low, almost soft.</p>
<p>“You are a Vizla, yes? I always wanted to hunt a Vizla. Magnificent beasts.” The mercenary reaches behind his back and pulls forward a long blade, resting it against the side of Paz' neck. “You will make a nice addition to my collection.”</p>
<p>Breathing hard, furious, Paz glares up at him. “My tribe will find you and kill you for this.”</p>
<p>“They have tried before and failed.” The mercenary answers and lifts the blade to strike.</p>
<p>Paz never sees it coming, but a massive shadow suddenly plows into the mercenary, buries its nose deep in his mid-section and shoves him along in front of it as it passes over the downed Mandalorian.<br/>
Paz hears the scrape of metal against metal and feels the vibration in his breastplate from the steel belly grazing him, but is too stunned to move as the starfighter plunges on until the ship slams the mercenary into a massive boulder and erupts into a mess of twisted metal and flames. He stares with disbelief.</p>
<p>Landing between Paz and Raga, Liita absently detaches her parachute and sighs at the sight of the wreckage. “You guys owe me a new ship.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Corin stares straight ahead, tries to listen to what is being said without appearing to listen. Usually he would just tune out during these check ups, but suddenly he wants to know what they're saying about him. He sees Grandmother is staring at him, arms crossed, while the doctors are talking.<br/>
She still looks suspicious. It brings a knot of unease to Corin's stomach.</p>
<p>The word 'inconclusive' comes up several times. </p>
<p>Corin had tried to give them the usual answers to the usual questions and as his kidnappers had given him his shot in the left arm due to to his right being chained up, the doctors hadn't seen the mark when they'd taken blood samples from him. But he'd clearly not been convincing enough...</p>
<p>It tightens the knot in Corin's stomach even more.</p>
<p>They let him leave, but he feels Grandmother and the doctors all watching him as he walks away.</p>
<p>Corin doesn't plan it, but he is still not surprised when he finds himself standing outside of Cell 3.<br/>
A quick log in on the panel by the door handles security before he opens the door.</p>
<p>Din is still sitting in the exact same position Corin had seen him in and his visor only lifts a little to signal he's awake. He doesn't seem surprised either.</p>
<p>“You knew it was me?” Corin asks.</p>
<p>“I know the sound of your footsteps.” Din replies.</p>
<p>That is unsettling and Corin doesn't know why. He steps inside and notes Din casting a glance up at the camera in the corner of the ceiling. “I disconnected the surveillance for this cell. We're alone.” Corin definitely has no idea why he just said that.</p>
<p>Din gets up on his feet. “Corin...?” His voice sounds... hopeful? Like the child.</p>
<p>“I-I have questions.” Corin clears his throat, tries to remember what it was like to be a confident Motti and not care that the words makes Din's shoulders slump a little. “I want answers.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Din leans back against the wall. “What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>And that is the problem. Corin has questions, but he isn't entirely sure if he wants to know. Something tells him it will change everything. “I...”</p>
<p>Din waits, but when no actual question can be formed, he steps forward until he's standing in front of Corin. “You know it's wrong, don't you? You know you don't belong here. You know where you belong.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Why did you come back?<br/>
Because you belong with us.</i>
</p>
<p>Corin trembles. “How do I know it's not just whatever was in that syringe? How do I know you're not just messing with my head?”</p>
<p>“You know.” Din murmurs, reaching up to brush light, gloved fingers along Corin's cheekbone. </p>
<p>Spinning around and fleeing out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him, Corin leans against it and heaves for air. His heart his racing.<br/>
Something is wrong. Something is definitely wrong. Din's touch shouldn't feel so good, so right...</p>
<p>Corin pushes himself away from the door, starts walking back to his own room, needing to think, needing to go over the facts like a true Motti would, but he only gets halfway there before he finds himself pausing in front of a very different door and is strangely drawn to it.</p>
<p>Gideon's trophy room.</p>
<p>Usually it would be the one room Corin would avoid, it creeps him out, but now he can't take his eyes off the door. He sees his own hand reach out and activate the sensor that makes the door slide open. He steps inside.</p>
<p>The room is huge, a massive table in the middle, but what draws attention is the rows upon rows of shelves on the walls, filled with all kinds of things. Technology, weapons, datapads, and, yes, in the far end corner; his trophies. A long row of Mandalorian helmets are staring emptily back at Corin.</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Corin makes himself walk towards them, but once he stands before them, it is not the helmets that holds his attention, but something half hidden on the shelf under them. There are piles of discarded armor of valuable material and amidst them; a silver Beskar pauldron.</p>
<p>Staring at it, what he can see of it, Corin feels sharp jabs of pain in his head, warning him to back off. He reaches out instead, pulls out the pauldron, holds it and studies it, even as the pain grows worse. His body starts to shake with the strain of not throwing the pauldron away to make the agony stop. The urge to avoid hurt battles against a deeper instinct to know as he holds on to the Beskar.</p>
<p>It's a plain pauldron, no paint job, simple compared to some of the other extravagant pauldrons on the shelf, and yet... it's beautiful? It's... He's never... But this... <i>It's yours.</i></p>
<p>Blood trickles down from his left nostril and Corin closes his eyes briefly, on the verge of passing out, and he's forced to place the pauldron back on the shelf before stumbling out into the hallway.<br/>
He makes it back to his room, to the refresher, before he drops to his knees and throws up.<br/>
His heart is hurting so bad!</p>
<p>
  <i>How about you camp with me for a while, kid?</i>
</p>
<p>Corin curls up on the floor, clutches his head and whimpers.<br/>
The child... </p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah, I've grown quite fond of you too...</i>
</p>
<p>“Please...” Corin whispers, shuddering hard, half delirious with pain. “Help...”</p>
<p>And like a soothing touch of a tiny hand to his forehead, he hears a faint coo and Corin exhales with relief as he drifts into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Still nothing?” Zev'sonya asks as Kiergan steps into the room. They have invaded a tiny inn to wait for the others to arrive.</p>
<p>Kiergan shakes his head. “Heiden is going to stay by the radio, just in case. But they should have been here by now. It's been hours.”</p>
<p>Looking over at Mose and the sleeping child, Zev'sonya frowns. Ever since the little one had closed his eyes, reached its little hand towards the window and just about every piece of furniture in the room had started to vibrate, things had been a little too interesting for her taste. Whatever powers the child had, it had clearly used them, but on what?<br/>
“And no word from Din?” Zev'sonya knows Kiergan would have said so if there had been, but she still has to ask.</p>
<p>He shakes his head again. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“So what do we do, <i>Lorda</i>?” Mose asks. “Just stay put?”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya considers her options. If the Imps had gotten a hold of the two Mandalorians and Liita, there was a high risk that their location is compromised and there is no way they'd be able to escape a second time. Last time had only been possible because Din chose to stay behind as a distraction.<br/>
But while leaving this location and running would be the safe choice, it also meant that none of the others would be able to find them.</p>
<p>“Let's give them a little more time...” Zev'sonya is reluctant to give up just yet. “But tell Heiden to keep an eye on the radar as well. If we spot one Imp ship, we're out of here.”</p>
<p>“Roger that.” Kiergan replies and disappears out of the room.</p>
<p>Looking back at Mose and the child again, Zev'sonya sighs. “How is he doing?”</p>
<p>“Asleep.” Mose replies, running his fingers over the child's back and smiling a little at the sound of approval he gets in return. “Whatever he did, it took a lot out of him. He needs to rest.”</p>
<p>Exhaling, Zev'sonya walks over to sit down on the bed. “We all do.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It's getting dark, really dark. Raga leans her helmet back against the tree she's sitting in front of, still nauseous and exhausted after the fight that had concluded hours ago. There is a large crack in her visor, preventing parts of her HUD from functioning at optimal capacity, which is slightly annoying but at least she's alive to be annoyed by it.</p>
<p>Turning her helmet a little, she glances over at where Paz is sitting and leaning against a tree of his own. His right arm is resting in an improvised sling made out of Liita's jacket and the bundled up cloth tied tightly against where Raga had eased the blade out of him is already soaked with blood. He had insisted on Raga using the little bacta they had on her head and now she can only hope he doesn't bleed out while they try to find some way off this planet. </p>
<p>Both ships, theirs and the mercenary's, were wrecked during the fight. Paz' jetpack needs some heavy repairs they lack the equipment to deal with. They have no idea where they are and they have no way of contacting anyone, other than the emergency signal on their vambraces. Din is probably out of reach and few other Mandalorians ventures out of the Covert.<br/>
Raga knows they're in trouble.</p>
<p>The only one who doesn't seem to care is Liita, who makes a triumphant sound when she's manages to reconnect Paz' blaster cannon to the torn belt. “There you go. Your favorite toy is operational.”</p>
<p>Paz gives a tired nod. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You guys still owe me a new ship.” Liita declares, climbing over his lap to curl up on his left side. “And a new jacket. I'm cold.”</p>
<p>Paz rumbles a ghost of a laugh and lifts his arm to go around her and offering up what warmth he can. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>Raga can't help smiling at the sight. The Zeltron is a skinny, little thing, but next to the massive Paz; she almost disappears under his arm. They might be lost and injured, but at least Liita has the safest spot in the Galaxy. </p>
<p>It reminds Raga a bit about when they were kids and when they would huddle up together during training to stay warm while they slept. Din would often get horrible nightmares right after he had arrived at the Covert and the only thing that would shut him up was when Paz would wrap an arm around him and pull him close.<br/>
(Whenever she reminds Din of this, he always claims he was screaming because she wouldn't stop kicking him. Even without the obvious and returning nightmares she'd know that was a lie. Paz has never complained about her kicking in her sleep and she's shared a bed with him more often than any other person.)</p>
<p>Looking up at the sky, seeing the stars shining up there, Raga hopes Din is doing a lot better than they are and maybe he can save their asses for once...<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://ibb.co/WHq9fwm"></a><br/>
<i>(The first meeting, where Paz sees this skinny little girl beat up poor Barthor and their story began. Art by the incredible art-deity Cac0daemonia!)</i></p>
</div><br/>-<br/>Din sits on the floor, back against the wall, opposite of where Corin is sitting on the floor, back against the door. “You look pale today.”<p>Corin sighs, shakes his head. “You're not the only one who thinks so. Grandmother has me seeing the doctors again.” He bites his lower lip thoughtfully. “She doesn't trust me.”</p>
<p>“I do.” Din declares in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>And the unsettling thing is that Corin believes him. “You shouldn't. I don't.” He gets up on his feet, corrects his uniform as he knows he can't been seen with creases, and turns to open the door. “I had a weird dream last night. I dreamed I was ice skating. You were there. The child too. I was laughing...”</p>
<p>“We were happy.” Din's voice is barely audible now.</p>
<p>Corin clenches his jaw, feels the headache pounding in his temples and it is getting difficult to breathe. “I have to go.” It had been a dream. Just a dream!</p>
<p>Corin marches up to the medical bay, hands clenched into fists and sweat already shining on his forehead and upper lip. He flinches when he walks by Gideon's trophy room. <i>It's yours.</i></p>
<p>The doctors prod his body and frown and ask even more questions. This time Corin can't even convince himself that he's fine. His head is aching too much. He's struggling to hear their questions and even more to find an answer.</p>
<p>When they tell him he's free to leave, Corin bolts out of the room, but pauses outside to lean against the wall and listen as they speak to Grandmother on the communication system. His heart is racing.</p>
<p>Grandmother sounds even less pleased than before, asks a couple of questions Corin doesn't understand (What does fertility have to do with with anything?) and then she gives them several sharp orders. “Very well. Reprogram him. Wait until the night cycle so there won't be any witnesses and gossip. We have enough to that. And get rid of the prisoner. Gideon wants him? Let him have him on the condition that I do not see that Mando on this ship again!”</p>
<p>Corin steps away on unsteady feet, his aching head now also spinning with fear and apprehension. </p>
<p>They knew about Din. They had known all along. And Moff Gideon won't just kill Din, he will make him wish for death, but only after he's gotten his hands on his beloved asset.<br/>
The child.</p>
<p>No. Corin won't let them have them. NO!</p>
<p>His walk turns into an unsteady run and he doesn't stop until he reaches Cell 3 and steps inside.</p>
<p>Din is at his usual place, but stands up at the sight of him. “Corin? What's wrong?”</p>
<p>Corin is sweating, his vision is slightly blurred and his head feels like it is about to explode. “Listen, they are going to reprogram me so I won't remember you tomorrow. That is when Grandmother wants to hand you over to Moff Gideon. So you have to leave. Tonight. While I still remember.”</p>
<p>Din stalks forward until he is standing right in front of him, breathing rapidly with distress. “Corin, no. I'm not-”</p>
<p>“Listen!” Corin snaps, using all of his Motti authority. “I'll be back later, during the shift change, the guards will be distracted, and I'll have a ship ready for you. I'm sorry I brought you here. I never should have-”</p>
<p>This time Din is the one to interrupt him, but by taking Corin's face between his hands and leaning in close to press the cool metal helmet against his sweaty forehead. “Come with me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Corin whispers, not sure he heard right.</p>
<p>Din's hands shift restlessly, one slides behind Corin's neck, holding him. “Come with me...” His voice is trembling. “You have to come with me. Please. I can't... I can't lose you again...” The words break and there is more pain in them than what is rampaging through Corin's skull. “Please. Come with me. You have to. For me. For the kid. <i>Please</i>.”</p>
<p>Corin knows Grandmother's fury would be relentless. She would use every ounce of her considerable resources to hunt him down. If she was to catch them, her vengeance would be horrible.<br/>
But Corin can't forget the dream he had. He can't forget how Din's touch feels. And he wants to reach down and pick up that child as it holds its arms up to him with sweet trust.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Corin whispers, closing his eyes and reaching up to take a gentle hold of Din's wrist, needing an anchor amidst the growing panic he feels at his own decision. “We'll go together. Tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corin and Din make a run for it.<br/>Zev'sonya has to make a decision.<br/>Liita doesn't like the dark.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>A beautiful moment of the duality of Corin Valentis and Corin Motti, on the verge of remembering, created by the as always amazing art deity Cac0daemonia! </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Corin's footsteps sound incredibly loud as he walks down the hallway. Has his footsteps always sounded this loud or is it just because he is uncomfortably aware of every single sound?</p>
<p>His pulse is thumping so hard in his neck that it hurts, but that is nothing compared to the tight agony inside his skull. Corin had washed down a handful of painkillers over one hour ago, but they had not even put a dent in the pounding headache.<br/>
Still, he stares firmly ahead, holds on tight to the bag in his hand, and walks on.</p>
<p>It's late so there aren't many Troopers around, which is good. Corin had postponed leaving his room for as late as he dared, until he feared there would be a knock on his door to bring him to the medical bay, and only then did he grab his bag and step outside.<br/>
He makes one stop before heading towards Cell3 but finally he can press the code and step inside to find the Mandalorian standing there, waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Corin asks. It's a stupid question. As if Din has something else to do but wait and be ready. But it is still reassuring to see him nod. “Good. We'll head for the ship right away. My absence will be noticed soon. We don't have much time. There's just one more thing...”<br/>
He drops the bag to the floor, rolls up his sleeve and then Corin pulls out his knife.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Din grabs a hold of Corin's wrist, sounding startled.</p>
<p>Corin sighs. “My tracker. I want it out.” He tugs his arm free of Din's grasp and before the Mandalorian can object, he gently dips the tip of the blade into the underside of his lower arm.<br/>
It hurts. He bleeds. A lot more than he expected. But he gets the satisfaction of pulling out the small tracker and drop it to the floor with a look of contempt. He's not some bantha, tagged like property.</p>
<p>Corin starts a little when Din suddenly takes a hold of his arm again, but allows him to wrap a cloth around his arm to cover up the wound. Then he pulls free again, grabs the bag and looks over at Din. “Let's go.”<br/>
Before Corin comes to his senses and changes his mind.</p>
<p>They head directly for the docking area, Din one step behind Corin as ordered, and for a while; Corin has hope. They make it all the way to the ship waiting for them before that hope shatters.</p>
<p>“General Motti?” A voice calls out. </p>
<p>Corin freezes with one foot on the ramp leading inside the ship, swallows hard, then turns his head to look back at whomever is talking.<br/>
It's one of the Death Troopers that Grandmother had made his bodyguards. What was his name?</p>
<p>The Death Trooper looks from Din standing there to Corin and moves one hand to rest on their blaster. “What's going on here, General?”</p>
<p>Suddenly Corin remembers the guy's name and puts on a tense smile. “Listen, this does not concern you. I have orders. Turn around and walk away, Dominic.”</p>
<p>“Dominic?” Din echoes, just as the Death Trooper starts pulling his blaster, saying; “I can't do that, General.”</p>
<p>Corin opens his mouth to dial up his authority, but that is when Din's fist slams into the Death Trooper helmet with such force that it knocks the man right off his feet and to the floor. Stunned, Corin stares at the prone figure before he slowly gazes over at Din.</p>
<p>Hands clenched by his side, radiating fury, Din is focused on the Death Trooper. “Shoot him.”</p>
<p>“What? No!” Corin snaps, worried that the Mandalorian might not be all that mentally stable. </p>
<p>Din holds his hand out towards Corin. “Then give me the blaster and I'll shoot him.”</p>
<p>“No!” Corin hisses. He steps over and takes a tight hold of Din's upper arm. “Get on board the ship. Now.”</p>
<p>Din's t-visor turns to face him. “Give me the blaster.”</p>
<p>For the first time, Corin feels real fear around Din. Din's voice is quiet, but there is no mistaking the rage in it. There is so much anger there. No, not anger. Hatred. Actual hatred. </p>
<p>Swallowing hard, fighting against an urge to cower and avoid the glare he can feel from behind that visor, Corin holds on to his determination through sheer force of will. His voice is unsteady, but he still manages to force out the words. “Get on board the damn ship, Din. If you fire a blaster here, it will draw attention. Attention we cannot afford.” And he was not going to let Din kill a man just because Grandmother had ordered him to stalk her grandson. “Go. Before anyone sees us. Now!”</p>
<p>Din growls like a feral creature before he reluctantly moves away and steps inside the ship.</p>
<p>Corin casts a last glimpse at the prone Death Trooper, frowning, but decides they've wasted enough time and stalks inside the ship. “Once we take off, they will realize something is wrong. We have to...” He is surprised to find Din in the pilot seat, already halfway through the start-up procedure. “You know how to pilot a ship?”</p>
<p>Din makes an amused but bitter huff. “Yeah. Now, shut the door back there. We're leaving.”</p>
<p>Just like Corin suspected, they barely get to leave the Star Destroyer in a mad dash before there are three TIE fighters in pursuit of them, who waste no time before they start firing their canons. A near-hit causes Din and Corin's ship to shudder like a wounded animal.</p>
<p>“They're aiming for our engines.” Din grits out, dodging a shot.</p>
<p>“They're under orders to bring me back alive.” Corin states and gets up from his seat to stumble towards the back of the ship.</p>
<p>“Sit down!” Din snaps, dodging a shot again. “Corin!”</p>
<p>“Just steer the damn ship.” Corin snaps back, pulling off his gloves and throwing them away as he makes his way towards the controls of the rear laser cannon.“I got this.”</p>
<p>He's not going back. He won't let them reprogram him like some slave. He's not going to marry some woman he's never met before and be a good little puppet. No. He's going to find the truth.</p>
<p>Corin aims for the wings. It's not the pilots' fault that they were sent after Corin so he tries to hobble them instead of killing them. The controls buck in his hands as Corin fires again and again. He succeeds with two of ships, but the third has a much better pilot who is clearly pissed off. So angry that one of his shots hits the body of Corin's ship and sends a shower of sparks from the ceiling.</p>
<p>“You just endangered her heir. Grandmother wouldn't like that.” Corin states in a bitter tone, decides he's done being nice and goes for the kill.</p>
<p>The exploding TIE fighter bathes Corin's face in its light before it dies out and becomes nothing but a mess of shattered pieces and he slowly lets go of the cannon controls. His hands are trembling.</p>
<p>It takes him a couple of seconds to gather himself, then Corin moves back up to the cockpit. “We're good for now, but there will be more.” This ship is too small to have a hyperdrive, probably has a tracker, but all they can do is run and hope they can find some place to trade ships before their pursuers catch up with them. “This is our chance.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>If there was one word to describe this planet, it would be 'boring'. The ground consists mostly of dried dirt, the buildings are built to withstand sandstorms rather than look pretty, and most of the people who live here are moisture farmers who are too tired to care about visitors.</p>
<p>Standing next to the entrance to the inn, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, Zev'sonya is staring up at the sky as if that could will the Mandalorians to appear. They've already stayed a lot longer than what is safe in order to wait for them... Where are they??<br/>
Mose and two of the former Storm Troopers have brought the restless child to a nearby marked, but Zev'sonya stayed behind because she is tense and worried and no good company right now.</p>
<p>“Hey.” A cheerful voice speaks up next to her. </p>
<p>Zev'sonya closes her eyes briefly, definitely not in the mood for this, then she turns her head and looks over at Leave-it's smiling face. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Leave-it inches a little closer. “You look upset. I just wanted to ask if you're okay?”</p>
<p>Instantly annoyed, annoyed that he's inching closer, annoyed that he's constantly sweet, really annoyed that he'd seen her with her walls down, Zev'sonya flicks out a blade and has it pressed against his skin, just under his jawline, before he can react. “Listen, I've told you before and I'll tell you again; I'm not some ditzy little Twi'lek girl for you to indulge your dream with for one night. I'm definitely not girlfriend material. I'm not even nice.”</p>
<p>Leave-it swallows, very carefully, then he grabs her hand in a flash and twists the blade away and holds her hand down by her side as he steps close. “Who says I'm looking for 'nice'?”</p>
<p>The move is unexpected, close to impressive, Zev'sonya almost smiles. She drops the blade, twists her hand, grabs his and wrings his wrist, forcing him down on a knee with a pained yelp to avoid a broken joint and she holds him there.</p>
<p>Leave-it looks up at her with an amused expression, acknowledging defeat but still not scared.<br/>
A little fascinated, Zev'sonya reaches out her other hand and takes a hold of the lower part of face, reluctantly noting that it is a shame he's too sweet for her taste as he's actually cute for a human. She leans down, sees his green eyes light up, but stops at a safe distance from his lips. Her own tugs at a sharp smile. “You know, for your own good, you really should leave it.”</p>
<p>“Leo.” He says in a soft voice.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya frowns confused. “What?”</p>
<p>“My name.” Leave-it continues to look at her like she's something wonderful. “I'm Leo.”</p>
<p>She blinks, did not expect that. That sounded too honest. Her tight grip on his wrist weakens...</p>
<p>The door to the inn slams open. Zev'sonya releases Leave-it and backs away in a hurry, but not faster than that Hauroko spots her after emerging from the inn.<br/>
“Zev'sonya, we need to talk!”</p>
<p>Kiergan trails after Hauroko, expertly ignoring the still kneeling Leave-it. “We should wait until everyone is back, Hauroko.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Zev'sonya asks, making sure not to look at the one blond Trooper in the background getting back up on his feet. She's not flustered. She's not! She's not a damn child.</p>
<p>“I'm worried.” Hauroko gestures, driven by frustration. “Paz, Raga and Liita should have been here ages ago. Something must have happened. And I'm worried because Paz is in no shape to be fighting. He acts like he's recovered from what happened with Dominic, but he's not. The heavy blood loss nearly killed him and while the child healed the stab wound, there was damage done to his internal organs because of that blood loss. He can't take another heavy injury.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya draws a breath to reply, but is interrupted by Mose's voice.</p>
<p>“What's going on?”</p>
<p>Turning around, seeing Mose, child in his arms, with Kinnon and Heiden next to him, Zev'sonya makes a quick decision. She stalks over, carefully eases the child over in her arms and hands it over to Kiergan. “You stay there. With the bucketheads. All of you, stay.” She then points at Mose. “Except you. You come with me.” And marches off.</p>
<p>Once they have reached a decent distance, with several buildings between them and the inn, Zev'sonya halts by the big field serving as a docking area for visitors and stares at the Razor Crest.</p>
<p>“Okay, talk.” Mose says as he comes to a halt next to her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Crossing her arms, keeping her gaze on the ship, Zev'sonya vents. “Paz and the others must have gotten into trouble, otherwise they would have been here. That means they were either captured, which also means our position may already be compromised. Or, they're dead. I don't know.” She lifts a hand to rub at her face, frustrated. “We don't even know if Din and Corin are still alive.” Zev'sonya lets her hand drop. “We can't stay here. But if we leave; we risk them not finding us should they decide to show up. Also, if we leave, where to? Dominic knows about the castle. Go looking for them instead? Our priority is to keep the child safe, not drag it towards danger.”</p>
<p>“For the record,” Mose waves a hand to gesture to their surroundings, “I wouldn't be sorry to leave this dust-hole behind. Going looking might be dangerous, but so are we.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know.” A third voice says from out of nowhere, followed by the whine of several metal lines shooting through the air and wrapping themselves around Mose's wrist and arm, yanking him down towards the ground. As Mose automatically reaches out with his other hand to break his fall, metal wires appears from the opposite side and wrap around his other wrist and pulls his arm out and down as well. He's being trapped by a large group of barrel-shaped droids, built to capture farm animals and rebuilt to take down large bounties that was bound to put up a fight.</p>
<p>Startled, Zev'sonya takes a step back and reaches for her blaster, only to be embraced by four metal arms belonging to a more humanoid-looking android standing behind her. Two arms go over her chest, two around her waist, locking her arms by her sides, trapping her inside a tight metal cage that does not budge no matter how much she struggles.</p>
<p>Mose gathers his strength and yanks his right arm close, dragging three droids attached to the wires along the ground, but by the time he does the same with his left arm; the droids have backed up and yanks his arm back out. They even start to dig into the ground to make it a lot tougher for him to pull free. He manages to break two with his tail, but the wires prevents the Hutt from moving much else. Mose tries to buck up, but is quickly yanked back down and he lets out a roar as an android impales his tail to the ground with a metal pole meant to prod unwilling animals with electricity.</p>
<p>Snarling with frustration, Zev'sonya kicks and squirms, but it is hopeless. She can only watch as Mose eventually tires, he has never fully recovered after the poisoning, how even more wires are added, and then they have him pinned down, breathing hard, frothing and rumbling angrily.</p>
<p>“Keep him down.” The voice orders and Zev'sonya sees fellow smuggler Tyven sauntering into sight from where he'd been hiding while his droids did his fighting for him. Like always.<br/>
The Nikto pauses in front of Zev'sonya and gives a sleazy grin. “I was just stopping by to refuel, so it was quite a pleasant surprise when I learned there was a Twi'lek running around with a Hutt here.” He reaches out and takes a hold of Zev'sonya's face. “I tried to be your friend once, remember? I warned you what would happen if you turned me down, but you just laughed at my generosity. Well, I'm the one laughing now. I know at least seven souls who would be very interested in buying you. And your pet? I'm going to drain him dry and earn a fortune on that Hutt blood.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya's arms are pinned and useless, so she gathers all her fury into a kick. Her boot goes deep into Tyven's soft belly, forces the air out of his lungs and has him crumbling to the ground with a wheeze.<br/>
She tries to reach for her vibro blades, but her fingers barely brush the top of the hilts. Dammit! Why didn't she bring some of the stupid bucketheads along?</p>
<p>This is bad. Really bad. Tyven is a coward, but he will not hesitate to sell her and kill Mose.</p>
<p>Suddenly, one of the androids restraining Mose is yanked up and flung through the air. Two more droids follow and they hit the ground so hard they leave small craters.</p>
<p>One android appears to implode, for some reason. The one holding Zev'sonya shudders before its head goes flying off its body and she's freed as its arms goes limp and its body collapses.</p>
<p>A droid makes a wailing, high pitched sound and tries to flee, but its parts simply separates from each other and scatter across the ground. More androids are thrown up into the air, including the android that is pinning down Mose's tail.</p>
<p>Shocked, Zev'sonya is just standing there. There is a weird buzzing in her mind. Slowly turning her head, she sees the child standing nearby, its little hand reaching out and its eyes narrowed in anger.<br/>
Din and Corin had gone away. It was <i>not</i> losing another loved one. She can feel it.</p>
<p>A couple of the metal wires have tightened so much during his struggle that they have cut through Mose's hide and a drop of blood hits the dry ground.</p>
<p>The child clenches its hand into a tiny fist, unleashing all of its rage.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya jolts as something invisible and powerful flows through the air, hears all of the remaining androids explode all at once, and for one horrible second she could have sworn she saw the child's eyes turn a bright yellow.<br/>
Movement catches her attention and Zev'sonya acts on instinct. She pulls her blaster and spins around, firing at Tyven, on his knees and aiming his own blaster at the child.  When he falls and she turns her attention back to the little one, she sees nothing but an exhausted and scared child.</p>
<p>Wailing softly, tears in its dark eyes, it struggles to walk towards Mose, who weakly shakes off the loose metal wires, frees his tail, and then drags himself towards the child as well until he can reach out and scoop it up with his right arm.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya swallows hard. Her skin is still tingling with unease and the primitive part of her brain is screaming warnings about what she'd just seen. Those eyes, had that been her imagination? What did it mean? She numbly holsters her blaster and looks over at the sound of running footsteps.</p>
<p>The former Storm Troopers all come into view, weapons drawn, and they stumble to a halt to stare wide-eyed at the sight that meets them.<br/>
“The kid. He just disappeared...” Kiergan stutters, his gaze fluttering from the ruined androids to the fallen smuggler to where Mose is holding the still distressed child. “What happened here?”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya forces herself to give a smile. “We just got ourselves another ship. Let's go find those Mandalorians. We can't wait around here for the rest of our years.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They have been walking all day, but now darkness is creeping over the planet and it is pretty clear they won't find any kind of settlement before they lose the light.<br/>
Liita glances back and sees Raga waiting for Paz to catch up to them. He's walking slower and slower. Even in the dim lighting, Liita can see the trail he leaves with drops of his blood staining the white grass. Raga sees it too, judging by how tense she looks.</p>
<p>When Paz catches up, he stops by Raga and shakes his head a little. “You two have to go, <i>vod</i>.”</p>
<p>“No.” Raga snaps. They talked about it earlier. Paz' jetpack is broken, but Raga's still functional. He wanted her to grab Liita and go look for some town or village or whatever. She had firmly refused to leave him behind, alone, and does it again: “We are not going without you. Give it up. I nearly lost you at that damn mountain castle, I'm not losing you here. Shut up and keep walking.”</p>
<p>Liita hears Paz give a faint laugh and then he leans slightly against Raga, who instantly wraps an arm around him.<br/>
The two have an unspoken language of their own, Liita has come to realize, and this was Paz saying; 'Please hold me without me actually having to ask for it', and Raga obliging.<br/>
Paz is exhausted. Has to be. Liita is willing to bet all her tools on that he otherwise wouldn't be doing this in front of an audience.</p>
<p>“I'll stay with him. You go.” Liita says. She wouldn't feel comfortable about leaving Paz behind either and they have pushed him as far as possible on foot. He wouldn't be able to steer the jetpack with his injury, so him using it was always out. “He's not good for much more, might as well rest while you look. We'll set up camp here.”</p>
<p>Paz gives a faint objection to her questioning his stamina, but there are few other options.</p>
<p>They park a grumbling Paz by one of the skeleton trees, detaches the laser cannon from him, and get a camp fire going. Raga only hesitates for a moment, looking over at Paz. “I'll be quick.”</p>
<p>“Go.” Liita says, throwing a stick on the fire. “We'll be fine.” So far they haven't seen any signs of dangerous wildlife and she and Paz both have their weapons.</p>
<p>After Raga leaves, Liita glances over at the looming figure of Paz. Even sitting down he's huge. And that is when she notices that he's trembling from time to time. Fever, Liita concludes uneasily. “Hey, are you okay? I mean, you're not okay, but are you even more not okay? You're shivering.”</p>
<p>“I'm okay.” Paz confirms. He sounds tired. His words slur slightly. “Just need to rest a little bit.”</p>
<p>For some reason, Liita doesn't like the thought of him falling asleep. She starts to ask him all kinds of questions, about Mandalorian culture, about Mandalore, about everything she can think of.<br/>
She's actually impressed with how much he knows, realizes that he has studied this as intently as she's learned mechanics, and how willingly he shares it with her, like she was a Mandalorian.<br/>
It's nice. Her mother didn't want to talk about the past, wouldn't even give Liita her family name, so it feels good to be trusted. It proves Liita had been right from the start; it's not bad being surrounded by these people. It doesn't matter who you are, where you are from, what you're done, you're family.</p>
<p>When Paz doesn't answer her latest question, Liita has a moment of fear, but she sees he's breathing. He must have fallen asleep. She hesitates, but eventually decides to let him rest and she goes to find some more branches to add to the fire. It's almost entirely dark now and she doesn't like it.</p>
<p>At first she just wrinkle her nose slightly, it is not that uncommon for there to be a whiff of an unpleasant smell in the wilderness. Liita has lived out in the desert and know things die and smell all the time. But when she leans down to pick up another branch, she realizes that the smell just keeps getting worse. As if it is getting closer, even though she's standing still.<br/>
Dropping the sticks, she spins around, pulling her blaster, but it's already too late.</p>
<p>Something grabs her throat and lifts her up from the ground. Liita drops her blaster and automatically claws in vain at what is choking her; a metal hand. </p>
<p>“So,” a low, almost soft voice says, “you're the pilot.” The owner of the metal arm pulls her a little closer to himself and Liita sees it is the mercenary. What is left of him. The fire had done a lot of damage, including eating up the black clothing that had been wrapped around his head. Liita suspects that he had been human once, probably, there are some parts that doesn't look human, and most of his skull is replaced by metal. She can even see the dent left by Paz' helmet. The skin that remains is blistered and covered with tufts of hair and countless old scars.<br/>
“Doctor Evazan is a genius. He will fix what minor damage you did with your stunt, little girl. I cannot die. I'm the hunter. I have hunted things you cannot imagine.” The grip tightens. “You're poor prey, Zeltron, but I will kill you for interfering.”</p>
<p>Unable to breathe, unable to make a single sound, unable to escape the nightmare killing her, Liita feels herself grow faint. She's scared...</p>
<p>Liita never sees it coming, but a massive shadow suddenly plows into the mercenary and shoves him along, breaking his grip on Liita and dropping her to the ground.<br/>
Coughing and gasping for air, clawing at her throat as it still feels like the mercenary is squeezing it, Liita only faintly registers the sound of metal colliding and the sound of fighting.</p>
<p>It takes her several long seconds to gather herself enough to push herself up into a sitting position and, through the darkness, she recognizes Paz' armor as he and the mercenary are close to a blur in a series of brutal physical attacks. Sparks fly as Paz uses his vambrace to block a punch from the mercenary's metal fist, the impact forcing him down on one knee, but he uses the position to dive forward and ram his pauldron into the mercenary's stomach and slam him against the trunk of a tree. He tries to use his flamethrower, but the mercenary shoves his arm up and sends the pillar of flames towards the sky instead. She sees his legs are metal too, bits of armor, ruined trophies, embedded there.</p>
<p>Liita searches desperately for her blaster, finds it and aims with trembling hands, but quickly realizes that she can just as easily hit Paz. It's too dark and they are moving too fast.<br/>
It is just a mess of movement, grunts of pain and sparks flying as metal collides with metal. Liita keeps her blaster aimed at the fight, aims and waits and hopes. Her heart is racing like crazy.</p>
<p>Eventually, Paz manages to get a hold of the mercenary's left arm with his uninjured one. “You wanted to hunt a Vizla?” Paz growls. “You wanted a trophy? I will give you something to remember me by.” He lifts his injured arm as well, grabs a hold, and uses every ounce of strength he has.<br/>
The sound of metal bending with an almost agonized groan shudders through the night before Paz yanks and rips the arm off. Liita lowers the blaster in pure shock.</p>
<p>For the first time, the mercenary cries out in pain and then stumbles a couple of steps away, clutching his shoulder where electricity is crackling and spitting angrily. </p>
<p>The mercenary reaches for his blaster with his remaining arm, but Paz merely steps forward and grabs the weapon from his fumbling hand. For a moment, Paz freezes, stares at the blaster. He even drops the metal arm he was still holding. </p>
<p>“He fought hard. He just wasn't strong enough.” The mercenary wheezes with cold delight. “But he made good trophy. And his helmet earned me a nice fortune. Did you see it up there? On the wall?”</p>
<p>Paz aims the blaster at him and fires. And keeps firing. Long after there is no way anyone could bring the mercenary back to life no matter how skilled they are, Paz continues to fire the blaster. He only stops when he nearly loses his balance, the adrenaline wearing off and exhaustion setting in.</p>
<p>Liita stares. Stunned by what just happened. She continues to stare when Paz takes one unsteady step after another towards her. He makes it little over halfway before his legs give in and he crashes to his knees. He stays there, staring down at the blaster in his hand as if means something to him.</p>
<p>Scrambling to her feet, Liita runs over to him. “Paz!” She feels a wave of horror when she's next to him and sees just how much he has bled. His entire side is soaked. “Oh. Oh, no.” There is a moment of confusion when he offers her the blaster when she knows that her focus needs to be on stopping the bleeding as fast as possible.</p>
<p>“Take it.” Paz orders quietly. “Give it to Raga. She needs to know he has been avenged.”</p>
<p>Liita takes the blaster and attaches it to her belt. “Okay. I've got it. Can I-” She tries to reach for his shoulder, but he slowly shakes his head, pulls off his left glove and then detaches his vambrace.</p>
<p>“And this.” Paz pushes his vambrace into her hands. He sounds half asleep. “Take it. I've activated the beacon. As long as you got this, Raga will find you. She will get you somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>“Find me?” Liita is getting more and more scared. “Why? Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Tell her...” Paz mumbles. “Tell her she was always my kar'ta and that was all I needed. That's why I never...” He twitches, has to try twice before he can get air into his lungs. “And Din... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What happened to Corin was my fault... All my fault. I failed...”</p>
<p>“No. Stop. Stop it!” Liita glares at him. “You're going to be fine. Shut up. I'll patch you up. Just-” His big, human hand cupping the side of her face silences her. His touch is cold.</p>
<p>“You'd make a fine Mandalorian.” Paz murmurs, then twitches again and withdraws his hand to press it against his chest. He makes a faint sound of pain, shivers and simply falls over.</p>
<p>Staring, Liita doesn't move at first, then she drops the vambrace and starts shaking him with both her hands, exclaiming in shrill panic: “Wake up! Stop it! You still owe me a ship, you giant idiot. Stop it! PAZ, WAKE UP!”</p>
<p>It takes all of her strength, her feet digging into the ground and pushing up dirt, for Liita to be able to shoulder him over on his back. She quickly detaches the breastplate and rests her ear to his chest. The first thing she notices is that he's still breathing, but the second is the erratic sound of his heart. It sounds like an engine malfunctioning, stuttering and faltering, about to break down completely.<br/>
Liita presses down on the wound, looks up at the sky and scouts for the trail of a jetpack heading their way. “Raga, hurry...”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Corin's head hurts. He's sitting on the floor at the back of the cockpit, his back against the wall and his head between his hands. He's trying to remember, but it's so difficult!</p>
<p>There has been no more ships chasing them and Din had declared he had set course for a safe place.</p>
<p>There is some movement next to him and Corin automatically lashes out, slaps it away, and it is only then that he sees it was Din's hand. Din, who is crouching next to him and withdrawing his touch in a slow and almost hurt movement.<br/>
“I'm sorry.” Corin mumbles. “It's my head. It really hurts.”</p>
<p>There is a brief silence, then Din points out; “I just... You arm. You're bleeding again.”</p>
<p>Huh, Corin hadn't noticed.</p>
<p>As Din bandages his arm, Corin leans his head back against the wall and looks over at him with numb curiosity. “It's me, isn't it? Your kar'ta. You were talking about me?”</p>
<p>Din hesitates, then replies; “Yeah.”</p>
<p>A warning throb pounds in Corin's temple, but he pushes on. “The child. Ours?”</p>
<p>Din gives a faint nod.</p>
<p>Having his suspicions confirmed does nothing to calm his headache. Corin frowns, struggles to understand. “What happened? Why can't I remember?”</p>
<p>Keeping his focus firmly on Corin's arm, Din grits out. “They reprogrammed you once before.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Your grandmother. Gideon. They stole you and your memories. Turned you into Corin Motti.”</p>
<p>Corin clenches jaw. Feels the fury building inside him, seeping into his blood and taking over. It had all been lies? Everything he'd put up with, everything he'd done for the Motti name, lies? He'd had a different life, a good life, and they had ripped that away from him?<br/>
He is going to make them <i>pay</i> for that!</p>
<p>Corin suddenly realizes Din has stopped working on his arm, is just staring at him, as if he is unsettled by what he's seeing. “What?” Corin snaps, filled with so much fury it is spilling over.</p>
<p>“Don't let it devour you.” Din says in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>That doesn't make sense and Corin has no patience for riddles right now. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“The anger. I've been there.” Din fastens the bandage, but doesn't let go of Corin's arm. “I know what you're feeling. I know what you want to do. But I can tell you, don't let the anger consume you. It's not worth it. It won't undo what has been done. It might even make you feel worse.”</p>
<p>Corin glares at him. A part of him wants to shout and scream, rage at the unfair fate handed to him, but a larger part advices him to listen. Corin somehow knows that Din is speaking from experience. It takes no small amount of willpower, but Corin forces himself to push the anger deep down and puts a lid on it. For now. To his relief, that eases his headache for some reason. </p>
<p>“You jacket...” Din mumbles, apropos nothing. “It's ruined...” The fabric is soaked with blood.</p>
<p>Corin snorts amused. “Good.” He gets up on his feet, as does Din, and Corin steps over to pick up the bag he'd brought and moves into the back of the ship. “I brought a change of clothes.” He places the bag by his leg and opens the belt and his jacket to carelessly throw them away. “The uniform might look good, but it is not very comfortable.” He starts to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p>That is when Corin becomes aware of how Din is just standing there in the doorway to the cockpit, looking at him.</p>
<p>For some reason, heat flushes into Corin's face and he pauses. “Do you mind?”</p>
<p>“What?” Din's t-visor snaps up from where he'd been staring at Corin's hands working on a button and focuses on Corin's face instead. “Oh.” Din spins around and clears his throat. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It's okay...” Corin mumbles, not sure why he is suddenly feeling shy about being seen. He's never been shy before. But that was also before he learned that his life was a lie and that this Mandalorian probably knows what he sounds like in bed. The thought makes even more heat flush into Corin's face. He quickly sheds his uniform so he can, even quicker, pull on the comfortable clothes the Twi'lek had brought him during his time in captivity. As for the other parts, Corin has no idea how he knows how to attach them, but apparently his hands remember as they complete the task without hesitation. “It's, uhm, is this right?”</p>
<p>Din slowly turns around to look and Corin sees his entire body jerk as if Corin had just shot him in the gut instead of merely changed his clothes. Din doesn't move for a moment, then slowly walks over and his voice is brimming with emotion when he asks; “How? Where did you...?”</p>
<p>Corin glances over as Din touches the simpler silver pauldron of the ones on Corin's shoulders. “Gideon's trophy room. I saw them and... I just felt...” Two pauldrons, a breastplate and a Mandalorian blaster by his hip. “They're mine, aren't they?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Din chokes out. “Yeah, they are.” </p>
<p>“How do I get my memories back?” Corin asks. “They're mine too. I want them back.”</p>
<p>“We'll get them back.” Din moves his hand up to cup the back of Corin's neck, giving it a light squeeze. “You hear me? We'll find a way. We'll get them back and...” He releases him abruptly, takes a step back and lifts his left arm to open his vambrace to prod at some buttons.</p>
<p>“Din? What is it?”</p>
<p>“It's an emergency signal.” Din replies absently, stabbing his finger at some more buttons before going still. “It's Raga. And Paz. They're nearby and they're in trouble.”</p>
<p>While Din beelines for the pilot seat to change the ship's course, Corin feels unease rolling in his stomach. Raga <i>”Weapons? Is that why he gave you the Beskar?”</i> and Paz. <i>”You're not weak.”</i> The ones in the hallway? </p>
<p>
  <i>”There are two other Mandalorians here somewhere. Go hunt them. Run along.”</i>
</p>
<p>Corin had sent the Mercenary after them with those careless words, hadn't he? And the knowledge turns unease into dread. He'd merely wanted the creepy guy out of his way. He hadn't thought about the consequences.</p>
<p>What has he done...?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The ship flies over what seems to be an ocean of white, but Corin eventually realizes it is some kind of grass, with some creepy looking trees with orange flowers and massive boulders breaking up the monotony. After they had seen the remains of a crashed ship, Din has been awfully quiet. He is deadly focused on tracking the signal. His grip on the controls is as tense as the rest of him.</p>
<p>Eventually they approach what turns out to be a tall white wall and Din checks the location of the signal once more before taking the jump to the other side, where there is green grass and a long path leading them to a huge white tower. It looks like a sharp fang poking up from the ground.</p>
<p>“There.” Din says, steering the ship towards the tower and then landing in front of it.</p>
<p>Corin scrambles to follow as Din is on his way out of the ship even before the engine is completely powered down and the ramp has yet to touch ground. Corin doesn't want to know what has happened, dreads what the Mercenary has done, but he has to know. He needs to know.</p>
<p>When they approach the tower, two Weequay guards emerge from the slender double-doors, aiming at them with blasters. “Halt!” There appears to be no one else around. It's completely desolate.</p>
<p>Corin halts, but Din doesn't, merely keeps walking until he's standing in front of them, so Corin has to trot to catch up.<br/>
“I know you are keeping two Mandalorians and a Zeltron here. I suggest you let me in to them or I will go through you.” Din informs and warns them at once, voice trembling with promised violence.</p>
<p>The guards exchange looks, then lowers their weapons. “I'm guessing by the helmet that you're one of them.” The guard on the left says. “They're in the first room on the left.”</p>
<p>Corin blinks, did not expect things to go this smoothly, but then have to trot after Din again as the man merely marches inside and heads directly for the first door on the left. Din pushes the door open and comes to such an abrupt halt that Corin nearly walks into his back.</p>
<p>“Oh.” A voice says. “It's you.”</p>
<p>Corin sees over Din's shoulder that it is the Zeltron, holding a blaster aimed at them with a double-grip. She lowers the weapon and relaxes. “You're late.”</p>
<p>Corin follows Din into the room. The room is as white as the grass they had flown over, as the outside wall and the tower itself. There is little to no furniture, except for the bed in the middle of the room and the machines connected to the one lying there. Machines that makes soft hissing and beeping sounds and has green letters in a weird language. It smells like disinfectant in the air.<br/>
Someone in gray and red armor is sitting on the bed, back towards the door, ignoring them, completely focused on the big shape lying on the bed. The one the machines are attached to. A shape wearing a blue helmet, but no armor, and is covered by a white sheet from the neck down. </p>
<p>Corin is struggling to breathe. His fault. This was his fault.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Din asks, standing next to the bed and looking down at his fellow Mandalorian.</p>
<p>Raga, her name is Raga, holds out something for Din to take, and when he does, she speaks. “He avenged Davarax. The mercenary kept the blaster as a trophy.”</p>
<p>Din stares at the blaster in his hands, shakes his head a little, as if he cannot believe what he's seeing.</p>
<p>“He also said he was sorry for what happened to Corin.” Raga's voice is entirely flat. “That is was his fault for failing to protect him.”</p>
<p>Din's helmet dips slightly, he shivers, as if the words hurt him, then he places the blaster on the bed and reaches out to gently touch by the hand hidden under the sheets. “How bad is it?”</p>
<p>“They say he won't wake up. That he'll be like this until...” Raga can't finish the sentence, starts a new one. “I'm glad you're okay, Din. I'm glad you got Corin back. But we're leaving. I'm going to bring him home. He should be at home when...” Her voice breaks, but she doesn't.</p>
<p>Corin stares at the blue helmet. Paz, his name is Paz. This is all Corin's fault and Paz... Paz had been his friend. Corin can feel it. Deep inside. He'd gotten his friend killed. He truly was a Motti...</p>
<p>“No.” Din snaps, pulling his hand away and straightening. “No. We're not giving up. The child can fix this. I know he can. He's strong, Paz is strong, this is going to be alright.” He spins around and stalks out in such a hurry that Corin has to step aside in order not to be shoved aside.</p>
<p>The Zeltron looks up at Corin. “Your eyes are still wrong.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Corin replies, feeling hollow. Then he follows Din outside.</p>
<p>Din is pacing back and forth in front of the ship and Corin walks over to him, knowing if he told him he was to blame for this then Din would never forgive him. Never. And he shouldn't. It is unforgivable. “Din...”<br/>
Din continues to pace like a wounded rancor.<br/>
“Din.” Corin repeats, moves forward and drags him into a hug. Guilt nearly chokes him when he feels Din's arms wrap around him in something close to desperation. He wants to tell Din that everything is going to be okay, but he doesn't want to lie to him. He has no idea how this is going to be okay. His unwitting words had caused this. Surely things can never be okay again.</p>
<p>Suddenly Din tenses up and then backs away. At first Corin is terrified he somehow read his mind, but then he sees that he's staring up at something, so Corin turns around and look up as well.</p>
<p>Two ships are coming down from the blue sky and is heading towards them. Strangely enough, Corin recognizes one of them and he has no idea why. He even knows its name: the Razor Crest.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They watch in quiet disbelief as the ships lands next to their imperial one. Hears the hissing of air brakes and ventilation. And then sees the Razor Crest's ramp begin to lower itself to the ground.</p>
<p>“Hey boys! Looking good, Corin. Love the outfit. How's the memory?” The yellow twi'lek says as she walks down the ramp. “I got someone who is eager to see you. Best navigator I've ever had.”</p>
<p>Corin automatically starts a little when a Hutt comes slithering into view and makes his way down the ramp as well, but Din instantly stalks towards it. Or, more precisely, towards what the Hutt is holding.</p>
<p>The child trills happily, stretching out its little arms, and the Hutt hands it over to Din, who pulls it close and start murmuring something in a language Corin doesn't understand. But the words are soft and the tone is warm. There is love in those words and Din's gentle hands. The child even grabs a hold of Din's helmet and pulls him down to place its wrinkly forehead to the smooth metal.</p>
<p>The sight makes Corin's head hurt like he's being stabbed with needles, but he can't look away. </p>
<p>Din turns towards him, child protectively cradled in his arms, and Corin sees it watching him.</p>
<p>“Hey...” Corin steps closer. “I'm sorry about last time. I didn't mean to scare you...”</p>
<p>For one terrifying moment, he thinks it will turn away from him, clearly sensing he still isn't himself, but then it reaches out a tiny hand for him to take and coos softly.</p>
<p>Corin reaches out as well, feels the little fingers curl around his index finger in a sign of forgiveness, and he's suddenly so relieved he has tears in his eyes. “Thank you...”</p>
<p>Din looks down at the child. “I have a huge favor to ask of you, kid.”</p>
<p>The two guards look more than a little unsettled by the crowd that is now gathered outside the tower. A twi'lek, an actual hutt and a whole group of chattering humans.<br/>
But they do allow Din and Corin to enter again, with the child.</p>
<p>“How?” Liita asks as Din walks inside with the little one on his arm.</p>
<p>“I didn't ask.” Din replies and simply moves over to the bed to place the child on Paz' stomach.<br/>
Raga appears equally surprised, but remains quiet. Corin takes up position at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>For a moment, the child merely looks around, at Raga, Liita, the machines, and then glances down at the man it is currently sitting on and it tilts its head. Cooing, its ears lowers as it leans forward to place its hands down on Paz' chest.</p>
<p>Din isn't breathing. Corin can taste the tension radiating off him; the fear that this won't work. Din won't just be unable to forgive Corin if Paz dies, he won't forgive himself either. </p>
<p>The child closes its eyes, frowns and... nothing happens. It opens its eyes, blinks, puzzled, and everyone in the room feels a stab of sadness. But instead of giving up, the child gets an annoyed frown on its face and it flicks its ears before it abruptly smacks its palms down hard on Paz' chest. In that moment, every single thing not bolted down in the room bounces, the machines fizzle and die, and Paz is forced back to life with a gasp.</p>
<p>Instinct causes Corin to dive forward and catch the child as Paz starts to flail wildly and sends it tumbling away. It makes a faint coo when Corin cradles it close, eyes already closing drowsily and it nuzzles closer to him. Corin manages a trembling smile and moves to safety with the precious cargo.</p>
<p>“Paz!” Raga calls out, but he continues to flail, kicking himself further up on the bed, away from them, tearing free from wires, battling some invisible enemy. She almost catches an accidental backhand to the helmet when she tries to grab his shoulder. “PAZ!”</p>
<p>Din is moving forward too, about to help her restrain him, when Paz just as quickly stops flailing.<br/>
Breathing hard, Paz looks from one to the other until he ends up staring at Corin and the child.</p>
<p>“Paz?” Raga asks softly, carefully touching his arm. “Paz, are you okay?”</p>
<p>Paz snaps his stare over at her, breathless, tense and confused. “What... What just happened?”</p>
<p>Raga merely exhales and pulls him into a hug. He awkwardly pats her back with his left hand.</p>
<p>Din sways on his feet, looking like relief is threatening to overwhelm him, so Corin moves over to hand him the child, hoping that it will anchor him, but finds himself pulled close so Din can embrace them both, the child safely between them, and, wow, that feels nice. That feels really nice.</p>
<p>It feels right. Safe.</p>
<p>It feels like... home?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For Q&amp;As and other stuff, check out <a href="https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corin is getting more and more desperate to remember.<br/>Zev'sonya discovers something about Leave-it.<br/>Din makes a confession.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://ibb.co/6nKT837"></a><br/>Look at this absolutely HEARTBREAKING moment between the little child and the massive Hutt, little bean and his favorite baby-sitter Mose, with a shocked Zev in the background amidst the wreckage of what just happened...<br/>I can but bow and be in utter awe at Cac0daemonia's skill and advice you all to take a stroll over on her profile and see the high-res version!<br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It is a moment of peace and silence after a storm. If they'd been alone, Corin suspects they would have remained like this for a long, long time. But eventually the child chirps in its sleep and over Din's shoulder, Corin sees that Paz twitch nervously at the sound..</p><p>When Din slowly, almost reluctantly, releases Corin, he also notices his fellow Mandalorian is being awfully tense and he takes a step towards the bed. “Hey...” Din calls for Paz' attention.</p><p>“What?” Paz turns his visor towards him and breaks free from Raga's embrace. Raga lets him, but keeps a hold of his hand, as if to reassure herself he is still there. </p><p>Corin wishes he could do the same with Din. He holds the child a little closer instead.</p><p>“It wasn't your fault. What happened back then. You have to let that go.” Din says.</p><p>Paz doesn't move at first, then he snaps his stare over at Liita. “You told them??”</p><p>Liita is now sitting in a corner with his jetpack on her lap, studying the damage done to it. She shrugs. “I thought you were dead. You told me to tell them.”</p><p>“How about, next time, you wait until I'm actually marching far away?” </p><p>“Next time, unless you get me new a ship, I'm letting the creep kill you.” Liita replies, fidgeting on.</p><p>The situation might have been funny if not for how Corin sees Paz discretely pulls his hand away from Raga's touch and when she reaches after him, he pulls it further away.</p><p>Din places his hand on top of Paz' helmet and turns it to make the visor face him again. “Paz. Listen. I'm just going to tell you this once, so you better pay attention. The only good thing that happened on that day was that traitor failing to kill you. The only good thing. Understand?”</p><p>Paz absently knocks Din's hand away and then looks over at Corin. “Does he remember?”</p><p>“He will.” Corin replies with determination. He is starting to realize more and more how much Antonia has taken away from him. And how important it is to get it back.</p><p>Paz stares at him, or the child in Corin's arms, for a little while, then he gives a faint nod. “Good.”</p><p>“What is this place?” Din asks, gesturing to their surroundings. “How did you end up here?”</p><p>“Raga found this tower when that creepy Mercenary guy found me, and Paz decided to rip his creepy arm off. I still say we should have brought that, you know. The tech looked pretty interesting.” Liita keeps her focus on the jetpack, sticking her hand into some part of it and tweaking something there. “Turns out we'd crashed in some kind of private garden, or whatever.”</p><p>Hearing his fear confirmed, this was his fault, Corin can't look at Paz anymore. It's strange. He never used to feel guilty about anything before, but now it is like a rope around his neck.</p><p>“The royalty here have walled in a huge area of the planet as their own private park. They sometimes stay in this tower when they want to inspect their property.” Raga picks up where Liita left off. “When I got here, only the princess was present as the royal family was leaving for a holiday planet. She was slightly annoyed that we had entered her park, yet before she left to join up with her family she gave us temporary run of this place, including the medical equipment stored for emergencies. But by the time we got Paz here, he...”</p><p>“I'm fine.” Paz grumbles, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. He reaches up and gently squeezes the blood-stained bacta bandage on his shoulder, testing how far the healing process has come and grunts annoyed at the pain that appears to greet him.</p><p>Corin feels the guilt tighten even more around his neck.</p><p>“The blaster.” Din says, picking up said weapon and studying it. “You did it. You really did it... You avenged him.”</p><p>Paz lets his hand sink down to the mattress and sighs. He says something in a language Corin doesn't understand. Something that makes Din and Raga lower their heads and repeat it.<br/>
Then Din hands the blaster back to Paz and gives a faint nod of respect. “She will be pleased.”</p><p>Paz nods as well. “She has waited a long time for revenge. We all have.”</p><p>“I've been waiting a long time to hear what we're going to do next.” Liita says.</p><p>Corin dares to glance over at Din. “The ship. We shouldn't stay too long with it.”</p><p>That catches Liita's attention and she finally looks up from the jetpack. “What ship?”</p><p>“We stole a ship to escape. They're probably tracking it.” Din explains.</p><p>“Grandmother won't let me just go.” Corin mumbles, shifting his gaze down to the child slumbering in his arms and shifts it slightly over on his right arm so he can lift his left hand and draw light fingers over its fuzzy head. The act feels wonderfully familiar. “She will send ships.”</p><p>“Then we need to get out of here.” Raga says. “Fast.”</p><p>But where to?</p><p>-</p><p>Outside of the tower, next to the huge wall, with the sleeping child in his arms, Corin looks from Mandalorians, to a Twi'lek, to a Hutt, to a Zeltron, to a group of Storm Trooper defectors all gathered in front of the parked ships and tries to remember how he had met them, this strange combination of allies. He feels a warning pain throb in his head and knows its hopeless.<br/>
If Corin is to regain his memories, he's going to have to do something more drastic.</p><p>“Gideon's troops are probably gearing up for battle.” Kiergan states thoughtfully. “We can buy ourselves time by ripping out the tracker and leaving it here, but anybody got a suggestion as to where we can run?”</p><p>Zev'sonya sighs and shrugs. “It would be easier if we split up into smaller groups. I'm guessing the Mandos will be heading back to their Covert, but the rest of us are too visible together. If we splinter into two or three groups and run in different directions, we have a chance.”</p><p>“I say we don't run.” Jana suddenly says.</p><p>Everyone turns to look at her.</p><p>Shaking her head, Jana takes a step forward, facing the frowns. “I mean it. We don't run, we fight back.” She looks at one after the other. “They have been setting the rules from day one. They killed our friends, they bombed your island, they kept a traitor amongst us to shed blood and steal Corin away and now we can't go back to the place meant to be our new home? No. Enough. I say we go back, set up our defenses, prepare for battle, and if they are stupid enough to attack; we fight back.”</p><p>“Is that even possible?” Hauroko asks.</p><p>Jana huffs a ghost of a laugh, shrugging. “He is <i>one</i> Moff. Yes, he has Motti support and a Star Destroyer, but he is not the Empire. He has limited resources.”</p><p>“So do we.” Kinnon points out quietly.</p><p>Leave-it looks over at Zev'sonya. “How about your contacts? Do you think you get us more weapons? Bigger weapons?”</p><p>Looking down at the ground, awkward, Zev'sonya crosses her arms defensively. “I don't know. Ever since it has become known I'm slumming with Imps, I'm not the most popular soul in my circles.”</p><p>“We can get weapons.” Mose says, taking a supportive stance next to Zev'sonya. “But they won't be given to us for free. It will be expensive. Especially big weapons won't come cheap. As <i>Lorda</i> says; we got no more good will out there.”</p><p>Even Jana has no good answer to that problem. A silence falls over them as their dream of fighting back slowly dies.</p><p>“I will get you your credits.” Corin hears himself saying.</p><p>Din's helmet snaps around to stare at him. “What?”</p><p>Now everyone is staring at Corin and he has to summon every bit of his Motti courage to appear unaffected. “I said; I will get the credits.”</p><p>Kiergan considers it for a second, then looks around at his fellow Troopers and finds no one opposed to this crazy idea. He exhales an amused sound and focuses on Corin again. “Okay.”</p><p>Din stares at Corin for a couple of seconds more, digs his stare into him, then forces himself to look over at Paz and Raga. “I'm staying. You guys take the Razor Crest and bring Liita to the Covert.”</p><p>Paz snorts a laugh, back in his armor and shifting his weight like a restless steed. “You think I'll sit this battle out, troublemaker? Not a chance. I owe them pain.”</p><p>“I'm not going to let you boys have all the fun.” Raga states.</p><p>Liita sighs. “I guess if you're buying weapons big enough to threaten a Star Destroyer, you're going to need help installing them.”</p><p>“So we're doing this?” Kiergan asks. “If anybody wants out, this is the time to speak up. You're free to leave. It would probably be the sane thing to do.”</p><p>“Eh.” Leave-it scoffs with a wide grin, looking at Zev'sonya and giving her a wink. “Who wants to live forever anyway?”</p><p>A flutter of annoyance and resignation dances across Zev'sonya's face and she turns towards Mose. “Please tell me you're not thinking about buying weapons from Monselez?”</p><p>Mose shrugs. “We're going to need some pretty big guns if we're going to take on a Star Destroyer.”</p><p>Turning her attention towards Corin, Zev'sonya eyes him with dry amusement. “Then I hope you know where to get a hold of a lot of credits, handsome. And I do mean a lot.”</p><p>Corin nods, holding the child a little closer. “It won't be a problem.”</p><p>“Okay then.” Kiergan shrugs. “Then we better haul ass. We got a lot of work to do.”</p><p>“Roger that.” The other Troopers replies in a single voice.</p><p>Corin twitches, closes his eyes briefly, echoes of his own voice speaking those very words cutting through his brain, but a light touch to his arm snaps him out of it and he looks over to find Din there.</p><p>“You okay?” Din asks quietly.</p><p>Corin nods. He might not be, not yet, but he will be. He will get his memories back and he will have his revenge.<br/>
The Trooper was right; enough running.<br/>
It's time to fight back.</p><p>-</p><p>It doesn't take Liita long to find the tracker in the stolen ship and they dump the tiny device in the emptiness of space as a temporary decoy. Then they head towards the location they'd once occupied in hopes of making it a safe place for others like them. A home for those who needs it.<br/>
Din, Corin, the child, Liita, Paz and Raga take the Razor Crest, the former Storm Troopers huddle together in the smuggler ship, while Zev'sonya and Mose take the imperial ship on a detour to talk to some of their contacts.</p><p>Inside the Razor Crest, inside the cockpit, Din attaches some bassinet to one seat and eases the child from Corin's arms and places it safely inside it before moving over to find his place in the pilot seat.<br/>
Corin hesitates, looking around, bitterly amused by not recognizing anything but being haunted by a sense of familiarity. Even the remaining seat feels like it was adjusted to fit him. Maybe it is?</p><p>Corin needs to remember. He has to. The urge is just getting stronger and stronger, despite the constant warning jabs of pain inside his skull. The hurt is starting to provoke him as much as tormenting him. He won't let the pain keep him from his memories. Not anymore.</p><p>They make it back without any sightings of Gideon's forces and Corin stares with amazement as they walk towards what looks to be a building emerging from the very mountain. It's gorgeous.<br/>
“You always did like this place...” Din says, his voice gentle and faintly amused, walking next to him with the child in his arms.</p><p>“I can see why.” Corin states, staring up at the towering structure as they approach the entrance.<br/>
So this is the place they will protect. Where they now will wait for Zev'sonya and Mose to return.</p><p>Once inside, the Troopers start to split up. Some want to just head directly to their room and sleep, while others team up to see if there is something eatable. Liita had remained with the ships. It is Raga and Paz that briefly catches Corin's attention.</p><p>“No. She shouldn't have said anything. I don't want to talk about it.” Paz mutters to Raga as they walk by him and Din. “You take the old room. I'll find a new one. I'm tired. See you later.”</p><p>The clear dismissive tone brings Raga to a halt while Paz marches on and Corin feels another twinge of guilt. Whatever was going on between them, it had clearly been triggered by what had happened with the Mercenary. Again; Corin's fault. Why is he feeling guilty all the time now?</p><p>“He okay?” Din asks.</p><p>Raga doesn't answer right away, then she sighs and shrugs. “It's Paz. Who knows.”</p><p>“You do.” Din replies. “You always know what goes on inside his helmet.”</p><p>“I thought I did.” Raga sounds a little lost. “Clearly he's better at keeping secrets than we knew.” She reaches out and gives Din's shoulder a light punch, then heads towards her room.</p><p>Din glances over at Corin and nods towards a doorway. “This way.”</p><p>They briefly join Leave-it, Hauroko and Heiden in the kitchen area and Corin watches as Din places an enormous amount of food in front of the child. He's about to ask why but once the little one starts eating, it becomes pretty obvious. Another thing he should have remembered, his child's appetite, another thing Grandmother and the others have taken away from him. He feels like an outsider.<br/>
There is a stab of bitter sadness in his heart.</p><p>And he feels it even keener later when the child is playing and Din knows its every favorite toy and what its every gesture means and Corin doesn't. He's a stranger to them both.</p><p>His melancholy instantly warps into awkwardness when Din leads him into their room and Corin realizes that, other than the child's crib that Din is beelining towards with the little one, there is only one bed there. A large one, granted, but only one. Heat crawls into Corin's face. </p><p>Their bed.</p><p>Corin is still staring at the bed when Din turns back from the crib to face him. “Well, he looks to be out for the night. Do you wa...” The Mandalorian's visor shifts between Corin and the bed, then sounds as awkward as Corin feels. “You take the bed. I'll camp on the floor over here with the crib.”</p><p>Corin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, trying to find the right words, but eventually he just blurts out; “Don't be stupid. This is your bed too. We can share.” Even though his heart is galloping like crazy at the very thought. “It's fine.”</p><p>Din studies him for several long seconds. “You sure?”</p><p>Corin nods, as he doesn't trust his voice.</p><p>Just like Corin suspected, Din keeps to his side, keeps as much distance between them as possible in an effort to make Corin relax and a little less awkward about this situation. It's a kind gesture, but futile. Staring up at the ceiling he can't see, Corin is awfully tense and uncomfortable. There are too many thoughts in his head and the unhappy feeling from earlier still lingers.<br/>
“Din?” He mumbles into the darkness.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you asleep?” Corin regrets the question the second it leaves his lips. Stupid question.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Corin turns over on his side to look at Din, can barely make out the contour of the other man, who appears to be lying on his back as well. “The blaster. Earlier. With Paz. What did that mean?”</p><p>It takes a heartbeat before Din answers. “It belonged to our teacher. Davarax. He was killed many years ago. I looked for a very long time for the one responsible, but I could never track them down. It's like they just vanished, taking Davarax' helmet and blaster with them. We found the helmet, but never the blaster or the one behind the kill. Until now. Until Paz got our revenge.”</p><p>Corin can, somehow, tell that despite Din trying to sound neutral and factual, there is a lot of hurt behind the words. “This teacher, he was important to you...” Corin says softly.</p><p>“Yeah...” Din whispers. “I was a very angry kid back then, but he never gave up on me. He never gave up on any of us. No matter how much we messed up.”</p><p>Corin considers the words for a moment, considers the pain he hears in them, remembers the pain he heard in Din's words when he begged him to escape with him, and Corin realizes that he's not the only one injured and hurting because of what Grandmother has done. It's strange, but he's never really thought much about others before. A Motti considers their own well-being first.<br/>
Drawing a deep breath, Corin shifts closer and closer, until he's up against Din's side, very much aware that the man is without his armor and down to underarmor. “Is... is this okay?” </p><p>“Definitely okay.” Din replies, shifting a little as well so his arm goes around Corin, who settles and even rests his head on Din's shoulder.<br/>
His brain might not remember, but his body does and Corin's body tells him this is right. He can finally relax. He is where he belongs.</p><p>And that is how they both are finally able to get some sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning, fully dressed, Corin sits on the bed, the child sits in the crib, and they both watch Din put his armor on. </p><p>When Din is about to attach his left pauldron, Corin glances over at his three pieces of Beskar and sees how similar they are to his. It makes him realize something really obvious and he hates that he doesn't know. Looking back at Din, he decides to merely ask. “How long have we been married?”</p><p>Din jolts. The pauldron slips from his fingers and he has to scramble to catch it before it falls to the floor. Straightening again, he clears his throat. “We're, uh, we're not... married.”</p><p>Corin frowns, confused. “But we're bringing this child up together? And we live together?”</p><p>“Yup.” Din replies, a little too quick and much too light. He turns his attention to attaching his pauldron with rigid determination.</p><p>Corin frowns deeper, feeling his headache rising as he tries to will himself to remember. “My armor. A gift?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Corin fails to understand, increasingly angry over that he is a stranger to his own life. “You risked your life to save me. You call me your heart. So why aren't we married?”</p><p>Din pauses, sighs. “Corin...”</p><p>“Was it me? I didn't want to? Did I say why?” Corin can't understand for the life of him why he'd turn down someone like Din. </p><p>“Corin, no, it wasn't like that. At all.” Din gives his pauldron a final tug, the last piece before he was back in his full armor, and glances over at him. “It's... complicated.”</p><p>A heavy weight settles in Corin's stomach and he sticks his chin out a little. “You didn't want to.”</p><p>Din appears frozen, doesn't even seem to breathe, then he turns and walks over to the crib where the child is watching them with lowered ears. “The kid is probably starving. We should head down to get him some food.”</p><p>Corin leans back against the headrest of the bed. “You go. I'm not hungry, just gonna laze about a while longer.”</p><p>Din pauses nex to the bed, looks down at him. “You okay?” The child coos and reaches out a hand.</p><p>Corin turns his face away. “Yeah. I'm fine.” Instead of his head, there is a jab of pain to his heart when he hears the child's disappointed sound and it takes pure will-power not to turn back.</p><p>Once Din, clearly reluctant, leaves the room, Corin waits a good ten minutes before he jumps out of bed and peeks out into the hallway. No one there. Good. He slips out and Corin marches towards a room where he is determined to find the solution to his problem. (Trying to remember how he knows where this room is just makes his head hurt again...)<br/>
The door is open and Corin steps inside, only to freeze at the sight of three people there.</p><p>Paz is sitting fully armored on a chair in the middle of the room. Hauroko is standing next to him and looking at a medisensor aimed at the Mandalorian while giving a faint shake of her head.<br/>
“I feel fine.” Paz mutters. “The bacta closed the wound last night.”</p><p>“See?” Leave-it cheerfully speaks up from where he's sitting on a table next to them, dangling his feet restlessly. “You always worry too much Hauroko.”</p><p>“Whatever that kid did to bring you back, it really put pressure on your system.” Hauroko states. “Your readings are a mess. The amount of power he must have used, you're damn lucky he didn't just rupture every blood vessel in your body.” She lowers the sensor and gives a faint shrug. “Just... Is there any point in asking you to try to take it easy for a while?”</p><p>Paz gets up from the chair. “I'll try.”</p><p>“That'll have to do, I guess.” Hauroko sounds resigned but not surprised. What does surprise her is discovering Corin there. “Oh. Hey. Corin. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I, uh, wanted to talk to you.” Corin says, looking from the looming Paz to the grinning Leave-it and then returns his gaze to Hauroko. “Privately.”</p><p>Paz grunts. “I'm all done here anyway.” He walks out of the room and Corin suddenly wonders if Raga knows Paz is here with the medic, or if Paz kept it from her. Probably the latter, as Corin suspects Raga would have been here if not. It makes him feel guilty all over again...</p><p>“Right. I'm out too then. I'll leave you crazy kids to it!” Leave-it bounces to his feet and sets course for the door.</p><p>“Leave-it, don't you dare.” Hauroko's voice is tight with anger. “Get your ass back here.”</p><p>“Tomorrow!” Leave-it waves a dismissive hand, then pauses briefly next to Corin to give him a final grin. “Be careful. She loves to stick needles into people.”</p><p>As the blond walks away, whistling, Corin hesitates for a moment, sees how frustrated Hauroko looks, then steels himself and walks over to her.</p><p>“Okay...” Hauroko crosses her arms. “What do you want?”</p><p>Corin meets her gaze with firm determination. “That stuff you gave me back at the factory. I want you to hit me with it again. And if you can; make it stronger.”</p><p>Hauroko blinks, then she recovers and frowns. “Where is Din?”</p><p>Feeling anger flare up, Corin clenches his hands into fists. “I don't need Din's permission. They're my memories and I want them back. This is <i>my</i> choice.”</p><p>Hauroko doesn't answer at first, then she draws a deep breath. “I know that. Trust me, I know that. But do you remember how sick you got from that first mix? And now you want me to make it stronger? I don't want Din here to make your decisions for you, I want him here to help you if you do decide to go through with this. And he deserves to know, because I can't guarantee the drugs or the programming won't kill you during the process.”</p><p>-</p><p>Waiting for the ramp to touch ground, Zev'sonya glances over at Mose and despite being tired after an almost two day journey, she can't help smiling at the sight. Usually he would linger at the back of the ship and shuffle forward with a sigh only when she ordered him to join her, but now he's right next to her and looking eager to start making his way towards the building where the child is.<br/>
“You've turned into such a big softie because of that kid.” Zev'sonya simply has to tease a little.</p><p>Mose's gaze slides over towards her without him moving his head. “Your human has probably missed you too.” He comments in a dry tone.</p><p>Snapping her gaze forward, Zev'sonya refuses to acknowledge the slight heat she feels creeping up in her face. “Don't be an idiot,” she mutters in Huttese, before switching to Basic, “and watch your mouth.”</p><p>“Yes, boss.” Mose replies with a poorly hidden smirk.</p><p>They make their way towards the building that they'd both had almost referred to as 'home' twice on their journey. Zev'sonya is relieved to see two of the bucketheads are up on the balconies, keeping watch, and is now only eager to find the Head Bucket and Din to start laying plans for the next steps in preparing for the Moff's arrival. After her journey, she almost has hope for this crazy idea.</p><p>Completely disinterested in plotting and planning, Mose shuffles off in a different direction, but Zev'sonya walks towards where she knows the odds are highest for finding former Storm Troopers; the kitchen.<br/>
To her relief, Zev'sonya hasn't even stepped through the kitchen doorway before seeing Kiergan there. To her unease, when she steps inside; she sees Leave-it there too and he sees her.</p><p>Zev'sonya simply cannot deal with how he lights up at the sight of her. Every single time! It doesn't make sense. She's not the kind of soul that people are happy to see. Why can't he get that? She's tried to make that pretty obvious to him, but he keeps being delighted by her presence.<br/>
No wonder he's survived the battles so far. He's probably too stupid to die.</p><p>“Kiergan.” Zev'sonya tries quite firmly to ignore Leave-it. “We're having some deliveries made soon. We need to be prepared.”</p><p>Kiergan swallows whatever he'd shoved into his mouth, blinking surprised at her presence. “It worked? That fast?”</p><p>Zev'sonya shrugs. “Corin's info was good. It landed us some sweet deals. Unless Gideon arrives before our delivery, we will at least have teeth to show him. Might even be able to take a bite.”</p><p>“I told you.” Leave-it beams with something like pride. “I told you she would make it happen!”</p><p>“Who made what happen?” Hauroko's voice asks as she walks into the kitchen as well. “Oh. You. I take it we're getting our weapons?” She saunters over to the counter where a basket with fruit becomes victim to her kitchen raid. “Good. I don't think we got much time before they'll decide to check out this place.”</p><p>Zev'sonya nods. “Yeah, so we need to get them weapons installed fast. I'll hunt down Din. Gather your crew. Meeting in one hour in the big room upstairs.”</p><p>“Roger that.” Kiergan replies and Hauroko nods.</p><p>Zev'sonya turns on her heel and aims to leave the room without seeing or hearing how Leave-it responds. She almost makes it to the doorway before he appears by her side, smiling brightly.<br/>
“Hey, mind if I tag along?”</p><p>She tries to send him a dry look and not get distracted by his proximity and intense focus on her. “I think I can handle this. I'm a big girl, you know. Sharpen my own blades and everything.”</p><p>“I know that.” Leave-it shrugs one shoulder, still smiling. “But I could keep you company? You could tell me about the trip and I could dazzle you with my wits and charm? Maybe even flash a bicep, if you're lucky?”</p><p>Zev'sonya feels her lips tug at a smile and she sees the second he sees it, because it makes him light up even more. No. Nonono. She forces the smile away. “Don't you have anything better to do?”</p><p>“Not really.” Leave-it replies with shameless glee. A light cough slips from his lips.</p><p>“I'm sure there are plenty of chores that needs being done around here.” Zev'sonya points out.</p><p>Leave-it is about to reply, but he coughs once more. And then again. In the background, Zev'sonya sees Hauroko turn around to look at him with sharp, attentive eyes.<br/>
“You okay?” Zev'sonya asks, slightly worried as the coughs turn bad.</p><p>Leave-it nods, lifting a hand to signal he's fine, but his other hand is pressed against his chest and suddenly, like a switch has been flipped, he is struggling to breathe and staggers backwards.</p><p>“Dammit, Leave-it.” Hauroko barks as she rushes towards him. “Kiergan. Desk, top drawer, med-room, now! GO!” While Kiergan takes off running, she grabs Leave-it's shoulder and places one hand behind his neck. “Down. Lie down, okay? I got you.”</p><p>Zev'sonya stares with stunned horror as Leave-it flails with one arm until he can grab a hold of Hauroko's arm, wheezing and fighting to breathe, getting more and more panicked. Zev'sonya only snaps out of it when he just about collapses and she automatically grabs a hold of his other arm and his breastplate and kneels down to lower him on his back instead of letting him fall.</p><p>-</p><p>On her knees next to Leave-it, helplessly watching him suffocate, Zev'sonya turns her wide-eyed stare to Hauroko. “What's wrong with him?”</p><p>Hauroko keeps a bitter focus on the squirming and desperate Leave-it, her hand behind his neck. “His lungs. When he was a kid, he had to work with his father in these toxic mines to earn money to feed the family. It left him without a father and with a paralyzing sickness in his lungs. His meds must have worn off. His lungs won't function at all without them.”</p><p>Leave-it momentarily arches his back off the floor, desperate for air, still fighting but clearly losing.</p><p>After what feels like a small eternity but in reality cannot have been too long, Kiergan comes scudding through the door and drops to his knees next to Hauroko, handing her a hypo-syringe.</p><p>“Hold him.” Hauroko orders, checking the syringe. “I want his carotid artery. This needs to get in there fast.”</p><p>Kiergan tries to hold Leave-it's head to the side and still, but the man keeps jolting and flailing due to his body's instinctive battle to breathe. Hauroko clenches her jaw hard as she has to withdraw the syringe for the third time when Leave-it twists free of Kiergan's grip. “I said; hold him!”</p><p>“I'm trying!” Kiergan snaps back.</p><p>Leaning forward, Zev'sonya places a light hand to Leave-it's cheek, turns his face towards her. “Hey. Leo. I want you to look at me, okay? Can you do that for me? Just look at me.”</p><p>And, like magic, he does. For the two seconds Hauroko needs to set the needle into the wildly thrumming artery, Leave-it focuses on Zev'sonya with a trust she hasn't earned. The syringe hisses softly and injects its content to ease his symptoms and to allow him to breathe once again.</p><p>Moments after that, his body visibly relaxes and Leave-it draws a full, shivering breath.</p><p>Relieved and overwhelmed, Zev'sonya releases him and sits up while Hauroko and Kiergan both lean in and shower the dazed blond with affection and reprimands. She manages a faint smile, strangely glad that he has people who care. She knows how lonely it can be to have not a single friend. Suddenly she also becomes painfully aware of that she is intruding on their moment.</p><p>“I'll, uh...” Zev'sonya gets up on her feet, awkwardly gesturing towards the doorway. “I'll go find Din...” She turns to leave, only to feel someone grabbing her wrist and she looks back to find, to her surprise, Leave-it up on unsteady feet and holding on to her, with the even more surprised Hauroko and Kiergan, sitting on the floor and staring up at them.<br/>
Zev'sonya sees he's still a little out of breath, slightly damp with sweat, but mostly she notes the dejected expression on his face. He is even struggling to look into her eyes.</p><p>“I'm not...” Leave-it says, fumbling for words, still shaken by what happened but too desperate not to speak. “It's just like an old scar. Something that happened a long time ago. Just a slight dent, the rest of me works fine. I can still fight, you know? I'm as strong as any other Trooper. I swear.”</p><p>Zev'sonya frowns, confused by his words, but then the pieces fall into place and she realizes he's scared that she will think less of him now. Considering how tough she's been on him, how she has underlined her own strength and independence, she doesn't blame him for thinking that. But he is wrong. So very wrong.<br/>
After this, she doesn't consider him weak at all.</p><p>“Go and get some rest, <i>koochoo.</i>” Zev'sonya says, and is struck with a crazy urge to reassure him. She takes a step closer, leans up and places a light kiss to his cheek. Moving back, she sees the sadness in his eyes is gone, replaced with wide-eyed disbelief and a growing blaze of delight.</p><p>Pulling free from his grip, Zev'sonya turns on her heel and flees from the room. She hears Leave-it saying; “Did you guys see that?  You saw that, right? That wasn't just me hallucinating?” and Kiergan's amused; “We saw. Can you please sit your scrawny ass down before you fall down?” and she feels her face burn with embarrassment.</p><p>Why is she so horrible at controlling her impulses? Now she's starting to understand why Mose keeps complaining about her rash decisions. She really needs to start thinking before she acts!</p><p>Zev'sonya shakes her head, as if physically shaking off the thoughts, and goes to find Din.<br/>
They have a defense plan to work out. No time for childish things.</p><p>-</p><p>“You want to do what?” Din snaps, getting up from where he'd been sitting on the floor with the child, leaving it to play with the Hutt stretched out next to them, and stalks over to where Corin is standing in the doorway.</p><p>“You heard me.” Corin says, crossing his arms defensively. “I asked Hauroko to make it stronger this time. She just told me it is ready, but she won't give it to me without me telling you first.”</p><p>Din halts in front of him, clearly frustrated. “You meant to go behind my back?”</p><p>“I figured you would react like this.” Corin points out, tense but not giving an inch.</p><p>“Yeah, because I know how dangerous those drugs are.” Din replies angrily. “Why would you even consider this?”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Corin huffs a bitter laugh before throwing the truth at Din. “You don't know what it's like for me. I'm not Corin Motti and I'm not Corin Valentis. I'm both and none of them at the same time.” He can hear his voice getting louder and louder, but can't help it. “I have a son and I don't know him!”</p><p>Din reaches out and takes a hold of Corin's arm, but it is an act of fear and not domination. “If you do this, your son might lose a father. How is that better?” He adds a second argument. “Last time, you begged me not to let them give you that again.”</p><p>Corin shakes his head and gives a tired smile. “I can do this. I'm not scared of the pain.”</p><p>“I know you can handle pain. I know only too well. But this could actually kill you. You're remembering things, aren't you? Give it time. Maybe it'll all come back eventually?”</p><p>“What if it doesn't? And how long will I have to be a guest in my own life? No. This is my choice. I want to do this.” Corin fights against the urge to apologize, summons his Motti arrogance.</p><p>Din releases his arm, lowers his head and nods. “Okay...” He turns and looks back at the child and Mose staring at them. “When?”</p><p>“When Hauroko can deign to give it to me.” Corin knows he sounds like a defiant teenager, but after what Grandmother has done to him, people ordering him around, telling him what he can and cannot do, makes him rebellious and petty. </p><p>“Boys!” Zev'sonya's voice calls out and she steps into the room. “There you are. I need to talk to you two. Corin, good job on the info. It got us what we needed. Now we need to-”</p><p>“You guys gotta see this!” Jana shouts as she runs by the room, followed by Heiden and Mokae.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation and confusion, Corin and the others follow them and find themselves out on a balcony only moments later and staring up at a large transport ship hovering over the building, slowly lowering two huge Anti-Aircraft guns from its cargo hold.<br/>
Grinning, Zev'sonya nods with smug satisfaction. “That should even the odds a little.”</p><p>“Unless he brings the Star Destroyer into the mix.” Corin points out. It's a good start, for sure, but there is still so much that can go wrong.</p><p>“He won't.” Jana states, looking up at the AA-guns. “That ship is his symbol of power. He won't risk it being damaged or, worst case scenario, brought down.”</p><p>“There's also all kinds of cool blasters, grenades and even a couple of Oppressor Flamethrowers coming out way.” Zev'sonya glances over at Corin. “He agreed to bring us more if you were willing to follow up your second offer.”</p><p>Corin nods. “No problem.” He watches as Raga flies up to detach the wires from the AA-gun now placed on the top tower. “Tell him to keep it coming.”</p><p>While Corin has no experience with a massive AA-guns, Liita is beside herself with glee as she starts working on them, mumbling that she's never had her hands on this kind before and climbs all over them with open scorn for gravity. It's strange to see her with a smile on her face.<br/>
Most of the souls there appear to be carefully optimistic with the artillery in place. Most, except Din and Raga. Corin knows why Din is glum, but he can only guess when it comes to Raga. And that guess is; Paz. She keeps staring at the massive Mandalorian, lost in thought, and Corin really hopes that him sending the Mercenary after them hasn't ruined their friendship forever...</p><p>-</p><p>Sitting in the chair, watching as Hauroko tightens the straps around his ankles and then his wrists, Corin glances up at Din standing in front of him. He can sense the tension and fear radiating from him. “It's going to be okay. I can do this.”</p><p>Din shakes his head. “Don't do it.”</p><p>“Hey...” Corin lifts his fingers, his arm is strapped down so he's unable to do more, and Din automatically reaches out to take a light hold of his digits. “Trust me.”</p><p>“I do.” Din replies, so easily, so naturally.</p><p>Corin feels a jab of pain in his skull as a memory flutters just out of reach for him. He closes his eyes briefly, wills the hurt away, that only reaffirms his decision to do this. He looks back up at Din. “I think I really loved you. I can still feel the echoes of it. It's like it is on the other side of a transparisteel wall. I'm going to find that again. You and the child. I will find my way back to you.”</p><p>Din kneels down next to him, braids their fingers. “I never asked you because I was scared of what you would say. I was scared you would say yes to marrying me because you were scared of saying no, and I was even more terrified that you'd actually say no. I was drawn to you from the first time I saw your face and I wanted to marry you from the second I saw you asleep with the little Womp Rat in your arms on Kerrco.” He speaks quickly, like they're running out of time.</p><p>Corin's vision blurs slightly with tears. “I don't remember...”</p><p>“It doesn't matter...” Din reaches up his free hand, slides it behind Corin's neck and eases his head forward a little so he can place his Beskar forehead to his. “Don't do this.” He whispers. Begs.</p><p>“I have to.” Corin whispers back.</p><p>Din pulls his hand away from his neck, but only to remove the glove and then reaches out to gently cup the side of Corin's face with his bare hand. “<i>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum...</i>”</p><p>“You guys ready?” Hauroko asks, holding the hypo-syringe down by her side. “Do you need more time?”</p><p>“I'm ready.” Corin replies, eyes locked on Din's t-visor. “Do it.”</p><p>The needle pierces his skin, there is a soft hiss as the liquid is injected and Corin waits.</p><p>At first, there is nothing. He feels fine. His heart is racing and his head is aching, but that is him being scared and stressed. Shouldn't there be something happening? </p><p>“I don't think-” Corin begins, then his entire body seizes up, his vision blacks out and it feels like someone just rammed a spear into his eye and through his brain.<br/>
It hurts. It hurts more than Corin thought anything could hurt. It's like a rollercoaster of pain. He hears someone screaming, realizes it is him, but he can't stop. He can't see, can't breathe, can't stop screaming.<br/>
There are echoes of words fluttering through the darkness.</p><p>
  <i>“Who are you?” ~ “You're safe.” ~ “Stop acting like risking your life doesn't matter.”</i>
</p><p>There is the taste of iron in his mouth. Blood.</p><p>
  <i>”Because you belong with us.”</i>
</p><p>There are so many words, but they are getting more and more difficult to understand. The pain is getting worse. Even worse!</p><p><i>”Did you know he can move water with his powers?” ~ “You can't run around like that. You gotta put some clothes on!” ~ “Aliit ori'shya tal'din.”</i><br/>
<br/>
Then....<br/>
<br/>
<i>“I'll be whatever you want. I won't question anything. I'll do anything. Just, please, don't take them away from me.”</i></p><p>Oh. Corin remembers pleading... He remembers the desperation and fear...</p><p>
  <i>“PLEASE, NO!”</i>
</p><p>He remembers physically struggling and fighting with all of his mind, trying so hard to hold on to his memories as they kept drugging him. Again and again. He remembers Antonia's face twist with contempt whenever he would plead for her to stop. Corin remembers.</p><p>Something snaps. Everything goes black and quiet. He slips away.</p><p>The next thing Corin is aware of is a cool sensation to his face, something touching by his forehead, then his cheeks and finally his throat. It feels good. Because his body doesn't feel good at all.<br/>
He feels exhausted. Wrung out. His head hurts. What had happened? Why is he feeling this way?<br/>
Corin remembers Hauroko giving him the shot...</p><p>A weak jolt of adrenaline goes through him and he manages to struggle his eyes open.</p><p>“Corin?” Din's voice.</p><p>Blinking, Corin finds himself staring up at the ceiling of their room. He's lying on their bed.<br/>
Corin needs a moment before he can glance over to the left and he finds Din sitting next to the bed, his hand half-hovering with a cloth he'd clearly been using to wipe away Corin's sweat with. The room is empty except for them. It's so quiet Corin can almost hear his own heartbeat.</p><p>“Hey...” Corin rasps out. His throat hurts like he's swallowed a vibro-blade.</p><p>“Corin.” Din gets up to half-hover with his entire body, not just his hand. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“How long...” Corin has to swallow, his throat hurts so much, then continues, “have I been out?”</p><p>“27 hours.” Din replies without hesitation, then places the cool cloth to Corin's forehead again. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Hurts.” Corin admits. It's not just his head and his throat. His entire body aches. It takes both will-power and whatever strength he can summon to lift his right arm and reach out to wrap it around Din, pulling him down into a hug.</p><p>Din sneaks his free arm around him, supports him, and a faint shiver runs through him. “Corin?”</p><p>“I'm sorry,” Corin whispers, “I'm sorry I did that to you. I just... I had to remember. I'm so sorry.”</p><p>Dropping the cloth, Din wraps both of his arms around him and pulls him along as he sits up and hugs him so tight it hurts. “<i>Ner kar'ta</i>.”</p><p>With a faint smile, Corin rests his head on Din's pauldron and lets him squeeze him hard. “<i>Gar kar'ta.</i>” He confirms softly. Finally. This. This is what had been missing. He can feel it now. “<i>Ner kar'ta.</i>” His heart. His soul. His good luck. This and...<br/>
Oh, Corin needs to apologize to the little bean. He can't wait to hold him and kiss that fuzzy head and play with him and feed him and tuck him in for the night... “Din, I-”</p><p>“Din!” Kiergan suddenly appears in the doorway, sounding stressed. “Din, they're here. Moff Gideon and his forces. They're coming.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fighting. So much fighting. And some long overdue confrontations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>The art-deity Cac0daemonia captures the moment of reunion between Din and the Corin who has been gone for so long.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody is running around, frantic, nervous, getting ready for the big battle.</p><p>Paz adjusts the vambrace, makes sure the tube supplying his flame thrower is securely attached and ready for action, then he picks up the blaster cannon and attaches the ammunition belt.</p><p>“Forget it!” Raga hovers next to him, furious. “You are not going out there.”</p><p>Paz sighs. “You can either help me get ready or you can get out of my way, <i>vod</i>.” She's worried, has probably heard something from that medic then, but Paz 'is' going out there.</p><p>“I could also punch you in the face, <i>vod</i>.” Raga says through gritted teeth.</p><p>Paz hesitates, knows she means it and right now she would probably be able to knock him out. He doesn't feel entirely up to his old strength. “You could,” Paz concedes, then goes back to preparing, “but you won't” She respects his decisions too much to overrule him like that.</p><p>“I fixed it.” Liita declares as she steps into the room and shoves Paz' jetpack at him, only to have it snatched away by Raga. She attaches it to his back with rough and angry movements.</p><p>“Thank you.” Paz reaches out and ruffles Liita's hair, amused by her huff and her batting his hand away. “I owe you a ship, I know.”</p><p>“And a new jacket.” Liita reminds Paz. She walks away, only to pause in the doorway and awkwardly mumble; “Don't die out there, you big idiot.”</p><p>Raga glances over at Liita, then at Paz and then back to Liita again. Her hands clench into fists.</p><p>“You be careful too, Shorty.” Paz' voice follows Liita as she stalks away. She and Kinnon are heading up to the AA-guns. On the way, Liita is surprised to see Din helping an unsteady and Beskar-wearing Corin walk, but her surprise is even bigger when she sees Corin's eyes are finally right again. He feels right. “About time you came back.” Liita declares as she walks by them.</p><p>Corin sends a confused glance after her, but has to focus on placing one foot in front of the other instead of wondering how she knew the drugs had worked.</p><p>“There is no way I can talk you out of this?” Din asks, only the tension in his voice revealing how much he hates Corin's decision.</p><p>“No.” Corin replies, stubborn despite his exhaustion. “I just need a stim shot and I'll be fine.”</p><p>“I just got you back. I can't lose you again, remember?” So very tense. Almost angry with him.</p><p>“You won't, <i>ner kar'ta</i>,” Corin assures him softly, feeling a jab of guilt amidst the weariness. Bad luck has to be done for a while now, right? Now it is time for some good luck.</p><p>Din sighs. “Just... stay close to me out there. Okay?”</p><p>“Roger that.” Corin replies, wondering if Hauroko will agree to give him a double shot of stimulants or if that would kill him. He feels so tired... Everything hurts... But stay out of the fight after what they did to him? Not a chance.<br/>
Corin hears voices as they walk by an open door and automatically glances over as they go by.</p><p>Inside the room Zev'sonya is attaching two more vibroblades to her holster and shakes her head. “Forget it. You are sticking with the other bucketheads. We don't need your help.”</p><p>“Yeah. You do.” Leave-it counters intently. “Mose is still recovering. You know he doesn't have the stamina for this kind of fight. He'll get hurt. You'll get hurt.” He dares to take one step closer from where he's standing just inside the doorway. “Let me help you. You know I can do it.”</p><p>Zev'sonya hesitates, one hand on her blaster, her gaze on the floor. She knows he's right: Mose won't be able to keep going for long and then he will be a giant target. Bringing him along to the battlefield is a sure way to get him injured or killed. She can't do that. Not him.<br/>
But there is absolutely no way Mose will stay behind if she goes alone.<br/>
“Fine.” Zev'sonya sighs. “You'll stick with me and-” Her words trail off as she turns and looks at Leave-it for the first time since he'd entered the room. “<i>What</i> have you done to your armor?”</p><p>Instead of the old colors, Leave-it's armor is now adorned with a good portion of a familiar yellow on top of gray. “Do you like it?” He beams happily.</p><p>Shaking her head with disbelief, Zev'sonya struggles to find words. “That's just going to make you stick out on the battlefield, you idiot!”</p><p>Leave-it grins widely at her. “I like how it looks.”</p><p>Letting out a frustrated sound, Zev'sonya stalks by him and ignores how eagerly he follows her, merely focuses on finding Mose and delivering the bad news.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>
<i>(Scary and yet gorgeous flashback to chapter 8, compliments of the incredible art-deity Cac0daemonia!)</i></p>
</div>-<p>“I just want to say,” Hauroko mutters as she places the injection to Corin's neck, “that this is a bad idea.”</p><p>Corin closes his eyes as the stimulant shoots into his bloodstream, anticipating the energy and razor sharp focus that he knows will follow. In the army, stims were pretty common before a battle. “Duly noted.” And half a second after that, he feels the rush and his heart begins to race. Yeah, this was familiar and almost reassuring. The exhaustion drowns in a flood of energy.</p><p>A hand grabs a hold between his neck and shoulder where there is no Beskar and Din's voice snaps him out of the euphoria. “You okay there?”</p><p>Corin nods and forces his eyes open. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm good to go.” He gets up from the chair Hauroko had shoved him down on. His legs are steady and he feels ready for battle. “Where is he?”</p><p>“Probably still below.” Din replies, still holding on to Corin. “We'll have to hurry.”</p><p>Corin turns to thank Hauroko, but she has already stalked over to the doorway where Kiergan is waiting and grabs the rifle he holds out to her and the two disappear down the hallway. Sighing, Corin gestures for Din to lead the way.</p><p>They almost reach the stairs leading below when the one they are looking for emerges in the arms of a frowning Mose making his way up to them.<br/>
“It's Gideon?” The Hutt asks.</p><p>Din confirms, but all Corin sees and cares about is the child in Mose's arms. For one horrible moment, Corin is certain the child will be anxious and wary of him, which would be completely understandable, but instead his heart breaks when there is a surprised and happy chirp followed by tiny arms eagerly reaching for him.</p><p>“Hey, you...” Corin knows it is stupid how his eyes well up with tears when Mose hands the child over to him, but he can't help it. Especially when the little bean reaches up to take a hold of Corin's face and pulls him down to tap its forehead against his before leaning back and tilt its head with a curious coo.<br/>
“Yeah.” Corin confirms, smiling through the urge to actually start crying. “It's me. I'm back.” And this is why he had to do it, why he had to risk everything to get his memories back; his family.<br/>
He hugs the child close, kissing the fuzzy head countless times until the little bean has had enough and tries to squirm away, which is when he turns to blowing raspberries instead and gets a squealing laugh and flailing arms as a reward. Corin has to laugh a little himself, so incredibly happy, and he glances over as Din steps up next to him.</p><p>“Stay with him.” Din pleads quietly. “Don't go out there. Take the kid and head below and stay there with him. You know he barely knows Mokae. He'd feel much safer with you.”</p><p>Corin clenches his jaw, feeling a jab of irritation that he knows is partially born from the stimulants in his blood making him extra antsy. “Don't use the child to get your way.”</p><p>“If it keeps the both of you safe, I will.” Din sounds anything but apologetic.</p><p>“And what about you?” Corin asks, trying to keep the irritation from mutating into anger. He knows how the stims dials up the aggression. “Why do you get to go out there?”</p><p>“It's you and the kid they want. Not me.” Din points out. “I'll be fine.”</p><p>Corin exhales a faint smile. “You'll be fine? You are starting to sound like me.” He looks down at the quiet child, over at the awkward Mose and finally back at Din. He decides to push his luck. “I'm going out there. You should stay with the child.”</p><p>Din makes a frustrated sound. “Corin...”</p><p>“Mose will stay with the kid.” Zev'sonya's voice interrupts and they all look over to see her walking towards them. Leave-it trailing right behind her.</p><p>“What?” Mose says, frowning.</p><p>Zev'sonya walks up to stand directly in front of him, looking up at him. “You're staying in the castle with the kid.”</p><p>Mose frowns even deeper and says something in Huttese that Corin doesn't understand.</p><p>Shaking her head, Zev'sonya seems determined. “No.” She reaches out and prods a finger at his belly. “You are staying.”</p><p>“You are not going out there alone.” Mose rumbles angrily, pulling himself up tower over her.</p><p>“She's not going alone.” Leave-it declares, stepping forward. “I'll go with her.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Mose mutters something in Huttese.</p><p>“Mose, you're staying with the kid. That's an order.” Zev'sonya gestures him down and he lowers himself, blinking surprised when she places a hand to his face. “We both know you're not fit for fight, <i>pateesa</i>. And the little sprout will need you, as things are going to get scary.”<br/>
Mose replies in Huttese and Zev'sonya gives a sad smile. “I know,” she says, ”but I need you to trust me on this. You know I'm right.” She gives his face a gentle pat, then turns to look at Din and Corin. “I hope you guys are ready. Heiden's radar says the first ships are about to enter the atmosphere. Let's go.”</p><p>-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>
<i>(Mountain castle and the surrounding area, in more peaceful times with Din, Corin and the Razor Crest, stopping by for a visit. Incredible work by the supertalented A-Militia!)</i></p>
</div><p>It had been close to physically painful to give the child up to Mose again, but Corin made himself do it as this isn't just about revenge. Does he want to get back at Antonia Motti and Moff Gideon? Absolutely. But Corin also hopes that by taking a stand, by fighting back, showing a united front against them, it would give both Motti and Gideon pause before deciding to come after them again.<br/>
This was also about making the future a little more safe for the child as well.</p><p>High up, Liita and Kinnon are in control of the Anti Aircraft guns, armed and ready, their reach measured on the ground. On a balcony, Paz and Raga are waiting with jetpacks ready to go. And on the ground, Din and Zev'sonya leads the group of former Storm Troopers.<br/>
Above it all, six imperial transport ships are hovering ominously, while the seventh, a much larger one, is slowly making its way down to them.</p><p>“Looks like they want to talk.” Zev'sonya observes.</p><p>“Looks like.” Din agrees. “The question is; do we want to talk? It could be a trap.”</p><p>Corin shakes his head, thoughtful. “I don't think so. It's probably going to be a 'surrender or else'-thing.”</p><p>“It could give us a clean shot at Moff Gideon.” Hauroko points out. Her voice as cold as her eyes.</p><p>Din reaches up and activates the communication system on his helmet, connecting to the AA-guns as well as the other Mandalorians. “Let the ship land.”</p><p>Corin watches as the ship lands. His body is shaking with tension and the stims are making it difficult to merely wait for things to happen instead of making them happen. His right hand is resting on the blaster by his side. His left hand rests on the hilt of the borrowed E-11 on his left side.</p><p>The ramp opens and a small group emerges from within the ship.</p><p>A jolt goes through Corin as he quickly recognizes the tall, thin shape of Antonia. He'd forgotten just how tall she is. Corin remembers the time as Corin Motti, even if it feels like a dream, a nightmare, but his brain had clearly tried to erase his grandmother from those memories.</p><p>She towers next to Gideon, somehow manages to wear a plain black dress and radiate both money and power despite its simplicity. Her hair is as usual set up into a complicated pattern, thanks to her slaves. And her eyes are filled with contempt.</p><p>Corin shivers. Not even the stimulants can quell his automatic reaction to authority. He almost takes a step back but a hand touches his and Corin feels a wave of gratitude to Din for snapping him out of it. His grandmother might be the epitome of bad luck, but Corin has Din. His good luck.</p><p>Antonia Motti and Moff Gideon are followed by six Death Troopers and they walk over to stop a small distance from Corin, Din and the others.<br/>
Antonia's gaze is locked on Corin. “Have you any idea how much trouble your little adventure has caused? Well, it is over now. Get on the ship. You are an embarrassment to all Mottis.”</p><p>“I'm not a Motti.” Corin mumbles, wanting to stand up to her but her cold glare makes him sweat and his skin prickles with anxiousness. “I'm not going anywhere with you.”</p><p>“You think it is better to be a Valentis? Those fools have never achieved anything.” Antonia sneers.</p><p>That actually brings a bitter smile to Corin's lips. “I don't have any connection to the Valentis. They're as bad as you are.”</p><p>Antonia scoffs. “Not a Motti. Not a Valentis.” If possible, she looks at him with even more contempt. “Then what are you?”</p><p>Corin hesitates for a half a heartbeat, about to reply; nobody. He is a no one, a ghost, but that is not true. He has a family. He belongs. He is; “Djarin.”</p><p>Din's visor snaps over to look at him.</p><p>Taking a step towards Corin, the contempt morphing into anger, Antonia snarls her words. “Siding with a common criminal. How can you do this to your own family?”</p><p>Corin snaps. “YOU TOOK ME FROM MY FAMILY!” He screams at her, furious by her audacity and given courage by the stimulants. “I begged you not to and you did it anyway!”</p><p>Antonia's anger turns into fury as well. “I was being generous. I was going to let the Mando and that brat live. But now? After this? I will make you watch them die before I have my people rip every memory you have of them out of your brain!”</p><p>Corin shakes his head, feeling his own eyes go flat and hard. “I'm not a Motti, but you turned me into one. I guess you forgot that when you noticed I had slipped your leash. You thought you were dealing with me, so you didn't worry, and you were right. I would have been content to make a run for it and go into hiding. But not a Motti.” He even smiles a little as he sees a faint touch of confusion to Antonia's face. “We should all thank you for the weapons and the AA-guns. You paid for it, after all. That, and a whole lot more. You should have invalidated my code cylinders. They were worth quite a bit in the right wrong kind of hands. And a sample of my blood made it easy for others to create a fake identity to enter the banks with a biological lock set to Motti genes.”</p><p>It's quite rewarding to see Antonia's eyes widen with startled surprise, so Corin pushes on.<br/>
“All the Motti money coming from slave trade, from dealing in illegal weapons and spice? The funding of several War Lords? I had Heiden here send all that information to the New Republic, so don't be surprised when you get a visit real soon. I'm sure they have a lot they want to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Enough.” Gideon says, speaking for the first time, seemingly content to stand one step behind Antonia up until now. He sets his stare on Din. “Are you going to return my asset to me?”</p><p>“You won't come anywhere near that child as long as I'm alive.” Din states.</p><p>Gideon nods. “I thought as much.” He draws a deep breath, then shouts. “Give the order.”</p><p>And that is when everything turns into chaos.</p><p>-</p><p>Din is the first to react and Corin doesn't have time to feel scared or make a sound as he is shoved to the ground by the Mandalorian, but the sound of blasters being fired reveals the reason to the sudden move. Corin scrambles to draw his own blasters, rolls over to lie on his back and starts firing at the Death Troopers, shoulder to shoulder with Din doing the same thing.<br/>
Above, Corin suddenly hears the booms of the AA-guns firing and to his horror, Corin recognizes a screaming sound that is growing louder and louder: TIE fighters. He looks up and sees three TIE fighters diving down, firing at the castle, while the transport ships starts their descent behind them.</p><p>“Go, go, go!” Kiergan is shouting, half-hidden behind a rock, gesturing for the ones still in the open to find cover. “Hurry!” He leans forward and fires his blaster at the enemy.</p><p>Din grabs a hold of Corin's arm and pulls, hard, as he starts scrambling towards the edge of the road where they can take cover.<br/>
Shuddering with adrenaline, Corin continues to fire at the Death Troopers, kicking his feet to help Din drag him along over to the ditch next to the make-shift road they are on.</p><p>Antonia is already disappearing back into her ship, but Gideon remains, using one of the Death Troopers as a shield and firing in the general direction of anyone shooting at them. </p><p>In the background, two transport ships are coming in for landing, while a third is turning into a mess of burning pieces showering down over the battlefield after a solid hit from one of the AA-guns. </p><p>Suddenly Gideon and the Death Troopers are forced to spread and take cover as Paz comes sweeping over them while firing his blaster cannon. This buys Zev'sonya and the other former Storm Troopers time and opportunity to move, to find new cover and, in Hauroko's case, advance closer to Gideon.</p><p>“Stay down!” Din shouts at Corin before poking his head and arms up to fire at one Death Trooper trying to take out Jana huddling behind a small boulder. This forces the Death Trooper to back off and Jana sends Din a nod before scrambling to a safer spot. Corin stands up to fire both of his blasters at where he sees Gideon is hiding, hoping for a lucky shot.</p><p>Zev'sonya sprints forward on the road, towards the enemy, unflinching as a blaster shot tears through her cloak, but jumps and continues her run along the mountain-side, her boots somehow finding small nooks and edges to step on despite her speed. Once close enough, she jumps again and lands with her knees on a Death Trooper's shoulders, firing her blaster continuously at the Trooper's masked face as the soldier fall backwards.</p><p>A second Death Trooper emerges to aim at her but stumbles backwards as countless blaster shots hits the black breastplate and Leave-it keeps firing as he continues to stalk towards his target. “Heads up!” Leave-it shouts and ducks behind a boulder, as at least ten Storm Troopers come running towards them, compliments of the first transport ship that had landed. A second group of Storm Troopers from the second ship is not far behind them. “We just got a lot more company!”</p><p>The AA-guns brings down another ship and the explosion is incredibly loud.</p><p>Raga spins and dodges the shots fired up at her and she drops two grenades down at the incoming troops. It's just Storm Troopers and Death Troopers. No big deal. She glances over and sees where Paz is hovering mid-air, firing his blaster cannon at the newcomers and forcing them to scatter.</p><p>Around him, the burning pieces of a TIE fighter rains down and reflects in his armor. It is such a magnificent sight that she almost forgets that she's being shot at. She loves watching him fight, always have, and she sees him look her way, probably to make sure she is doing okay.<br/>
She nods. He nods, reassured, then goes back to firing at the Troopers.</p><p>Raga realizes Paz had been right back at the abandoned factory; nothing has to change between them. He has been in love with her for so long and has never once asked or demanded anything from her, he is not going to start now just because she knows. He would still be the Paz she's always known. He would find others to temporarily take her place, maybe permanently one day, and he'd still be her friend. He would still have her back, still be loyal, and nothing would be different.</p><p>But, Raga realizes, she wants it to change.</p><p>Frowning, Raga turns and swoops down at the Storm Troopers firing their weapons up at her, needing to vent before she can find a way to handle this far more difficult battle ahead of her. She activates her flame thrower.</p><p>-</p><p>Two more transport ships are shot down before the remaining TIE fighter finally lands a lucky shot and one of the AA-guns explodes, tearing with it parts of the top of the castle and sending a landslide of rocks down in front of the mountain. This gives Antonia's ship the chance to take off and race towards space.</p><p>Ducking down in the ditch again, Corin has a moment of horror before a familiar voice comes over the communication system they are all connected to.</p><p>“This is Kinnon. They took out Liita's gun, but she's okay. Roger that? She's okay. We're going to deal with the last TIE fighter. You guys keep cleaning up the floor.”</p><p>Relieved, Corin turns and stands up to continue firing at the enemy. He has to consider them the enemy, even though he wore that armor for many years himself. They are there to kill him, his family and his friends. He can't think, he has to protect his family.</p><p>Zev'sonya jumps up on the side of the mountain, then high up in the air, reaching up, and Raga grabs her hand as she flies by. The two fly over the huge group of Storm Troopers, now even more reinforced by the final transport ship having landed and unloaded as well. Landing behind them, they start cutting their way through the enemy, soon joined by Paz and his blaster cannon.</p><p>The lone TIE fighter swooping over their heads has every single soul on both sides ducking down. However, when the TIE fighter flies up into the air to do a U-turn, probably aiming to come back to fire its weapons this time, the remaining AA-gun turns the ship into a mess of twisted durasteel and fire. Several pieces slams down on the battlefield and soldiers alike.<br/>
Heiden screams as a piece goes through his leg and he crumbles behind his cover, clutching his bleeding limb. Mokae sprints to his side and instantly begins wrapping the wound.</p><p>“Hauroko!” Jana shouts as the familiar red head has finally reached her target and is mid-fight with Gideon. A fight it quickly becomes clear she will not win.</p><p>Din mutters something in Mando'a, grabs Corin's arm and leans over to give an almost harsh kov'nyn. “Be careful, okay?”</p><p>“You too.” Corin insists, sliding a hand behind Din's neck and holding him close. “Please.”</p><p>Din trails gloved fingertips along Corin's left cheekbone and then along his jawline, before he pulls away and runs towards Gideon.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Corin gets up and starts laying down cover-fire so Din will reach his target. He is so focused on keeping him safe that he fails to see the bad luck creeping up.<br/>
One moment Corin is forcing a Storm Trooper into hiding with a well-aimed shot, the next; an arm goes around Corin's throat and he's yanked back against someone standing behind him. Something is shoved against the side of Corin's neck, just under his jaw, and he automatically drops his blaster and reaches up to pull at the arm restraining him and keeping him off balance.</p><p>“Your grandmother was really not happy with me when she learned you'd run off on my watch.” Dominic's voice murmurs by Corin's ear. He breathes a laugh. “But once I bring you back,  handsome, she's probably going to forgive that and give me a bonus pay.”</p><p>Corin realizes the object against his neck is a hypo-syringe, a tranquilizer, the same kind he'd used in the past, and pure dread flutters through Corin. Not again. He knows he won't survive this again. Regaining his memories had taken everything he had, he can't do it again. “Please...” Corin tugs at the arm, trying to lean away from the syringe. “Please, don't. Don't do this, Dominic. You know what she'll do. She will take it all away from me again.”</p><p>Dominic sighs with something similar to regret. “Yeah, man, I know. It sucks. But, hey, for the record, I've seen your future wife and she is not bad to look at. Some consolation, am I right?” He chuckles.</p><p>Corin gives a slight shake of his head. “No. No consolation at all.” He swallows hard. “Listen, you don't have to go back there. You can stay with us. You made a mistake, but you can make it right again. I will help you. No one will hurt you, I promise. Just, <i>please</i>, don't do this!”</p><p>Dominic makes an amused sound. “To be honest, I'd rather take a blaster shot to the head than hang around with you guys again. I swear, I've never been so bored in my life! I had to grab you and get out of there, orders or no orders, otherwise I would've gone insane. And, let's face it, your grandma is the one with the credits around here.”</p><p>Corin realizes Dominic is about to push the plunger on the syringe, which causes desperation to mix with adrenaline. Corin makes a blind reach, can't believe his good luck when his grip actually locks around Dominic's hand on the syringe and Corin uses all his strength to give it a hard twist.<br/>
There is a loud crack as the bones snap and Dominic screams, but Corin is too busy grabbing the syringe and pulling it away from his neck to care. He bucks forward, breaks free from Dominic's other arm and spins around to see the Death Trooper bending down to cradle his broken wrist, breathing hard through clenched teeth in an effort to control the pain.</p><p>“Let's see how you like it.” Corin states with harsh bitterness. He jabs the hypo-syringe to Dominic's neck, between the helmet and the armor, and doesn't hesitate to press the plunger.</p><p>Dominic jerks, reaches up with his functional hand and grabs a hold of Corin's breastplate. For a moment, the black helmet stares at Corin and neither move, then Dominic makes a half-strangled gurgle and sinks to end up in a graceless and unmoving heap on the ground.</p><p>-</p><p>There are so many blaster shots in the air, flying back and forth over what has become quite the messy battlefield. One eventually hits Kiergan in the side, sends him toppling backwards and it takes the combined effort of Mokae, Heiden and Corin to lay down enough counter-fire for Jana to be able to make her way over and drag him to safety.</p><p>Paz and Raga are back up in the air, swooping down or hovering mid-air, firing away their blasters and dropping grenades at the steadily decreasing number of enemy soldiers still able to fight.</p><p>Leave-it ducks under the end of a blaster rifle meant to connect with his face, fires a shot at the enemy Trooper and moves on to the next one. He's sweating and breathing hard, his shoulder hurts from where his armor is dented after a shot, but so far no one has been able to take him down. And as he's seen glimpses of Zev'sonya still going strong, he decides things are looking good!</p><p>“You want to kill me because I killed your friends?” Moff Gideon drawls, having a good grip on Hauroko's throat and her body against the mountain-wall. “You may have a valid reason for revenge, I have killed many, but I have to admit...” He smirks a little. “I don't remember them. And I don't remember you.” Dropping his blaster, Gideon grabs and activates the dark, humming sword-like weapon instead. “But if you are that eager to join your friends, I will send you to join them.” He releases her, takes a step back and quickly swings the saber up to lash down at her.</p><p>Only to have it come to an abrupt halt as it collides against the Beskar of Din's vambrace. He has placed himself between the two and holds his arm up to block the impact.<br/>
For a second, Gideon seems too stunned to react, but then he backs up another step and swirls the saber restlessly. “You.”</p><p>Hauroko is still leaning against the mountain, snarling angrily and clutching her dislocated shoulder. While injured, she is clearly too furious to back away from the fight.<br/>
“Me.” Din confirms to Gideon, then connects to the Communication system. “Paz. Raga. One of you. I need a pick up and evac of Hauroko here.”</p><p>“What?” Hauroko straightens, takes a step forward. “No!” But that is as far as she gets before she's yanked up into the air by Paz flying off with her, while Din keeps his focus on the smirking Gideon.  The second she's gone, Din pulls his blaster to shoot that smirk off Gideon's face, only to blink in shock as the Moff's saber cuts the front of the blaster off in one quick slice.<br/>
Then the black sword-like thing slams into Din's breastplate as Gideon lunges under Din's arm. The impact knocks the air out of Din's lungs, forces him to stumble back a couple of steps, and he instinctively knows that any other material than Beskar would have been incapable of withstanding this weapon. What is that thing?</p><p>“How fitting,” Gideon says in a pleasant tone, “that your death would be brought by the Darksaber.”</p><p>The what? Why does Din feel like he knows that name? Din forces some air into his lungs as he blocks the next swing with his vambrace, buying himself time for the daze to leave him and give him a chance to counter-attack. “I'm not dying today.”</p><p>Gideon scoffs. “We'll see about that.” He starts attacking with this Darksaber-thing again, which Din is more or less able to block with well-timed moves as he is far more experienced in hand to hand combat. Din is about to counter when several blaster shots suddenly comes at him, compliments of two Death Troopers taking up a battle stance next to Gideon.<br/>
One shot leaves a painful graze by his thigh, another goes through his arm, while the rest hammers hard at the Beskar, forcing him to step backwards to maintain his balance and his eyes shut under the onslaught.<br/>
When his back is against the mountain, the blasters stop and Din suddenly hears the humming of the sword dangerously close. He forces his eyes open.</p><p>Gideon is pointing it right under Din's helmet, the tip nearly touching his throat. The Moff's eyes are ice cold and completely void of any feeling but anger. “Give me back my asset, Din Djarin.”</p><p>Din glares back at him through his visor. “No.”</p><p>Tilting his head slightly, Gideon gives a sour smile. “Then I shall have to fetch it myself.”</p><p>Despite the danger to his throat, despite the two Death Troopers next to Gideon, despite the fact that he can still hear and see the fighting between the Storm Troopers and his companions going on, Din only cares about the threat he just heard. No one threatens his child. NO ONE!</p><p>In one quick move, Din takes a step forward, but spins as he does so, ending up standing next to the blade instead, his back towards Gideon, and he wraps his own arm around Gideon's forearm, yanks at it and drives the humming weapon into the body of the closest Death Trooper.<br/>
There is a flash of movement next to Din as Corin slams into the remaining Death Trooper and they end up on the ground while fighting for control over the blaster in Corin's hand. </p><p>Gideon uses his entire body weight to pull himself free from Din, tearing the blade out of the Death Trooper's body, just as there is a shot fired between Corin and the other Death Trooper. Din sees to his relief that Corin is sitting up while the Death Trooper has gone still, but he also sees that Gideon is swinging the blade down. Din quickly curls himself protectively over Corin; feeling the hard impact of the dark blade to his Beskar backplate.<br/>
Corin twists around to place his arm over Din's shoulder and aims at Gideon with his blaster, getting off one shot that just about grazes Gideon's face before Din flings himself over on his back on the ground and activates his flame thrower at the Moff.</p><p>Forced to scramble backwards, Gideon ends up in the grip of a Storm Trooper, who is yelling something at him. Gideon is breathing hard, trembling with rage, but he nods at whatever is being said before turning his focus back to Din. “I will get that asset back.” He promises, pointing the dark blade at him, before turning around and stalking away.</p><p>Din scrambles to his feet, about to go after him, but is held back and he snaps his gaze over to find Corin there. </p><p>“Let him go.” Corin says, sounding exhausted. “They're withdrawing. And we can't take much more. If they make one more push, we're done.” The left side of his face is covered with blood.</p><p>The sight brings Din out of his rage and he reaches out so his fingers hover helplessly by the blood. “You're bleeding...”</p><p>Corin shakes his head. “It's nothing. I got hit by some tiny piece of debris. Don't worry about it. Looks worse than it is. Are you okay?”</p><p>Din nods, places his hand on Corin's shoulder and looks over at where the remaining Storm Troopers are running back to their ships. “Yeah...”</p><p>Unfortunately, so is Moff Gideon.</p><p>-</p><p>The Storm Troopers are withdrawing. Good. Raga feels a smug sense of satisfaction and looks around to find the one she wants to share the victory with. It's not difficult to find Paz. He's close to where she is. Even if he wasn't currently mid-air and firing that loud cannon of his, he is usually a head taller than everybody else and easy to spot. But like this? Oh, this is when he is at his finest.<br/>
She suddenly feels a greedy sting of possessiveness. She doesn't want anyone taking her place. She doesn't want anyone else touching what could be hers. She wants him to want her. Because...</p><p>Raga fires her blaster at a Storm Trooper trying to lay down some cover fire for their retreat. “Paz!” She shouts, not wanting to have this conversation over the comm system.</p><p>“What?” He shouts back, completely focused on his shooting.</p><p>“I've been thinking. You and me. I want that.”</p><p>Paz actually twitches, the cannon goes quiet and he turns his visor towards her. “What are you...” A blaster shot bounces off his helmet and he turns to fire his cannon at the culprit that ends up running for their life. “We're in the middle of something here.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Raga shoots another Trooper. “They're just Storm Troopers. Too difficult for you to deal with them and talk?”</p><p>“No.” Paz replies in a sulky voice, continues to shoot. “Of course not.”</p><p>Uneasy, having thought that these words would make him happy, Raga feels a nervous kind of anger. “Or have you changed your mind? You're not into me anymore. Is that it?” It can't be too late.</p><p>“I...” Frustrated, Paz takes it out on the soldiers. “Can't you just leave it alone?!”</p><p>Seeing Jana looking up at them with an annoyed look, clearly not impressed by the timing of this conversation, Raga decides they should continue it without having to shout so the entire battlefield can hear them. She makes her way to him, flies up behind Paz, further up, then dives down and switches off her jetpack. “Above!”</p><p>Paz looks up, sees her and instinctively moves his cannon and hands out of the way, half a second before she comes almost sliding down his front to bring herself to an upside-down halt by clenching her knees hard against his hips. She shoves her blaster between his legs and fires down at the Storm Troopers she can see on the ground. “Listen to me, you bantha sized moron.” Raga snaps. “I'm telling you I want it too! You and me! Or have you changed your mind?”</p><p>“I don't want your pity, okay?!” Paz sounds furious and he starts to fire the blaster cannon again.</p><p>“Since when do I do pity?” Raga snaps back, increasingly angry as well. “I'm saying I like the idea of you and me. I don't like the idea of you with others. Never have.” She grabs her last grenade and drops it on a small group of Troopers hiding behind some rocks. “So lets do you and me. Okay?”</p><p>Paz is silent for a while, then says what she does not expect at all. “Marry me.”</p><p>Now it is her turn to be startled. “What?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>She releases her grip on his hips, lets herself fall, but reaches out and grabs his ankle so she can hang right way up from it to look up at him. “Are you serious?!”</p><p>Paz keeps his focus on aiming and firing the blaster cannon, but his voice is steady and uncharacteristically calm. “You know me. You know everything about me. You know me better than anyone else. You know what you're getting and if you like the thought of that, marry me.”</p><p>“That's not...“ He's right, she realizes. Again. Raga activates her jetpack, releases him and flies up to hover next to him. But, marriage? “I don't know what I'm getting.” She tries to think of something she doesn't know about him. Anything. “What if you're bad in bed?”</p><p>“You've complained enough about my girlfriends keeping you awake to know that's not true.”</p><p>She smirks. “Maybe you've just collected the ones with really low standards?”</p><p>Raga can hear the answering grin in his voice when he replies. “Marry me.”</p><p>“Stop being with others and I'll consider marrying you.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Feeling stupidly giddy, like a teenage girl again, Raga dives down to help chase away the final stragglers and also panic a little over what she'd just gotten herself into.</p><p>A short distance from where she lands, Leave-it can't believe what he's seeing as the first transport ship takes off. “They're retreating. They're actually retreating!”<br/>
Which is a good thing. Kiergan, Hauroko and Heiden are injured. Jana, Mokae, Din and Corin, all got dinged. It seems like, out of the ground forces, only Zev'sonya and Leave-it made it through this unharmed. He grins widely. Good luck is on his side today, apparently.</p><p>He is completely unprepared for hearing Zev'sonya cry out; “Get down!” as a blaster is fired, and her diving at him, sending them both to the ground. He grunts at the impact, hears and sees some intense blaster fire happening above them, and soon after realizes just how close he'd come to death.<br/>
Once the blaster fire stops again, he lifts his head and looks down at where she has her face against his collarbone. “You.... you just saved my life.”</p><p>She snaps her gaze up at him. “No, I didn't.”</p><p>“Yes. You did.” Leave-it shock turns into a growing grin. “You totally did. You like me! You actually like me! ”</p><p>Zev'sonya scoffs. “I didn't. And I don't!” She gets all flustered, pushing at him to get herself up, but suddenly freezes and frowns. She makes a face of clear discomfort and slowly looks down her body.<br/>
<br/>
Glancing down as well, the smile completely vanishes from Leave-it's face as he sees her blood on him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>For Q&amp;As and other stuff, check out <a href="https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr.</a> </p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of the battle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/><i>(The heartbreakingly beautiful reunion of our little family by the incredibly skilled art-deity Cac0daemonia!</i>)</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Settling in one of the rooms below ground level, Mose hears the first blaster shots being fired. </p><p>The child, playing on the floor with some wooden animal figures, pauses and looks up at the ceiling with a curious coo, attentive but not scared. Not yet. But once the massive AA-guns starts firing, their booms startlingly loud even below ground, the child gets up and wobbles towards Mose with outstretched arms and an anxious whine.</p><p>Mose scoops the little child with one hand, holds the scared soul close to his chest and covers its head with his other hand, partially covering the big ears as well to shut out the noise. “It's loud, I know, but we're safe.”<br/>
He tries really hard not to think about the one outside of the castle that is definitely not safe.</p><p>Some time later there is a huge explosion and the entire castle shakes, cracks appearing in the walls and small pieces of rock trickles from the ceiling, and Mose is suddenly not entirely sure how safe they are after all. He hears the rumbling as a part of the mountain collapses and he moves towards one of the three exits there, just in case.<br/>
Whatever is happening up there, the fighting must be brutal.<br/>
The child makes another sound of anxiousness, trembles, and Mose gently strokes his hand over the fuzzy head. “It's loud, but it can't hurt you.” He won't let it. “It will be over soon.” He hopes.</p><p>However, when the silence do take over, Mose isn't entirely sure whether that is a good or bad sign. He hesitates. Should he stay where he is or is it safe to head up and go outside? He needs to know Zev'sonya is alive, but he also has to keep the child out of harm's way.<br/>
His decision is then made by the child leaning back and pointing at the exit with a cheerful chirp. There is no trace of fear in those dark eyes anymore. That has to be a good sign.</p><p>Mose eventually makes his way out the main entrance of the castle and the first thing he sees is the mess of a massive rockslide to his left. Something must have hit the castle hard to cause such damage. There are objects scattered everywhere and some of them looks like parts of ships. The next thing he notices are the humans slowly making their way towards the castle. </p><p>Jana and Hauroko, who has her arm in a sling, have a barely conscious Kiergan between them. Mokae has his arm around the limping Heiden. Din is also limping. His listless right arm is dripping blood, so Din uses his left arm to help Corin walk, who has his right arm around Din's waist in return and one side of his face is covered with blood. Corin is moving with sluggish movements and seems quite out of it. The only ones that appear unharmed are Raga and Paz, who is carrying a Death Trooper over his shoulder for some reason.</p><p>That is when Mose sees the blond Trooper stepping up on the road to the castle. He's carrying Zev'sonya, one arm under her knees, one behind her shoulders. Her head slumped against his pauldron, her body limp and her lekkus swinging gently as Trooper walks. </p><p>Mose can smell her blood. No. Nonono! Dread hits him. Raw grief and explosive fury battle for control, and he quickly lurches forward towards the Trooper. “You said you would look after her!”</p><p>“I'm sorry!” Leave-it exclaims, broken with guilt. “It happened so fast! I-”</p><p>Zev'sonya's head snaps up and she looks over. Seeing Mose, she places a hand against Leave-it's chest and shoves him harshly away so she can land on her feet. Grunting with pain, she presses a hand to her stomach, blood seeping between her fingers, and she hobbles towards Mose. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Mose comes to an abrupt halt, stares as she comes closer. Shock is replaced with relief and then fury. “Am I okay?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!”</p><p>“He wouldn't let me walk! I was being dramatic.” Zev'sonya scoffs, annoyed with the pain. “I didn't think you'd see- Why are you here? It's not safe. You and the kid should still be below.”</p><p>Unable to continue in Basic, needing more powerful bad words, Mose switches to Huttese and starts really bellowing at her. She yells right back at him, even uses her bloodied hand to slap his belly.<br/>
Ignoring them, the child is happily perched on Mose's arm and points at Din and Corin.</p><p>Raga stumbles a step backwards when Paz suddenly heaves the Death Trooper over at her and stalks off towards the castle. “Paz! What...?” She unceremoniously dumps the Death Trooper to the ground and places her foot on top of him to keep his limp body there. “PAZ!”</p><p>Mose notices movement behind him and, already agitated, he pulls himself up as he turns to glare, but quickly deflates as Paz walks by him and over to where Kinnon is helping Liita walk towards them. The Zeltron is muttering that she doesn't need the help, but there is no way to ignore the bad burns that covers her entire right arm and the right side of her face. </p><p>“I thought I told you to be careful?” Paz says in a pained voice as he pauses in front of her.</p><p>Liita shrugs. “I was. That's why I jumped when I saw that shot was going to hit me.”</p><p>A shadow on the ground catches Mose's attention and he looks up at the sky. He can see three fleeing transport ships. They don't worry him. What makes unease settle heavy in Mose's gut is the massive Star Destroyer hovering above those ships.</p><p>One after the other, the humans look up as well, and they go quiet and pale. They might have won the battle, but if the Star Destroyer attacks; Gideon will win the war.</p><p>Paz bends down, wraps his arm around Liita, just below her hips, and lifts her as he straightens and carries her along as he walks back to Raga. When Paz takes up position next to her, he discretely uses his free hand to find Raga's between them and their fingers braid as Paz, Raga and Liita all quietly look up at the looming threat above them.</p><p>-</p><p>Corin's body feels like it weighs more and more by each passing second, but that doesn't prevent him from reaching out and moving the eager child from Mose's arms to his own. He feels death hovering and he needs his family.<br/>
Din pulls Corin and the happily warbling child both close, and they look up at the Star Destroyer, knowing there is nothing they can do to influence what happens next.</p><p>Mose reaches out and places his hand on Zev'sonya's shoulder. She covers his with hers. And when Leave-it scuttles closer, his shoulder nearly brushing hers, she allows it.</p><p>The other former Storm Troopers gathers in groups, holding on to each other, looking up as well.</p><p>There is a wait filled with immense tension, they barely dare to breathe as the final transport ship enters the Star Destroyer, then a cheer breaks out among the Troopers as the Star Destroyer slowly lifts its nose and heads back up into space.</p><p>Exhausted, completely and utterly exhausted, Corin leans heavily against Din and squeezes the child close as he exhales a faint laugh of relief. They did it. He faced Antonia, they fought Gideon, shot down their ships, and survived it all.<br/>
Corin turns his face a little, burrowing into the rough fabric keeping him from Din's lovely neck. How is it that he has missed this so much when he hasn't been able to remember?<br/>
All he wants to do right now is curl up with his family and sleep for a couple of days.</p><p>The abrupt sound of a blaster firing makes everyone jump. Corin automatically shields the child while Din pulls Corin's blaster from its holster and aims it in the direction of the shot.</p><p>Corin glances over, heart hammering. Turns out, the shooter was Jana, who is still holding her weapon aiming at where two unknown Storm Troopers are standing, one supporting the other that is barely able to walk due to a bad injury judging by the hole in the armor and the blood seeping from there. The ground still smoking right in front of their feet where the warning shot had hit.</p><p>“Please.” The unharmed Storm Trooper pleads. Her voice slightly twisted by the helmet. “We only volunteered for this mission because we heard Michael would be here. That he could help us.”</p><p>“Turn around, walk away and I'll let you live.” Jana growls, kneeling next to the still bleeding Kiergan that is resting his head in Hauroko's lap. “Come any closer and I'll shoot you in the head.”</p><p>The Storm Trooper looks over at her friend, clearly undecided. Pushing might get them both killed, but leaving would definitely end with the badly injured one dying. “Please...”</p><p>Hauroko, Kinnon and Mokae draw their blasters as well, aiming and backing up the threat.</p><p>“Wait.” Leave-it runs forward, placing himself between the strangers and his friends. “Wait, okay?”</p><p>“Get out of the way.” Hauroko orders angrily.</p><p>Leave-it shakes his head, refusing to move, and Corin wonders if Zev'sonya had been right about him being an idiot after all. What does he think he's doing?</p><p>“Listen,” Leave-it says, “I get that we're angry, but wasn't this why we set up shop here? To give others a place to go when they wanted out?”</p><p>“They don't want out. They are Gideon's pets.” Hauroko sneers. “They just tried to kill us!”</p><p>“No!” The Storm Trooper holding on to her friend exclaims. “We never even fired a shot!”</p><p>“I'm not saying we're going to be as gullible as we were with Dominic,” Leave-it continues, “but we have to give people a chance. I mean, if our search for CT-113 had ended in him turning his back on us three, we'd probably be dead by now, and <i>none</i> of us would be here. He had no reason to believe us, but he gave us a chance!”</p><p>Corin blinks, awkwardly aware of how little he had wanted to help them and how Din had persuaded him to do it anyway. In addition to that, he hears the logic in Leave-it's argument. Sighing, Corin reaches out, places his hand on top of Din's arm and makes him lower the blaster.</p><p>Din rumbles annoyed, but gives up the weapon as Corin takes it away and holsters it again. Din then accepts the child into his arms with a somewhat confused sound, one that quickly turns into a startled objection when Corin walks over to stand next to Leave-it.<br/>
“He's right.” Corin says, wanting to believe in the desperation in the new Storm Trooper's voice. It sounds like she really wanted to save her friend, and that has to mean a good person, right? Or is he not thinking clearly? It's difficult to think at all, really. Corin is so exhausted. “We all agreed to make this a place where other Troopers could come if they wanted out. Either we live up to that or this entire fight was pointless and we all should have just run away when we had the chance.”</p><p>Jana grumbles and lowers her blaster, the others following suit right after, but she does not look happy about it. “Fine. But we're putting guards on them.”</p><p>Leave-it looks over at Corin and gives him a smile so bright and happy that Corin has to return it. “Thanks, man!”</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me what a second chance can do for a soul.” Corin's legs almost give in, his entire body starting to shut down to rest, but Din is suddenly there, right next to him, supporting him and keeping him on his feet. He leans against the Mandalorian, reaches up to take the hand the curious child reaches out towards him and manages a drowsy smile.<br/>
A second chance can be meaningless, like it was for Dominic, but it could also bring the most wonderful things like a whole new life, love, and family...</p><p>-</p><p>They all hobble inside the castle. Allies and enemies alike. And they start to patch each other up.</p><p>Zev'sonya suggests once more that they just shoot the Storm Troopers and that bastard Dominic, but of course she's down-voted by the bleeding hearts. She wraps her own stomach with bacta bandages, refusing help from the others, then stalks off to the kitchen to start preparing food. Not just for Mose this time. Everyone needs to eat before they get some much needed rest.<br/>
The others are busy tending to their wounds, making arrangements for the prisoners and tending to their wounds as well, as well as doing damage control on the castle itself, so this is the one thing Zev'sonya can do to contribute.<br/>
Their supplies are running low, it's not much to choose from, but she knows how to make a lot out of a little. The life of a smuggler meant there were times when you were dirt broke as often as you were swimming in credits.</p><p>It doesn't take long before the smell of frying meat and spices spreads and draws attention.<br/>
The bucketheads are ecstatic when she tells them to gather in the common room with the big table, they are easy to please as long as food is involved, and even the anemic Kiergan is eager to join once Hauroko agrees to let him leave the medical room.</p><p>Paz and Raga offers to keep an eye on the prisoners against the promise that food will be set aside for them, while almost everyone else gathers around the table, takes a seat and starts digging in.<br/>
It's quiet, they are too exhausted to talk or joke around, but the mood is carefully optimistic.</p><p>The child watches with awe as Mose puts a large piece of meat into his mouth and starts gulping it down and even giggles a little at the sight. Both of Corin's arms are wrapped securely around said child, but the man himself is slumped against Din's breastplate and appears more asleep than not.<br/>
Din has one arm around the wreck that is Corin. The Mandalorian has removed the glove on his free hand and is currently trailing light fingertips over the pretty face; along his ear, cheekbone, jawline... He switches to run his fingers through those thick, dark locks that is Corin's hair. </p><p>And while Din wearing a helmet makes it impossible to know for sure, Zev'sonya is willing to bet a fortune on Din smiling when Corin snuggles closer at that.<br/>
It's a harsh reminder that love does exist, it just isn't meant for souls like her.</p><p>“So...” Mose leans a little closer to her. “I like what he did with his armor. It's cute.”</p><p>Zev'sonya sends him a quick glare. <i>“I will cut you.”</i> She promises him in Huttese. For some reason, her glance then automatically shifts over to the culprit owning said armor.<br/>
Leave-it notices her looking at him, of course, and he instantly sits up straighter with a bright smile. The reaction is so genuine that she has to look away before she smiles back. Idiot.</p><p>A good fifteen minutes goes by when suddenly Zev'sonya hears Leave-it cough. She'd recognize that cough a planet's distance away after what happened. Startled, she looks back at him.</p><p>Yeah, Leave-it is coughing, wheezing, but Hauroko, who is sitting right next to him, doesn't react at all. It takes Leave-it really struggling to breathe before Kiergan, who is sitting on his other side and is busy shoveling food into his face, reaches over and starts thumping him on the back.<br/>
Eventually Leave-it nods, waving Kiergan's hand away and only coughs a couple of times more before he settles and continues eating. He doesn't cough again and seems fine.</p><p>Frowning confused, Zev'sonya leans back in her seat and wonders what just happened.</p><p>Once the food is gone and Zev'sonya brushes off their gratitude, people start wandering off to their rooms. Exhaustion is heavy in the air. Most of all with Corin, who is barely able to get up, and Din has to help him every step of the way. The stim shot demands a price and now he's paying it.</p><p>It's late, she should get some rest too, but there is one thing Zev'sonya needs to find out first. Not because she cares, but because she wants to know.<br/>
Luck is on her side when she peers into the medical room and sees Hauroko. Zev'sonya had gambled on her being there, cleaning up after the mess of all the injured humans needing her help. Zev'sonya takes a step into the room. “Hey.”</p><p>Hauroko jerks with a startled sound, sees who it is, settles with a grunt and goes back to gathering up blood-soaked bandages. “Need me to change your bacta?”</p><p>“No. It's fine.” Zev'sonya hesitates, then jumps into it. “What happened earlier? At the table. He started coughing again. Why didn't he need that medicine this time?”</p><p>“He was coughing because he was eating like a greedy weequay and choked on his food.” Hauroko dumps the bandages into a container. “The meds will last him for a while. He won't get another attack for three weeks. After that, we gotta start monitoring his blood work.”</p><p>Oh. But... “Why not just give him the meds every three weeks, before he gets those attacks?”</p><p>Sighing, Hauroko stops what she's doing, straightens and stares directly her with a touch of defiance. “Because his body is building up a tolerance to the medicine and these are the only ones that work in his case. When they stop working, he's dead. We're trying to draw it out for as long as we can, hoping to find some other drugs that will help him before time runs out. So far, no luck.”</p><p>For some reason this information feels like a punch in her gut and Zev'sonya hears herself ask what she really doesn't want to know; “How long?”</p><p>“Worst case scenario, two years, maybe less. If we're lucky, we make it to three years.”</p><p>Zev'sonya is stunned. She can't believe Leo is dying. He's too alive to be dying. He's too cheerful and optimistic and... People like that didn't die horrible deaths. They had long, obnoxiously happy lives.</p><p>“He's probably heading up to the top balcony now.” Hauroko says, her voice softer than before, like she is taking pity on her. “He always goes up there, every night, alone, to watch the sunset. He says he goes up there to look at something beautiful.”</p><p>Zev'sonya stares at her, doesn't quite understand why she's telling her this until she does and merely turns and stalks away to gets some rest in her room. Yet, she pauses briefly in the hallway where the stairs leading down would take her to her room and the stairs going up leads to that balcony.</p><p>When she steps out on the balcony, he's not there. But the sun isn't quite setting either. So Zev'sonya jumps up to drag herself up with a pained grunt to sit on the slanted ceiling over the doorway.</p><p>It's not long before he does appear. Leave-it steps out on the balcony just as the sun starts to set and the sky takes a wonderful orange color. She waits for him to realize she is there, but he keeps his focus on the horizon, more still than she's ever seen him, so she clears her throat.<br/>
Jumping, Leave-it scouts around nervously. She has to clear her throat again to make him look up. She feels a jab of sadness when she sees how happy he gets at discovering her presence there.</p><p>“Hey!” Leave-it exhales a laugh. “What are you...? I mean, how are you feeling? The wound?”</p><p>“I'm fine. I just wanted to watch the sunset.” Zev'sonya replies in a neutral voice.</p><p>Leave-it takes a step closer, clearly trying to find the best way to get up to where she's sitting and before he ends up injuring himself, she merely reaches down and offers him her hand.<br/>
He stares at it for a moment, like he can't believe what is happening, then takes it and lets her help him up. Leave-it then quickly settles next to her and watches her with that bright smile of his.</p><p>Zev'sonya sighs grumpily, trying to stare at the horizon. “Hauroko said you came up here to look at something beautiful. So look at it, you idiot.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Zev'sonya places her hands flat on the surface and leans back a little to get comfortable. Her stomach is healing, but it still hurts like it is getting paid to do so.<br/>
Suddenly she feels his fingers touch the back of her hand in a trying move.<br/>
Zev'sonya tenses up. And when his hand carefully slides over to cover hers, her initial instinct is to yank hers way. </p><p>But as Leo appears content with this, doesn't try to push for more, even turns his gaze towards the horizon, she leaves her hand where it is.</p><p>The sunset really is beautiful.</p><p>-</p><p><i>“Stupid child.”</i> Paz mutters in Mando'a as he shuffles inside the room in front of Raga. He does not like that Liita is out scavenging parts and checking if she can salvage some of the ships. She'd barely allowed them to bandage her arm and put bacta on her face before she was off treasure hunting. And now it is turning dark outside. “I should go make sure she's okay.”</p><p>“She has her blaster and I think if you try to baby her again, she will use it on you.” Raga states, closing the door behind them. It feels right to be sharing a room with him again. And now that she has him cornered, he won't be able to flee. “Get in the bed before you fall over.” She has a matter to settle with Paz. (She also has a score to settle with Dominic, but that will come later.)</p><p>Paz grunts, not happy but he does as told, which is rare. And once he's settled on the bed; Raga climbs over him. When that is achieved, when they lie side by side, a little awkward but nothing like these last couple of months, she goes for it. </p><p>“You've really been into me all these years?”</p><p>Predictably, Paz tenses up like Beskar and she sees him preparing to get up and probably run out of the room.<br/>
No. Not this time. Not after he kriffing <i>proposed</i> to her today. Raga moves as well and she's faster. She swings one leg over him and sits up to straddle his stomach, places a hand on each of his pauldrons and forces him back down on the mattress with brute strength.</p><p>Paz' hands hover by her sides, itching to just grab her and throw her off, which he would have done in the past, but now finds it too awkward as <i>that</i> topic has been brought up. He so obviously does not want to be in the room, much less touch her. For some reason, that infuriates her.<br/>
Raga stares hard at Paz' visor, not easing the pressure for a second. “Why didn't you tell me?”</p><p>Paz stares back, silent and tense and defiant, for what feels like a small eternity, then his hands sink to the mattress and he surrenders. He sighs. “Because you weren't into me. Because you were my best friend, I didn't want to lose that. And I wanted you to be happy, even if that was with others.”</p><p>Having confirmed just how much he cares about her and her wishes, how willing he was to let her go rather than demand something she didn't want to give, Raga leans down, dangerously close to his visor, feeling the same thrill she always feels when she flies into battle without a plan or the odds on her side. “When I was seventeen, my biggest wish was to climb you like a wroshyr tree.”<br/>
She can almost 'hear' Paz blink behind his visor. Then his sharp “What?” has her fighting back a laugh, but she manages a confirming nod. Oh, they have been such idiots. Huge idiots. And they had made fun of Din and Corin?</p><p>“This isn't funny.” Paz growls angrily, hackles up, and she can hear that he still thinks she's joking.</p><p>Raga moves off him to get out of the bed. She walks over to the door, locks it and turns back to look at him. “Come here.”</p><p>Paz looks at her, but doesn't move. “Why?” He sounds suspicious and trapped.</p><p>“Get your fine Vizla ass over here.” Raga orders. “Now.”</p><p>Again, he does as he's told. But he moves warily and pauses in front of her.</p><p>Raga pulls the glove off and holds her right hand up, palm towards him, waiting. Seconds pass before Paz catches on and removes the glove on his hand.<br/>
His skin is warm, his hand rough like hers, warrior hands, but his touch is gentle as his palm meets hers and their fingers braid.</p><p>“Raga.” Paz somehow manages to sound anxious and eager at the same time. “You don't have to...”</p><p>“This is my choice.” Raga replies, her heart starting to beat faster. “Or did you change your mind?”</p><p>Paz silently shakes his head.</p><p>“Okay then.” Raga draws a deep breath, squeezes his hand lightly, and they say the words together:</p><p><i>Mhi solus tome.</i> We are one together.<br/>
<i>Mhi solus dhar'tome.</i> We are one when parted.<br/>
<i>Mhi me'dinui an.</i> We share all.<br/>
<i>Mhi ba'juri verde.</i> We will raise warriors. </p><p>A brief silence follows, as if neither of them can quite believe what they just did, then Raga adds the final touch: <i>"Haat, ijaa, haa'it."</i> Truth, honor, vision.<br/>
Paz repeats the words in a solemn voice. A pact made. A union forged.</p><p>Another silence follows, even longer, until Raga forces herself to act. She gently pulls her hand free from his and reaches her hands up to take a hold of her helmet, pausing, waiting for him to do the same. Her heart is beating so fast and so hard she's amazed her breastplate isn't rattling. The thought of showing her face is both terrifying and exciting. No one has seen her for many, many years. And she's dying to see how the boy she remembers has changed.</p><p>Paz reaches up to his helmet as well, takes a hold, and waits for her to take the lead.</p><p>Davarax, their old teacher, always scolded her for acting without thinking. She'd told him she acted when she knew it was right. And this feels right. </p><p>They take their helmets off at the same time.</p><p>Looking up at Paz, Raga takes in the sight. He's all grown up, there is no doubt about that. He has good cheekbones and a jawline that clearly warns of his stubborn nature, a dangerously well-shaped mouth and Raga is utterly mesmerized by the sight of the evening stubble she's never seen on him before. Then there were those dark brown eyes...  Raga can feel a smile spreading across her own face. She remembers those eyes. Even as a boy he had such soulful eyes.</p><p>Paz reaches up and awkwardly unflattens his hair, drags his fingers through the slightly longer locks on top to make it a little more lively. “What?” He mumbles, clearly nervous about her reaction.</p><p>“I can't believe you still have the same haircut.” Raga grins, increasingly more giddy as she looks at him and feels like a teenager again. He is the only one who can make her feel like that. Usually others just make her feel angry or annoyed or nothing at all. It's always been him.</p><p>Giving a short snort of amusement while he continues to fluff his hair, obviously feeling like a teenager too, Paz lifts his other hand, runs the back of his index finger along the bridge of her nose and taps the tip lightly. “I can't believe you grew up to be this beautiful.” His voice is soft.</p><p>Face heating up, refusing to consider that she might be blushing because she doesn't blush, Raga clears her throat. “I knew you'd grow up good looking. You always had to be so much better than the rest of us.”</p><p>That finally makes Paz smile as well and the sight makes her heart do a backwards flip.</p><p>And when he reaches out to slide a hand behind her neck to pull her a little closer, Raga goes willingly, nervous excitement fluttering down her spine. Up against him he is so tall and massive that she has to tilt her head back to see his face, but his hand supports her with ease and it just feels, again the only word she can find is; right. She trusts him. They fit together like armor, always have.</p><p>But Paz hesitates again, needs her to take the lead again, so she stretches up and that finally makes him lean down to brush warm, soft lips briefly against hers. </p><p>It feels like a question, so Raga answers.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>-</p><p>Corin slowly realizes he's awake. It takes some time for him to register he can actually move and think. The stim shot always made his body automatically crave a second shot before functioning properly, but he eventually forces his eyes open. He needs to make sure it hadn't been a dream.</p><p>The first thing Corin sees is green. This is because one of the child's ears is dangerously close to poking into his eye. Leaning his head back a little, blinking, Corin sees silver behind the green and quickly recognizes Din's helmet, as if the arm around his waits and the leg over his knee hadn't already convinced him of the Mandalorian's presence.</p><p>-Home, Corin's brain tells him. -These two, you're finally back home. This is good luck.</p><p>Smiling, Corin blinks drowsily, just basking in the sensation. It's still such a strange feeling, so unfamiliar, the sense of safety and belonging. He is planning to just soak in it when the child suddenly turns and looks at him with a curious chirp, as if it had sensed he was awake.<br/>
So much for lazing about a little longer. While Corin still feels tired despite a full night's sleep, he knows there will be no more rest to be had once the beloved Womp Rat is awake. But truth be told, spending time with the child is far more tempting than resting.</p><p>“Hey, you.” Corin greets the hopeful face with a whisper, hoping not to wake Din.“I'm awake. But we got to be quiet, okay? Let's not wake your dad. Think we can sneak out?”</p><p>The child tilts its head with a soft coo.</p><p>“No need for sneaking. I'm awake.” Din drawls without moving, his voice raspy with sleep. “It's not like me or the kid could get much sleep with your horrible snoring anyway.”</p><p>All hints of drowsiness vanishes as Corin feels horrified guilt. He hasn't gotten any complaints about him snoring in the past, but maybe he did? Or the stim shot had done something that made him snore? He knew those shots were bad luck! He could barely remember Din helping him into bed after trying in vain to get Corin to eat. He'd been so tired. So incredibly tired. Which Din must be now, if Corin has kept him awake. “I'm s-”</p><p>Corin's apology dies as he hears a faint huff of a laugh from Din and he realizes, with a startled blink, that the man is joking. There is not a hint of anger or tension in Din's body or his touch. Apprehension is replaced with indignation. Narrowing his eyes, Corin sits up and pulls the child along. “Funny. Hilarious. Har har.” He chooses to ignore the child giggling, deciding there was no way the little one could understand and laugh at Din's joke, and resolutely gets out of bed.</p><p>They get ready to face the day. Corin vaguely remembers how he had let Din wash the blood off his face last night, and the cut by his hairline is already healed thanks to the bacta, but it feels good to get really clean and change into clean clothes. He is prepared for the child flinging water around this time.</p><p>While Din gets ready, he seems a little reluctant to let Corin and the child out of his sight and it brings a renewed jab of guilt, Corin sits cross-legged on the bed and is having a game of 'which hand has the shiny orb' with the child. He suspects it is the child's powers that enables it to choose the correct hand every time and not lucky guesses, but as the reveal brings a squeak of joy from the little one on each success it is still worth playing.<br/>
However, when the child manages to snatch the orb from Corin's palm in an unusually fast move, again Corin suspects the powers has are involved, the 'punishment' is Corin capturing the little thief trying to crawl away with its spoils by diving after the culprit and unleashing a shower of raspberries and tickles.</p><p>The squealing laugh, the flailing hands and feet, it heals more than bacta ever could because Corin finally doesn't feel tired or guilty or anything bad at all. He can't help himself, grinning like an idiot, so he picks up the giggling child and hugs it close with a kiss on top of its fuzzy head.<br/>
And that is when the child points and coos and Corin realizes Din is standing in the doorway, watching them with a faint tilt to his helmet.<br/>
Clearing his throat, slightly embarrassed, Corin tries to act dignified and not wonder how long he has been standing there, watching Corin make a fool out of himself. “What?”</p><p>“I was just thinking...” Din says, sounding... strange. “Yesterday. You said 'Corin Djarin'.”</p><p>Corin feels his face instantly flare up, probably turning him deep red, and he quickly shifts his focus to the child. “Yeah, uh, about that...” He couldn't be so lucky that Din had forgotten about that, huh? Oh, his face is burning. He just wants to throw himself out the window and fall to his death. That would be less painful than this. “I didn't mean...”</p><p>Feeling his discomfort, the child touches Corin's arm and looks up at him with drooping ears.</p><p>Corin takes a hold of its tiny hand and bends down to kiss it in an act of reassurance, then he makes himself look over at Din again. “I'm sorry. I had no right to just use your name like that. I didn't mean anything by it. I was angry and I wanted to make her furious, that's all. I won't do it again.”</p><p>Din merely looks at him for several long seconds, where Corin's brain manages to replay the words 'I wanted to marry you from the second I saw you asleep with the little Womp Rat in your arms on Kerrco' at least three times and a desperate and <i>stupid</i> hope that Din might offer him the name permanently hammers in his chest, but finally the Mandalorian sighs and gives a faint shrug.</p><p>“No need to apologize.” Din says, frustratingly void of any emotion. “It worked, didn't it? It's fine.” He clears his throat. “Come on. Let's go find you and the kid some breakfast.”</p><p>Corin is not disappointed. He's not. People change their minds all the time. Luck is fickle, he knows that painfully well. And Corin can't blame Din for not wanting broken Motti left-overs...<br/>
Forcing himself to smile, Corin nods. “Sure. Let's go.”</p><p>-</p><p>They arrive at the kitchen to find Mokae muttering silently to himself while still cleaning up after last night's feast and they give him and his clearly grouchy mood a wide berth before settling in a corner with some food for Corin and the child. While he'd had no appetite the previous day, Corin realizes he's now starving.</p><p>Din watches him and the child eat and suddenly exhales a silent laugh that he refuses to explain.</p><p>As the meal approaches its end, the little one suddenly wiggles and squirms until it can slide off its seat and drop to land on its feet on the floor.</p><p>“H-hey...” Corin turns as the child eagerly wobbles off, about to get up and follow it when he sees the reason behind the behavior and settles again. He merely watches as the child totters towards Mose as the Hutt enters the room and reaches up in a clear signal to be picked up.<br/>
Mose, of course, obliges with a fond smile.</p><p>The guilty feeling returns to Corin. No wonder the child is so happy to see Mose, who had been the one to look after him a lot lately. Mose hadn't let him down and disappeared, like Corin had.</p><p>But once secure in the Hutt's arms, the little one warbles something and points back at Corin and Din. Mose nods and slithers over to where they're sitting.</p><p>“I can't thank you enough for looking after him.” Corin says with painful honestly as he looks up at Mose. How is he ever going to be able to pay him back for this?</p><p>“You're back now.” Mose replies, looking wistfully down at the child trilling happily up at him. “You three, you belong together.” He sighs and lifts the child to hand him back to Corin, only to have the little one reach out his arms again and make Mose lean in close so their foreheads can meet before returning to Corin's embrace. He then quickly slithers away, almost fleeing, and shoves Mokae out of his path towards whatever food he has his eye on.</p><p>After that, Corin threatens Din to grab some food and head up to their room to eat, while he and the child go outside to check on Liita.</p><p>He's not surprised to find her almost too busy to talk. She's already created three piles of junk outside of the castle and is mighty territorial when Corin has the nerve to prod and touch some of the items. Her burned arm is still looking like it hurts a lot, same with the burns on her face, but she dismisses her wounds entirely and keeps her focus on salvaging more parts.<br/>
As Kinnon and Leave-it are there to help her and she doesn't seem keen on having more souls to guide in the noble art of hoarding, Corin bows out and returns to the castle.</p><p>He considers going to see Dominic, feeling a slight urge to see him in chains and rub in the fact that he'd failed this time, but Corin decides against it. It is his first day back as himself, he doesn't want to poison it with Dominic's words. The man can wait.</p><p>Visiting Kiergan, checking up on how he is doing and being relieved to hear the bacta is working well, Corin is having an in-depth discussion with the child on what they should have for dinner later when he passes the communication room and sees Zev'sonya hovering over a nervous Heiden stuttering that there was no way to make the signal go longer.<br/>
Signal? What signal? Corin doesn't get to ponder much more on the subject as he hears the familiar footsteps of Din approaching.</p><p>“There you are.” Din sounds tense. “I couldn't find either of you anywhere.” He doesn't stop until he's right up in Corin's personal space, placing one hand under Corin's elbow and the other stroking the child's head. “Everything okay?”</p><p>Nodding, instantly remorseful, Corin wants to <i>kick</i> himself for not considering that Din might react badly to them just wandering off. After everything that has happened, no wonder the man wants to keep an eye on them. “Yeah, I... Sorry...”</p><p>Din exhales, relieved. “Don't worry about it.” He leans over and touches a light kov'nyn to Corin's forehead that is over before Corin can register what is happening and reciprocate. “How about we three head over t-”</p><p>Corin blinks as Din's words cuts off mid-sentence and he is suddenly frozen. Completely frozen. And judging by his visor, looking at something behind Corin?<br/>
Turning, somewhere between scared and curious, Corin soon finds himself staring with mute surprise as well.</p><p>At the other end of the hallway, Paz has one hand against the wall, having blocked Raga's path while they were walking, but she's merely leaning against that same wall instead of punching him for his audacity. Her body language is lazily relaxed under Paz' looming presence. She even reaches up to grab a hold of the top of his breastplate and yanks him closer, making him lean down and there is nothing quick or innocent about their lingering kov'nyn.</p><p>Din makes a half-choked sound of disgust, the child coos a puzzled sound, but Corin stalks towards them. “You two got together and no one told me?”</p><p>Both Mandalorians jump a little as they are snapped back to reality.<br/>
When Corin is standing right next to them, Raga gives a one-shoulder shrug. “It just happened last night, so we haven't had much time to reveal to anyone that we got married yet.”</p><p>Corin starts. “You... You two got married?” He looks from Raga, who nods, to Paz, who nods and somehow manages to quietly smirk despite wearing a helmet, and Corin can't help it as a surprised laugh escapes him as he's too happy at the news to hold it back.“That's... congratulations!”</p><p>Din still hasn't moved.</p><p>Corin doesn't know much about Mandalorian culture, but there is one thing most cultures have in common after a wedding; “We got to celebrate this!” Finally some good luck.</p><p>After over two months of pain and frustration and fear and worry, Corin is desperate to focus on something nice. He doesn't want to think about Antonia, or Gideon, or Dominic, or even the two new Storm Troopers. He wants to be reminded that there exists joy in the Galaxy too.</p><p>-</p><p>It's surprisingly easy to get the others on board with throwing something like a wedding party, even though none of them are particularly close to the Mandalorians. They feel the same way; eager for some fun, something to cheer them up after everything that has happened. (And who knows how long this moment of peace will last...) So almost everyone joins in to help.<br/>
With the exception of Mokae and Liita. (Mokae offers to guard the prisoners and Liita declares she is too busy with more important stuff than a party.)</p><p>It becomes a flurry of activity inside the castle, but also outside as Leave-it, Heiden and Corin head to the small village nearby to pick up more supplies. Corin manages to replace the items he'd bought before the bad times began, and is absolutely thrilled when he discovers Jana and Hauroko has gotten a hold of some musical instruments too, which several of them know how to play.<br/>
It's like good luck is truly smiling at them, helping them at every turn and blessing their efforts.</p><p>The child is happy to help with whatever he's doing, making sure things take twice as long compared to if Corin was doing it by himself. (Corin can't stop swooping in to kiss and nuzzle the child's fuzzy head because he's so happy to experience his 'helpfulness' again.)</p><p>Din is the only one who doesn't seem entirely happy with what is happening, but he does help. In sullen silence. And he refuses to tell Corin what is bothering him. Which is a bit unsettling.</p><p>They manage to get everything together and gather in the big room they'd dined in the previous evening. The table there is once again covered with food, compliments of an uneasy Zev'sonya, who is acting like marriage is a contagious disease that she is NOT going to catch, and the Storm Troopers are close to fighting over playing the instruments. </p><p>When the couple themselves arrive, Paz seems to puff up even more than usual with badly hidden pride as he receives his congratulations, while Raga mostly responds with nods and smug; “I know.” comments.</p><p>It doesn't take long before the tempting tunes the Troopers are playing has Corin twitching restlessly and he plants the child on the table next to where Mose is eating. “I'll be right back. Do you mind?” </p><p>He could have hugged the Hutt for not minding in the slightest if not for how he suspects Mose would think it was an attack and punch him. Corin places a light kiss on the child's head, dodges the annoyed swat delivered by its tiny hand after a whole day of stolen head-smooches, and promises to hurry back. After that, he turns to Din and gives him a meaningful look.</p><p>Din pulls his head back a little, suspicious. “What?”</p><p>Corin gestures to their surroundings. “No strangers here. You promised me a dance, remember?”</p><p>Instantly tense, Din crosses his arms. His answer his clipped. “Not happening.”</p><p>Reading the stubborn pose, Corin knows there is nothing he can say that will change Din's mind. Typical bad luck. Oh well. He nods, acknowledging Din's decision, and simply walks over to Paz and Raga. “Hey, would one of you mind teaching me one of the Mandalorian dances?”</p><p>Paz and Raga look at each other and she finally gives a faint shoo-motion at Paz. “Go. I'm not teaching him in front of you and get peppered by your eternal nitpicking.”</p><p>“I'm not nitpicking. I'm just saying it is important to get it right.” Paz counters sullenly, but then turns to Corin and appears to be scanning him. “You really want to learn?”</p><p>Corin nods, suddenly feeling like he is back at the Academy. He lets out a faint yelp when Paz' hand takes a hold behind his neck and drags him over to where Jana and Leave-it are playing. There he orders a certain rhythm and drags Corin over to where they can move without bumping into the instruments. The others in the room are turning to watch with mild curiosity.</p><p>“Okay. We start out like this. See?” Paz enters a pose.</p><p>When Corin tries to copy it, Paz grunts, reaches out and pulls Corin's shoulders back. A finger under Corin's chin makes him lift it and only then does Paz give an approving nod. “That's more like it.”</p><p>The music starts playing and Paz shows him move by move, reaching out and correcting him when he gets it wrong or if his pose is slipping, but it doesn't take long before Corin gets the gist and starts keeping up with Paz. He even gets a grunt of approval when he gets the more advanced steps right after only one demonstration. Not so much luck as Corin always having loved to dance.</p><p>The dance itself is surprisingly complicated and Corin suspects it is, judging by the mirrored movements and the posing postures, not just some random dance. It is clearly meant for couples. </p><p>He also suspects he knows why Raga is so smug as Paz handles Corin like he weighs nothing, which he most definitely does, and Corin sees by his moves that Paz is actually a lot more smooth and flexible than his usually uptight demeanor shows. Corin is actually a little impressed.<br/>
There is clearly no aspect by the Mandalorian culture that Paz hasn't taken to heart and become an expert at and that includes dancing.</p><p>Corin is so lost in the moves, memorizing everything, adjusting to every tap Paz gives, that he's entirely unprepared for Din's voice.</p><p>“That's enough.”</p><p>-</p><p>Paz stops. So does Corin, torn between unease and defiance. “What? You didn't want to dance. Remember?” It's probably not wise to push his luck like this, but he did warn him earlier.</p><p>Din is tense enough to withstand a close range blaster shot without his Beskar. “I changed my mind.”</p><p>Snorting a laugh, Paz slaps a hand to Corin's back. “You're welcome, <i>vod</i>.” And heads back to where Raga is talking to Zev'sonya.</p><p>Defiance vaporizing, Corin swallows hard and glances cautiously at Din's visor. “Listen, you don't have to. And if you don't want me to dance with Paz, I... I won't. Okay? We can leave, if you'd rather we did that? We can get the child and leave.” After what Din has been through during these months, he doesn't need Corin to pressure him and make things worse the second Corin managed to bumble his way back to them. So stupid, he's always so stupid, just like his father said.</p><p>“No.” Din states. “You are right. I promised. I always keep my promises.”</p><p>Turns out it is a LOT more difficult to dance with Din. Not because Din is a bad dancer, maybe not as concise in his movements as Paz but not far from it, but because he is moving a lot closer than Paz ever did and suddenly Corin has to deal with his face burning, his blood heating up and heart racing in addition to remembering the steps. And when he makes a mistake, Din's touch helping him back into the dance doesn't really help.</p><p>And neither does the dance moves themselves as Corin now has no doubt whatsoever that this is meant for couples. Step away, step closer. A touch here and a brief meeting of palms. Circling each other. This is... A courting dance? It is a string of complicated acts that requires focus, forcing him to notice just how tempting Din's body is, how strong and skilled he is.</p><p>Din's t-visor is locked on Corin as well and Corin desperately wants to know if he looks half as good to Din as Din does to him. Or if he is still seeing Corin Motti...</p><p>When a slow turn brings them dangerously close, almost chest to chest, they pause and Corin can't stop staring at the cloth-covered neck. He knows all his marks are gone and it feels like a crime.</p><p>Suddenly Din's hand lands on Corin's lower back and the Mandalorian pulls him the final inch closer that has them making contact.</p><p>Stunned, Corin merely stares stupidly at the visor. He can't quite decide if he's in danger of swooning like some ridiculous noble or having to flee before everyone can see just how much he craves... more. Licking his lips nervously, Corin detects a tiny dip in Din's helmet as he observes the act and there is also the slightest hitch in his breath. Oh, that is NOT helping Corin cool down at all.</p><p>Without looking away from the visor, Corin reaches for Din's free hand hanging by the Mandalorian's side. He then carefully maneuvers his way under the edge of Din's glove and runs his thumb lightly over his wrist; feeling the pulse thrumming like crazy under the thin skin.</p><p>Din shudders. His hand on Corin's lower back pushes him a little closer.</p><p>“That's not how the dance goes!” Paz' voice snaps.</p><p>Too bad, because Corin really likes this part of it. He smiles a little.</p><p>Din doesn't react at first, keeps staring at Corin, then he turns in an abrupt move, twisting his hand in Corin's grip to take a hold of his wrist as well; dragging him along on his march over to Mose. “Hey. Can you watch the kid for... a while?”</p><p>Mose glances over at them, failing to see the child gleefully stealing from his over-filled plate. “Why? What are y-” Which is when he sees the tension to Din's shoulders and the flush in Corin's face and the Hutt makes a scandalized face. He reaches back and covers the child's head with his big hand as if to shield it from the indecency. “Get out of here with that, you two!”</p><p>Din nods, turns and stalks off, dragging Corin along again.</p><p>A part of Corin wants to run out to the Razor Crest, take off and never return as there is not a soul in that room that doesn't know why he and Din are making a hasty exit and the embarrassment is just too much. But at the same time he wants to laugh out loud, dizzy with anticipation and happiness.</p><p>Ever since he woke up after the injection Hauroko gave him, he hasn't had time to think. To be honest, Corin has been avoiding it by latching on to every distraction he could find. He's been terrified that while he has his memories back, he wouldn't be his old self, or that Din would be different after everything he's been through because of Corin. </p><p>But this? This reminds him of their time together on the snow planet, in their cabin, when they had been happy and carefully exploring every aspect of it. Weeks upon weeks of nothing but good luck.</p><p>There is still so much pain to face and things to deal with in the aftermath of his time as Corin Motti, he is going to ask Raga to cut his hair back to how it had been before he was forced to let it grow out and become 'respectable', but that is for later. He'll take on the challenges tomorrow.</p><p>Right now, Corin is going to allow himself to feel good and do his very best to make the man he loves feel good too.</p><p>And maybe work up his courage to one day ask if there is something he can do to make Din change his mind about changing his mind about asking him... that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two new Troopers want to join, Dominic wants to talk to Corin and the Mandalorians have to decide what to do next.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/><br/><i>This incredible piece is gifted to us by the amazing art-deity cac0daemonia, showing our two battered and exhausted boys helping each other off the battlefield. I do heartily recommend you head over to cac0's page and check out this and her other works in high res! Aaah, so beautiful and a treasure hunt for details! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</i><br/><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really appreciate this.” Corin repeats for the fourth time.</p>
<p>Standing behind the chair he's sitting on, Raga makes a dismissive sound, too busy running her bare hands through his hair. She is not happy about the equipment she has at hand to cut hair, but it will have to do. After tracking her down in the training room, Corin had barely gotten the question out before she was ordering him to sit down and reaching for his hair.</p>
<p>Paz is sprawled out on the floor at the opposite side of the room, lying on his stomach and helping the child build a tower out of blocks, while Din is having breakfast in his and Corin's room.</p>
<p>While the Mandalorian who had cut his hair back at the Covert had been skilled and efficient, Corin can feel from her touch that Raga takes great pride in her work and works with precision. She uses a clipper to deal with the back and the sides, but also uses scissors to trim a bit of the length on the locks that were threatening to fall into Corin's eyes by now. It takes some time, but eventually she comes to a halt and makes a thoughtful sound. “Paz. Second opinion, please.”</p>
<p>Grunting at the battle of getting up from the floor in full armor, Paz swoops the child with him and walks over. He looks at Corin's hair as he slowly circles him to hover behind Corin as well. “I'd say that is a cut as pretty as the man himself.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Corin gets up and turns to look at them. He means to snipe something at Paz but then the child makes a happy squeal at the sight of him, clearly approving of seeing him back to his old hairstyle, and Corin is distracted by a violent jab of love for the little one. Corin gives a faint nod. “Fair warning; I'm going to kiss your fuzzy head at least three times for being that cute. Maybe four.” He makes some loud kissing sounds and lifts his hands as if he is about to grab him.</p>
<p>The child makes a protesting squeak, reaching up with its tiny hands to fend him off.</p>
<p>Laughing quietly, Paz places a protective hand on top of its head. “Don't worry. I'll protect you.”</p>
<p>Raga laughs a little as well, but it is cut short by Din suddenly appearing between them and possessively lifting the child over into his own arms.<br/>
“If you two are going to be all up in each other, you can at least not do it in front of <i>our</i> kid.” Din snaps and absently rubs the child's back as it looks up at him with a curious coo.</p>
<p>Raga turns her head, is completely still from the neck down and just turns her helmet a little to lock her t-visor on Din. It makes Corin's freshly trimmed nape tingle with anxiousness. That kind of head movement on top of such a still body has always meant danger in his experience. Bad luck always followed that move. He draws a breath to say something, anything, to defuse the situation, but Raga moves before he can.</p>
<p>She steps forward, her body meeting Paz', startling him out of his glaring at Din, and she grabs one of Paz' wrists to place his hand firmly on her left buttcheek.</p>
<p>Corin blinks. </p>
<p>Paz is clearly as surprised as Corin is and stays frozen. “Uh... This is allowed now?”</p>
<p>“Only to annoy Din.” Raga clarifies, her t-visor looking up at him.</p>
<p>There is an amused huff and Paz' hand comes to life. His fingers spread wide and he grabs a good handful before he pulls her firmly against himself. “You know I live to annoy him, right?”</p>
<p>Din makes a disturbed sound, spins around and stalks out of the room.</p>
<p>Corin moves to follow, only pausing briefly next to Paz and Raga to give them an apologetic smile. “Sorry. And thanks, again!” And then trots after where he sees Din is stalking down the hallway.</p>
<p>“Paz.” Raga's voice says.<br/>
“Hmmm?”<br/>
“Get your hand off my ass.”</p>
<p>Corin is frowning by the time he catches up with Din. What is wrong with him? He'd been in an excellent mood this morning. Why the sudden irritation? “Din?”</p>
<p>“The other bucketheads want to talk to you. They're discussing what to do with those two new ones. We should hurry.” Din replies.</p>
<p>Picking up on the signal of Din not wanting to talk about it loud and clear, Corin sighs. “Okay.”</p>
<p>They walk in silence for a while, then Din adds; “You look good, by the way. Really goood.”</p>
<p>Relived and flattered, Corin can't help smiling. “Thanks.” Whatever was bothering Din, it didn't make him angry with Corin at least... But what had made him act like that?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They enter one of the larger rooms next to the stairs leading down to the two improvised holding rooms. Corin sees every former Storm Trooper in the castle is there, flanking the two unfamiliar faces waiting for their fate to be revealed to them.<br/>
The strangers are still wearing their armor, but not their helmets so their faces are exposed to everyone. The one on the left is a slim, young woman with short hair and bright blue around her beautiful eyes. The one on the right is taller, with long, dark hair and sharply angled cheekbones, wearing a faint smile on her face. She was the one who had been injured during the battle.</p>
<p>The one on the right, there is something about her that makes Corin uneasy. He glances over at the child, but can't see it react badly to either of them. Maybe he's just being paranoid?<br/>
“Where is Zev'sonya? Mose?” Corin asks. “They should be here too. They both have a vote each in this.”</p>
<p>Kiergan shrugs. “Mose is watching Dominic, he promised not to kill him, and Zev'sonya said if we weren't going to kill the newcomers, she doesn't care what we do with them.”</p>
<p>“Listen.” The young woman with the blue around her eyes speaks up, keeping her focus on Corin, clearly thinking Corin is some kind of authority for some reason he can't understand. “I'm ST-8686. She is FT-809. We're here because the word was that we could find Michael here. They say he will help people like us. People who want out.”</p>
<p>Corin closes his eyes for a moment. FT. That woman was a Flame Trooper? That would explain his bad feeling about her. Flame Troopers were the ones who were too insane to be used elsewhere.</p>
<p>“We do names here. Not numbers.” Kiergan says, arms crossed. </p>
<p>“Okay. I'm Cordé.” The woman says, then nods towards the Flame Trooper, who is still smirking. “Flare.” Cordé then glances from one former Storm Trooper to the other. “Michael. Is he here? We've done everything you've told us. Can we talk to him now?”</p>
<p>“He, uh,” Leave-it says, clearing his throat, “he's not here. Right now. He told us to deal with you.”</p>
<p>“So what are you going to do with us?” Flare suddenly asks, her eyes locked on Leave-it without a hint of fear. “Keep us locked up forever?”</p>
<p>“I still say we shoot them.” Jana mutters.<br/>
Hauroko and Mokae nods.</p>
<p>“We're not shooting them.” Leave-it states and looks over at Corin. “Right?”</p>
<p>Blinking surprised, struck by an urge to hide behind Din, Corin forces himself to stand his ground. “No. No, of course not.” He feels even more uneasy about how the others nods, some in agreement and some with reluctance, as if he has the final say in things. How did that happen?</p>
<p>“I suggest we put some safety measures on them for now.” Kiergan says. “They are restricted to the second and third floor. They sleep in the prison room and the door is locked during the nights.”</p>
<p>“No weapons.” Hauroko declares.</p>
<p>“I'm starting to agree with her.” Flare jabs a thumb at Jana. “Just shoot us.”</p>
<p>Cordé flails a hand at Flare and puts on a smile she nervously sends around to the others. “That's fine. Just fine. We can live with that.”</p>
<p>“Jana. Heiden.” Kiergan nods at the newcomers. “Keep an eye on them. We'll take four hour shifts. Me and Kinnon will take over next.”</p>
<p>With that, the group starts to disperse. Corin is about to turn to Din and check on the child when he sees the Flame Trooper stalk directly towards him. Instantly nervous, Corin straightens his spine and waits for trouble.</p>
<p>“I know who you are.” Flare states when she comes to a half in front of him, her dark eyes too direct and unblinking for comfort. “You're CT-113.” She exhales a disbelieving laugh as her hand grabs a hold of Corin's jaw to really study him. “They said you were pretty. They weren't lying.”</p>
<p>Corin's initial instinct is to keep still, to avoid her piercing eyes, discomfort tightening at the base of his neck and in his shoulders. But half a second later, a strange sense of indignation comes over him.<br/>
She has no right to touch him like that.</p>
<p>And before he really knows what he's doing, Corin pushes her hand away.</p>
<p>Horrified at his own act, Corin is mute with the shock of it, only vaguely notes Din shifting next to him as if he'd been in the middle of something and has to pull himself back.<br/>
Flare doesn't seem offended or angry, merely amused. Oh, she is definitely going to cause trouble.<br/>
And even knowing this, Corin has to bite his tongue to keep from apologizing for what he just did.</p>
<p>She had no right to touch him like that.</p>
<p>Right...?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Later, in what has become the room designated for shared meals and parties due to the three big tables and bountiful number of chairs, Zev'sonya leans back in her seat, pops a small fruit into her mouth and savors the sweet taste. Next to her, a certain blond human is taking cautious bites of his food with the occasional nervous glance her way after she'd kicked him hard in the shin after he sat down by her side and started wolfing down his meal.</p>
<p>Paz and Raga enters the room and Paz instantly heads over to the main table to scout for treats to hoard back to his and Raga's room. Moments after their arrival, Jana and Heiden arrive with two unfamiliar faces and Zev'sonya notes that Leave-it tenses up. He chews even slower, watches.<br/>
This must be those new Storm Troopers. Zev'sonya studies them. The smaller one, she's no threat. But the other one? Trouble. Definitely feels like trouble.</p>
<p>And three and a half seconds after that thought, it is confirmed.</p>
<p>Most strangers, even allies, tend to give Paz a wide berth. His size and cranky attitude is usually discouraging enough by themselves and those who won't move, he moves. So when this new dark haired woman gets in Paz' way and looks delighted at the looming danger, Zev'sonya sighs and braces for him snapping her in half.<br/>
They really should have just shot them. She doesn't get why they insist on risking everything for two strangers...</p>
<p>“You are one big tin can.” The woman says with provoking glee. “If all Mandos were as gargantuan as you, maybe you wouldn't have lost the big war?”</p>
<p>It is almost fascinating, Zev'sonya muses with detached interest, how Paz grows even bigger with the anger. How his muscles tensing up has his armor making faint sounds of complaints as they expand and he almost seems to grow a few inches taller as well. </p>
<p>Leave-it jumps up and darts over to grab a hold of the woman's arm, pulling her back a couple of steps. She hasn't looked away from Paz' visor once. “Okay,” Leave-it says, “enough of that. Stand down, soldier.” He looks over at Jana, who merely watches with arms crossed, and Heiden, who looks terrified, no help to be had there.</p>
<p>Annoyed, Zev'sonya gets up and turns to leave the room. This is so stupid. They should have just shot them. Or that one, at least. Save themselves a lot of irritation and trouble. </p>
<p>“You're the nice guy who saved us.” The woman drawls. “Nice. Cute. But obviously stupid.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya stops. Clenches her jaw.</p>
<p>“I'm starting to regret my decision now.” Leave-it warns her, a slight edge to his voice.</p>
<p>The woman lets out a soft, venomous laugh. “Is that a threat?” The tension in the room is reaching a suffocating density.</p>
<p>“How about you back off?” Leave-it replies, not amused at all.</p>
<p>“How about you make me?” The woman shoots back.</p>
<p>“How about I punch you in the face?” Zev'sonya says as she steps up to the woman.</p>
<p>“Oh...” The dark, unblinking stare shifts over to Zev'sonya and the woman grins. “I'm sorry. Is he yours?”</p>
<p>“It's okay. I don't ca-” Leave-it begins, but Zev'sonya shuts him up with a sharp finger to his chest, not breaking the staring contest she's gotten into with this horrid ingrate of a woman.<br/>
“Don't flatter yourself. This isn't about you, <i>bukee</i>.” Zev'sonya lowers her arm and narrows her eyes a little to underline her following words. “You're new here. They saved your life. Show some gratitude and respect.”</p>
<p>The other stranger steps forward, radiating anxiousness. “Flare. Please...”</p>
<p>Flare grins.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya deflects the punch when the stupid woman throws it, delivers a quick punch of her own to Flare's face. And while she's staggering backwards, clutching her nose, Zev'sonya unfastens her cloak and shoves it into the stunned Leave-it's arms. She does the same with her jacket. And by then, Flare is charging at her.</p>
<p>Fine, if the woman needs some manners smacked into her, Zev'sonya will do it.<br/>
She dodges the launch, grabs Flare's arm and swings her around to slam into one of the tables.</p>
<p>Leave-it scuttles backwards towards safety, clutching her cloak and jacket with huge eyes.</p>
<p>“Flare!” The other stranger shouts, but Jana firmly pulls her to safety as well.</p>
<p>The only ones who don't get out of the way, who seem quite content to stay where they are and watch, are Paz and Raga.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Zev'sonya side-steps the next attack as well. But when she gets close to counter, Zev'sonya is rewarded by an elbow to the face and a burst of pain. Oh, okay, now Zev'sonya is angry too.</p>
<p>When Flare charges her next, Zev'sonya ducks under the fist and lets her leg go up behind her so she can twist around and deliver a hard impact to the woman's neck and slam her into the wall.</p>
<p>Standing next to Zev'sonya and in front of Paz, Raga trembles and keeps clenching her hands, clearly itching to join in, but Paz places an arm around her, resting it along her collarbone, eases her back against him, a gentle grounding move to keep her from interfering.</p>
<p>Flare spits blood in an irritated move, her lip is split after the impact with the wall, and now she's outright furious as she turns to glare at Zev'sonya.</p>
<p>It becomes a violent mess of punches, kicks, throws and Flare screaming with fury when she fails again and again to hit her target. Zev'sonya is just too fast. And it comes to an end when she delivers three hard punches in succession at Flare's face and follows up with a solid kick to her midsection that sends her crashing into a table so hard it breaks.</p>
<p>When she sees Flare is not getting up, sitting propped up by the table debris, Zev'sonya turns to Leave-it and gestures for her cloak and jacket. She sees him about to move forward, but then his eyes widen and she doesn't hesitate. Pulling one of her blades, she spins around and throws it.</p>
<p>The blade trembles where it is embedded in the table surface next to the woman's face, its sharp edge having left a hair thin cut along Flare's cheek.</p>
<p>“That was <i>not</i> a miss.” Zev'sonya warns Flare.</p>
<p>Flare, slightly wide-eyed, slowly lets go of the knife that had been on the broken table.</p>
<p>The fight clearly over, Raga also jolts to life, grabbing Paz (Who has his t-visor locked on Flare with a slight murder-ish tilt to his helmet) by the back of his belt as she stalks off, making him flail a little, before turning to follow her with a grumpy sound at being denied killing this Trooper.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya walks over to Flare, pulls her blade free and places the tip under Flare's chin. “Gratitude and respect.” She moves the blade to point it at her eye. “Oh, and stay away from the blond.” With that, she holsters the blade, marches over to grab her cloak and jacket, and leaves the mess behind.</p>
<p>She doesn't make it far down the hallway, having just put on her jacket and is trying to get her cloak on too, when a familiar voice calls out and familiar footsteps trots after her. “Zev, wait!”</p>
<p>That makes her freeze and she gives up on the cloak to glare at Leave-it approaching her. “What did you call me?” Only Mose calls her that.</p>
<p>Leave-it shrugs with a smile. “I thought we were doing cute nicknames now. I call you 'Zev'. You call me 'idiot'.”</p>
<p>“I call you an idiot because you are one.” Zev'sonya states with irritation. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to make sure you're okay.” Leave-it reaches up to barely brush the back of two fingers to her cheekbone, where Zev'sonya knows a bruise is already blooming. He tilts his head with a concerned and guilty look of his face. “That looks painful.”</p>
<p>Slapping his hand away and drawing her blade to place it to his throat at the same time, Zev'sonya glares at him. “What do you think you're doing? Leave it or lose those fingers.”</p>
<p>Leave-it grins. “You're not going to cut me.” He looks and sounds so very confident.</p>
<p>“Is that right?” Zev'sonya replies through gritted teeth and increases the pressure on the blade.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Leave-it leans closer and to her horror, her arm gives in and bends as he moves, making sure the blade does not actually draw blood. “You like me, Zev.”</p>
<p>“No, I don't.” Even to Zev'sonya's ears, the objection comes across as weak and childish.<br/>
And the smile on his ridiculously cute face doesn't help.</p>
<p>How can Leo be dying? He doesn't appear to be sick at all. His eyes are filled with mischief, his smile so very bright and she knows that if she was to place her ear to his chest; his heartbeat would be strong and healthy. Why is he dying while Dominic is alive? It's not fair! And it hurts...</p>
<p>“I don't.” Zev'sonya grits out, holstering her blade. “I don't like you. And you don't like me.” She stares into his eyes. “You just want me.” Usually that irritates her, she's painfully vigilant of being seen as nothing but a Twi'lek to play with, but not now. Now she abruptly decides that she wants him too.  A tiny voice squeaks at the back of her head about her resolve to be a little less impulsive, but she ignores it with ease and practice. “Fine. Let's go.”</p>
<p>Leo blinks. “But I-”</p>
<p>“This does NOT mean we're together. Understand?” Zev'sonya warns him, taking a hold at the top of his breastplate with the stupid yellow paint and yanks him close. “Tell me you understand.”</p>
<p>Leo nods, looks half-convinced he's dreaming. “I understand.”</p>
<p>She slides her hand up behind his neck, pulls him down while she stretches up, and their lips meet.<br/>
For a moment, Zev'sonya is distracted by how soft his lips are, how sweet and almost shy they feel against hers, but that can't be allowed. That is too dangerous. She's risking too much already as it is.<br/>
Kissing him hard, reminding him of how things are meant to be between them, Zev'sonya then pulls back and watches him carefully. “No strings. No nothing. You sure you can handle this?”</p>
<p>There is a slight flush to his face, but Leo's green eyes are again strangely confident as if he just had something confirmed instead of being put in his place. He grins. “I can handle anything you got.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya savors his surprised yelp as she shoves him backwards to the supply closet and then locks the door behind them.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“You are determined to do this?” Din asks quietly.</p>
<p>Corin draws a deep breath, holds it, exhales and nods.<br/>
Truth be told, he doesn't want to do it. But a part of him needs to. While all of him dreads it.<br/>
Looking over at the eerily quiet child in Din's arms, Corin tries to put on a reassuring smile, but the dark eyes looking back at him are not convinced.</p>
<p>“If he gives you any trouble,” Kiergan says, standing next to Din, “just give us a shout and we'll be there. Okay?”</p>
<p>Corin nods again, takes another deep breath, glances at Din's visor and feels the worried look there. This time Corin doesn't try to fake a smile. He merely turns and walks through the door and into the room to face Dominic. If Din is his good luck charm, then Dominic has been a jab of bad luck.</p>
<p>Sitting on the floor at the opposite side of the dark room, Dominic has chains on both wrists and his head is hanging low. He's still in his armor, but without a helmet. When he lifts his head at the sound of footsteps, he reveals a bruised face that still manages a faint smile at the sight of Corin.<br/>
“I was hoping you'd come.” Dominic says, leaning his head back against the wall behind him.</p>
<p>Corin stops at a safe distance, crossing his arms defensively. “I just wanted to see how you are enjoying your time in the cage you had meant for me. It's not fun being held captive, is it?”</p>
<p>Dominic huffs an amused sound, nodding a little. “You're angry. I get that.” He makes a pained face as he shifts his weight a little to get more comfortable on the thin mattress he's sitting on. No bed, just a mattress.“I was hoping you'd come so I could apologize. I'm sorry, okay?”</p>
<p>Snorting a laugh, Corin can hardly believe his ears. “You're sorry? You had the needle in my neck and you were going to hand me back to them. I offered you a way out, remember? You didn't want it. The only thing you're sorry about is ending up in chains instead.”</p>
<p>Dominic shrugs. “I was just trying to stay alive, man. You offered me a place here, but be honest with me; did you really think you were going to win that fight? Did you? Really?”</p>
<p>Corin clenches his jaw hard. He had hoped good luck would be on their side, but confident? No.</p>
<p>“I didn't think you guys stood a chance either.” Dominic says and adds with grudging respect; “Nobody expected this outcome.” He sighs. “Your grandmother was going to have me shot after your escape, but I made her give me a second chance when I promised I would get you back. I was so sure they'd win the fight and I didn't want to be executed, so I went after you. I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>Frowning, crossing his arms even tighter, Corin sticks his chin out a little. “You poisoned Mose. You stabbed Paz.”</p>
<p>Dominic squirms. “I just meant to make him a little sick to bring you back. I didn't know how strong that poison was. And Paz was an accident. He didn't give me a choice.” He gesticulates faintly. “Listen, I know what I did back then was wrong. But you guys were a handful of defectors, some Mandalorians, a child, a hot Twi'lek and a damn Hutt. I figured Gideon would chew your little crew up and spit you back out before breakfast. I just wanted to stay alive...”</p>
<p>Uncomfortable, Corin looks over at the door. The words sound dangerously close to what he'd told Din once. His own explanation for some of the bad things he'd either done or helped happen.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.” Dominic leans forward a little, making Corin glance back at him at the sound of the chains moving, and he looks directly into Corin's eyes. “I'm truly sorry.”</p>
<p>Corin stares at him, silent, for several seconds, torn between the urge to believe him and the bitterness of all the pain Dominic had caused with his actions. “What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>Dominic gives a slow shake of his head. “Don't let them kill me, Corin. I don't want to die.”</p>
<p>Once again hearing the echoes of his own voice, his own plea, Corin clenches his jaw and walks out of the room.</p>
<p>Kiergan and Din both fall into step with him as Corin heads for the stairs and doesn't look back.</p>
<p>A part of Corin wants to reach for the child, find comfort in the unconditional love the little one always hands out, but Corin feels too much like CT-113 right now and CT-113 doesn't deserve to hold Corin's beloved baby bean.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Kiergan finally asks.</p>
<p>“He asked me not to let you kill him.” Corin replies as they walk up the stairs. “He said he was sorry.”</p>
<p>Din makes a sound of contempt and disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Corin sighs. “That's what I said too.” They walk on in silence, the thoughts churning inside Corin's head until he can't take it anymore. Coming to an abrupt halt, Corin spins around to face Din and Kiergan, forcing them to an abrupt halt as well. “How am I, and other Troopers, so different from him, really? After the Empire crumbled, I went along with orders to stay alive, just like him.” </p>
<p>Din shakes his helmet. “No. Corin, no.” He runs a light hand over the child's head. “When we met for the first time, your orders were to bring me and the kid in. You didn't. You saved our lives. Twice. You let us go. You didn't even know us.” Din reaches out his hand and gently cups Corin's neck, keeping his t-visor locked on him. “Dominic lived with these guys for weeks upon weeks, months, and he still didn't hesitate to turn on them. He tortured Mose. He stabbed and nearly killed Paz and blamed it on Leave-it. And he was going to take you away again.”</p>
<p>“He's a Death Trooper.” Kiergan adds as well. “You know what it takes to become one.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Corin just wishes he could erase the echo of his words in Dominic's voice. What if...</p>
<p>The door next to them opens, making the three jump around to face it, only to instantly relax as Zev'sonya comes walking out.<br/>
While otherwise looking pristine, she has her cloak over one shoulder and her fully loaded blade-holsters clutched in her right hand instead of wearing them for some reason. “Boys.” She greets them with a slight nod as she walks by and continues down the hallway.</p>
<p>Half a second later, Leave-it appears in the door and leans heavily against the doorframe with a dazed grin on his face. His armor is gone, his hair and his clothes look like they've been through a Squarr hurricane.</p>
<p>Kiergan closes his eyes briefly, sighing with barely restrained frustration, before focusing on the blond and trying to reason with him. “Man, are you serious? Say the wrong thing to her on the wrong day, and she will stab and kill your stupid ass.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Leave-it says with heartfelt adoration, staring after the Twi'lek. “Isn't she just awesome?”</p>
<p>Kiergan stares at him. Blinks. “There is something seriously wrong with your head.”</p>
<p>Corin is not entirely sure whether to be embarrassed or amused and ends up feeling both.</p>
<p>“I'm going to marry that woman.” Leave-it states with soft determination.</p>
<p>“What is it with this place?” Din suddenly snaps. “Is there something in the air here, or what?”</p>
<p>Corin, Kiergan and Leave-it all stare with utter confusion as the Mandalorian stomps off and the child peers back at them over his shoulder, giving a light wave.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Din decides to head outside the castle and do some target practice on the improvised shooting range Jana had set up a while back. Corin declines to join him and brings the child back to their room instead so they can work on their little project.</p>
<p>Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Corin takes care to braid the leather and gold strips in an even and smooth pattern, while the child sits next to him, chewing on his wooden toy frog, and appears utterly fascinated by what he's doing. It takes some time, but soon only one thing is missing.<br/>
“Okay, you're sure this time?” Corin asks, holding up the three small orbs that the child had picked out, after several others had been thoroughly inspected first. “Last chance to change your mind. You sure?”</p>
<p>The child warbles around the frog and flicks the big ears.</p>
<p>“I'm going to take that as a 'yes'.” Corin states and adds the orbs, one after the other, and fastens them. Once that is done, he looks around for where he'd put the scissors.</p>
<p>Corin blinks surprised when they come hovering through the air, hesitates, and then plucks them down. “Thanks.” He says to the smug child, proud and unsettled at the same time. “Okay...” Clipping off the surplus material, Corin then holds the finished item out for the child's inspection. “All done. What do you say? Does it meet your standards?”</p>
<p>The child spits out the toy frog and chirps happily.</p>
<p>“Good.” Corin grins. He gets up on his feet, picking the child up with his right arm and keeping their project in the grasp of his left hand. “Let's go.”</p>
<p>On their way, Corin passes by Jana and Heiden leading the new Storm Troopers somewhere and he sees that the Flame Trooper is wearing some very visible signs of having been in a fight. He's not surprised. But at least the other one, the smaller one, seems nice.<br/>
Arriving at their destination, Corin slaps his hand lightly against the wall a couple of times in lieu of there being a door to knock on. “Hey, can we come in?”</p>
<p>Mose rumbles annoyed from where he's curled up in his pillow nest. “Go away.” He sounds sleepy.</p>
<p>Corin places the child on its feet and watches as it eagerly wobbles towards the huge Hutt without fear or hesitation. And, yeah, predictably enough, once the little bean starts climbing the thick hide with a happy trill, Mose pulls himself up and curls his tail to help the tiny climber.</p>
<p>Corin saunters into the room. “Oh. You're up. Good. I wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Mose sends him a narrow look. </p>
<p>“Hold out your arm.” Corin says.</p>
<p>Mose's eyes narrow even more. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just do it.” Corin grins. And he feels a jolt of happiness when the Hutt actually holds out his arm, showing trust, something that Mose has in so very few. It is humbling and amazing to be one of the lucky few. Corin quickly reaches out and places the band around Mose's big wrist and carefully ties the ends together in a secure knot. “There.”</p>
<p>Mose lifts his hand and looks at his wrist and the thing on it. “What... is that?”</p>
<p>“I told you.” Corin beams. “It's a friendship bracelet.”</p>
<p>The child sits down on Mose and coos cheerfully.</p>
<p>“So, dark brown and gold, that's you.” Corin points at the braided leather strips before drawing focus to the three, small orbs in a row, attached on a very short string. “And the kid choose the orbs. At top, green, for him. Then silver, for Din. And, uh, I think maybe blue is mine?”</p>
<p>Mose is silent. There is a strange expression on his face.</p>
<p>Corin blinks. “You don't like it.” Disappointed and embarrassed, Corin reaches out for Mose's wrist. “Here. I'll-”</p>
<p>Mose pulls his arm out of reach, frowning. “No. It's a gift. You can't take back a gift.”</p>
<p>Corin launches himself after it, but can't reach as Mose pulls himself up high and holds his arm up, only absently curling his tail to catch the child sliding down his spine with a thrilled laugh.</p>
<p>Giving up, Corin huffs. “You don't have to wear it. Just... give it back.”</p>
<p>Mose lowers his arm a little, looking at the band and he shrugs. “I'll wear it.”</p>
<p>“You don't have to.” Corin mumbles.</p>
<p>“I'll wear it.” Mose repeats, sharper now, defensive. </p>
<p>Confused by the contradicting behavior, Corin suddenly realizes something. Mose has no idea how to react or behave in this situation. Has no one ever given him a gift before? Mose has clearly had more than his share of bad luck too. Crushing sadness clenches around Corin's heart and he forces himself to smile as he pretends not to notice Mose curiously prodding at the orbs with his other hand. “Well, okay then.”</p>
<p>Mose keeps his eyes on his gift, absently rolling his tail a little, amusing the child with a ride. “I heard you went to see the traitor.”</p>
<p>Instantly tensing up, Corin crosses his arms. “Yeah.” He can't help scanning Mose's body and sees he's improved even further. Still a little on the skinny side, but at least his ribs aren't visible anymore and some of the jowls are back. His stamina continues to suffer, though. If anyone has a reason to hate Dominic besides Corin, it is Mose. </p>
<p>“And?” Mose says.</p>
<p>“And he said he was sorry.” Corin replies.<br/>
“He's not.”<br/>
Corin draws a quick breath and blurts out what has been on his mind since. “But what if he is? He didn't think we could win, so he decided to follow orders to stay alive. I've done that. Before you worked for Zev'sonya, you probably did too?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did.” Mose replies, turning his focus fully on Corin. “But you can't trust him. He didn't follow order because he was afraid. He followed orders because he likes his job. I've met his kind before. They are empty shadows, Corin. Don't trust a word he says.”</p>
<p>Corin gives a slow nod while quietly wondering how many had said that about CT-113 too.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Late that evening, the three Mandalorians plus Corin find themselves in Paz and Raga's room after Din abruptly wanted to talk about what had happened and what should happen next.<br/>
“We have to get it.” Paz declares in a firm voice, all tense agitation after Din had said the word 'Darksaber', whatever that was.</p>
<p>“We also need to go back to the Covert.” Raga says, glancing over at something lying on a small crate covered with a white cloth. “She has to be told and he has to be brought home.”</p>
<p>Din nods in an uncharacteristically respectful way. “She will. And he shall.” His voice sounds... sad? “This is the way.”<br/>
Paz and Raga repeats the words.</p>
<p>Corin glances over at the covered item, wondering what it could be and why it matters so much to them. He then clears his throat and looks back at them. “I have to stay here for a little while longer.” Din's visor snaps over at him and Corin stares at the floor. “I'm sorry, but there are barely any supplies left and Liita is still not sure if it is even possible to fix the wrecked AA-gun. You guys can handle what you need to do, but these ones... they need all the helping hands they can get. I voted to stay and fight, to make this a safe haven, now I got to do my bit.”<br/>
As much as he <i>hates</i> the mere thought of being separated again, Corin knows he will never be able to forgive himself if something bad was to happen because he didn't do all he could to help. He was the one who got the other former Troopers into this mess, after all. The agony of losing his old friends is still so strong it hurts to just think their names, Corin is fiercely reluctant to add more names to that.</p>
<p>Din stares at him, but strangely enough, it doesn't feel like he's angry. Tense, yes, but not angry.<br/>
“Then I'm staying too.” Din says.</p>
<p>“Of course you are.” Paz exhales, frustrated. “Are you serious? We have bigger things to deal with!” He steps towards Din, hands clenched and ready to throw a punch, and Din instantly squares up.</p>
<p>Corin looks over at Raga for help to defuse the situation, but she merely gives a light shrug, clearly too desensitized to seeing them fight to care, which makes Corin exhale a frustrated sound and step between Din and Paz himself. “This isn't solving anything, you two.”</p>
<p>“We're Mandalorians.” Paz growls. “We solve everything by fighting. It's what we do.”</p>
<p>“Not today.” Corin requests. “Please?”</p>
<p>Snorting like an offended Bantha, Paz backs off, while Din makes a low rumble and does the same.</p>
<p>“Three days.” Raga says, her voice steely. “Three days, we bulk up their defenses and restock their supplies. Then we go. Deal?”</p>
<p>While he's anything but sure that will be enough time, Corin keeps quiet, deciding not to push his luck and just lets Din make the decision. He doesn't want to risk him and Paz butting heads again, and Din is clearly not leaving without him, which makes all kinds of feelings bounce around inside Corin's chest.</p>
<p>“Three days is fine.” Din states.</p>
<p>Paz turns his visor sharply towards Raga. “Why?” </p>
<p>He's thrumming with anger but Raga is not intimidated by him at all. “Because we have no idea where Gideon is with the thing. Because Davarax have waited for so many years, he wouldn't mind waiting three more days in the safety of our grasp because we had to help someone. He was always such a bleeding heart, remember? It's why he ended up with us. He never turned his back on anyone.”</p>
<p>Davarax? Corin remembers Raga talking about him. Their teacher? Someone who clearly had left quite a mark, judging by the respect in Din's voice earlier and how Paz now deflates and nods.</p>
<p>“Then that's settled.” Din says. “Anything else we need to talk about?”</p>
<p>The sound of smacking lips catches their attention and they all turn to look.</p>
<p>Paz lets out a small squeak that Corin never would have thought him capable of making.</p>
<p>On the floor, the child is sitting next to Paz' previously hidden bag of snacks that is, judging by wrappers and other things, about halfway to empty. The child is busy rummaging into the bag with one greedy hand, while its other hand is absently stretched up over its head where the massive double-bed that had kept the little one from the tasty treasure is now floating mid-air.</p>
<p>Corin slowly glances over at Din, who looks back at him.</p>
<p>Yeah, this mystical saber-weapon is definitely a priority, so is whatever ritual they need to do about Davarax and making sure this castle can withstand a second attack, but maybe the quest to find Marcus should not be postponed for much longer either...?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As night crawls over the sky and most of the souls inside the castle is either asleep or about to fall asleep, Dominic is lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling with a light frown. He hasn't heard from or seen Corin since their conversation and it is starting to worry him. He needs that pretty boy to get that perky ass in gear and get him out of here. Dominic does NOT like how some of the other former Troopers are eying him. And that is not including the Mandos, the Twi'lek and the damn Hutt wanting him dead.</p>
<p>“You're Dominic, right?” A voice suddenly says.</p>
<p>For a moment, Dominic worries he has started to hallucinating, as looking around he can see no one, but then the voice speaks again and he realizes it is coming from a crack in the wall. Someone is in the room next to his.</p>
<p>“I remember you. From the Star Destroyer. You're one of the Motti dogs, aren't you?” The voice continues.</p>
<p>Dominic grins, recognizing the voice. “And you're Flare. I remember you being reprimanded for setting a TIE fighter on fire.”</p>
<p>“They never could take a joke.” Flare replies. “Just like these guys. So moody. No fun.” She pauses for a second. “Gideon shoots defectors. There would be no way going back, would there?”</p>
<p>Feeling a tingle of excitement, Dominic forces his voice calm. “Of course there is. All you need to do is shed a little blood and bring back the right gift. If you're willing to do that, you'd be welcomed back as a hero.”</p>
<p>There is another pause, then Flare speaks again. “So... do you want to get out of here?”</p>
<p>Dominic's grin widens. “I'm listening.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The very next day, Corin is eager to get started. As one pressing need at the castle is more supplies, he and Din volunteer to head out with the Razor Crest and do a supply run.<br/>
They head for a civilized planet not too far away but with a town with tall cream-colored buildings and nervous rich souls of countless species, and there they use a big chunk of the Motti fortune Heiden had hidden away to load the ship up with food, weapons and ammunition.</p>
<p>Corin is just about to thank their good luck when a violent fight breaks out next to a ship parked a small distance away from the Razor Crest. He automatically turns his back on it to shield the child in his arms from the sight, blasters firing and white dust flying. “Let's go.” He says to Din, absently patting the child's back as it points over his shoulder towards the fight and chirps eagerly.</p>
<p>Din nods and starts walking towards the waiting Razor Crest. “Yeah. Before the...” He comes to an abrupt halt, staring at the fight.</p>
<p>“Din?” Corin suddenly feels worried. This is bad luck. They really shouldn't be drawing attention to themselves. They need to get back to the castle. It is going to take them over a day to get back, and time is short.</p>
<p>Din tilts his head a little, then he pulls his blaster. “Stay here.” He stalks towards the fight.</p>
<p>Confused, Corin automatically takes a step after him. “But-”</p>
<p>“Stay here with the kid!” Din shouts and picks up his pace.</p>
<p>Flinching, Corin halts in his tracks and stays there. A part of him automatically obeys the order, this is an order there is no doubt about that, but a bigger part is startled by Din's behavior.<br/>
He's usually never this brusque. Not with him or the child.<br/>
What is going on?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For Q&amp;As and other stuff, check out <a href="https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din sings, Corin's hope is shattered and there is a death at the mountain castle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/><br/><i>Look at the absolutely adorable scene of Mose finally getting his long-promised friendship bracelet from Corin and Baby, gifted to us by the incredible art-deity cac0daemonia!</i><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corin watches as Din stalks across the short distance to the other ship where the fight now appears to be over, and he just starts firing his blaster at the ones still standing there: Two humanoid creatures wrapped in too many rags to be identified and two androids.</p><p>The first, an android, goes down without a fight, but the other three spin around and fires back at Din.<br/>
It's a quick and messy thing. These strangers appear to be brawlers, but not good ones. One after the other, they fall to Din's wrath while failing to land a single hit on the furious Mandalorian side-stepping and dodging their every attempt.<br/>
And when there are no more standing, there is only a faint crackle of electricity from one of the ruined androids, Din holsters his blaster and walks over to kneel down and start fussing with something on the ground, something that the four had been gathered around.</p><p>Stunned, Corin only snaps out of it when the child tugs at his shirt and points over at Din with an eager sound. He clutches the little one a little closer before he warily walks over to see what is going on. “Din?”</p><p>“It's okay.” Din offers in a soft voice and places a gentle hand on something. “You're safe now.”</p><p>Corin is even more confused, unable to make sense of what Din is touching, it just seems like a large, brown lump of dirt. But then he realizes the lump is trembling, and when Din slides his hand carefully over it; it unfolds a little and a pair of big eyes look up at them before it curls up again.</p><p>The child in Corin's arms tilts its head and makes a friendly trilling sound.</p><p>Corin looks around, sees a huge shape lying deathly still within the open cargo hold of the unfamiliar ship. There is a lot of blood on the walls inside the ship. The shape seems familiar somehow... He snaps his gaze back to the lump and realizes;“Is that... a Huttlet?” He's never seen one before. Compared to Mose, this one is tiny. If it had been upright, Corin figures it might only be head taller than their own child, who is currently waving a hand, trying to make contact with the newcomer in vain.</p><p>“Yeah.” Din replies quietly, stroking his hand over the trembling shape again. “They dragged it out of the ship. They were hurting it.”</p><p>Anger flares up inside Corin. Whatever the adult Hutt was guilty of, there was absolutely no excuse for them to turn their anger towards the Huttlet. It was just a child, guilty of nothing. “Is it okay?”</p><p>“I don't know.” Din admits, resting his hand on the Huttlet. “I think it is bleeding...”</p><p>“Let's get the poor kid on the Razor Crest.” Corin says. “We can tend to it there, where it is safe.”</p><p>Din nods and moves forward to wrap his arms around the lump.<br/>
But the second he gets a good grip and starts to lift, the Huttlet unfolds with huge eyes and starts clawing desperately at the ground to escape, letting out short, sharp shrieks of terror.</p><p>“Nonono, it's okay.” Corin moves closer to try to calm the terrified Huttlet, but that only makes it scream louder and he sees its left arm isn't working as it should and is covered with blood.</p><p>Din manages to roll the shrieking Huttlet into his arms, where it flails its arms and tail, fighting for its life to escape. “We're not going to hurt you.” Din straightens and holds it horizontally against his chest with both arms to prevent it from squirming free and falling. “You're safe, ad'ika.” <i>kid.</i></p><p>The child in Corin's arms lowers its ears, hunching down in his embrace and letting out a mournful chirp that drowns in the panicked sounds of the Huttlet.</p><p>The short, sharp shrieks continues for a while, but Din merely holds it close, carefully pats its leathery hide, mindful of any injuries, and repeats; “You're safe. We're not going to hurt you.” and eventually the Huttlet either believes him or tires, and ends up merely shivering silently in his grasp.</p><p>They walk back to the Razor Crest and Corin only relaxes a little when they close the cargo door and they are out of sight of other monsters who would want to hurt a child.<br/>
The Huttlet is still shivering, hiding its face against Din's breastplate, and after the loud screaming it is uncanny how quiet it is. Shock, maybe?</p><p>“That left arm doesn't look good.” Corin says. “I'm going to get the bacta.” And hopes good luck will help heal it.</p><p>When he returns, Din is sitting cross-legged on the cargo-room floor with the Huttlet across his lap, still hiding its face against his breastplate and trembling from time to time.</p><p>Sitting down next to them, placing their child on its tiny feet to have his hands free, Corin opens the box with the medical supplies and prepares the bacta and the bandages, but the second Din rolls the Huttlet back a little so they can get to the injured arm; the panicked screaming starts again.<br/>
It gets even worse the second Corin touches the arm. That sends it into an utter frenzy of dread.<br/>
Seeing how scared the Huttlet is, the tears running from its huge eyes as much from fear as from pain, Corin helplessly lowers the bandage, unable to go on and inevitably hurt and scare it further. “I'm sorry, little one. We're trying to help you, I promise...”</p><p>Din runs his hand gently over the Huttlet's hide again and starts to hum and then sing one of the many lullabies Corin has heard him sing when Din is the one tucking their child in. The child that is currently standing next to Din, one hand on his knee and watching with a sad lower lip protruding.<br/>
The Huttlet continues to wail for a little while but slowly quiets down and ends up merely staring up at Din with fragile curiosity and quiet shivers, hypnotized in by the soothing voice.</p><p>Corin stares at Din too. Mesmerized. His heart aching with love as well as sadness.</p><p>Din continues to sing but gestures with the fingers of his free hand for Corin to go ahead.</p><p>Reluctantly, Corin does. When he touches the arm, the Huttlet looks over at him with a worried whimper, so Corin waits until it it is drawn back into the singing before he ever so gently begins to wipe away the blood and applying bacta.</p><p>Their own child adds a comforting chirp from time to time, trying to offer comfort to the Huttlet as well.</p><p>“I think it's broken.” Corin mumbles for Din to hear, carefully wrapping a bandage around the small arm after coating it with bacta. “You killed those bastards too quickly.”</p><p>Din doesn't stop singing, but he does nod. It is impressive how well he's restraining the rage he is feeling, Corin can tell by the tense shoulders, probably trying not to scare the Huttlet. </p><p>There are no other visible injuries other than some small cuts that Corin merely dabs a bit of bacta on and leaves as is, but once the blood and dirt comes off it turns out that the Huttlet is not brown, but actually a dark green and a light fawn color. </p><p>The second when the cleaning is done and the singing stops, the Huttlet is instantly anxious again. It doesn't scream, but it squirms over on its belly and starts burrowing its way behind Din's back, underneath his cloak, and settles its torso there, hiding between him and the wall.<br/>
Din glances down at where the tail is resting next to his hip. “You can't stay in there, ad'ika.”</p><p>Their child totters over, quietly, and pets the tail.</p><p>Frowning, Corin has an idea. “Maybe...”</p><p>Din turns his focus to him. “Maybe what?”</p><p>“Take your cloak off.” Corin instructs. As the Huttlet makes nervous squeaks and starts shivering again when Din removes his cloak, Corin hopes his idea will work. Let him have some good luck.<br/>
He makes Din move away and settles on his knees next to the anxious Huttlet. When he lifts it up, it starts to scream and writhe, but he keeps his focus on what he thinks will help. “I know. I know. But I think you'll like this.”<br/>
Corin carefully wraps the Huttlet in the cloak, mindful of its injured arm, leaving only an opening up by its face, and his gamble pays off as the stressed sounds stop and the Huttlet is merely staring at him from within the cloak, no longer trembling. It blinks a couple of times with its large eyes before it inches down further and disappears out of sight to settle once again, the tip of its tail poking out at the other end.</p><p>Din nods with approval. “Smart. How did you know?”</p><p>Corin gives a faint shrug and hands him the heavy bundle. “I know what it's like to be scared. All you want to do is hide...”</p><p>“Well, this one is safe now.” Din says, looking down at the shape in his arms, then glances over at Corin. “You all are.”</p><p>Corin believes him with every fiber of his being. “I know.” He forces himself to focus, picks up the warbling little one who seems utterly fascinated by their new guest, and gestures toward the cockpit. “We should get out of here.”</p><p>“Yeah. Let's go.”</p><p>-</p><p>“So, that's the plan?” Flare asks.</p><p>“Yeah.” Dominic leans his head back against the wall, sitting next to the crack in the wall between him and his new best friend. “We just need to wait for Corin and Din to come back.”</p><p>“And I get to kill that Twi'lek.”</p><p>“Wouldn't dream of stopping you, beautiful. She's all yours. As long as I get what I want.”</p><p>-</p><p>Aside from Din and Corin being off on a honeymoon, a supply-run they had called it, everyone is on repair duty and that meant a lot of them were cleaning up the rockslide and Liita is eager to see if it is possible to salvage the AA-gun or at least use the parts for something useful. </p><p>Zev'sonya is bringing them some water from the castle and pauses outside the main entrance to admire the progress. They really have cleared a lot of debris already. Those bucketheads might be idiots for joining the imperial army, but they certainly aren't afraid of hard work and have no trouble taking orders from a Hutt organizing it all.</p><p>Her gaze travels over the different backs of the humans there and pauses on one in particular.<br/>
The heat has made them shed their armor, and the angle makes it impossible to see his face or the color of his hair, but she knows how that back feels under her hands, recognizes how he moves, and knows that is Leave-it. </p><p>And half a second later, he straightens and confirms what she already knew. He's laughing at something Hauroko is snapping at him, utterly carefree, and that is when he notices Zev'sonya standing there. Leo's face instantly brightens and his smile is once again such a genuine thing, he is honestly so very happy to see her, that Zev'sonya doesn't feel it happening before it is too late.</p><p>She smiles back at him.</p><p>Blinking, clearly surprised, Leo's smile then turns into something that puts all of his other happy smiles to shame and could probably have provided light for most of the Galaxy by itself.</p><p>Zev'sonya's heart does a back-flip.</p><p>Simply dropping the water bottles, Zev'sonya turns on her heel, marches over to where Mose is absently flinging a small boulder away. “You. Inside the castle. Now.”</p><p>Mose opens his mouth, but there is no time to ask questions as she stalks off so he hurries to follow.</p><p>She waits for the Hutt inside and when Mose has barely made it through the door, Zev'sonya crosses her arms. “We're leaving.”</p><p>Frowning confused, Mose slithers towards her. “Choy?” <i>What?</i></p><p>
  “Pack whatever you want to bring.” Zev'sonya orders in Huttese. “We're taking Tyven's ship and we're leaving. Now!"
</p><p>
  Mose struggles to pick one of the many questions he seems to have, but suddenly his confusion turns into a suspicious, narrow-eyed look. “What did you do?”
</p><p>
  Zev'sonya clenches her jaw so hard she can feel a muscle trembling, considers lying, but it would be futile as Mose can always see through her banthashit. She shifts her weight uneasily and shrugs one shoulder. “I may have... done the blond.”
</p><p>
  Mose's expression doesn't change one bit. “And?"
</p><p>
  And? Zev'sonya feels offended. The damn Hutt could act more surprised. She tends to kill people who annoy her, not sleep with them. “He's dying.”
</p><p>
  Now Mose's frown actually deepens. “I don't think even you are that good. Or did you stab him?”
</p><p>
  “That's not-” Cutting herself off, Zev'sonya exhales her frustration. “He's sick. His lungs.”
</p><p>
  “Oh.” Mose glances towards the main doors, face softening a little.
</p><p>
  “We're leaving!” Zev'sonya orders, almost cringing when she hears how shrill her voice sounds.
</p><p>
  Sighing, Mose turns back to her. “So you care about him?”
</p><p>
  “No.” Zev'sonya mutters with awkward defiance.
</p><p>
  “You're okay with leaving him to die alone then?”
</p><p>
  Squirming uncomfortably, Zev'sonya looks away. “He has his friends.”
</p><p>
 “I've never seen him smile like that at his friends.” Mose then sighs and reaches out to touch her shoulder, making her look at him again. “Losing someone we care about is something we all got to face. Maybe we should just enjoy the time we have with them and leave the grief for later?”
</p><p>
  Zev'sonya wants to argue, but she knows Mose is looking at the same thing in regards to her. His lifespan makes her time seem as brief as what Leo has left, and he hasn't abandoned her, has he? To her irritation, she feels her eyes well up with tears. She hates that she'll leave him alone one day...
</p><p>
  Mose reaches out and gently pats her head.
</p><p>Zev'sonya can't help but smiling a little “That child has made you soft, pateessa.” <i>Friend.</i></p><p>“I know.” Mose replies with fond resignation.</p><p>And that is when she notices it. On his wrist. “What is that? What are you wearing?”</p><p>Mose awkwardly hides his arm. “Nothing. Just a... thing. From Corin and the little one.”</p><p>The slight smile blossoms into a smug smirk and Zev'sonya reaches out to take a hold of his hand and pulls it closer to study it. “Is that so.” She studies the nice handwork and the lovely beads. The urge to tease is replaced with gratitude. It is a kind gift. Typical Corin. Mose deserves all the kindness in the Galaxy but so few give it to him, including her. “I like it. It looks good on you.”</p><p>Mose pulls his hand away and pretends not to smile. “So we're staying?”</p><p>“For now.” If she can just find a cure for Leo's illness, somehow, then she can leave without feeling guilty. Zev'sonya needs to talk to Heiden again and see if there has been any response to her signal.</p><p>-</p><p>While the swaddling helps to keep the Huttlet calm and Corin decides to call it 'Junior' to prevent having two unnamed children on board the ship, they eventually face a new problem. Bad luck is not done as Junior refuses to eat.</p><p>Corin shrugs, feeling utterly clueless. “We don't even know what Huttlets eat. Clearly nothing we got on this ship.” He looks at their child standing next to the pilot seat and holding up a piece of dried Gorg to the newcomer on Din's lap, still hiding in the cloak. Corin picks the little one up. “That is very sweet of you, little bean, but I don't think Junior is very hungry...” He then glances back to Din. “Do you know anything about Huttlets? I don't.”</p><p>Din shakes his head. “Not much. I've seen Huttlets before, but never this young.”</p><p>“Good luck made it so we got an expert we can ask.” Corin declares and switches the communication system on to send a message for Mose to meet them when they land and why his presence is required.</p><p>For the rest of the journey, the Huttlet doesn't make a single sound or show any inclination of wanting to leave the cloak, and still it somehow manages to radiate distress.<br/>
Corin and little child exchange worried looks as Din hums a gentle lullaby and runs his hand over the bundle in a soothing gesture. Surely bad luck can't be as cruel to let them save the Huttlet only to watch it pass away later?</p><p>There is a great sense of relief when they finally land the Razor Crest and help is hopefully within reach. It's late, the sun is setting, but by the time they're walking down the ramp, both Zev'sonya and Mose are heading towards the ship, probably both curious to see this Huttlet.</p><p>The child perks up in Corin's arms, making a delighted sound at the sight of Mose and points eagerly at him while looking up at Corin, who can't help smiling. “Yeah, hopefully he can help us help our new friend.”</p><p>Din is carrying Junior, still wrapped up in his cloak, and nods at the two approaching. “It won't eat. There was a broken arm and some cuts, but that's healed now. It just won't eat.”</p><p>“It's tiny.” Zev'sonya comments. “I've never seen one so small?”</p><p>“A newborn Huttlet is the size of your hand, so we start out even smaller.” Mose frowns. “She's way too young to be out of her brood pouch. She can't be more than 30-35 years? Huttlets stay in their parent's pouch until they are about 50. Take them out too early, the stress might kill them.”</p><p>“She's tough.” Din states, shifting his grip as Junior is suddenly starting to squirm and wiggle. “She's a fighter.” He's struggling to keep a hold of the Huttlet, who finally gets her head out of the cloak and eagerly scouts the surroundings.<br/>
When her gaze settles on Mose, she starts making eager peeps and reaching for him.</p><p>Zev'sonya raises her eyebrows and looks over at Mose. “I think she wants to meet a fellow Hutt.”</p><p>Sighing, Mose moves closer and holds out his arms. “Fine. Give her here before you drop her.”</p><p>“I wouldn't drop her.” Din mutters with offense, but reluctantly hands the Huttlet over.</p><p>For the first couple of seconds after coming into Mose's arms, shedding the cloak in the transition, Junior reaches out with both hands and touches Mose's face with fascination. He rumbles something in Huttese, something that makes Zev'sonya smile, but then Junior dives and burrows down behind his arms and head-butts him in the stomach.</p><p>“Junior!” Corin blurts out. “No! Bad Huttlet!” While Din snorts a smug laugh.</p><p>But Mose seems to understand what is going on and scrambles to get a grip on her wiggling body without hurting her. “Oh no you don't. No, that is not an option. Get back here.”</p><p>But Junior finds what she is searching for, merely slips through Mose's hands and disappears into what must be this brood pouch on his stomach that Mose had mentioned earlier.<br/>
Mose bends over with a startled grunt, has a moment of stunned disbelief, then he lets out a pained groan and Corin can see his belly move with determined activity from the Huttlet making room for herself.</p><p>Zev'sonya takes a step away and stares, as shocked as the rest of them.</p><p>“Junior, you get out of there!” Corin hisses at Mose's belly. “You get out this instant.” The child in his arms giggles.</p><p>Staying hunched over, Mose twitches and hisses with pain for a long time until she finally settles and goes still, then he lets out a slow breath and glares over at Din and Corin. </p><p>In that moment, Corin realizes he can't see the tiniest hint of Junior anywhere on Mose's stomach. No bulge, no movement, no nothing. It's like she has vanished entirely.</p><p>“Can't you just... reach in and grab her?” Din asks, sounding worried.</p><p>“She's been looking for a pouch since we found her,” Corin realizes, picturing how safe the little one must finally feel when she is back where her instincts are telling her to hide, where it is warm and dry and she can listen to all the right sounds, “forcing her out now would probably just stress her even more. Which could be dangerous for her.” He sends Mose a trying smile, ready to hide behind the little green bean if needs be. “I'm right, huh?”</p><p>“I'm just remembering why I hate humans so much.” Mose growls, then he slowly straightens, clearly dreading the Huttlet starting to wiggle around again, but when she luckily makes no sign of moving, he lets out a slight sigh of relief.</p><p>Crossing her arms, Zev'sonya snorts a laugh. “Well, that was unexpected.”</p><p>“Now what?” Din demands to know, clearly worried about Junior.</p><p>“Now,“Mose makes a face of discomfort, drooling, “we go back to the castle and I'll show you how to mix her food. She's definitely too thin. And I'll lure her out.”</p><p>Frowning, not liking the sound of it for some reason, Corin glances down at the child in his arms, but finds, to his surprise, that it is looking at Mose with perky ears and a happy face. It doesn't seem worried at all. And that reassures Corin. “Okay. Let's go.”</p><p>-</p><p>In the kitchen area, Zev'sonya is absently sharpening a blade while Mose explains the right mix between milk and other supplements for the Huttlet to Corin and Din. The news of their arrival and the Huttlet has spread already and several curious souls have joined in on the kitchen session, hoping to steal a peek of the newcomer; Hauroko, Leave-it, Kinnon, Mokae and Paz Vizla.</p><p>Arms crossed, leaning against the wall next to the door, Paz shakes his head with a faint sight. “A Huttlet, troublemaker? I thought you were getting supplies. I don't even know why I'm surprised.”</p><p>Din gives him a one-handed rude gesture without looking back at him.</p><p>“Charming.” Raga halts in the doorway as she was just about to enter the room. “Hardly manners you should teach a Foundling.”</p><p>Din gives her the same gesture.</p><p>“Pay attention.” Mose orders.</p><p>“I am.” Corin reassures the Hutt, absently stroking the child's head as it makes an uneasy chirp.</p><p>“I am too.” Din insists.</p><p>“Good, because that makes my job a lot easier.” Dominic's voice suddenly says with smug glee.</p><p>Everyone turns and sees Raga with Dominic's forearm over her throat and a blaster to the side of her chest where there is no hard armor. Her hands are by her sides, clenched into furious fists.</p><p>Paz has his blaster drawn within half a second, the rest have them up with one second.</p><p>“Ah-ah.” Dominic warns Paz, as he is closest, ducking a little lower behind Raga and turning her half an inch to offer more cover. “Do you want me to shoot her?”</p><p>Behind Dominic and Raga, Flare appears. “The rest are dealt with. We're good to go.”</p><p>Dealt with? Corin feels ice cold dread go through his veins. Dead? Liita. Kiergan. Heiden. Jana. No. He can't handle that kind of bad luck. He shakes his head a little. “I thought...” <i>-you were different now. I thought you were good, deep within. I thought you could be saved. Like I was.</i></p><p>Dominic laughs with a playful squint. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure you didn't let them kill me.” Then all mirth disappears from his eyes and he turns his focus on Paz, who is taking a step closer and still aiming his blaster at him. “Put that down. NOW!”</p><p>Paz hesitates.</p><p>“Don't you dare.” Raga warns Paz as she sees his hand waver. “Don't you do it. Don't you dare.”</p><p>“I will shoot her.” Dominic promises, calm and cold, digging the blaster harder into her ribs.</p><p>Ignoring him completely, Raga keeps her t-visor on Paz and sneers: “Kyr'amur te shabuir!”</p><p>When Paz' blaster goes steady, Dominic shrugs. “Fine. I'll just kill her then.” And there is the sound of his blaster charging up.</p><p>The next sound is the clatter of Paz' blaster hitting the floor and he holds both palms up to show he's unarmed. Raga goes quiet.</p><p>“Back up, big guy.” Dominic then orders, pleased. And when Paz does, Dominic turns his attention back to Corin. “So, yeah, I'm going to need you to hand that little green thing over to me.”</p><p>“What?” Corin holds the child a little closer and Din steps protectively in front of them, blaster drawn.</p><p>“I was going to grab the both of you, but then my new friend, Flare, here, told me that you'd just run off with almost all of Grandma's credits, so that means I need to make friends with Gideon instead to get paid and he's pretty set on that kid of yours.” Dominic grins. “Sorry.”</p><p>Any hint of sympathy or empathy he'd felt for Dominic is only a distant memory and Corin moves the child over on one arm and draws his own blaster with the other. “Over my dead body.” He doesn't care what bad luck wants. That child is staying with him and Din.</p><p>“I like you, Corin,” Dominic winks at him, “I'd rather not kill you. But I will.” He nods towards them. “I almost forgot; I'll need the Twi'lek too.”</p><p>Zev'sonya is clearly surprised, blade ready in her hand to go flying towards a clear target. “Me?” Next to her, Mose pulls himself up into a towering height.</p><p>“I kind of promised you to my new friend for breaking me out.” Dominic explains, sounding like he's sorry for the inconvenience.</p><p>“Over your dead body, Dom.” Leave-it declares, stepping forward.</p><p>“Back off, you idiot.” Zev'sonya sneers. “This doesn't involve you.”</p><p>“If they have hurt Kiergan or the others, it most certainly involves me.” Leave-it counters with calm steel, eyes locked on what he can see of Dominic and blaster aiming both at him and Raga.</p><p>“There are a lot more of us than you two.” Corin warns Dominic, his aim firmly set on what little he can see of the man. “If you're smart, you'd make a run for it.”</p><p>Dominic makes a thoughtful sound. “Maybe. But which one of you wants to be responsible for killing this Mando, earning the wrath of the other one there, and I'm guessing we can take at least a couple of you with us in death. Wouldn't it be a shame if one of them was that green thing?”</p><p>Trembling with rage, Corin can't believe he thought for one second that Dominic had something good inside him. “I'm going to kill you.”</p><p>“No, you're not.” Dominic grins.</p><p>And then there is the sound of a blaster being fired.</p><p>-</p><p>Raga jerks as the shot hits her, takes her breath away, and she merely drops to her knees.</p><p>Corin's anger turns into shock and disbelief.</p><p>Dominic frowns, looks at his blaster, then down at his chest where a faint trail of smoke emerges, makes a faintly surprised sound, and collapses.</p><p>Flare watches his fallen form with cold indifference and lowers the blaster she had just fired.</p><p>“Ow.” Raga wheezes, reaching back and almost touching where the shot has dented her backplate and Corin is relieved to see there are no sign of blood or serious injury.</p><p>Paz bolts forward, grabs Flare by the throat and lifts her up to slam her against the door-frame, making her drop the blaster and claw at his hand in vain to free herself.</p><p>Din signals for Corin to stay back, then runs over to check on Raga, who nods and fans him away, before he nudges Dominic with his boot and confirms what it looks like; dead. Turning to Paz, Din steps up next to him. “Let her down. Go check on Raga.”</p><p>Paz growls, his t-visor locked on the choking Flare, but he drops her and turns to focus on Raga instead. He steps over just as she is straightening back up. “Hey, are you-” She spins around and slams a fist to his helmet, making him stagger backwards.</p><p>“YOU IDIOT!” Raga follows and shoves at his chest with both hands, pushing him against the wall. “You DON'T drop your weapon! Ever! What if he had shot you?! I had my guard down, I made a mistake, I get dead. You do NOT get to pull another self-sacrificing stunt because I messed up!”</p><p>Shaking his head, clearly a little dizzy after that hit, Paz then merely wraps an arm around her and hugs her close.<br/>
Raga slumps against him, thumping a weak fist at his chest. </p><p>Din looks down at the sitting Flare, coughing and lifting her defiant stare up him. “What did you do to the others?”</p><p>She shrugs. “Nothing. I don't even know where they are.”</p><p>Corin makes sure the child is not seeing Dominic's body as he walks over to stand next to Din, followed by the other Storm Troopers, leaving only Mose and Zev'sonya to linger in the background. “You shot Dominic.” He's not entirely sure what kind of luck this is.</p><p>Flare grins. There is something in her eyes that reminds Corin of all the other Flame Troopers he has met. The something-is-not-quite-right look. Bad luck. “You're welcome.”</p><p>“You broke him out just so you could shoot him?” Hauroko shakes her head. “Why?”</p><p>“Because you people are way too trusting.” Flare sneers and gets up on her feet somewhat unsteadily to face them properly. “If you are going to make this place work, you can't think you can save people like Dominic. You can't afford to be this soft. People's lives are going to depend on you and you can't fail them.”</p><p>Corin frowns. She clearly isn't just some random Trooper. “Who are you?”</p><p>“You don't know me.” Flare turns slightly to focus completely on Corin. “But you knew my brother.” She reaches out and taps a light finger to the letters and numbers on Leave-it's breastplate. </p><p>“You're Michael's sister?” Leave-it scoffs. “He never mentioned any sister.”</p><p>Flare makes a face. “Same father, different mother, different houses. We weren't close. But he was my baby brother. When I heard he was dead, killed by this traitor called CT-113, I was determined to get revenge. I was going to hunt down that bastard and kill him.”</p><p>Din reaches out and takes a hold of Corin's wrist, ready to pull him to safety. Din also lifts his blaster to aim at her face.</p><p>Ignoring the threat, Flare keeps her eyes on Corin. “Then I heard my brother was alive. He was the leader of a group of defectors, helping others who wanted out to safety. Imagine my surprise.”</p><p>Guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders for deciding to use Michael's name, Corin can't meet her eyes. “I'm sorry.”</p><p>“I mean, I knew he was dead, so that meant there had to be an imposter. Someone using his name. Maybe his killer?” Flare shrugs. “I decided to find out. I learned that Cordé had been asking around about a way out of the army, so I told her I wanted the same. Getting dinged in the fight knocked me out for a bit, but it did buy me time to watch you guys. I know you didn't kill Michael. You guys are too soft.”</p><p>Hauroko snorts a bitter laugh. “So you decided to team up with Dominic to make a point?”</p><p>Flare's grin widens, but its more a baring of teeth than anything else. “He was a problem. Now he's not.”</p><p>“I say she's a problem too.” Paz rumbles angrily.</p><p>To Corin's horror, Flare winks at Paz and Corin clears his throat to gain her attention and prevent the Mandalorian from shooting her in the face. “So now what?”</p><p>“Now,” Flare leans back against the doorframe, “I go back to the Moff. If you, CT-113, didn't kill Mikey, there's only one reason as to why he'd lie about that. And I'll make sure the word spreads to the other war-lords' Troopers that there is away out of the mess.”</p><p>Corin glances over at Din, who doesn't lower his blaster, then over at the other Troopers and finds only blank stares and faint shrugs there. He focuses on Flare again. “Stick her back in the prison room. We'll decide tomorrow. It's late. Let's deal with Dominic first. And someone make sure that the others really are okay, please?”</p><p>-</p><p>It had seemed like a good idea last night; postponing what to do about Flare until the next day, but after a restless night with both Din and Corin having nightmares, Corin doesn't feel like making any big decisions. He just wants to cuddle with the child, use Din as a pillow and hide from bad luck.<br/>
If not for his concern about a certain Huttlet that has yet to appear again, Corin suspects Din would have wanted the exact same thing.</p><p>They meet up with Mose in the kitchen area again so Corin can find the beloved 'Womp Rat' his breakfast at least while Mose and Din talk.</p><p>“But she's okay?” Din asks from where he sits next to a table across from Mose, absently jostling the little child on his knee to keep it entertained while Corin is slicing up some meat.</p><p>“She's just been sleeping.” Mose replies, clearly awkward.</p><p>“How do you know?” Din tilts his head a little. He then reaches up and touches the side of the helmet; probably adjusting his HUD, and makes a faint huff of relief at whatever he sees.</p><p>“I can tell by the way she breathes.” The Hutt explains. “But she'll be starving when she wakes up, so I'll use the food to lure her out.”</p><p>Frowning, Corin glances over at them. He still doesn't like the sound of that...<br/>
As always, the second he sets the plate on the table, the child makes a grab for the food and starts shoving it into its mouth. Shortly after that, Corin sits down next to Din and the little one with a plate of his own and starts doing the same thing.</p><p>Din snorts a laugh. Probably envious of them eating? Corin fully intends to chase him back to their room with some breakfast the second he's done and can take over looking after the child.<br/>
Corin is almost done eating when he hears that very child make a cheerful chirp.</p><p>Chewing, Corin looks over at the little one and finds it ducking down under the table for a moment, then straightening back up again to peek over the edge with a new chirp. What the...? </p><p>The child does it again. And this time, Corin hears an answering chirrup, making him snap his gaze over just in time to see the top of Junior's head disappear into the pouch again. Neither Din or Mose move a muscle. And seconds later, Junior's head pops up again and she lets out a delighted cheep.</p><p>The children are playing... peekaboo?</p><p>This goes on for a little while until Mose quietly tells Din; “Place the little one on the floor.”</p><p>Din does.<br/>
And Mose leans down, offering his hand to Junior, who ducks down a little, instantly anxious.<br/>
But when the other child gives an encouraging coo, the Huttlet slowly reaches out and takes a hold of Mose's hand before crawling out to face the world again.</p><p>Mose lets go of her hand, very carefully straightens back up again while she is busy just looking around. He exhales with relief when the other child warbles something, holding out a wooden frog to show her, and the Huttlet shuffles towards him with a curious cheep.</p><p>Corin has to clench his jaw to keep quiet, the cuteness of it all is just overwhelming. He's so proud over his little bean that his heart could burst. And it is amazing how much calmer the Huttlet appears now. A moment of innocence, two children playing, amidst all the horror of this Galaxy.<br/>
Smiling until his face hurts, Corin forgets all about finishing his meal and the three of them merely watch the young ones make all kinds of trills and chirps as they debate the wooden frog, Junior checking out the child's robe and the child making sure the Huttlet's arm is okay.</p><p>Even Corin jumps when reality comes crashing back in the shape of Leave-it, Kiergan, Kinnon and Heiden swarming in through the door, talking and laughing out loud, but Junior panics and instantly wiggles as fast as possible back towards Mose. Once she's in front of him, she pulls herself up and frantically reaches up for the safety she knows she'll find there.</p><p>Mose sends her a guilty look, pulling himself a little higher as well. “I'm sorry.” He forces his focus over on Din. “She's going to need your cloak now, to calm her down. Huttlets don't handle stress well.”</p><p>Corin moves over to pick up their own child as it makes a worried sound at the sight of its friend in visible distress. He hugs him close and feels his own heart ache at Junior's frightened squeaks, while the other Storm Troopers gather behind him to see what is going on.</p><p>“Oh, hey, it's the, uh, Mini-Mose!” Leave-it declares with delight. “So cute!”</p><p>Kiergan frowns. “It sounds scared. Why is it so scared?”</p><p>Din hasn't moved, his t-visor is locked on the Huttlet, but when Junior tries to pull herself even higher to reach and falls over, he gets up on his feet but he doesn't move any closer as she scrambles back up. Her desperate cries get even louder as she reaches her trembling hands up once again. “Let her back in.”</p><p>Mose frowns. “But...”</p><p>“Let her back in!” Din snaps, his voice quiet and yet loud with barely restrained tension. “She watched her parent die. She was there and saw things on two legs kill her parent. She's scared! Let her back in!”</p><p>Corin turns his gaze over at Din, hearing the amount of pain in those words and suddenly having a horrible realization. Din had told him his parents had died. He'd never said he had been there when it happened.</p><p>Mose looks down at the wailing Huttlet, hesitates, then slowly lowers himself and closes one eye with discomfort as Junior wastes no time and burrows inside as if her life depended on it.</p><p>“Whoa.” Leave-it stares wide-eyed as the Huttlet disappears. “That...” A wide grin spreads across his face. “...looks super practical! Why can't humans do that? Our species suck!”</p><p>Mose grunts, straightens and sighs. “She'll be almost impossible to get back out again now.”</p><p>“Can you look after her?” Din asks quietly.</p><p>“Maybe she has family?” Corin hates pointing it out, but what if there are relatives looking for her?</p><p>“I doubt it.” Mose replies, sounding resigned. “A Hutt with a Huttlet out on their own? They were probably running from something. And they are most likely of low class. They won't be missed.” He glances over at Din. “But there might be someone in the Five Families willing to take her?”</p><p>“No.” Din snaps. “No, I don't want her to grow up like them. With you, she can at least grow up and be... like you.”</p><p>Everyone, Mose included, looks at Din with surprise, but the Mandalorian merely turns and walks out of the room.</p><p>Corin looks over at Mose. “Just... keep her safe for now?” And when the Hutt nods, Corin nods in return. “Thank you.” The gratitude comes from his heart, then Corin hurries after Din.</p><p>He finds him out on the closest balcony, looking at the horizon and showing no reaction to Corin and the child joining him there. So Corin nudges him, gets his attention and hands him the child.</p><p>Din accepts and hugs the little one close.</p><p>“I'm sorry about your parents.” Corin offers carefully. “I didn't understand why you were so opposed to androids, but I think I do now. I'm sorry.”</p><p>Din wraps an arm around him and pulls Corin close too.</p><p>-</p><p>“This isn't quite what I expected when you asked for my help.” Paz admits, tapping a finger on the ankle he's holding.</p><p>“I couldn't reach. You're tall.” Liita states from where she's standing on his shoulders and connecting some wires in one of the ship's outer panel wiring high up on its side.</p><p>Nodding, he can't exactly argue against that, but still... “You couldn't just get a rope? Or build a scaffold or something? You're the genius.”</p><p>“Eh. It was easier to just get you.” Liita replies, putting the panel back on. “Okay, I'm done.”</p><p>Reaching up, Paz helps her down and places her gently on the ground. “You sure you're going to be okay here?”</p><p>Liita nods, placing the different tools back in her tool belt, but then pauses and looks up at him. “Because you are coming back, right? You wouldn't just leave me here?”</p><p>Laughing softly, Paz does what he knows she hates the most; ruffles her hair like she's a child, and laughs even more when she shoves his hand away. “Don't you worry, Shorty. I'll be back in a couple of days. We just have to report to the Covert.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you still owe me a jacket.” Liita mumbles and walks away.</p><p>It is decided to keep Flare under strict watch until they can find some way for her to return to the Moff after Corin points out that the child had never reacted badly to her and thus had to be on their side. Cordé, shocked at Flare's actions, is allowed to stay. The AA-gun is wrecked, but some parts can be salvaged and Zev'sonya is going through her contacts to see if they can get a new one or something similar, while the clean-up of the rockslide continues. It's not the best time to leave, but Din suddenly seems eager to go and Corin doesn't object. Strange.</p><p>Paz, Raga, Din, Corin and the child gather on the Razor Crest and begin their journey back to the current Mandalorian headquarters.<br/>
While a huge part of Paz feels a deep sense of satisfaction at bringing the final piece of Davarx home, there is also no denying that he feels a tingle of excitement at revealing his and Raga's union to everyone.<br/>
To Paz' surprise, the journey goes by without any big incidents or any serious fights between him and Din. It's almost unsettling.</p><p>But eventually the Razor Crest lands and they all head inside the Covert with a silent agreement of prioritizing the item still wrapped up in a white cloth. Paz walks first, followed by the others, feeling the curious and suspicious stares from behind the t-visors of fellow Mandalorians as they walk deeper and deeper and towards the forge. He knows some are resentful of how Din, Raga and he keep bending the rules about going outside, but ignores the stares. Paz doesn't answer to them.</p><p>He steps inside the work room of the one he does answer to. Din and the others pause in the doorway while Paz walks over to get down on his knees in front of the forge. He offers up the covered item with both hands and respectfully lowers his helmet.</p><p>A moment pass, then she takes the item, uncovers it and a silence follows before she speaks. “You found him.”</p><p>“Yes.” Paz replies, not lifting his gaze.<br/>
“Did you kill him?”<br/>
“Yes.”</p><p>Another moment of silence, then; “Good.” She turns away and walks over to place the familiar blaster on her work bench, dismissing Paz, who gets up on his feet and turns to walk out of the room.</p><p>Din steps by him and enters the room. “The Imp who attacked us on Nevarro. He had a weapon. He called it a Darksaber.”</p><p>That makes her shoulders tense up a little, but she doesn't turn around, merely keeps her hand on the blaster. “Whomever holds the Darksaber leads the Mandalorians. If this man has gotten his hands on it, you need to take it from him, Din Djarin, and bring it here.”</p><p>Paz is still half-convinced Din must have heard wrong, seen wrong, it can't be <i>the</i> Darksaber, can it?</p><p>His gloomy thoughts are then quickly scattered as he and Raga temporarily split ways with Din and his family to join up with Paz' family. And just like Paz knew he would, his father is absolutely ecstatic about the news. Poor Raga is hugged and squeezed by every Vizla in the Covert, but mostly by his father, but it does bring a smile to Paz' face when he hears her softly laughing at the intense welcome into the family. He knows it has been a sore point for her to be the last of her family, having no name family left, and is grateful he can at least give her that. Paz knows she could have married someone a lot better than him, so anything he can give her to make up for that is balm to his soul.</p><p>Of course his father insists on a huge wedding celebration. And he can't stop slapping Paz' back so hard it sends him off balance or drag him down into one kov'nyn after another. He hasn't acted this proud since Paz put on the helmet. </p><p>It lulls Paz into a sense of safety and happiness so he is completely unprepared for when his father hunts him down late in the party and asks if it really is true that the Darksaber has been found.</p><p>“You have to claim it, Paz. This is our chance to get out of hiding underground. This is our chance to regain our former glory. We can finally be true Mandalorians again!” His father sounds like a predator smelling blood. Always so ambitious. “You have to go with Djarin, find this weapon and take it so our house can finally restore the Mandalorian honor!”</p><p>Paz doesn't smile for the rest of the evening after that.</p><p>It's in the middle of the night and Paz is lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling when Raga hoists herself up from his side to rest her chin on his chest. “You know Din won't give up the Darksaber. And she will never agree to change her ways.”</p><p>“I know. And even if we have the Darksaber, some will still follow her and fight for her. Like Din.” Paz feels strangely numb. “Will you follow her?”</p><p>“I don't think we're meant to hide underground.” Raga muses, stroking a hand over his chest. “We were meant to be warriors, not cowards. Whatever you decide, I got your back, you know that.” She turns and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I would prefer it to happen without Mandalorians killing each other, though.”</p><p>Paz nods. They feel the same.</p><p>“So what are you going to do?” Raga asks.</p><p>Paz sighs. “I'm going to go back to the castle with them and hope that Din never gets his hands on the Darksaber.”</p><p>Because if he does, that would mean a civil war among the Mandalorians.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corin leans something about Mandalorian culture he didn't know.<br/>A ship approaches the castle.<br/>Din and Corin are recruited to save Leave-it's life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the long wait. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who wrote supportive words here and elsewhere. You know who you are &lt;3 I read them all, I valued every single one and you are the reason why the story will continue. Thank you &lt;3<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><a href="https://ibb.co/h96T752"></a><br/>    <br/><i>ADORABLE art by the amazing art-deity cac0daemonia, showing us the ADORABLENESS of Junior and our little green bean becoming friends over a wooden toy frog. Did I mention how ADORABLE this is?? I heartily recommend you check it out in full high-res on cac0daemonia's page here on AO3 so you don't miss any of the wonderful details! &lt;3 &lt;3 </i><br/>  </p>
</div><br/>-</blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't believe it...” Barthor half-whispers in dazed shock, leaning against the door-frame while a pile of at least three or four wrestling children roll by on the floor behind him.</p><p>“That makes two of us.” Din sighs, handing over his beloved Foundling to a Mandalorian in a gray armor to let the little one temporarily join in with the playing while he and Corin, and Barthor, attend the celebration the Vizla clan are arranging in Paz and Raga's honor.</p><p>Corin shifts his weight uneasily, struggling not to reach out and grab the child. He remembers too well how the child had almost hurt another young one the last time he'd been allowed to join them. The little one won't harm anyone on purpose, he knows, but those powers have not weakened in any way and Mandalorians always play rough...</p><p>“Not a joke? Are you sure?” Barthor continues to half-whisper, looking over at Din, who merely places a hand on his pauldron and guides him to shuffle along towards the wedding celebration.</p><p>“Yeah.” Din sighs again. “I'm sure. They're married.”</p><p>Barthor shakes his head a little, lost for words.</p><p>Corin bites his lower lip, hesitates. But he sees the child is completely ignoring them and wanders off to play, so Corin reluctantly turns and follows Din and Barthor to the grand hall.</p><p>There are a lot of Mandalorians present. And there is music, dancing, board games, play-fighting, Mandalorian legends told in the most mesmerizing manner. Here, unlike the celebrations Corin is used to as a Valentis, food and drink have a background role, placed in a different room where people are free to collect what they want and then scurry off to devour it in private.</p><p>Corin is eventually distracted from his worries by being asked to dance by a Mandalorian, then another. In the past, they all kept their distance, merely watched him, probably waiting for Din to grow bored and dump him some place, and when that hasn't happened they are now clearly even more curious about this outsider allowed among them. (At the same time, they skirt nervously around aforementioned Din, who, as usual, refuses to dance at all and radiates annoyance.)</p><p>At one point Raga cuts in and steals Corin away from one male Mandalorian who is asking not so discrete questions about Corin and Din's relationship. He's not the first to try to get information, but he is definitely the most forward about it.<br/>
“Thanks.” Corin mumbles to her, and good luck, with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>“They don't mean any harm. They're just curious and Vizlas are more intrusive than the rest of the Covert.” Raga reassures him, turning him with a strength that reminds Corin of Paz. </p><p>And speaking of Paz. Corin stumbles and misses a step when he sees how Paz reaches out and shoves at Din's helmet while Din is talking with someone in a brown armor, nearly toppling him over. So much for good luck. Corin is about to dart over and intervene, but Raga holds him back.</p><p>“Wait.” She doesn't sound worried for some reason. “Watch.”</p><p>Din shoves hard at Paz' breastplate with both hands. Paz grunts and moves to quickly wrap his arm around Din's neck and yanks him down next to him in a headlock. He gets several punches to his ribs that makes him ease his grip a little so Din can straighten back up, but his arm remains around his shoulders and Din doesn't seem to mind. They just pick up on the conversation with the other Mandalorian who had patiently waited for them to settle.</p><p>Corin looks over at Raga for an explanation. What kind of luck is this?</p><p>She shrugs and he can hear the grin in her voice. “They're idiots. You'll learn to read the tension to judge how serious they are and when to shut them down before they hurt each other.”<br/>
Seconds later, Raga is swept away by someone else wanting to dance with her. </p><p>Corin merely watches Din and Paz and can't help smiling. Is this how having a sibling works? He has always wondered if life had been slightly less lonely if he had a sibling or if it would have been even worse if they had turned to be the strong child his father dreamed about. </p><p>Suddenly someone grabs his arm and Corin jumps. Looking over, he sees Barthor, who is all tension and dread. “I'll quit. If they have a child, I'll quit and offer to clean toilets instead!”</p><p>Corin awkwardly pats his hand, amused. “<i>Won't be that bad?</i>” He says in bad Mando'a.</p><p>“<i>It will be.</i>” Barthor insists in Mando'a, leaning closer, whispering in Basic: “Him and her? Combined? The very idea of the horror they'd create... No, I will quit!” He glances over at Paz, then the dancing Raga, and huffs. “And now I have to find some armor to give them too. This sucks!”</p><p>Corin frowns. “Armor? Why?”</p><p>“It's what we do here. You know. Armor is extremely precious to us. Lovers often give each other armor as a sign of affection. And if they wear it, it means the wedding is on.” Barthor mumbles. “After that, close friends and family give pieces as wedding gifts.”</p><p>Suddenly Corin can't breathe. He turns his head a little and looks down at the pauldron on his right shoulder that abruptly feels like it is scorching hot and burning his skin.<br/>
Wait a minute...</p><p>-</p><p>Corin can't stop staring at the pauldron while his brain races through memory after memory.</p><p>Din giving him the pauldron back in the desert. His response when Corin tried to decline it. Paz and Raga's reaction upon seeing him wearing it and calling him Din's beloved. Them automatically treating him like a part of the crew instead of an outsider as his non-Mandalorian status warranted. Them giving him his left pauldron. Their leader wanting to assess Corin. Her granting him an entire breastplate of Beskar. He'd thought it had been good luck, but...</p><p>Forcing himself to glance over at Barthor again, Corin's voice wobbles a little as he asks; “Giving someone armor... Is that kind of like a marriage proposal then?”</p><p>Barthor snorts a laugh. “Not always. I gave some last month to my brother. It can be a token of friendship, of all kinds of love and respect. But when someone <i>does</i> get married, it is an expected gift. A tradition, which I now suddenly hate with a passion.”</p><p>Corin feels a mix of relief and... disappointment?</p><p>“But as courting gifts go for us Mandalorians, armor is definitely the most popular one.” Barthor adds. “If a Mandalorian has their eye on someone, they will conjure up some armor as an offering.”</p><p>Corin knew armor was precious to Mandalorians, but he didn't think it could mean... When Din gave Corin the Beskar, Din had already done so much for him. He had saved Corin's life, kept him safe, fed him, eased his pain and allowed him to look after the adorable child, so him giving Corin armor had seemed like just another too generous move on Din's part. Good luck.</p><p>-<i> I wanted to marry you from the second I saw you asleep with the little Womp Rat in your arms on Kerrco.</i></p><p>Clearly Din had not been exaggerating when he said that. Embarrassing as it would be if it turns out that Corin has been walking around more or less engaged without knowing it, he does not think for a moment that Din had done this to hurt or mock him in any way. Din wouldn't do that. He's not cruel like that. So...</p><p>Maybe the armor had been a promise for the right time? Corin knows he would have said yes if Din had asked him back then, but not for the right reason. Anything that would have secured him a place with Din and the child and reduced the risk of being abandoned Corin would have grabbed with both hands. Maybe Din knew that and delayed asking?</p><p>Now Corin would have said yes because he wants to, because he loves him, because it feels right.</p><p>“How... can you tell?” Corin mumbles awkwardly. “If it is a gift or... that kind of gift?”</p><p>Snorting a second laugh, Barthor seems genuinely amused by the question. “It's pretty obvious.”</p><p>Corin watches him walk away, then shifts his gaze over to Din.<br/>
No. No, it is not obvious. Not in the least.</p><p>There is some pretty strong evidence, sure, but what Din's motivation was when he gave the pauldron and what he's feeling now, those could be two very different things.</p><p>Corin could... ask Din what the pauldron meant? </p><p>Ha. The thought of any kind of confrontation has always made him want to throw up. Plus, it could end with Corin having his big fear confirmed; that Din has changed his mind. That prospect makes Corin's stomach tighten and his skin tingle, and neither in a good way.<br/>
He stares down at the floor. No. No big scene demanding an explanation. No thank you.</p><p>Din hasn't asked Corin to take the vows with him, even after confessing that he had wanted to in the past, but neither has he asked for the pauldron back or rejected him. Which means there is hope.<br/>
Corin rarely bets on anything but good or bad luck, but now he is. He's betting on hope.</p><p>“You okay?” Din's voice suddenly asks.</p><p>Corin jumps, spins around to find Din right next to him and Corin feels his face burn with embarrassment. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. I'm fine.”</p><p>The frown on Din's face is palpable even with the helmet hiding it. “That usually means you're not.”</p><p>- <i>Hey, quick question, are we engaged?</i><br/>
Corin makes his lips stretch into a smile by pure force of will. “Well, I am. I'm fine.”</p><p>Din is quiet for a moment, then he reaches out and lightly touches by Corin's arm. “You can tell me, you know? You can tell me anything.”</p><p>Hearing the soft sincerity in the voice, Corin is struck with the stupid urge to hug Din close. That kindness is what he loves the most about him. “I know.”</p><p>Yes, Corin knows it is true. He can tell him things and Din won't get angry, not like Corin's father or grandmother or the officers or most of his fellow Storm Troopers. The problem isn't Din.<br/>
Corin is the problem. He 'is' the coward his father had, countless times, accused him of being.<br/>
He can ask Din, he knows he can, but Corin isn't sure if he wants to know the answer. Din won't get angry, but there is a 50% chance of heart ache. Corin prefers to have hope.</p><p>-</p><p>They start the journey back to the castle the very next day. Corin is a little surprised they're not staying longer at the Covert, but Din seems fixated on having received new orders and putting his efforts into obeying them rather than relaxing and catching up with his fellow Mandalorians.</p><p>And speaking of which, as they head towards the Covert exit, Corin notes that while Paz had seemed happy and carefree during the wedding celebration, he now tenses up at the sight of his father waiting for them by the entrance door. The senior Vizla pulls him aside and mumbles something to his son that has Paz give a faint nod, one completely void of joy or enthusiasm.<br/>
The scene is very strange and weirdly unsettling. Corin frowns, glances over at Raga, only to see her step up and place a hand to Paz' lower back and urging him to walk on and step outside of the Covert (Outside of his father's reach?) and head towards the Razor Crest.</p><p>A curious coo catches Corin's attention and he glances over at where the little Womp Rat is watching him with a slightly tilted head, safe in the arms of Din. (Corin had been so incredibly proud when they picked up the little bean last night and the Mandalorian in charge of the Foundlings told him and Din that there had been no incidents or injuries at all.)<br/>
Corin tries to smile to reassure the child despite his own weird unease, but the glare he gets in return tells him not to bother trying to fool the clever one there.<br/>
And, yeah, fair enough, the child has proven time and again to be the one most aware of things of them all.</p><p>Paz continues to be quiet for a long time after the Razor Crest leaves the planet behind and slides through the darkness of the Galaxy on its way back to the not-so-secret-anymore defector headquarters, but by the time they land he seems to have returned to normal and delivers one snarky line after another about Din's landing skills until it nearly ends in another fist fight between them.</p><p>Relieved to step off the ship and get away from the Alpha Banthas, Corin walks towards the castle and he is impressed with the work done during their absence. The mess after the landslide is gone and it looks like that Liita has added a second barrel to the remaining AA-gun from salvaged parts of the broken one. The gutted hull of a severely damaged transport ship propped up next to Tyven's ship and the stolen imperial ship hints at her having been quite busy indeed.</p><p>Carrying the child, Corin enters the castle first, followed by Raga, Din and then Paz trailing behind.<br/>
Corin is almost at the end of the first hallway when a large shape rounds a corner there.<br/>
If someone had told him a mere year ago that a time would come when Corin would be happy to see a Hutt, he would have laughed himself sick. Yet, Mose appearing makes a genuine smile appear on Corin's face. Especially as he sees his gift is still on his big wrist. “Achuta, pateesa.” <i>Hello, friend.</i> At least all of this traveling gives Corin time to work on his Mando'a and Huttese.</p><p>Blinking, Mose opens his mouth to reply, but that is when the child in Corin's arms chirps, loud and musically, a calling sound, and whatever the Hutt was going to say is cut off by Junior popping her head up from where she'd been hiding in the pouch and responds with a happy cheep.</p><p>After that, the child eagerly points towards the ground and squirms so impatiently that Corin has to hurry to place the little bean on its own two tiny feet or risk losing the precious bundle. And Mose lets out a grunt of discomfort and leans down as the Huttlet is already trying to crawl out.<br/>
The two Foundlings hurry towards each other, eagerly chirping and cheeping away, speaking a non-language of their own that only they can understand. </p><p>Corin watches them and his heart <i>hurts</i> with happiness at seeing their budding friendship.<br/>
He remembers only too well how he had yearned for this experience as a child. As much as he loved his father and his uncle, and some of his teachers were nice, Corin had dreamed about having a friend. Someone his own age. Someone he could talk to and play with.</p><p>- <i>Waste of time.</i> His father's voice sneers up in his head, but Corin ignores it.<br/>
They have time to waste. And something that makes these children this happy? He's not entirely sure it is a waste of time.</p><p>“Mose, where...” Zev'sonya comes running down the stairs and freezes at the sight of them. “Oh, you're inside already. Good. You need to need to haul ass to the communication room. Heiden says there is a ship approaching.”</p><p>“Are you sure the buckethead wasn't just startled by our ship?” Raga says.</p><p>“Yeah. I'm sure.” Zev'sonya replies, shifting her gaze over to Din with a wry grin. “Welcome back.”</p><p>Corin hesitates, not wanting to break up the still happily chattering children. Was this bad luck...?</p><p>Mose waves a hand. “Go. I'll watch them.”</p><p>Frowning, still hesitating, Corin notes that the little bean doesn't seem worried at all, completely focused on the Huttlet, and that decides things for him. “Okay. Thanks. I'll be back soon.”</p><p>They rush up to the communication room where Heiden is sitting in front of a mess of computers, radars and all kinds of electrical equipment Corin wouldn't be able to tell the function of to save his life. The young ex-Trooper glances back at them with a worried look when they enter the room.</p><p>Din steps forward, staring at the radar and the single ship about to enter the atmosphere. “Any messages from the ship?”</p><p>Heiden nods, wide-eyed and scared. </p><p>“Well? What was it?” Din snaps.</p><p>“One word.” Heiden whispers. “ST-2199.”</p><p>-</p><p>The decision is made to let the ship land, but Kinnon brings the AA-gun online and keeps her aim on their 'guest', while just about everyone else load up on weapons and take up defensive positions on balconies and behind cover that would give them an advantage if it turns out to be an attack.</p><p>Half-hidden behind a door-frame on a second floor balcony, Corin rolls his shoulder once, loosening up a tense muscle there, then draws his blaster and aims as he watches with apprehension and slight disbelief as a TIE fighter comes howling down towards them. He's never liked those creepy eye-balls and the sound they make, even when they were on his side.<br/>
But what is a TIE fighter doing here? They aren't made for long-distance travel and while they are terrifying in numbers, a lone fighter is an easy target for the New Republic.<br/>
They are also not really meant for landing outside of hangars.</p><p>The TIE fighter does not open fire, so neither does anyone at the castle, but Corin flinches when the ominous ship touches ground somewhat roughly and its left wing-joint snaps, making it fold in on itself a little. Seconds after touchdown, the pilot climbs out, jumps down to the ground and starts walking towards the castle with the air of someone out on a casual stroll.</p><p>They let the pilot enter the castle to be met by the very armed Kiergan, Hauroko, Leave-it, Jana, and Zev'sonya. Hurrying to join them, Corin is trotting along, blaster drawn and Din half a step ahead of him, when he sees the pilot gingerly pull his blaster with two fingers and toss it aside.<br/>
Still wearing the helmet and the pitch black uniform, the pilot feels like a threat, even without their ship or weapon.</p><p>By the time Corin and Din have taken up position among the former Troopers and Zev'sonya, they are also joined by Paz and Raga.</p><p>“Who are you?” Kiergan asks, aiming his blaster directly at the face of the black helmet.</p><p>“My designation number is-” The pilot begins, but Kiergan steps forward and places the tip of the blaster right in front of the mask's left eye.<br/>
“We use names here.” Kiergan informs the pilot. “If you know about ST-2199, you should know that.”</p><p>The pilot doesn't move for two seconds, then reaches up, detaches the helmet and takes it off.<br/>
It's a man. His pale skin looks almost sickly in its stark contrast to the black uniform, his black hair and heavy stubble, and his eyes are so dark there is no telling the difference between pupil and iris with only a pinprick of light reflecting in them like a distant star.</p><p>A cold shiver runs down Corin's spine. Those eyes are where light goes to die.</p><p>“My handle is 'Yurei'.” The man offers with a tight smile. “And you are?”</p><p>“Why are you here?” Kiergan says instead of giving a warm introduction.</p><p>Yurei shrugs. “Gideon has lost his grip. I heard ST-2199 knows how to defect without dying.” </p><p>His unsettling eyes move over everyone there. Corin sees the second they land on him, the flash of recognition.</p><p>“You're him. CT-113.” Yurei says. “You're the Motti heir. I saw you on the Destroyer.”</p><p>Corin swallows hard, his blaster wavering slightly. “I don't remember you.”</p><p>“Why would you? You never mingled with the lower class.” Yurei then smiles with flat amusement. “But you should remember shooting the wing off my TIE fighter when we were sent after your ship by the Queen Motti herself.”</p><p>Oh. Corin remembers. Had the ship he destroyed held a friend of Yurei in the pilot seat?</p><p>“That makes you the Mando, huh?” Yurei continues as if what had happened back then means nothing to him and focuses on Din instead. “You're almost as famous as he is.”</p><p>“I don't care.” Din growls.</p><p>“Oh, but I do.” Zev'sonya grins. “This I got to hear. What are they saying about him?”</p><p>“They say he's a Zeltron and that he used his pheromones to seduce the Ice Prince.” Yurei replies.</p><p>A strangle sound gurgles from Din's throat while Corin feels his own face flare up with burning embarrassment and indignation. “That's not true.” Corin blurts out, needing to protect Din's rep.</p><p>Yurei shrugs, unfazed. “That's what they're saying.”</p><p>“How did you get here in a TIE?” Hauroko interjects. “Those things have limited range.”</p><p>“I volunteered to be a part of an escort group for a transport ship and when I got close enough; I broke formation and headed here.” Yurei shows that dead-eyed amusement again. “It's not like your location is secret. And as you guys seem to prefer to shoot the wings off TIE fighters instead of blowing them up, I figured you were soft enough to let me land.”</p><p>“How did you know about ST-2199?” Kiergan asks.</p><p>“Oh, he's all the talk among the Troopers and the pilots.” Yurei tilts his head a little. “The little boy who dares to go up against Moff Gideon.”</p><p>“And you?” Din says, stepping forward. “Are you willing to go up against Gideon? Will you answer questions about the fire power and ships he has? Whatever plans you know about?”</p><p>Corin glances over at Din, not entirely comfortable with the tone of Din's voice as he hears too much of the Mandalorian leader in those words. Her orders. Din is clearly after the Darksaber and to get to that, he needs to get to Gideon...</p><p>“Fly against him? I haven't decided. But information? Sure.” Yurei replies. “Whatever you want to know.”</p><p>-</p><p>Bringing the pilot below, Kiergan knows he won't place him in the room that had held Dominic. He hopes this will have a different outcome from what had happened with Dom.</p><p>“Let. Me. OUT!” The familiar, and whiny, demand greets them as they enter the hallway with the holding rooms. “I am dying of boredom here! I told you I wasn't going to set more things on fire!”</p><p>Snorting a laugh, Yurei comes to a halt and stares at the locked door where the voice is coming from. “Flare? She's not dead? You guys have Flare? Oh, I pity you...”</p><p>“Keep walking.” Kiergan orders, nudging him in the back with his blaster.<br/>
Yurei obeys.</p><p>Kiergan places him in the room at the very end of the hallway, a good distance from Flare's room. Partially to shield him from her non-stop whining and also to prevent them from plotting like she and Dominic had. He quickly explains to Yurei what to expect in regards to rules; how the door will be locked, how he won't be allowed to walk around alone, and the most important thing of all; meal times. Kiergan also makes a mental note to find some new clothes to replace the ominous uniform, then turns to leave.</p><p>Kiergan starts a little when Yurei's hand shoots out, his palm smacking against the wall and his arm blocking the exit. He quickly looks over at the pale man and is even more startled to find his face really close to his.</p><p>“Your name.” Yurei says, his eerie eyes flickering slightly as he studies Kiergan's face. “You never told me your name.”</p><p>Kiergan needs a second to remember his name. “Kiergan.” He lifts his slightly shaky blaster and places the muzzle to Yurei's gut in a mute warning that doesn't seem to frighten the pilot at all.</p><p>Yurei merely smiles as if he's discovered some great treasure. “Kiergan. I hope to see you again soon, Kiergan.” And he withdraws his arm, giving him his escape route, without backing off at all.</p><p>Kiergan doesn't like to think of it as fleeing, more a tactical retreat, a strategic move, but he hurries out into the hallway and quickly swipes the door shut and locks it.<br/>
For the next seven seconds, he stands there while he tries to persuade his racing heart to calm down and his ears to pay attention to Flare's threats to burn down the entire castle if they won't let her out and not merely replay the sound of his name in Yurei's voice.</p><p>No. Definitely not.<br/>
Bad idea. Worst idea ever! And even worse prioritizing.</p><p>Exhaling, regaining control, Kiergan holsters his blaster and stalks away.</p><p>-</p><p>The child had shown no signs of distress at what was happening so Corin isn't too worried, but tension do follow Yurei's arrival. The others wait for something to happen, for someone to have followed the TIE fighter (Liita had set course directly towards it once Yurei was brought below.) or for some trap to spring, but the radar remains clear and nothing happens.<br/>
They don't have the crew numbers to stay on red alert around the clock and eventually it is decided that they will stand down. However, they will go from two guards to three and have someone constantly watching the radar.</p><p>As Din is one of the three to take first shift, Corin goes back to Mose's room to pick up the child for some food and then bed-time. He steps through the doorway just in time to see the two residential youngsters making a run for it and hiding from him behind the safety of Mose's tail.<br/>
The fact that Corin can see the top of Junior's head and his child's ears poking up from behind said tail doesn't ruin their clever plan half as much as their triumphant squeaks and giggles.</p><p>Crossing his arms, trying hard not to laugh, Corin clears his throat. “You guys know I can see your heads, right?”<br/>
To his amused surprise, Corin sees Mose lift his tail lightly to hide their heads, but that doesn't help too much as... “And now I can see your feet and belly.” </p><p>Mose chortles and lowers his tail again. “He's too clever for us, little ones.”</p><p>Corin walks over to look down at the two still trying to hide behind the tail and gives them an apologetic smile. “We have to go, ad'ika. It's time for you to eat and then get some sleep.” He feels like a bringer of bad luck when he sees the ears droop with disappointment and Corin scrambles for something to cheer the little bean back up. “But I promise that you can play more tomorrow.”</p><p>The ears perk a little and the child looks up at him with a quizzical chirp.</p><p>Corin nods. “Tomorrow. I promise.”</p><p>The child looks over at Junior and coos something, then reaches out, takes a hold of Junior's hand and pulls her down to press his forehead to hers. After that, the child turns back to Corin and holds his arms up to be picked up.</p><p>Corin obeys with a shaky smile. The gesture of affection the child had just given his friend is threatening to make him all misty-eyed. Din is going to be so proud when he hears about this.</p><p>Holding a stubby hand to her forehead, Junior lets out a puzzled sound and looks very confused.</p><p>The child in Corin's arms chirps back to her, turns and takes Corin's face between both hands and stretches up to do the same to him before looking back down at the Huttlet. - See?</p><p>Junior cheeps, then slithers over to stand in front of Mose and reaches her arms up in the same way the child had. When the Hutt automatically picks her up, she grabs handfuls of Mose's cheeks and awkwardly pulls his head down while she stretches up and finally manages to tap her forehead to his. Triumphant, she releases him and turns to cheep at the child.</p><p>Said child who lets out a happy trill of approval. The student had done well, the master is pleased.</p><p>Floored by the cuteness of it all, his little bean teaching Junior his culture, Corin also can't help but to be amazed that these children so happily and easily give affection to the ones they love despite the cruelty shown to them by others. They are good despite bad luck. </p><p>Mose stares at Junior for a little while, completely stunned by the open display of affection, then his gaze flutters away as if he needs to compose himself or risk showing some emotion himself.</p><p>When Corin and Mose accidentally end up looking at each other, they are both equally sentimental and they quickly rally to pretend they're not.</p><p>“I, uh, yeah,” Corin says, focusing on the child, “I'll come by tomorrow. If that's okay? So they can play?”</p><p>“Fine. That's fine.” Mose replies, turning to puff up his pillow-mountain with his tail. “Mee jewz ku.” <i>Goodbye.</i> </p><p>“Mee jewz ku.” Corin echoes and hurries out of the room. He glances down at the child when he hears the giggling and he acknowledges the silliness of the situation. “We're stupid adults, baby. We're not good with feelings. That's why we need you.” Pressing a quick kiss to the fuzzy head, Corin feels the usual wave of affection rushing over him. Best kind of luck. “Be patient with us.”</p><p>-</p><p>Zev'sonya is dreaming.<br/>
There is life. And there is death.<br/>
A daughter? Or a son?<br/>
In a medical bay, she reaches out to gently cup the side of Leo's face as he lies dying. His hand comes up to touch her arm, but his eyes remain closed. Even with the medicine and the added oxygen, his body is shutting down. He has no strength left. No time left.<br/>
Zev'sonya is crying so hard she can barely breathe as well.</p><p>She wakes up with a start, gasping for air and face wet with tears. Sitting up on the bed, trembling in the darkness of her room, she pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them as she starts to rock gently back and forth. Her mind is spinning and her head aches.</p><p>When the day starts, Zev'sonya is tired and in an incredibly foul mood. Anyone who does the mistake of talking to her quickly discovers how bad of an idea that is.</p><p>“Uhm, Miss?” A timid voice pipes up behind her as she's stalking down the hallway and Zev'sonya turns around with the fury of ten suns to unleash her wrath. The words never leave her lips as she sees the holoprojector Heiden is holding out to her. “You got a reply, Miss.”</p><p>It's not long after that when she stalks towards where Din and Corin are huddled together, watching their child sitting on the floor and showing the Huttlet how to draw on a big sheet of paper with these different colored coal tips. Where is Mose? Oh. Right. Guard duty. ”I need a favor.”</p><p>They look over at her and Corin blinks with his usual wide-eyed gullibility. “O-kay?”</p><p>“I need to do something at some place, but I can't take Tyven's ship. And definitely not the imperial one.” Zev'sonya is tense with impatience, frustrated that she has to explain. In the past, she would've simply stolen the Razor Crest and they would have to deal with it.</p><p>Din crosses his arms, predictably protective of his ship. “Do what? Exactly?”</p><p>“I just...” Zev'sonya exhales, the frustration continues to grow, and she decides to just do what these idiots always do; tell the truth. “I want to bring Le... Leave-it to a place I know.”</p><p>Snorting, Din turns back to focus on the child. “No. You are not using my ship to go on dates.”</p><p>“It's not a date.” She fires back defensively. She would never date him!</p><p>Corin tries a smile. “Whatever you want to call it, I'm happy for you.”</p><p>“He's sick!” Zev'sonya snaps. “Okay? That blond idiot is dying because they can't find a cure for his lungs being messed up and I want this doctor I know to have a look at him.”</p><p>Din turns back to face her and Corin flinches at the news with a pure look of horror on his face. He glances over at Din. “We'll take them there. Right?”</p><p>Din nods.</p><p>“Thank you.” The words taste foul, but Zev'sonya 'is' grateful and forces herself to express it.</p><p>“Both of you have helped us several times,” Din points out in a solemn voice, “I haven't forgotten that. Let me know when you want to leave.”</p><p>“As soon as possible.” Zev'sonya says, determined not to have that dream again. “I just need to tell that moron he's coming. Meet you by the ship?”</p><p>Din nods again.</p><p>Humans are predictable. So very predictable. Din proved it by being all broody about his ship, Corin with his eagerness to be happy on her behalf and Leave-it by being in the kitchen with Hauroko and Jana.<br/>
“You. Blondie.” Zev'sonya says, making him jump around to face her with a bright smile on his face. “Pack your bags. We're going on a trip.”</p><p>For a second she worries that she just broke his brain. Leave-it can't seem to decide whether to be thrilled or terrified. His smile wavers between wild hope and cold fear of her planning something, maybe to throw him out an air-lock or something. “W-where... are we going?”</p><p>Zev'sonya nods towards Hauroko. “She said your doctors couldn't find a cure. I want to see if there are some less legal ones that could work. Doctor Cornelius Evazan is the guy to see if you have a biological problem and can't go through legal channels.”</p><p>“Okay.” Leave-it says cheerfully, fear gone, clearly having no faith in there being a cure but too tempted by the idea of traveling to some place with her. “When are we leaving?”</p><p>“Now. Go pack.”</p><p>“Roger that.”</p><p>-<br/>
Liita doesn't think too much about it as the Razor Crest takes off. She merely spares the humans on board a slight shake of her head, not taking her eyes off her work. Here they had the chance to rip out the guts of an undamaged, almost, TIE fighter and learn everything about it and they wanted to leave a mere day after they had returned from the last trip? Crazy.</p><p>She quickly forgets about the Crest, loses herself in her work, even fails to notice the sun setting and is surprised when she hears Paz' voice booming for her to get her ass inside and gets some rest.<br/>
Liita does pack up her stuff and head inside, but only after shouting back at him to focus on getting her a new jacket instead of butting into her business.</p><p>It is the next day when she accidentally finds out 'why' the Razor Crest had left.<br/>
Liita is sitting (im)patiently in the chair in the medical room as Hauroko checks up on the damage the fire had done to Liita's skin. Hauroko also has to answer the countless questions Cordé comes up with as she hovers next to the redhead in her self-designated role as medical assistant.</p><p>“Your face is healing nicely,” Hauroko informs Liita, “but there will be some scars on your arm, I'm afraid.”</p><p>Liita shrugs, indifferent. As long as the arm works, who cares?</p><p>“Hey,” Kiergan says as he appears in the doorway, “did Leave-it say when he'd be back?”</p><p>“Negative.” Hauroko replies and Kiergan disappears as quickly as he had appeared.</p><p>“This doctor they are taking him to,” Cordé says as she hands Hauroko more bandages, “do you think he can help?”</p><p>“I don't know.” Hauroko wraps up Liita's arm with gentle but efficient movements. “But we're all out of options and running out of time. This Doctor Evazan may be our last hope.”</p><p>“What?” Liita snaps and shifts her gaze up at the now startled Hauroko. “Evazan?”</p><p>Hauroko nods cautiously.</p><p>Liita flicks her gaze over at the doorway and suddenly it is hard to breathe.<br/>
She remembers the smell of rotten flesh and a hand around her throat. She remembers feeling how much the Mercenary wanted to kill her. How much he was going to enjoy it. She remembers feeling how his soul was a twisted and malevolent thing that felt pain when it wasn't inflicting it on others.<br/>
And Liita remembers how the Mercenary had felt admiration, dedication and even a touch of fear when he spoke the name 'Doctor Evazan'.</p><p>“Hey!” Hauroko shouts after her as Liita runs out of the room. “We're not done!”</p><p>Liita is not a fighter. She knows this. She doesn't want to be one. She just wants to work on her machines and be left alone. But Din, Corin and the others are heading into danger and they are going to need help against a man who creates monsters.</p><p>Liita is not a fighter.<br/>
But she knows someone who is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Evazan meets his new patient.<br/>Din meets a ghost from the past.<br/>Blaster fire finds its victim.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/><br/><i>Whenever I need a good giggle, I simply look at this INCREDIBLE piece by cac0daemonia and really savor Corin's facial expression and Barthor's grip on his arm. To quote the art deity herself; "I couldn’t resist trying to capture Barthor being s t r e s s e d, and in turn making Corin S T R E S S E D." And I honestly couldn't describe it better myself xD Corin starting to realize that <b>maybe</b> the pauldron has some meaning and Barthor freaking out about a possible Raz-offspring in chapter 13. This is such a hilarious and yet adorable art piece! &lt;3 </i><br/>-<br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breaking her own rule by not putting on her armor up right away, Raga finds herself lazing around in just regular clothing instead. She lies on her stomach on the bed and puts her vambrace back together after dismantling it for maintenance.</p>
<p>Paz lies next to her but in opposite direction, resting his head on Raga's butt, and he is trailing his fingers along muscles on her back, gingerly avoiding the painful bruise from where her armor protected her from the blaster-shot. Suddenly he asks; “Are you going to deactivate the chip?”</p>
<p>Raga instantly tenses up. Oh kriff. This is something they really should have talked about before taking the vows. “If I don't? If I don't want to be out of action for that long?”<br/>
She's always liked the idea of a family. Just as he does. But she does not like being told to do something. Never have. And she violently hates the idea of not being able to fight.</p>
<p>Paz shrugs, his caresses uninterrupted and unwavering. “Then our children are out there in the Galaxy somewhere, waiting for us to find them.” </p>
<p>His voice is relaxed and warm. It confirms yet again why he is her man.<br/>
Moving over on her side, making him lift his head, Raga smiles down at him.</p>
<p>Paz' gaze flickers and worry floods his face. “What? Why are you looking me like that?”</p>
<p>Raga turns and moves down to him, drawing him into a kiss that is all soft teasing. The hungry sound he makes heats her blood like no other soul has been able to do. She can think of at least three things she wants to do to him within the next ten minutes...</p>
<p>That is when someone knocks on the door.</p>
<p>“Ignore it.” Paz pleads against her lips, his hand sliding up her side and urging her closer.</p>
<p>Raga smiles into the kiss.</p>
<p>The knocking grows into pounding. It makes them both withdraw with identical annoyed grunts.<br/>
Putting on his helmet, he glances back at Raga to check that she's wearing hers, finds that she is, Paz then opens the door with a furious; “What?!”</p>
<p>Liita stares up at him. “You have to go and get them.”</p>
<p>“Go and get who?” Paz shouts. He sounds like he's more likely to go and shoot whomever is responsible for this interruption.</p>
<p>“Din and Corin and the others. They're bringing the loud blond to some doctor because he's sick.”</p>
<p>Paz scoffs. “So? Why do I care? Wait, why do <b>you</b> care?”</p>
<p>“I heard that angry Twi'lek talk about the doctor they're taking the blond to.” Liita's dark eyes stare up at him with tense unease. “She called him Doctor Evazan.”</p>
<p>“That troublemaker just can't stay out of trouble.” Paz growls. He stalks over to grab his underarmor while leaving Liita to stand in the doorway. “Get dressed,” Paz looks over at Raga, “Din's in trouble again.”</p>
<p>Grumbling, Raga scoots out of bed and starts getting putting on her armor with efficient moves. “Yes, he is. When I get my hands on him.” After she's fully armored up and holsters her blaster, she walks over to help Paz finish up with his jetpack. “What are we facing this time?”</p>
<p>“The bastard doctor behind the scum who killed Davarax.”</p>
<p>The name of their teacher feels like a punch to her gut and Raga goes from being annoyed to focused. Anyone who had a hand in Davarax' death is on her hit list. “Very well. Let's go.”</p>
<p>The former Storm Troopers aren't happy when they are informed the Mandalorians are leaving. They are still anxious about Yurei's arrival being followed by something horrible, but once they hear about their friend being brought to a monster-maker they agree and help them load up on weapons.</p>
<p>Standing in the cockpit of Tyven's ship, discussing strategy, Raga and Paz are surprised when Liita walks in and settles into the pilot seat.<br/>
“You're coming?” Paz asks.</p>
<p>Liita starts up the engines with a grumpy sigh. “Trust me, I'd rather not. But I'm not a fighter and Kinnon's AA-gun is already fixed so I'd be no help here. Me flying this ship leaves you two free to do your fighting thing.”</p>
<p>Raga glances over at Paz and gives a faint nod. His tiny Foundling really does have guts.</p>
<p>Paz nods. He knows.</p>
<p>“Let's go.” Raga settles in the co-pilot seat and buckles in. “Time is not on our side.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In the belly of the Razor Crest, Mose is lying on his back, sleeping, with Junior and the child curled up together, also asleep, on top of his belly, while Corin finishes the final sit-up next to them with a light grunt. He exhales, content, as he feels his muscles thrumming slightly with the burn of use and then gives Leave-it a grateful smile. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Tag.” Leave-it says, getting up from where he is kneeling on Corin's boots to anchor him during the sit-ups. “My turn.” He sits down next to Corin and points helpfully at his own boots when the other man doesn't act right away.</p>
<p>Corin cautiously moves over to sit crouching in front of him, frowning a little. “Should you be...?”</p>
<p>“Should I be what?” Leave-it asks, confused.</p>
<p>Gesturing to the blond, Corin is desperately trying to find the right words. He's never been good with words, dammit. “You're... Zev'sonya said... She told us. About you. Why we're going to...”</p>
<p>Snorting a laugh, Leave-it lies back on the floor and points again for Corin to return the favor and anchor him. “I'm fine.”</p>
<p>Corin is starting to understand why those words makes Din twitch. “But... you're not. Fine?”</p>
<p>“None of us get to live forever. I'm just going to check out a little earlier, that's all.” Leave-it grins at him. “And a work-out isn't going to send me off. Now, are you going to be a buddy or not?”</p>
<p>Reluctantly shifting to kneel on Leave-it's boots, Corin watches as he starts doing sit ups. “Were you going to keep it a secret until...?”</p>
<p>“It wasn't a secret.” Leave-it grunts as he sits up and then lowers himself. “I just don't think too much about it. I never have. I mean...” He huffs a light laugh as he sits back up and explains as he lowers himself again. “I never expected it to become a problem because I didn't expect to survive the army.”</p>
<p>Corin nods, remembering too well thinking like that himself. There was no life after the army, so why bother planning? He never wanted to die, but he didn't expect to survive either...</p>
<p>Leave-it continues his work out for a while but eventually comes to a halt with a groan. “Okay... That's it for me...”</p>
<p>Frowning, Corin isn't entirely sure if the man is joking or not. That was barely half of what Corin does. His father had him do that amount when he was ten years old. “That's it? Really?”</p>
<p>“Really!” Leave-it laughs and flops back to lie on his back. “Your set up, Corin? It's not normal.”</p>
<p>Corin is about to object when he hears the door to the cockpit slide open and someone climbs down some steps of the ladder. He looks up to see it is Zev'sonya.</p>
<p>“We're touching ground in fourty minutes, boys. Get ready.” Zev'sonya orders, then climbs back up again.</p>
<p>Leave-it makes a dreamy sound as he lies on the floor and watches as she climbs and then disappears inside the cockpit again. “You know, there is absolutely 'no' angle she looks bad from.”</p>
<p>Awkwardly clearing his throat, Corin meets Leave-it's confused gaze and then glances over to where Mose has opened his right eye a slight glitch to glare.</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Leave-it tries to conjure up a harmless smile under the obvious threat. “Sorry. I didn't mean... I mean, I did mean, but not... I meant respectfully!”</p>
<p>Corin gets up and quickly drags him to his feet as well. “Just... leave it. Yeah?”</p>
<p>Leave-it nods, nervously shuffling away from the Hutt.</p>
<p>Their destination is a run-down space station that looks to be held together by habit and quick-fixes. After the Razor Crest has landed and everyone is gathered by the left ramp, Corin is not pleased to learn that Zev'sonya is going to head inside with Leave-it while the rest of them are to wait on board the ship. His disquiet is further fueled by how the little bean looks as uneasy as Corin feels. The green ears are drooping and the lower lip protrudes as if in preparation to cry.</p>
<p>“Lorda,” Mose rumbles, not overjoyed with the situation either, “at least let me come with you...”</p>
<p>“I don't want you, or Junior, anywhere near him.” Zev'sonya says with determination. “You know how much he would love to get a hold of Hutt to experiment on. No.  You're staying here. And so are the rest of you. I don't want to trigger his paranoia.” She walks over to stand in front of Din. “If anyone who isn't me or Leave-it tries to approach this ship, you shoot them. Understand?”</p>
<p>Din tilts his head a little. “Aren't these your people?”</p>
<p>“They are. I know them.” Zev'sonya doesn't waver at all. “Which is why I'm telling you to shoot.”</p>
<p>Corin clenches his hands into helpless fists as Din nods, knowing there is point in speaking up if she won't listen to Mose. He looks over at the child and sees there is still anxiousness there.<br/>
Zev'sonya walks over to open the ramp and guides Leave-it away.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Zev'sonya had given him strict orders not to wear his easily recognizable armor, but Leo feels a little vulnerable in his civilian outfit in unfamiliar and unsafe surroundings.<br/>
They head towards a door at the opposite side of the freakishly quiet docking area and they enter a wide hallway with shabby walls and a dirty floor. Some box-shaped droids beep and boop as they zoom by them on their way to who knows where. This place somehow manages to appear almost desolate and filled with danger at the same time. Even the air here smells creepy. What is-?</p>
<p>Suddenly Leo realizes just how far from alone they are. The shadows are filled with strange shapes and gleaming eyes. The darkness is hungry. </p>
<p>Letting his hand casually hover next to his blaster, he keeps a slight smile on his face, knowing everyone tends to label him as harmless as long as he is wearing that.<br/>
“Charming place. The welcoming committee is especially nice.” Leo whispers to Zev'sonya.</p>
<p>She is not amused. Which is a shame. Her smile is so lovely. “Quiet.”</p>
<p>Leo lets her handle all the talking and merely follows her lead as they approach two robed guards standing in front of a sturdy door. He just wants to meet this doctor and get it over with. There is no cure, Leo knows that, but he wasn't going to decline spending some quality time with his future wife. And this way she can relax, knowing she tried, and he can properly woo her.</p>
<p>They are let inside a gray room, void of anything but air and a bench, only to be left there to wait for what feels like a small eternity. Sitting down while she's pacing, Leo considers joking to Zev that the wait is going to make old age kill him long before his lungs does, but her facial expression is so tense and angry that he decides to keep quiet. He's not stupid.</p>
<p>Leo is stretched out on the bench, half asleep, when the door opens with a whoosh and one of the robed guards steps inside to declare that Leave-it is going to be brought to Doctor Evazan now.<br/>
Sitting up, Leo glances from the guard to Zev and back again as she angrily declares she's coming with him and is firmly refused again and again. This goes on for quite some time and finally Leo has had enough. He gets up. “I'll go with him. You wait here.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya glares over at him as if he had just stabbed her in the back. “You sit down and shut up.”</p>
<p>“It's fine. I'll be back in a bit.” Leo saunters towards the guard, not prepared for how she reaches out and grabs his arm. He looks back and finds her staring intently at him.</p>
<p>“Be careful.” Zev'sonya says, deadly serious.</p>
<p>Leo nods, winks at her and follows the guard.</p>
<p>He's brought to and abandoned inside a room that is set-up as a medical bay but which gives Leo flashbacks to those rooms he had brought prisoners to back when the Empire still existed and wanted information from them. It is a bit unnerving, but Leo braces himself. This is the other side of the law and he can't be picky about their decoration style. He just wants to hear there is no cure, thank the good doctor and leave to focus on enjoying what remains of his life.<br/>
Sitting down on an examination table, Leo waits and waits and just when he is losing his patience, the door opens and someone wearing a dark gray cloak, hood up to hide his face, enters the room.</p>
<p>“I'm Doctor Evazan.” The shape says, stepping uncomfortably close to where Leo is sitting and starts scanning him with what looks like a modified medisensor. “So you're Zev'sonya's flame.”</p>
<p>-<i>Yup. And we're getting married, but I'm not telling you because you're one creepy dude.</i></p>
<p>It's hard to say what it is about the guy that makes Leo's Creep Radar twitch. It makes sense for the doctor to not want to show his face to an unknown patient, but there is 'something' about him...<br/>
“Hardly. She's charging me a fortune for this. So? What's the verdict? There is no cure, huh?”</p>
<p>Doctor Evazan hums, turns away and walks over to rummage through some equipment inside a cabinet that barely opens with a wheezy hiss. “Lungs. Lungs are tricky. Meat is weak, but lungs are tricky when we upgrade. Look at Grievious. Always giving him trouble. Tricky, tricky. But, lucky for you,” He rummages some more. “I love a challenge. I always need to know.”</p>
<p>A little confused, Leo can't quite wrap his head around this. There is hope? There really is hope?<br/>
The door opens and an android walks inside, holding a trey. Leo tosses it a cursory glance before focusing on the doctor again, meaning to ask him to confirm what doesn't seem possible, but something makes him look back at the android again. That's... That's not... an android.<br/>
Not fully, at least. And yet, it is not a functional biological being either. The worst from two worlds.</p>
<p>Dread slowly spreads from his heart to the tip of his fingers, the hair stands up at the back of his neck, and Leo swallows hard. “I, uh...” He slowly gets up on his feet from the examination table. “I forgot something. On my ship. I need to... go get that.”</p>
<p>“I don't think so.” Doctor Evazan says, before he spins around and slams a hypo-syringe to Leo's shoulder and pushes the plunger. “I think you need to go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Startled, Leo automatically punches the guy in the head. The impact knocks Doctor Evazan out and he collapses to the floor. Once the man is down, the hood falls back and the cloth covering his face slides away to reveal damaged and terrifying features that once had been human.<br/>
Leo slowly reaches up and grabs his shoulder where the puncture wound is throbbing. His vision is starting to blur. Oh, this is not good... Not good at all...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After Zev'sonya and Leave-it disappears through a nearby door, Din takes up guard duty at the entrance of the ramp of the Razor Crest and stays there. He warily scans their surroundings non-stop for any sign of danger and seems more a statue than a living creature.<br/>
Corin sits on the floor after Din had more or less glared him into the safety of the ship and watches the child and Junior play with the small wooden figures. Mose is curled up next to the little ones too. It could almost have seemed like a regular play date if not for the tension in the air and how the Hutt is wearing his battle armor. That, plus how subdued the little green bean is. Only Junior seems unaffected.</p>
<p>Hours pass by with nothing happening, Corin does the mistake of lowering his guard a little and so he is not prepared when the shooting suddenly starts. Bad luck has arrived.</p>
<p>Junior cries out in terror and flees towards Mose, who instantly scoops her up with one arm and lets her hide in the pouch while he reaches for his weapon with the other.</p>
<p>Corin instinctively swoops up his own child, looking back at where Din had been standing and sees that he is gone and there are countess flashes of blaster fire from outside of the ship.<br/>
Hesitating, drawn between the urge to keep the child away from the fight and the need to go and help Din, Corin clenches his jaw hard. What is the right thing to do?<br/>
He looks down at the anxious child as it tugs on his shirt, sees it reach out to point at the door and hears it give a faint coo, and the little one decides for him.</p>
<p>Getting up, child in his arms, Corin takes a step towards Mose and hands him the precious soul. “Whatever happens, you protect the kids. Understand?” And not waiting for an answer, seeing the expression on Mose's face that he's not happy about this, Corin draws his blaster and runs out of the ship.</p>
<p>Outside there is absolute chaos. The dark docking area of the space station is suddenly alive with all kinds of creatures. It is close to impossible to tell who or what they are as shadows and cloaks hide their features, but the only thing that really matters is stopping them before they kill Din.</p>
<p>Din, who is high up in the air thanks to his jetpack, firing his blaster and dodging shots sent back his way. He's fast, efficient and ruthless. He's a Mandalorian. And the sight is just so glorious that Corin stares for one second too long and nearly gets hit in the head himself by a blaster shot.</p>
<p>Ducking behind some cover, Corin shakes his head a little to snap himself out of staring at Din, he really needs to stop doing that mid-battle, and pops back up again to return fire.</p>
<p>The darkness, storage crates, along with countless nooks and crannies makes it difficult to hit without a HUD. Their attackers are on familiar ground, know how to exploit every hiding place there is, but for a while it feels like Din and Corin are keeping them at bay at least. Even taking down some of them if not as many as they'd like.<br/>
That is when bad luck strikes.</p>
<p>Din lands to deal with a Rodian who is a little too accurate with their weapon and something steps out of the shadows next to them.</p>
<p>Corin expects Din to deal with the danger. Expects him to either use the jetpack to get to safety or shoot the threat. What he does not expect is seeing, for the very first time, Din freeze mid-battle.</p>
<p>There are several flashes as a blaster is fired and Din flinches again and again. The Beskar armor visibly deflects all except for one shot which grazes Din's side and causes a spray of blood. His attacker also reaches out and grabs Din's throat.</p>
<p>Watching with terrified disbelief as Din is lifted up by the throat, the blaster torn out of his hand by a strong grip, Corin sees the shape is a B2 super battle droid. What is that old thing doing here? But by the time he has finished that thought, Corin is already sprinting towards them amidst a shower of blaster fire sent his way as the enemy reacts to him being out in the open.</p>
<p>Dodging the fist of a Falleen suddenly stepping out into his path and lashing out at him, Corin uses them as a stepping stone, steps on their knee, their chest, their shoulder, so he can jump up and land briefly on the wing of a ship that looks it will never fly again. He doesn't stop, runs across the wing, jumps into the air and starts shooting at the B2.</p>
<p>-<i>Their weakness is their joints. Go for the neck if you want to take them down in a hurry.</i> His father's voice lectures him at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>And it works.<br/>
The fist blaster shot hits the droid in the forehead, knocks it head back a little, the next two shots hits it in the throat and electricity starts flaring up as it begins to short circuit. It drops Din and begins flailing instead. Corin can hardly believe he made that hit. Talk about good luck!<br/>
Landing on the ground, hard, one knee smacking into the metal floor, Corin reaches out to where Din is lying on his back and pressing a hand to his bleeding side. “Din. You okay?”</p>
<p>Din rolls over on his stomach, reaches out and grabs Corin's blaster out of his hand, aims and starts shooting at the droid. The hits bounces off the thick armor, knocks it back a couple of steps, but it is already incapacitated and it doesn't take long before the impacts sends it tumbling into a crackling heap.</p>
<p>“We got to move.” Corin says, flinching as a shot flies over his head. “Let's get back to the ship.”</p>
<p>Din groans as he gets up on his knees, reclaims his dropped blaster, reaches out and wraps one arm around Corin's waist, and suddenly they are rushing up into the air.<br/>
Closing his eyes hard, Corin holds on to Din and hopes the jetpack can get them back to the Razor Crest without getting hit.</p>
<p>Good luck is back on their side. Din lands unsteadily and the two of them stumble inside the ship and to safety while shots bounces off the Razor Crest's hull. Corin lets go of Din, lets him hobble over to sink down and sit with his back against the wall. He then reclaims his blaster from Din and takes up position by the door to fire back at anyone who approaches.</p>
<p>Mose slithers forward, child wrapped up in his tail squeaking unhappily as it is not allowed to totter over to the bleeding Din dealing with his wound. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Din shakes his head. “Suddenly there were a whole bunch of them sneaking towards the ship. Coming out of the damn cracks in the walls. They were trying to ambush us.”</p>
<p>“We have to leave.” Corin calls out, firing off a couple of warning shots as he sees some heads poking up to scout for targets. “We have to get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Not without Zev.” Mose declares. “I'm not leaving her here. I'm going after her.”</p>
<p>Din sighs. “No. I'll go get her. And him. We're not leaving him either.”</p>
<p>“No offence, you guys,” Corin says, taking down a dark shape that collapses behind some crates, “but I'm going. Mose, you're too big and too slow and you have Junior. Din, let's face it, you're the best fighter of us all. You have to stay here, guard the kids and the ship. That leaves me. I will find Zev'sonya and Leave-it and bring them both back to the ship.”</p>
<p>He moves to go, but Din is too fast. His hand goes around Corin's wrist and he's yanked back inside and in front of Din. “Corin. No.”</p>
<p>“You know I'm right.” Corin replies quietly. He's the one who is expendable. “You take care of that wound, yeah? Don't let Mose leave. And keep those kids safe. You keep <b>our son</b> safe.”</p>
<p>“K'oyacyi, ner karta.” Din whispers intently, his grip on Corin's wrist tight enough to hurt.  <i>Come back safely, my heart.</i> “Roger that?”</p>
<p>Corin nods, refusing to acknowledge the fear he feels at the thought of going out there alone, focusing instead on the emotion in Din's voice and how much it means to him that Din cares. “Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur.” Corin replies. <i>Today is a good day for someone else to die.</i><br/>
<br/>
Din pulls him into a kov'nyn, holds him there until Corin has to pull away or change his mind about going. He pretends he doesn't hear the child crying out for him to stay.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Zev'sonya hears the first shots being fired, she knows things have gone wrong. Her plan has failed. It was always a long-shot, a risk, but still she had hoped...<br/>
She has to find Leo.</p>
<p>Opening the door, she quickly deals with the two guards outside and leaves them unconscious on the floor as she stalks towards Evazan's treatment room. She turns a corner, heart hammering in her chest, and sees what she can hardly believe; propping himself against the wall, Leo is sluggishly walking towards her. His head is held low and he seems to be walking out of pure willpower.<br/>
Zev'sonya runs to him, reaches out and grabs a hold of his shoulders to make him look up. “Are you okay?” She knows he isn't. And the blown pupils in his eyes as he looks at her confirms it. Drugged?</p>
<p>Leo gives her a bright smile. “Zev. Hey! You are sooo awesome. Do you know that?”</p>
<p>Yeah, definitely drugged. She sighs and cups his face between her hands to make him focus. “We have to get to the ship. Okay? We have to hurry.”</p>
<p>Leo sighs happily. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Startled, Zev'sonya clears her throat, turns to stand next to him and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Time to go. Let's go. I'll help you but you have to walk. I'm going to need to have one hand free to shoot the ones who are going to try to stop us. Are you listening to me?”</p>
<p>“Roger that.” Leo chirps.</p>
<p>He tries. He really does try. And it is quite impressive that he's still able to even stand, much less walk, but he's moving slower and slower, struggling more and more, and the sound of battle grows increasingly intense. “Sorry...” Leo mumbles. “You should go. Leave me. Just... go.”</p>
<p>“I'm not leaving you, you idiot.” Zev'sonya feels a moment of despair, regretting ever coming to this place, but doesn't get to linger on it as they turn a corner and come face to face with a shape.<br/>
Zev'sonya instantly aims and is about to fire her blaster when she realizes her muzzle is half an inch from Corin's scared face. Exhaling relieved, she lowers the weapon. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Corin doesn't look entirely convinced that she isn't going to shoot him. “I, uh, I came to find you guys and bring you back. This doctor friend of yours sent his goons to take the ship and kill us.”</p>
<p>“He's not a friend of mine.” Zev'sonya declares with disgust. An associate, at best, in the past. Enemy from this day on. She'll get him for this.</p>
<p>“Is he okay?” Corin nods to Leo, who is just about hanging on her shoulder and not really reacting to what is happening.</p>
<p>“He's drugged.” Zev'sonya explains and tips him in Corin's direction. “And he's heavy. Can you take him? I'll cover us.”</p>
<p>When Corin automatically reaches out and takes a hold of Leo, the blond finally looks up and finds himself staring at Corin's face. That makes Leo smile again. “Wow, you really are pretty, Corin.”</p>
<p>Flustered, the man clearly doesn't know what he's saying, Corin moves Leo to wrap his arm behind Corin's neck and he helps him walk as Zev'sonya leads the way back to the ship and the others.<br/>
They almost make it. Almost.<br/>
Zev'sonya is fast and ruthless, taking care of threats with uncanny accuracy as they make their way down the hallways, but that final stretch is where bad luck is waiting for them.</p>
<p>Two Trandoshans appear at the same time and starts firing their blasters at the same time. Zev'sonya kills one of them with her blaster and uses her vibroblade on the other. It's when Corin, who had twisted his body around to place himself between Leo and the threat, turns back to face her that she sees the blood.</p>
<p>Had the blaster hit two inches lower, Corin's knee would have been shattered. A second hit has bounced off the armor covering his thigh. The third looks to have gone straight through his hip.</p>
<p>“Corin!” Zev'sonya takes a step towards him, about to holster her blaster and at least wrap up the injury, but the crazy man shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I'm fine.” Corin claims, hoisting Leo a little and getting a better grip on him. “We have to hurry.”</p>
<p>“You're not fine!” He's bleeding. He's hurt, quite possibly bad. Her fault. All her fault. “You can't-”</p>
<p>“I'm fine.” Corin cuts her off, his voice hard but his face mild. “It's nothing. But if we don't get back to the ship soon, none of us will be fine for much longer.”</p>
<p>So all Zev'sonya can do is stare for a moment as Corin starts walking again, limping and bleeding but not acknowledging it at all. Snapping out of it, she lifts her blaster again and follows.<br/>
Corin is a decent fighter. She's seen him on the battlefield. He's not bad. She's seen better fighters, but he's not a bad one. What she's never seen before is someone so easily ignoring the pain he must be feeling. And when Leo succumbs and falls unconscious, Corin simply hoists him over his shoulder and carries him, despite the obvious limp and leaving a trail of blood in his wake.</p>
<p>Corin is a decent fighter, Zev'sonya has no problem admitting that. But the amount of pain he can take and keep going? That is just plain frightening...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Opening the door to the docking area is like opening the door to old memories of a bygone nightmare he'd lived through. It's like being back on the battlefield with his fellow Storm Troopers years ago and Corin feels like he can't breathe.<br/>
Blaster shots are flying back and forth. There is the smell of fires and death.</p>
<p>“Go!” Zev'sonya shouts, giving him a light push before stepping up next to him and fires at anything that seems to be even just looking their way.</p>
<p>Corin can see the Razor Crest. It's so close and yet, with all the shapes he can see moving and considering how his leg is about to buckle, it could just as well be at the other side of the Galaxy.</p>
<p>They make it about halfway before Zev'sonya gives him a hard push and Corin goes down as she clearly intended for him to do, him and Leave-it both, behind a large shipping crate. She kneels down and fires her blaster non-stop at the ones who had nearly hit Corin with shots of their own.<br/>
Corin bites back a scream of agony, closes his eyes hard as his body shivers in protest at the impact with the ground, takes a deep breath, two, and forces the pain away. It's just pain. He can take it.</p>
<p>Carefully rolling the still unconscious Leave-it on his side, Corin sits up and gulps down some more air. His hand trembles as he pulls his blaster. His hip and leg burns as he scoots over the ground to help Zev'sonya fire at the enemy. It's just pain. Don't let it control the situation.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long before Din spots them, realizes they are in trouble and tries to get to them.</p>
<p>For a second, Corin has hope. Din will get to them. Din will save them. But that hope quickly turns into fear as he sees him forced back, again and again, by a constant barrage of blaster fire. Fear that Din will get himself more hurt trying to get to them. Or, worse...<br/>
That fear drives Corin up on his feet again, dizzy with pain but determined. He has to get to Din before Din gets himself killed trying to get to him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Zev'sonya snaps at him.</p>
<p>“We have to get to the ship.” Corin replies, drawing a deep breath and this time holding it as he bends down and lifts Leave-it up to get him over his shoulder again. His leg buckles, but Corin holds himself up with the other and waits for the pain to ease so he can put weight on it again.<br/>
Corin takes one step, only for Zev'sonya to grab his arm and stop him. A blaster shot slams into the crate where his head would have been if he had taken a second step.</p>
<p>There is no way they'll make it. Corin looks over at Din and his heart jumps as a blaster shot bounces off the Beskar breastplate and makes Din duck back into the ship again. Three seconds later Mose appears, fires his weapon and Din gets two steps down the ramp, clearly aiming to use his jetpack, only to have five scruffy looking figures dart forward and aim their blasters at him.<br/>
There is no way he'll be able to dodge that kind of barrage and the Beskar won't be able to deflect it all. Pure dread floods his veins. NO!</p>
<p>A large container slams into the figures as it comes sliding at great speed across the floor, scattering and sending them flying into the darkness.</p>
<p>The incident is so sudden, so unexpected, that it stuns absolutely everyone there, the shooting stops, everyone stops, and Corin only understand what just happened when he sees movement by Din's leg. Din gives a startled twitch when he too sees the culprit.</p>
<p>The child.<br/>
And he looks furious.</p>
<p>Someone tries to make a run towards some new cover in the back of the area and the child makes a gesture with a tiny hand and they are flung up against the ceiling, the impact loud in the sudden silence, before they are dropped to the ground again. They don't get up.</p>
<p>Din quickly bends down and picks up the child, wraps his arms protectively around the little Womp Rat that does not seem happy about the interruption, but the sound of several doors whooshing open and the march of far too many feet freezes the argument between father and Foundling.</p>
<p>Corin twists a little and scouts the docking area and there is a sinking feeling in his gut as he sees the amount of androids emerging. Though, these doesn't seem like regular androids? They seem... part human? And yet not? His brain can't quite believe what his eyes are reporting.<br/>
What there is no doubt about is that they are all armed and lining up to aim at the intruders. There are so many of them... Somewhere, bad luck is laughing.</p>
<p>A shape steps forward, someone wearing a dark, hooded robe, their face hidden, but there is little doubt that this the one in charge. Corin takes Zev'sonya's growl as confirmation.<br/>
Doctor Evazan.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Surrender, Zev'sonya, and I'll let you become a part of my project. It would be a shame to waste such a lovely body.” Evazan declares in a loud voice that is radiating a smug grin.</p>
<p>Corin can only watch as Zev'sonya turns to aim at Evazan with a double-hold on her blaster. “Care to tell me why you decided to back-stab me before I kill you?”</p>
<p>“Tyven was delivering subjects for my work. He was useful to me. And if you're planning on killing someone and not having everyone know it was you? Maybe don't bring a Hutt. It's not that many who have a pet Hutt, you know. Stupid, Zev'sonya. Even for you. How is Mose, by the way? Healthy? I could offer him a check-up? Hutt biology is deeply fascinating to me, as you know. You have always been very selfish in keeping him to yourself.”</p>
<p>The words makes Corin's skin crawl. Despite the burning hot pain in his leg, those words feel like cold, clammy hands on his body. This was the kind of people Zev'sonya had grown up with?</p>
<p>“You're not touching Mose.” Zev'sonya declares with a will as strong as Beskar.</p>
<p>Evazan giggles. “Oh, but I will. And your little boyfriend too. I underestimated him back there, but I won't make that mistake again. A Storm Trooper, Zev'sonya? How low you have fallen...” Ignoring her anger, Evazan turns his attention to the Razor Crest. “And that there? That is Pershing's project, isn't it? Fascinating. I'm looking forward to examining it. Pershing is a fool, so are the people he works for, but this looks promising. An associate of mine once lost an arm to a Force wielder.”</p>
<p>Din replies by drawing his blaster and firing at the man. Bad luck makes it so he misses.</p>
<p>Mayhem breaks loose. Zev'sonya shoves Corin back down and he's too weak to resist. His leg just buckles again. He just makes sure that he takes the impact and not Leave-it.<br/>
Corin needs a moment to get the pain under control again and by the time he manages to focus, he sees that Din is back inside the Razor Crest where he and Mose are firing non-stop at the approaching android-hybrid things, while he, Leave-it and Zev'sonya are caught in the middle.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya is firing at the enemy as well, but when Corin sits up, draws his weapon again to help, a blaster shot slams into her shoulder and sends her on her back next to him.<br/>
“Are you okay?” Corin asks, turning to check on her instead of shooting. Stupid question. </p>
<p>Zev'sonya doesn't answer and he doesn't get the chance to ask her again as a weird sound catches his attention. Popping and crackling? Turning back to the battle once more, Corin stares with disbelief as the hybrids go down, one after the other, electricity hissing and spitting as wires are torn apart and metal is crushed by an invisible power.<br/>
This time Corin instantly recognizes the child's powers and he looks over at the Razor Crest. </p>
<p>The child is back on the ramp, one hand out towards the attackers, one hand out towards Din and Mose, who are just standing there like statues. The sight frightens Corin to the core of his soul.<br/>
“Shoot that thing!” Evazan shrieks and way too many blasters are fired in the direction of the child.</p>
<p>Even though it is too late, the shots have already hit, Corin still scrambles to run towards his child. His leg won't carry him, he falls, but it is not the pain that has him screaming but fear.</p>
<p>The first shot hits the side of the Razor Crest, but the second digs into the ramp next to the child's tiny foot and startles him. The hands come down, breaking the connection with the Force, and the little one makes a scared wail, stumbling backwards, just as several more shot slams into the ramp, barely missing their target.<br/>
Din dives forward, gets his arms around the child and rolls off the ramp with him.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes for just half a second, sick with relief and gratitude towards good luck, Corin opens them to see darkness descending on him. Or, more precisely, lands right in front of him with a heavy thump.</p>
<p>A loud and rhythmical row of blaster shots arrives with the unmistakable blue armor and Corin stares up at Paz' back with complete disbelief while the Mandalorian calmly clips down the row of enemies with his blaster cannon. Where had he come from? A shape rushing by above them, also firing at targets and dropping grenades, reveals Raga's presence as well. What...? How?</p>
<p>“Get to the ship.” Paz orders.</p>
<p>Desperate to get to Din and the child, to make sure they are okay, Corin nods and somehow manages to get up on his feet. Paz and the swooping Raga provides cover fire so he doesn't have to worry about keeping his head down. Corin limps over to where Zev'sonya is sitting next to Leave-it. “You heard him.”<br/>
She looks up at him, seems dazed and confused. Her wound is bleeding.<br/>
Corin leans down and tugs Leave-it up so he can get him over his shoulder again. “Zev, get up. We have to move. And I'm going to need you to help me. Roger that?”</p>
<p>Giving a faint nod, Zev'sonya snaps out of it and gets up. “Let's go.”</p>
<p>And when they start to make their slow, painful way towards the Razor Crest, Corin is startled at the sight of a second ship, Tyven's ship, hovering just above the Crest with only inches to spare between the two hulls and the ceiling above. That had to be Liita behind the controls.</p>
<p>Good luck then decides to give Corin a final kiss as Din pokes up next to the ramp, with the anxious child in his arms that makes a happy sound at the sight of Corin, a sound which is barely audible amidst Paz and Raga's weapons and yet is all he can hear.<br/>
They are okay, Corin realizes as Din gets inside the Crest. The relief is insane. They are okay!</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As they move, Paz keeps himself and his constantly firing blaster cannon between them and the android-hybrids, halting in front of the ramp as Corin and the others make their way up it.<br/>
Corin hands Leave-it over to Mose and Zev'sonya to carry inside, relieved to have the extra weight off him and his aching leg, but that is also when he glances back and sees the swarm of droids.</p>
<p>Living beings of flesh and blood will automatically shy away from danger, duck behind cover and try to get to their target while staying alive. Battle droids just charge. These things does not look like any battle droid Corin has seen, but they certainly act like it and they merely clamber over their injured companions and dive at the large Mandalorian.</p>
<p>“Paz!” Corin draws his blaster as the sea of droids knocks Paz over and covers him as he goes down, but is forced to fire to defend himself as a droid jumps at Corin now that obstacle is gone.<br/>
A hand then grabs Corin's shoulder and he's pulled back and out of the way as Mose moves past Corin. The Hutt slithers out on the ramp, rolls and lashes out his tail; sweeping away a whole bunch of droids that shatter at the impact. He does it again, swiping the ones trying to run at him along as well, and that frees Paz enough to use his jetpack and head up into the air to recover and start up his blaster cannon again. He's soon joined by Raga, who had clearly seen what had happened and had come to help.</p>
<p>“Get inside the ship. Now!” Paz shouts. “Go! Tell Din to be ready to take off.”</p>
<p>Corin nods and both he and Mose enter the ship and closes the ramp door with a harsh punch to the button. “Din, we need to be ready for take off.”</p>
<p>Din, in the middle of reassuring the child in his arms, holds it close and runs for the cockpit.</p>
<p>Moments later, Paz' blaster cannon and Raga's grenades goes quiet. Corin has just enough time to wonder if bad luck has struck again, but then there is the sound of much louder blaster fire and the Razor Crest trembles as the very ground she is parked on starts to crack.</p>
<p>“Liita is shooting up the place.” Zev'sonya says out loud as she realizes what is happening outside, sitting next to where Leave-it is lying on the floor and she's letting Mose bandage her shoulder.</p>
<p>When the trembling turns into shaking and they can hear an alarm start blaring outside the ship, it is with a deep sense of relief Corin registers their ship leaving ground and must be sliding out into the darkness and safety of the Galaxy.<br/>
Despite leaving the space station of nightmares behind, there is still tension in the air of the belly of the Crest for a long time. Are they being followed? Are Paz, Raga and Liita okay? Is bad luck done with them? Corin can't help but to feel the occasional twitch in the ship that wasn't there before...</p>
<p>Eventually Din climbs down the ladder and joins them below. “We're in the clear.” He's about to say something else, sees Corin and makes a frustrated sound. Walking over, he kneels down and examines the wound above Corin's knee. “But we have some damages to the ship. She took a beating to protect us so we're going to have to set down on a nearby planet to do some repairs.”</p>
<p>Corin clenches his jaw to avoid hissing with pain or pulling his leg away from him. “The kid?”</p>
<p>“Up in his seat. Asleep. He's exhausted.” Din's hands move up to touch by the wound to Corin's hip and this time he can't help the automatic twitch away. Sighing again, Din lowers his hands. “I'll get the bacta. You're bleeding bad.”</p>
<p>“It's just soft tissue.” Corin says in an effort to soothe the worry he can hear in his voice. Bad luck made it so he was hit, but good luck saved bone and big arteries.“No permanent damage. I'm f-”</p>
<p>“Don't.” Din growls. “Don't you dare say it.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.” Zev'sonya says quietly, her voice filled with heavy guilt.</p>
<p>Din looks over at her. “Explain it to me. Seeing what that friend of yours is responsible for creating, why would you want to bring us here?” He nods towards Leave-it. “Bring him?”</p>
<p>Corin wants to say something, feeling bad at seeing how sad and guilty Zev'sonya looks, but she answers before he can.</p>
<p>“When I was 20, we were hired by this rich couple to bring their child to Cornelius Evazan. The child had advanced brainrot. Nothing anybody could do. And he cured it.” Zev'sonya's voice is flat. “When I was about to turn 22, we got a lot of credits to bring a couple with pig-lizard flu to him as they knew he was their final hope. And he cured them. Two years ago, we escorted a rich Nikto here to be cured of a deadly plague and Evazan did it like it was nothing. I've seen that man do the impossible.” She shakes her head slowly. “But I've also seen him do horrible things. He's a genius, but he's insane. I was just hoping... It was stupid.”</p>
<p>Mose looks torn between feeling guilty as well and the need to defend her.</p>
<p>Corin reaches out and brushes gentle fingers by her arm. “Hey, it's okay. We all do things for people we care about.”</p>
<p>Din nods, sighing yet again. “Let's just try to avoid more insane doctors in the future. Agreed?” He gets up. “Now, I'll get that bacta. I've set course for a planet about five hours away. Zev'sonya, Mose, you should try to get some rest. Leave-it will probably be out of it for at least a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>Five hours? Corin had seen on the map that there were planets much closer than that. What is Din planning? Shouldn't they get as far away from Evazan as possible? As fast as possible? “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>When Din says the planet's name, Corin instantly understands the reason for the slight detour and he has an eerie flashback of how Din and Mose had stood there during the battle, frozen, under the child's spell. The little bean had not hurt them, that would never happen, but the child had nearly gotten himself killed because of it. Those powers just keep getting stronger and stronger...</p>
<p> Corin feels a weird combination of hope and fear.<br/>
So they are finally going to find him.</p>
<p>Marcus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad luck is not done.<br/>The hunt for Marcus beings.<br/>Plus there is an arm wrestling tournament, some shopping and a lesson in manners.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://ibb.co/RGK9DVZ"></a><br/><br/><i>The too generous art-deity cac0daemonia has gifted us with this AMAZING piece where Baby decides to take care of business and save his dads and friends. Look at that furious determination combined with that ADORABLE fuzzy head and nose wrinkles, I am in awe! Din's clenched fist, Mose's weapon and the damage done to the droids... this is one baby you do NOT want to mess with! &lt;3 </i><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><br/><p>Doctor Cornelius Evazan kneels down and gently touches the red liquid on the floor. It's cold, coagulating, not good. He prefers it fresh, but there were other things to attend to before he could deal with this.<br/>
A droid holds the tray with the holoprojector and Antonia Motti's tall, gangly figure appears in miniature size. She does not look pleased, but then she rarely did. </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>The doctor gives a little smile. “Your grandson. Are you still willing to pay for him?”</p><p>He can see the pure fury flashing in her eyes despite the poor holo-picture.<br/>
“Standard prize for him alive.” Motti replies, her voice as cold as ice. “Twice, if he's dead.” Her holo-projection flickers and shuts down as she ends the communication link.</p><p>“Burning the candle in both ends?” Moff Gideon says as he steps out of the shadows and into view. “That could end up burning you, doctor.”</p><p>The doctor's smile widens.</p><p>“And why do you bother with that woman? That Valentis traitor ran off with her fortune.” Gideon looks around with clear distaste for the dirty surroundings.</p><p>“Just a part of it. Not all of it.” Evazan lifts his hand and gently sucks the blood off his fingers. Good thing that pretty boy was kind enough to leave a little something of himself behind. “And she's got powerful friends in the New Republic. Maybe some of them can even get a death sentence lifted. It could make life a lot easier for me.”</p><p>Sighing as if he was suffering greatly, Gideon steps aside as a small box-like droid zooms by to halt next to Evazan and starts to gather up the blood on the floor. “Valentis is of no interest to me. You promised me Djarin and the asset.”</p><p>The doctor looks up at the other shape there, the one who had not moved at all, and his smile turns into pure glee. “Oh, we'll get him too.” It had been quite interesting to see the Mandalorian react so badly to his old battle droids, but Evazan knew to exploit a weak spot when he saw one.</p><p>-</p><p>An exhausted silence fills the Razor Crest as they glide towards their new destination. The silence is deafening compared to the loud fight on the space station. Even as the hours go by, it still feels unsafe to relax. Every time the ship twitches, Zev'sonya's hand goes to her blaster.<br/>
Din, the child and Corin are up in the cockpit, though she has no idea how Corin managed to climb that ladder with his busted hip and leg. It makes her uncomfortable just thinking about it.<br/>
Mose is as quiet and uneasy as she is. Especially when feeding time comes around and there is no sign of the Huttlet wanting to emerge for food.</p><p>“Is Junior okay?” Zev'sonya asks as he frowns down at his belly.</p><p>“She's refusing to come out.” Mose sighs and puts the food back in the crate. “The fight scared her.”</p><p>Guilt hits Zev'sonya hard. “You two shouldn't have been here.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Mose glances over at her. “We look after each other, Lorda. Remember?” He settles back to sleep some more. “She needs time.”</p><p>Not too long after this, the blond lying on a blanket on the floor starts to regain consciousness.<br/>
Leo groans. “Never thought I'd be <i>this</i> glad to be on Din's ship...”</p><p>Zev walks over to where he's lying. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Hung over. Which isn't fair as the doc didn't even give me anything to drink.”</p><p>Leo moves over on his side, places a hand against the floor and tries to get up on his feet, but he is awfully groggy and uncoordinated so Zev'sonya places her boot to his shoulder and prevents him. “Don't.”</p><p>Slumping back down to lie flat on the floor, Leo says: “Then you sit down here with me.”<br/>
She hesitates, so Leo gives her a faint smile. “Either you sit down or I stand up. My mum would've slapped me silly for lying about like a lazy bum when a lady is talking to me.”</p><p>Exhaling a laugh, being referred to as a lady is too bizarre, Zev'sonya sits down next to him to prevent him from speaking more rubbish. “Fine. As you are clearly delirious, I'm sitting.”</p><p>Leo makes an effort to sit up at least, but quickly finds he's too weak even for that, especially with Zev'sonya shoving him back down, so he inches up to rest his head on her thigh instead.<br/>
Closing his eyes again, he makes a satisfied sigh.</p><p>There is a moment of silence. Zev'sonya needs it to build up her courage for the words she's about to say; “I'm sorry.” She can count on one hand all the times she's said that throughout her life.</p><p>Leo makes a confused sound, but doesn't open his eyes. “For what?”</p><p>“For this.” She replies. “For dragging you here. For wasting your time.” <i>For giving you hope.</i></p><p>Leo smiles a little. “Not wasted. I got to spend time with you.”</p><p>He sounds so happy, so content, that it cuts her inside. It physically hurts. She doesn't want this. She never asked for this thing between them. She... She doesn't want to watch him die.<br/>
Zev'sonya reaches out and, after a brief hesitation, runs her fingers carefully through his hair.<br/>
Leo's smile widens, still not opening his eyes, acting like there is no other place he'd rather be.<br/>
Zev'sonya feels lost. She can't stay and yet she can't run away. What is she going to do?<br/>
Looking over at Mose, she sees he's watching them, and there is sadness in his eyes as well.</p><p>By the time they land, Leo is stable on his feet and Zev'sonya can't get off the ship fast enough. It feels like she can't breathe in there.</p><p>The planet is warm and humid, covered with thick jungle surrounding the city they have landed in. The docking area is bright, the surfaces mostly white or cream colored, a stark contrast to the lush greenery outside of the city. There is a spaceport nearby, so there are a lot of different species wandering around, but there is a slightly higher number of what Zev'sonya recognizes as Devaronians. She's met plenty on her travels and know a lot of them work as spacescouts. The males tend to be idiots and the women far too clever for her taste.</p><p>Next to the Razor Crest, Tyven's ship is already powered down and Liita is standing next to it with a sour look on her face, along with Raga who has both hands on Paz' shoulder and is fidgeting with it.</p><p>Din marches over, followed the rest and Zev'sonya at the back. “You okay?” He asks the big guy.</p><p>“Shoulder got dislocated in the fight. I popped it back in. He's sore, but he'll be fine.” Raga answers.<br/>
Paz merely glowers.</p><p>“Thank you. For helping back there.” Corin says. “I'm still having trouble believing you're here.”</p><p>“You've said that seven times over the radio already.” Liita states, her eyes on the Razor Crest. “Can you all go away now so I can start the repairs?”</p><p>-</p><p>The day is ending on the planet, dusk is turning into night, and Corin merely listens as the others agree to find lodgings for the night and get some rest while Liita works. (Paz offers to come back and get her so she can get some sleep in an actual bed later, but she waves him away and is already focused on the Razor Crest, quite satisfied with the idea of spending the night in her hammock.)</p><p>With that established, they head into the crowded city. While the atmosphere of the place itself seem peaceful enough, it is impossible not to notice the attention Mose draws with his very presence and few of the looks sent his way are friendly. It makes Corin nervous. No more bad luck, please.<br/>
Especially as the little Womp Rat is acting odd as well. He's very quiet, unusually still and those big beautiful eyes of his keep staring at the jungle. He doesn't seem scared, just... attentive.</p><p>Good luck makes it so it doesn't take too long before they find a place. The woman owning the building does send Mose a displeased look, but the credits placed on the counter is clearly too tempting to resist and she agrees to let them stay. And in clean, lovely rooms.</p><p>While Corin would rather die than admit it out loud, he is relieved when he can sit down on the bed and give his leg and hip a rest. The wounds burn. The child had tried to reach out and heal him twice on the ship, but Corin had told him no. He'd used his powers a lot on the space station and Corin knows they tend to get a little unstable if he uses them again too soon after his rest. That's when things start to float while he's asleep and a hiccup will make the Razor Crest buck. The bacta is doing its thing, the wounds are healing, it is just taking a little longer than with baby magic.</p><p>Corin also hopes that maybe Din can get some rest. He's been a bundle of quiet stress since the space station. The child using his powers on him, holding him back and going into danger had upset Din plenty, but Corin suspects that isn't all that is bothering him. He's too jumpy.<br/>
Looking up at the pacing Mandalorian, Corin tries to keep his voice soft and non-confrontational, nervously stroking the head of the child in his arms to give himself courage. “Din... Are you okay?”</p><p>Din nods, but his fingers keep twitching and he can't really keep still for more than a couple of minutes. He doesn't want to talk and Corin respects that. If Din wants him to know, he'll tell him.</p><p>Backing off, Corin gets the child ready for bed instead, ignoring the faint protests that he knows is mostly habit more han anything else as the little one is already yawning and still tired from using his powers. Once the little bean is ready for sleep and sitting among the pillows on the bed, Corin removes his own armor and strips down to his underwear, checking on the bacta bandages.</p><p>“How's it looking?”</p><p>Corin strangles a startled sound. He hadn't heard Din move over from across the room where he'd been fidgeting with his rifle by the window, but now his gloved fingers gently touch by Corin's hip-bone where the corner of the bacta patch has curled up a little. “I'm fine.”</p><p>Din grunts, doesn't sound convinced.</p><p>“I'm fine.” Corin insists with a mildly frustrated smile. He is. It hurts, yes, but he's had worse and survived. This is just temporary. Good luck. “I just want to get some sleep. You should too.”</p><p>Sighing, Din runs his thumb over Corin's skin. “In a while.” And he wanders back to the window to keep watch. His shoulders seem to carry some invisible weight that is threatening to crush him...</p><p>Corin pulls on some comfortable sweatpants and curls up on the bed with the child where he quietly watches the now familiar silhouette of Din by the window. There is pain radiating from Din, old pain, Corin recognizes it because he carries so much of it himself. He wants to help, but has no idea how. Din is so strong, unlike Corin, maybe he doesn't want him interfering? But he looks so alone.<br/>
“Din...?” Corin can't find the words, so he reaches out his hand instead. Maybe they don't need to talk?</p><p>Din hesitates, just for a second, then he takes it and lets Corin pull him close and into a warm embrace. Din shivers, once, hard, then he burrows even closer, wraps his arm around the child as well, and eventually his muscles slowly start to ease down and he begins to relax.</p><p>-</p><p>Even having a nice, clean room does little to cheer Paz up. His shoulder hurts, he's hungry but too tired to bother going hunting for food, and he shouldn't even be here. Stupid Din.</p><p>Lying on the bed, on his back, he watches as Raga places her jetpack on a nearby chair, her blaster on the night table, before joining him.</p><p>Being in unfamiliar surroundings, there is no way either of them are removing their armor, much less their helmets, and that makes him even more pissed off.<br/>
Paz grabs her wrist, rolls over to have his back towards her and holds her hand to his breastplate as Raga inches up real close against his back and the front of her helmet gently tap the back of his.<br/>
<br/>
The first soul to annoy him tomorrow is dead meat.</p><p>-</p><p>Zev'sonya tosses and turns. Usually she would have been delighted at sleeping in a nice, clean room on a journey instead of the usual shitty places she and Mose tended to end up in during their earlier years, but she can't relax.<br/>
Her body is tense and anxious. Her mind keeps churning and guilt is gnawing.</p><p>Rolling over on her side, she looks over at Mose. He's drowsing on his back at the opposite side of the room where she'd piled every pillow and every blanket she could get her hands on. He seems to be resting, at least.<br/>
Why can't she?</p><p>Frustrated, she has one incredibly bad idea and sits up. She shouldn't. She really shouldn't.</p><p>Thirty seconds later, she's stalking down the hallway and stops to knock on a door. When it slides open, she asks a single question; “Can I come in?” She sounds as annoyed and frustrated as she feels.</p><p>Leo blinks, surprised to see her but not in a bad way. He takes a step back and gestures for her to enter.</p><p>She does.</p><p>-</p><p>While Paz gives her strict instructions not to enter the city alone, Liita only waits two minutes after he has left before doing exactly that. She needs equipment and parts and if someone decides to hassle her? Well, she still has her blaster.</p><p>Despite the late hour, she's lucky enough to find a seller still open for business and she gets the things she needs. The Razor Crest isn't badly damaged, she's a tough old girl, so luckily Liita doesn't need too advanced stuff. Most of it she can find on the ship itself.<br/>
Heading back to the Razor Crest, firmly ignoring the curious looks her way, Liita is busy creating a work schedule in her head and nearly misses it.</p><p>She comes to an abrupt halt, turns and stares with wide-eyed disbelief at the poster on the wall.<br/>
It's an ad for an art exhibition. But it is the image of the artist that has Liita stunned.</p><p>That is a face she hasn't seen in many years. The last time Liita saw that face was when she watched her die on a planet with red sand.</p><p>“Mom...?”</p><p>-</p><p>It's in the middle of the night. Something smacks into Mose's face.<br/>
Opening his eyes, too tired to jump to attention and the impact not hard enough to activate his battle instinct, he is puzzled to see Junior looking down at him with her palm planted just below his eye.</p><p>Relief washes over her face. Tears start to well up in her eyes and her lower lip start to tremble.</p><p>Mose quickly realizes that seeing him down, she must have thought he had suffered the same fate as her parent. The last time there had been a blaster battle, her parent had died and she had been torn from her safety to cruelty and terrible pain. Her world had been her pouch and she had known very little except for parental love until that moment. It was pure luck that had placed Din and his kind heart there to save her from further horror. Not too many would have bothered to save a Huttlet...</p><p>Mose lifts a hand and gently runs it over her head. “I'm okay, little one.” He carefully wipes away a tear that escapes her left eye and some drool from her lip, then sits up and holds her close with one arm. He strokes his other hand over her back in a reassuring gesture. “What happened to your parent isn't going to happen to me. I promise.”</p><p>Junior burrows closer and sobs against his skin.</p><p>Oh how Mose wishes he could protect her from the harsh reality, but he knows she's eventually going to have to be prepared to meet hatred and disgust everywhere she goes, simply for being a Hutt. And blaster fire is going to be a part of her life no matter how he hates the idea of it.<br/>
“I'm sorry...”Mose murmurs, continuing to stroke her head and back until she cries herself to an exhausted sleep in his arms. “I'm so sorry...”</p><p>-</p><p>Waking the next morning, Corin is relieved to find his wounds much improved, bacta patches are awesome, and even better: Din appears calmer, especially after he gets to examine and confirm that Corin's injuries are improving. Excellent luck. The only one who appears unchanged from the previous day, who is still too quiet and looking at the jungle, is the child... </p><p>Corin and Din are the first to leave their room, but they are soon joined by the others and they all head back to the Razor Crest to check up on the solitary member of the group.</p><p>Corin is not surprised that Liita is awake and already working on the ship. She seems even more shut down than usual, but Din manages to pry out of her that she figures the ship will be good to go within the day.<br/>
Din nods and informs them; “Me and Corin will head back into the city with the kid. We have business there. If you guys want to get on the other ship and take off, go ahead. If you're staying, no one wanders off by themselves. This is a crowded place, don't trust anyone.”</p><p>Paz snorts, clearly finding it ridiculous that Din thinks he can tell him what to do, while Corin automatically draws himself up to attention at the authoritative tone of Din's voice and feels the tense pull in his stomach that he always got back at the Academy with the officers.</p><p>“We got time.” Raga says, arms crossed and leaning against the hull of the Razor Crest next to the large Mandalorian. “We'll stick around and wait for you.”</p><p>There is a loud metallic clang that makes Corin jump, but he quickly realizes that it was just Paz who had slammed his helmet back against the ship to vent his frustration and Corin decides it might be wise to leave with Din before those two get into it.</p><p>The child in his arms giggles at the tension. Clearly he's been spending too much time with Din...</p><p>“Okay, we're going.” Corin says, glancing over at Din to get confirmation. “Right?”</p><p>Din nods, turns and starts walking. Corin eases the child into the sling he's put on and gets him comfortable and able to peek over Corin's shoulder before they follow.</p><p>Corin has just caught up when the Mandalorian suddenly spins around, grabs Corin by the arm and yanks him over to a wall and presses his back against it next to him. Corin is too startled to comment, he just stares as Din leans over and peers around the corner of the wall.</p><p>Startled, yes, but also really curious to see what would make Din hide, Corin leans over as well and looks for danger.<br/>
To his puzzlement, he sees nothing to explain Din's behavior. All he can see is a group of travelers walking towards a ship nearby. It's an interesting mix of souls, sure, a shifty looking male human, a blue female Twi'lek, a huge red male Devaronian and a droid, and they are loud and obnoxious, but no more than many others around the docking area? Yet it is only after they're out of sight that Din relaxes, even lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Corin is dying to ask, dying to know what it was about that crew that would make a warrior like Din hide, but it might be a sore point and he doesn't want to risk angering him. So he forces his curiosity away, puts on a neutral expression and nurtures a weak hope that maybe Din will tell him.<br/>
He doubts, but maybe?</p><p>And as if he can sense Corin's thoughts, Din abruptly stalks off without looking at him.</p><p>The child chirps and Corin glances back at the little bean. “I have no idea. <i>You</i> ask him.”</p><p>Making a little sound of unease, the child sinks down to hide behind Corin's shoulder.</p><p>Corin nods with a faint hum. “Yeah. I know what you mean.”</p><p>Leaving the docking area and heading back into the center of the city, it doesn't take long before Din starts asking around if anyone has heard about this mysterious 'Marcus.'</p><p>For hours, it seems like a futile mission. No one appears to know anything and Corin is starting to wonder if they're on a wild nerf chase despite Cara meaning well. Bad luck, that's all.<br/>
She had said this Marcus was occasionally here. Maybe he had left and they had missed him? </p><p>Corin is about to air his theory, plus discretely deal with his hip wound bleeding again, more bad luck, when Din speaks to an old man and instead of the usual shrug, the ancient looking creature actually nods and says; “Marcus? Yes, I know Marcus.”</p><p>“Do you know where we can find him?” Din asks.</p><p>The old man points towards the jungle.</p><p>-</p><p>To pass time at the docking area, Paz and Raga play a little with arm wrestling. They set up one of Liita's work tables and go at it. Raga never wins against Paz, but that doesn't stop her from trying and she's really making him work for every victory. After a while, an overconfident Leave-it challenges Raga and Paz steps back to admire what he knows is going to happen.</p><p>The silly boy yelps in pain as the back of his hand is slammed against the table.</p><p>Raga looks over at Zev'sonya, who snorts and shakes her head, even crosses her arms demonstratively. Paz glances over at the disinterested Mose, who is currently watching some dock workers eying him warily, and he wonders if he could beat the Hutt. Those arms are huge, but-</p><p>His chain of thinking is broken as Paz notices the male Zabrak sauntering over to hover behind Liita as she's leaning in to work on some wires on the lower side of the Razor Crest's belly. There is something about the look on that guy's face that Paz does NOT like.</p><p>“Come on.” The Zabrak says with what he probably thinks is charm, unaware of Paz stepping up behind him. “I'm telling you; you'd look real pretty if you smiled. You got such a lovely face. Why so grumpy? Give me a smile and-”</p><p>Paz uses all of his height and bulk to loom as ominously as possible when the guy notices his presence and spins around to face him. Or, more precisely, Paz' chest. He slowly lifts his gaze to the visor looking down at him and the Zabrak swallows hard. “Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your girlfriend, Mando.”</p><p>Paz doesn't move. “She's not my girlfriend.” He points at Raga. “That's my spouse.”</p><p>The Zabrak looks over just as a big Iktotchi falls off his chair and crashes to the floor after thinking he could do better than Leave-it when it came to challenging Raga to an arm wrestling contest. The small crowd that has gathered around to watch cheers.<br/>
Swallowing hard once more, the Zabrak looks back up at Paz. “It was just a compliment, man.”</p><p>“Smile.” Paz says.</p><p>The Zabrak frowns. “What?”</p><p>“Smile.” Paz clenches his hands into fists so tight that his gloves creak. “You'd look prettier if you smiled. So; smile.”</p><p>Hesitating, the Zabrak glances around. Seeing how there are no one to help him, he forces a strained smile.</p><p>“Hmm. Looks like I was wrong.” Paz tilts his head. “You're not even pretty when you smile. You still look like a creep.” There is a deep sense of satisfaction when Paz' fist connects with the guy's face and knocks him down.</p><p>He's admiring his work, relishing the pained groan from the squirming shape on the ground, when Liita absently reaches her hand out in Paz' direction. “Hand me the spanner.”</p><p>Paz does. “Aren't you done yet?”</p><p>“Almost...” Liita reaches in, tightens something, knocks the spanner at it and tightens it some more before straightening back up. “There.” She walks over to her remaining work table, lifting her feet a little extra to step over the squirming Zabrak without touching him, and gathers up her tools there. “But might as well do some maintenance while they're gone.”</p><p>“No.” Paz walks over, stepping on the Zabrak and getting a lovely yelp, and takes a light hold of her neck. “You're coming with me. You're taking a break.”</p><p>Huffing annoyed, Liita walks on stiff legs as he maneuvers her away from the ships. “Where are we going?”</p><p>Paz glances over at Raga as they pass the almost completely surrounded table. “We're heading into city. Be back in a bit.”<br/>
Raga gives him an absent wave before focusing with glee on her new opponent.</p><p>They walk in silence into the center of the city and Paz directs her into the market place. He gives Liita a light shove when she wants to pause in front of a tool display, ignores her grumbled complaint and marches on until they end up where he intended.<br/>
“Go. Find the one you want.” Paz orders, giving her another light shove to make her step near the stall with an impressive selection of jackets in all sizes, shapes, colors and fabrics.</p><p>Liita seems a little reluctant, glances back at him but only gets an encouraging nod in return and eventually she starts looking at the wares. The seller tries to inch closer and start pushing stuff she wants to sell, but Paz gets her attention and slowly shakes his head in a very threatening manner.<br/>
The seller takes the not so subtle hint and backs off.</p><p>Liita checks out a couple of different jackets, but it doesn't take too long before there is one in particular that catches her attention. A sturdy and cool looking leather jacket.</p><p>Paz could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on her lips when Liita tries the jacket on and it fits, but that fragment of happiness disappears like Barthor from a fight when the seller starts going on about how it is pure Gundark hide of the highest quality and how that jacket will last for a long time. Liita takes the jacket off and hangs it back where she'd found it.</p><p>Frowning, Paz crosses his arms. “What? You don't like it?”</p><p>“It's Gundark.” Liita mutters. “It's expensive.” Her old jacket had been held together in some places with thread and metal pins. She sighs and starts looking at the other jackets.</p><p>Paz nods, then gestures the seller over and points at the Gundark jacket. “We'll take that one.”</p><p>Liita tries to object, especially when she hears what the seller wants for the jacket, but Paz ignores her. He pays for the jacket, hands it to the flustered Zeltron and guides her by a grip on her neck back out of the stall again.<br/>
Realizing she can't make him change his mind, Liita puts the jacket on as they walk and not long after, Paz sees that hint of a smile again. It's a rare sight. He savors it.</p><p>-</p><p>Raga is restless. She's bored with the arm wrestling. A small tournament has now formed at the table, but she is done.<br/>
Paz hasn't returned yet, no sign of Din either, so Raga decides to do the same as her spouse and go into city, aiming to see if there are any exciting blasters to hoard. She's always eager to upgrade.<br/>
Glancing over, Raga sees Leave-it, still cradling his arm, is busy tottering after Zev'sonya like a baby bird, while the Twi'lek is busy cashing in on bets placed on the arm wrestling, so that leaves...</p><p>Mose blinks as Raga steps up in front of him. “Okay, big boy, you're with me. Come on.”</p><p>For the very first time, she sees the Hutt uncertain. He shifts his weight uneasily. “Uh... Me?”</p><p>“Yeah. You.” Raga gestures to Zev'sonya and Leave-it. “Those two are busy. Din and Paz are who knows where. And we're not supposed to wander into city alone, remember? So get a move on.”</p><p>Mose looks like he wants to object some more, but Raga isn't really interested in listening. She doesn't need a baby sitter, so if he doesn't want to come then she'll go alone. But when she stalks off, she hears him following.</p><p>Having a spaceport means lots of souls travel through this place and that usually results in some interesting weapons. Raga saunters from stall to stall, stops by some sellers standing in the doorway of their larger stores, and it takes a long time before anything catches her attention.<br/>
A lovely Devaronian woman claims to have some rare blaster rifles inside the building behind her and Raga figures it can't hurt to have a look. She is about to step inside as the woman moves to let her through the doorway, but then...</p><p>“No Hutts allowed.”</p><p>Raga comes to a halt next to the Devaronian and calmly looks over at her. “He's on my team.”</p><p>The seller gives Mose a quick look of contempt before focusing on Raga again. “No Hutts.”</p><p>Raga shrugs. “Fine. I'll just buy some place else.” She turns and walks away.</p><p>“B-but you won't find weapons like these elsewhere!” The seller shouts after her.</p><p>Raga ignores the woman and walks by Mose. “Come.”</p><p>Mose hesitates. “Shouldn't you check it out, if she's telling the truth? Those rifles might be handy.”</p><p>Already focused on the next stall, Raga keeps walking. “You're on my team. Where we can't go, I don't go.”</p><p>Mose doesn't reply. And it takes several seconds before he follows.</p><p>Raga checks out the goods available, but she's not impressed. There are some decent pieces but nothing worth the prices they are demanding for them. She's considering buying some grenades when she sees her spouse. It's not difficult to spot Paz in a crowd.<br/>
Activating her radio, she contacts him and he instantly stalks towards her, revealing that he has Liita still in tow. She's wearing a new, fancy jacket. “I see you two had more luck shopping than me.”</p><p>“Nothing interesting?” Paz asks.</p><p>“Some possibles, but the stupid woman wouldn't let Mose inside the building.” Raga replies.</p><p>Mose sighs. “I tried to tell her to-”</p><p>Paz makes an offended sound. “So we'll buy elsewhere. Probably shitty quality anyway.” He snaps his fingers at the stunned Mose and points at Liita heading for a tool stall. “Follow her.”</p><p>Mose sends them a final look and does as he's told.</p><p>“Nice jacket.” Raga comments. “Gundark? That had to cost a fortune.” When he just shrugs, Raga shakes her head a little. “Paz... You spent ages gathering those credits. Weren't you saving up for that vambrace upgrade? Isn't that old thing driving you crazy?”</p><p>Paz shrugs again. “I owed her a new jacket. She liked that jacket.” No regret, no hesitation, he just sounds pleased. </p><p>Raga sighs, feeling too much, so she grabs his arm, pulls him down into a firm kov'nyn, then a hug.</p><p>Paz awkwardly hugs her back. “Uh, what is this for?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Okay.” He hugs her closer.</p><p>-</p><p>Corin is reluctant, truth be told, to leave the city and wander off into the jungle. The scenery is beautiful, sure, but he didn't just sleep through language and map lessons; wilderness survival was not exactly his best subject either. Corin knows how to shoot things and make battle strategies, not which plant is edible and which gives you endless tummy ache or worse...<br/>
But Din goes, so Corin follows. And he hopes good luck goes with them.</p><p>They follow what seems to be a well-traveled path for a long while, even end up crossing a couple of frothing rivers on bridges made out of vines that seems to be as old as the planet itself, but as the jungle thickens, the path gets harder and harder to see until it vanishes completely.</p><p>-<i>Oh well, bad luck, we tried, can we go back now?</i> Corin wants to say, swatting at some insect that seems quite set on invading his personal space to get to his bleeding wound. But knowing better than to sass, he keeps quiet like a good soldier and waits to be told what to do.</p><p>“The kid.” Din suddenly says. “Let the kid down.”</p><p>Corin hesitates, not sure if he wants to risk the child eating something or something trying to eat the child, but Din's entire posture gives no room for arguing so he reluctantly obeys.</p><p>The little bean makes a happy sound as its tiny feet touches ground, looking up and around at the surroundings with a cheerful twitch of the big ears.</p><p>Corin is fighting against the urge to pick him back up into the safety of his embrace and Din steps closer to Corin, ready to stop him, when the child chirps and starts wobbling off into the jungle.<br/>
They follow.</p><p>While the small child has no problem making his way, Din soon has to resort to weapons to cut a path through vines and branches to follow him. Corin draws his blaster and keeps a wary eye on their surroundings, having seen the shadows of more than one large animal moving nearby.</p><p>They are both a little surprised when they come upon what has probably been a military outpost once, now abandoned and overgrown and with heavy damage from what looks to have been a violent attack. Corin recognizes it as New Republic origin.</p><p>Ignoring the skeleton of an outpost, completely uninterested, the child walks on, following whatever instinct is driving him.<br/>
They follow. Corin holds the blaster a little tighter.</p><p>His heart does a somersault when Corin sees the little bean trudge straight towards the edge of what seems to be a steep cliff and he is about to dart forward to grab him when Din does it instead.<br/>
Safe in the arms of the Mandalorian, the child chirps as he looks up at the visor and points outwards at the thick jungle below them.</p><p>Din nods and gestures Corin closer.</p><p>Warily approaching them, not keen on standing too close to that drop, Corin asks; “What?”</p><p>“Hold on tight.” Din says and wraps his arm around Corin's waist.</p><p>“Wait, no, nonono!” Corin yelps, but it's too late. Seconds later, he's got his arms around Din's neck and he's holding for dear life as the jetpack carries them off. Bad luck. Definitely bad luck!</p><p>They cover a lot more distance like this, though most of it goes unnoticed by Corin who is hiding his face against Din, and when they 'finally' touch ground again; Corin stumbles a step away on weak knees and draws a relieved sigh. At least he didn't end up in the ocean this time.<br/>
The jungle is not as thick where they have landed and looking around, Corin can see the path again just as the child points for Din to carry him that way.</p><p>Din walks and Corin, after drawing a shaky hand through his hair to look a little less electrocuted, follows.</p><p>It is surprising and yet not at the same time when they come upon it.</p><p>Of course there would be a weird temple in the middle of this jungle.</p><p>There is sound and movement to the left of them and Corin spins around, blaster raised, in a defensive move. Whatever it is, he will kill it long before it gets near the child or Din.<br/>
Corin can't help a startled sound from escaping as something yanks the blaster out of his hands and it flies away.</p><p>It flies right into the gloved hand of a robed shape.</p><p>Automatically placing his body between the child and danger, Din draws his blaster but the same thing happens and the shape is now holding a blaster in each of their hands.<br/>
“Who are you?” The shape speaks and it sounds male. “And what do you want from this place?”</p><p>“Sorcerer.” Din sneers and Corin realizes that the Mandalorian has no idea how dangerous these Force users can be and how unwise it is to antagonize them.</p><p>“W-we're looking for Marcus.” Corin blurts out, eager to draw the shape's attention to him and for them harm him if needs be, not Din or the child. “A friend said we could find him here.”</p><p>The shape lets the blasters drop to the ground and uses their hands to pull back the hood of the robe, revealing a human with shaggy red hair and blue eyes.<br/>
“I'm Marcus.” </p><p>He's young and yet there is a calm confidence in his eyes that is usually found with someone a lot older. He is all alone against two armed men and there is not a hint of fear in his posture. His clothes are ragged and unfitting of his shape, his hair unkempt, and yet, Corin can't help noticing, there is something attractive about him.</p><p>“And I ask again,” Marcus continues, “who are you and what do you want?”</p><p>Leaning over to peer over Din's arm, revealing itself, the child tilts his head and chirps a greeting.</p><p>Marcus' eyes go wide with shocked surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din sighs. A lot.<br/>Paz finds himself in an unexpected place.<br/>And there is a late night adventure...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/><br/><i>Poor Corin is learning to hate the jetpack at the same time that the child is having the time of his life and of course cac0daemonia manages to capture it to PERFECTION! Baby leaning and watching with glee, while you can tell how miserable Dad#2 is by Corin's death-grip on Din's shoulder and how he hides his face against Din to not see the world fly by at neck-breaking speed xD Look at the folds in Corin's shirt and Din's cloak, the hint of shoulderblades at Corin's backplate and the curve of his neck... And don't get me started on the gorgeous jungle and the mesmerizing vines, as well as the mist-heavy clouds in the background. Now all you, dear reader, have to do is imagine the incredibly smug smirk on Din's face under that helmet, and you can truly appreciate the wonder that is this masterpiece!</i><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><br/><p>“How?” Marcus says. His voice heavy with disbelief.</p><p>Still with a protective hold on the child and still with his other arm up, flame thrower at the ready, Din sounds wary but not entirely out for blood. “You know this child?”</p><p>Staring for a few seconds longer as the child gives him a light wave, Marcus then snaps out of it with a jolt. “I...” He looks from Din to Corin and back at the child again. “No. I think?”</p><p>Corin frowns. “You think?”</p><p>“There was someone in our ranks. Someone who looked... just like that. But older.” Marcus's eyes scan the child. “They feel... similar. The Force is incredibly strong with this one.”</p><p>The words makes tension creep into Corin's neck and shoulders. The information given to them during the war regarding Force users was limited and probably filled with imperial propaganda, but he can't help how little he likes the idea of their child resembling one of these 'sorcerers' as Din calls them. Corin doesn't want the little bean involved with the Force users politics and their wars. They're all bad luck. All of them, both sides.</p><p>“So you know where others that look like him are?” Din asks, lowering his arm a little.</p><p>Marcus sighs. “I'm afraid not. I honestly didn't think there were any left.” He takes a step towards the child but stops when Din takes a step backwards and raises his arm again. “Where did you find this child? It's not yours, is it?”</p><p>“He is now.” Corin states, moving between him and his family of two. If Marcus thinks he can take the child away from them, not even the mystical Force will be able to save him.</p><p>Smiling a little, clearly picking up on the message, probably feeling the defensive rage from Corin, Marcus nods. “Understood.” He steals a final glance at the child. “You were looking for me? Why?”</p><p>“You said it yourself.” Din replies in a carefully neutral voice. “The kid is strong. He's going to need someone to teach him how to control his magic.”</p><p>You want me to train... him?” For some reason, this amuses Marcus. Clearing his throat, he gestures towards the temple. “This place was once a place for training of Jedi. I'm hoping that one day we can restore it to its former glory.”</p><p>Corin doesn't really see it as a fitting place to let a child play, much less learn how to deal with its magic powers. Nature has claimed a lot of the different buildings. Some pillars and what looks like shattered statues are completely covered with vines, it is going to take no small amount of work to turn it into anything resembling glorious. Frowning, Corin glances over at the child and his frown deepens as he sees how the little bean appears absolutely delighted with the surroundings.</p><p>The child is smiling and looking around with big eyes and twitching ears, entirely without fear. It reaches out a tiny hand as if trying to touch something Corin can't see. There must be something about these surroundings that appeals to his powers. Good or bad luck? Either way, Corin doesn't like it. He doesn't like it one bit. He also dislikes how Din's body language is slowly relaxing.<br/>
Corin wants to grab the child and run away. Far, far away from this place. And Marcus.</p><p>Marcus, who turns back and also focuses on the child. “How old is he?”</p><p>“Fifty.” Din replies.</p><p>“Fifty one.” Corin testily corrects.</p><p>Marcus goes from startled to confused and back to amused within seconds. “I guess that makes sense.” He bends down and picks up a rock that he holds out on his palm. Half a second later, the rock shivers and rises into the air to hover above Marcus' hand.</p><p>The child tilts its head and chirps before reaching its own hand out to mimic the other Force user, but instead of one, ten rocks rise from the ground around them to hover mid-air.</p><p>Din sighs. “Does that mean you can help him?”</p><p>Wide-eyed, Marcus lets his rock fall to his palm and lowers his hand. He watches as the child makes the still hovering rocks move in a hypnotic pattern. “I can try.” He sounds wary at the idea. “But it's not something I can teach him over night. I would have to take him with me. To the Core.”</p><p>Corin flinches, clenches his hands into fists and snaps his gaze over at Din, expecting him to object.</p><p>Din is silent.</p><p>-What?!<br/>
Corin draws a sharp breath. “Din!” But no more words follow as Din merely lifts a hand to signal for silence and old habit makes Corin shut his mouth so hard he can hear his teeth click. But anger burns in his chest. Why isn't Din telling this man there is no way they'll give up the child?</p><p>“Think about it.” Marcus says, his voice unbearably gentle. “I'll be here for three more days.”</p><p>Din nods. He looks down at the child, who is squirming and wants to be let down, but his words are for Marcus. “We have companions back in the city. They're waiting for us.”</p><p>“I understand.” Marcus replies. “May the Force be with you.”</p><p>Corin, jaw clenched so hard it hurts, wants to tell him where he can shove that Force of his. </p><p>The child, realizing when Din turns away from the temple that they are going to leave, squeaks angrily as he is clearly not happy about the decision. The rocks hovering in the air is sent flying in every direction, sparks igniting where they hit rock surface and one projectile even leaves a small hole as it goes straight through the trunk of a small tree. He does <b>not</b> want to leave.</p><p>Din murmurs something soothing in Mando'a, but neither the child or Corin are especially mollified by it.<br/>
Corin have several questions for Din, but he's not going to ask in front of Marcus and so Corin reluctantly accepts the hand Din reaches out to him and allows him to tug him close before the horrible jetpack carries them off.</p><p>-</p><p>Zev'sonya is heading back to the inn with Leo trailing at her heels as usual when she sees the others returning from the city. She is a bit relieved as she knows how violent souls often see Mose's mere presence as an excuse to lash out and it doesn't look like they have been fighting. If she'd suspected that Raga would have the audacity to run off with her Hutt, Zev'sonya would have paid more attention, stopped her crazy plan and gone in his place. Mose's safety is her responsibility, but she'd been distracted by all those credits and Leo's nagging, so that woman had simply sauntered off with him.</p><p>“Nice!” Leo exclaims at the sight of Liita “That is one cool jacket!”</p><p>“I know.” She replies in her usual deadpan way.</p><p>Shaking her head with a smile, Zev'sonya notices that Mose is just standing there. Her smile fades as she sees how he is thoughtfully fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist while looking over at Raga and Paz huddled nearby. Mose looks... unsettled.<br/>
Stalking over to him, Zev'sonya has a horrible suspicion. “<i>What's wrong?</i>” She asks in Huttese. “<i>Did they give you shit?</i>” Her hand goes to her blaster. “<i>If those jerks think-</i>”</p><p>Mose reaches out and places a hand over hers, preventing her from drawing the weapon. “<i>No, boss. Calm down.</i>” He switches to Basic. “They didn't...” He struggles to find the right words. “She refused to buy some weapons she wanted because Hutts aren't allowed inside the stores. I tried to tell her she should at least check out the weapons, we might need them, but she wouldn't listen to me. And he agreed with her.” Mose sounds confused and a little troubled.</p><p>But Zev'sonya exhales, a wave of happiness spreading through her and washing out her anger. Finally. Finally someone else is seeing what she's always known; Mose deserves better. He's not like the other Hutts. He shouldn't suffer for their sins.<br/>
He's the most loyal soul she's ever met. He's been her only friend throughout all these years. </p><p>“So what did you get, big guy?” Leo's cheerful voice shatters the moment. </p><p>“Peace and quiet, as you weren't around.” Mose rumbles, benignly annoyed with his presence.</p><p>Leo huffs with offense. “Hey!”</p><p>Turning away to hide her amused grin, Zev'sonya is just in time to see Din landing nearby and how Corin basically pushes himself away the second his boots touch ground, breaking the Mandalorian's grip on him. Then Corin reaches over, grabs the child and holds it close with a look of defiance.<br/>
Oh, this is giving her bad vibes. Had they found this Marcus-guy? Had they gotten bad news?</p><p>“I can't believe you're even considering it.” Corin says, his voice hurt and angry. </p><p>Zev'sonya is stunned. Since when does Corin speak against Din? And in that tone?</p><p>Din sighs. “Think, Corin. He's only getting stronger. I couldn't stop him on the space station and he nearly died. We can maybe protect him from others, but we can't protect him from this magic of his. It's not about us, <i>ner kar'ta</i>...”</p><p>Corin makes an angry, frustrated sound and stalks inside the inn. Din doesn't move for several seconds, then he sighs again and follows.</p><p>Frowning, Zev'sonya doesn't like what she sees. Those two shouldn't be fighting. But this place... it's weird. It feels weird. When she'd finally found sleep last night, even her dreams had been weird. </p><p>“Since when are you two best buddies?” Leo asks with glee and snaps her out of her thoughts and she turns her focus back to the others. To her surprise, she finds Raga facing Leo but leaning her back against Mose's front and resting her elbows on him like he's a comfortable chair.</p><p>Despite the helmet, there is no mistaking the grin in Raga's voice. “I like 'em big. What can I say?”</p><p>Paz snorts amused and shrugs one shoulder as if to say; 'It's true.'</p><p>Mose stands there, awkwardly, having no idea how to handle this. A glob of drool runs from the side of his slack mouth. Zev'sonya knows he can count on three fingers the ones who will touch him, a Hutt, at all, willingly, so Raga just causally leaning on him has him short-circuiting like crazy. Zev'sonya recognizes the feeling because she has also experienced how overwhelming a platonic touch is when you're so used to any physical contact being someone meaning to hurt you.</p><p>These Mandalorians have no idea how much this means to him, them treating him like he's one of them with no thought behind it, acting like he isn't one of the most loathed species in the Galaxy. They have no clue, but Zev'sonya does.</p><p>-<br/>
Eventually Mose mumbles something about feeding the Huttlet and Paz tilts his head a little as he watches the Hutt more or less flee inside the inn. He's been acting weird since they met up in the city. What's up with him? Maybe Hutts are just weird...</p><p>Zev'sonya goes to follow her fellow smuggler, but when she passes Raga, she stops and suddenly grabs a hold of the top of Raga's breastplate. Zev'sonya ignores how both Paz and Raga automatically tense up and are about to go into defensive positions, she merely tugs Raga down and gives her a firm Keldabe before releasing her and moving on, giving Paz' breastplate a couple of light pats as she saunters by him and then disappears inside the inn.<br/>
Okay. That was unexpected.</p><p>“You're making friends left and right today.” Paz states with light curiosity. “What was that for?”</p><p>Raga shrugs and sounds as confused as he feels. “No idea.”</p><p>A light tug on his wrist gets his attention and Paz glances over to see Liita standing next to him. “What?” He asks. She looks conflicted and he doesn't like it. Is she going to start arguing about the jacket? “You're keeping the jacket.”</p><p>“Yes.” She replies, as if that is a given. Liita then quickly asks; “You know how to read, right?”</p><p>Paz isn't entirely sure how to respond to that. Is she calling him stupid?</p><p>“I mean,” Liita huffs with clear frustration, “you know how to read different languages?”</p><p>He knows some and the HUD translates the ones he doesn't know, so... “Yes?”</p><p>Liita avoids looking at Paz as she forces the words out: “Can you help me... read something?”</p><p>That's it? What's the big deal about that? Paz is both relieved and, again, confused. It is a day for confusion today, apparently. “Sure. You have it here?”</p><p>Shaking her head just a little, she points at the direction of the city. “It's back there.”</p><p>“In the city?” Paz makes an annoyed snort. “Why didn't you just ask there? Why wait until we got back here?”</p><p>Liita glances over at where Raga and Leave-it are debating, with gusto, which blaster rifle is best. “Just you.”</p><p>Okay, now Paz is back to being worried. What is going on? “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Liita shakes her head. “No, I...” She sighs. “Are you going to help me or not?”</p><p>Well, whatever it is, he'll deal with it. If Liita is in trouble, Paz with deal with it. He nods and gestures her closer. “Let's head back. But I'm not walking.” The Zeltron doesn't hesitate to place her feet on top of his and wraps her arms around his waist as he places one arm around her shoulders, using his other hand to activate the helmet's internal commlink to inform Raga: “We need to head back into the city for a bit.” And then he activates his jetpack.</p><p>Whatever Paz was expecting, and he had quite the range of theories in regards to Liita's request, this was NOT it.</p><p>Inside a tall white building with nothing but white surfaces except for the images on the walls, Paz walks behind Liita as they move through the seemingly never-ending art exhibition and crowds of rich-looking patrons.<br/>
He tries not to stare too much at the pieces displayed there, but there is no way he can ignore the way his face his burning. He's not a prude, not really, but a lot of these are quite... racy. Why in the name of Mandalore has Liita brought him here? </p><p>He's about to demand an answer to that very question when she comes to a halt next to a big portrait of a beautiful black-haired Zeltron woman and Liita points to a datapad attached to the wall next to it. </p><p>Activating the datapad, Paz sees it is in Devaronese. It's not a language he's familiar with, but a couple of touches to his vambrace has his HUD translating the words for him. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>Liita crosses her arms, staring up at the portrait. “Everything.”</p><p>Sighing, Paz begins at the top. “There's not much, but... The artist's name is Yosyro Modoll. She was born on Zeltros, but traveled to many worlds to share her... art. She is mostly famous for the posters she created for the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Got married in 14BBY, stopped making art, and it says she disappeared around 11BBY. Her fate is unknown.” He looks over at Liita, sees her still staring at the artist. “Did you know this lady?”</p><p>Liita shrugs. “She was my mom.”</p><p>Paz is not proud at the way his jaw drops, but luckily his helmet prevents Liita from noticing and he quickly recovers. “I, uh... Your mom. Okay.” Oh, why couldn't Raga have been here. She's better at this 'gently, gently'-stuff. “She just disappeared?”</p><p>“No.” Liita continues to keep her gaze on Yosyro, but her voice is flat and uncaring. “She died. She got sick from the red sand and she died. I buried her.” Her words stun Paz even more and silence follows until Liita speaks again and this time she turns to look at him. “She refused to talk about herself and the only thing she would tell me about my father was that he died when I was very young. Does this mean I'm Liita Modoll?”</p><p>Paz frowns behind his helmet. “Only if you want to be.”</p><p>Liita frowns as well. “What I want is to know what my mother was hiding. Why she stopped smiling.”</p><p>Nodding, Paz looks up at the portrait of Yosyro Modoll. She truly was beautiful. And in the portrait she is smiling, her dark eyes glittering with mischief and a love for life. “So let's find out.”</p><p>-</p><p>It's in the middle of the night. The child pauses by the door and looks back at the bed. They are asleep and their dreams are calm. Good.<br/>
Too often their dreams bring terror or sadness to them and with the tension between them now it would probably make their dreams even worse.</p><p>Turning back to the door, the child lifts his hand and makes it slide open just enough for him to slip through it and enter the hallway. Quiet, quiet, so not to wake them.</p><p>Making his way down the corridor, the child stops by the third door and makes it slide open without a sound so he can enter the room. The one sleeping inside is a huge shadow in the dimly lit room and the child approaches carefully. Once as near as he dares, the child lets out a soft calling sound.<br/>
Nothing happens, so he calls again, just a tiny bit louder.<br/>
Moments later, he sees movement and soon the head of a very sleepy Huttlet emerges. She is confused at his presence and lets out a drowsy, quizzical cheep.<br/>
The child points at the door and makes the calling sound again.</p><p>Hesitating, Junior looks over at the grown Hutt still asleep before gazing back at the child. It takes yet another calling sound before she slowly makes her way out of the pouch and over to him.</p><p>With a final encouraging coo, the child walks out of the room and, after yet another moment of hesitation, Junior follows.</p><p>They move quietly, slowly and without being noticed by the guests still awake and walking around at the inn. The child feels a moment of triumph when he gestures for the front door to open and can step outside to let the power and feeling of this place wash over him.<br/>
Mesmerized by the feeling, remembering how it is even stronger in that place, the child doesn't realize he's alone until he turns to share the moment with Junior and finds that no one is there.</p><p>Confused, he looks back. There he sees Junior half-hidden and clutching the door-frame, clearly scared of going outside. The calling sound only makes her hide a little more and glance back at the safety of the room she'd left behind.</p><p>The child walks over to her, holds out his hand and chirps his encouragement.</p><p>Junior continues to hesitate for several more seconds, then she slowly lets go of the door-frame and gently wraps her fingers around his hand. She trusts him. And she follows when he walks outside.</p><p>The city is more quiet during night time, there are less souls walking about in the streets, but there are still a lot of sounds; shouting, singing and loud engines.</p><p>Junior doesn't like it. She flinches and holds on tight to his hand.<br/>
Hating every moment until he points up with his other hand and she sees the stars.<br/>
Blinking wide-eyed, Junior lets out a soft sound of wonder. She's never seen the countless lights before and it is a hypnotizing sight. What are those lights in the darkness? So many. So beautiful.</p><p>The child smiles, lets her stare for a while, then gives her hand a light tug and they move on. He knows it is going to be a long walk to the building in the jungle. He can't wait to show her.</p><p>Junior eyes their surroundings with part fear but now also with part amazement. So many new smells and unfamiliar things. Creatures on two legs still frighten her, but the child makes sure those things don't notice them so she dares to relax just a little.</p><p>They make their way through the city, pausing only briefly to test some sweet smelling treat the child sneaks away from two creatures too busy arguing to notice and once to pet a sleeping four-legged beast with ragged fur covering its entire body except its little hooves.</p><p>Junior even allows herself to trill along to some catchy tune a two-legged creature is slurring out as it stumbles down an alleyway. The child giggles. It's kind of fun. It's an adventure.<br/>
No grown-ups setting stupid rules, just them. And the power.</p><p>And all the time, above them, the stars are shining.</p><p>Finally the child sees the main gate leading out of the city and to the jungle and he lets out an excited chirrup. Pointing at the gate, he looks over at Junior and repeats the sound.</p><p>She doesn't understand, but she follows and picks up the pace as he walks faster.</p><p>They almost make it through the gate. Almost. But then someone, someone on two legs, steps out in front of the child and towers above them while baring their teeth. It looks really scary.<br/>
More steps sound and, one by one, more two-legged creatures in ragged clothing appear, surrounding them in a circle, fencing in their prey. The scary ones smell like death and dust.<br/>
Junior makes an anxious cheep and inches up close to the child's back, tightening her grip on his hand.</p><p>There is a constant beeping and one of the creatures holds out a device, pointing it at the child. “See? I told you guys. I was right.”</p><p>A second creature makes a thoughtful sound. “What's that behind it? Is that a Hutt?”</p><p>“No way. It's too small. Probably some freak Parnassos snail. Who cares anyways. Just kill it and take the bounty. We're going to be rich.” The one in front of them says.</p><p>The child's eyes narrow.</p><p>-</p><p>These bad ones are threatening his friend. He will protect her. The anger makes it easy. He's strong. The power is right there, right under his skin, and this place makes it even louder than before.<br/>
He tosses aside the one with the device pointed at him with a wave of his hand, turns and does the same with one with green skin that tries to pull a weapon from the holster on their hip.</p><p>Cowering, Junior starts to cry, but the tears are silent as she's is unable to make a single sound. She's too scared. She makes an effort to curl up behind the child, shuts her eyes and tries not to listen.</p><p>The third hunter gets thrown up into the sky, screaming as they go up and as they fall down, only going quiet after they hit the ground.<br/>
The child reaches out again and pushes at the air, an invisible wave of the power sends several of the ones left surrounding them flying.</p><p>The power feels good. He feels powerful. He will protect his friend.<br/>
That is when fingers wrap around his arm and he's yanked forward with a surprised wail.</p><p>Junior's eyes snap open when she feels the child's hand torn away from hers and to her horror she sees her friend being shoved into a smoke-filled box.</p><p>The two-legged creature holding the box closes it and bares its teeth. “That's right. Sleep, you little monster. You're coming with me. And as I'm the only one left standing, I guess that means the credits are all<br/>
mine. Thanks for that.” He shakes the box a little. “Let's go.”</p><p>She's scared, so scared. Junior feels dizzy with fear. Her heart is beating so hard it hurts. It's difficult to breathe. She wants to hide and never emerge again. She is so <i>scared</i>.<br/>
But she can't let them just take her friend away. They will hurt him, like those two-legged creatures had hurt her. She doesn't know what to do, but she does it anyway.</p><p>Placing her hands against the dusty ground, she swings around just as the two-legged is about to walk away and her tail slams into the back of the two legs.<br/>
It knocks the creature off its balance, makes it fall backwards. It loses its grip on the box, which clatters across the ground, but Junior fails to notice because she can only register pain after the two-legged one lands on top of her.</p><p>The impact causes the lid on the box to pop open. The child crawls out, coughing and dizzy. The smoke is making it sleepy, but he can't go to sleep. Danger...<br/>
He hears someone talking, yelling, realizes it is some of the ones he'd dealt with earlier that are waking up and rejoining the fight. The power feels so distant to him now. His mind can't find it. The power slips between his fingers. That is when the child feels, for the first time that night, <i>fear</i>.</p><p>Tears spring to his eyes and the child whimpers softly as he thinks about the two asleep back in the room and the safety of their embrace. How he longs for them now... Suddenly the jungle and the lure of that building out there don't seem so tempting anymore. He just wants to go home! He wants his dads!</p><p>The voices come closer, the bad ones mean to put him back into the cage, and the child lifts a trembling hand in a weak effort to call the power to his aid.</p><p>Blaster fire from above suddenly hits the one closest to the child and he wonders for one brief moment how he managed to summon that, but then a familiar shape lands in front of the child.<br/>
There is no mistaking that shiny armor.  Happines and relief follows that sight. And he is soon joined by the blue armored one and the gray and red one. All three are firing at the ones who wanted to take him away.<br/>
The bad ones dive into cover.</p><p>Seconds after, more familiar shapes join the battle as they come running.</p><p>The child lets out a weak wail of gratitude when his other protector sprints comes to a sliding halt on his knees to scoop him up in his arms to hold him close.</p><p>The ones in armor drive the bad ones away, moving forward and firing their blasters. The yellow lady has her blaster drawn and is running to join them but comes to an abrupt halt...<br/>
MoMo arrives as well. He is furious. The anger is so loud that it pierces through the fog of the smoke the child had inhaled. MoMo is rushing forward, but he too comes to an abrupt halt next to the yellow lady and his anger shatters into pure dread.</p><p>That is when the child hears Junior's wails of pain.</p><p>-</p><p>Waking up and hearing Din shouting that the child was missing, Corin doubts his heart-rate will ever go back to normal after that. The lingering anger towards Din for his apathy in regards to Marcus' absurd demand had vaporized and all that mattered had been to find the child. They had frantically searched the inn from top to bottom and the panic only rose when they learned that Junior was gone too.<br/>
There was no way anyone could have snuck in and kidnapped the children without them noticing, which meant that they  had snuck out on their own. As hard as that was to believe. Bad luck.</p><p>Din, Paz and Raga had used their jetpacks to scout for them from above while Corin and the others followed on foot and asked around if anyone had seen the children.</p><p>Hearing blaster fire, Corin suspects he reached lightspeed while running in the direction of the commotion and he hadn't hesitated to dive towards the disoriented child crawling on the ground.</p><p>“I'm here, kiddo. I'm here and Din's here. You're safe.  You're okay. You're okay, right?!” Running his hands over the child, Corin frantically checks for injuries, but it seems like the little bean is just a little confused and dizzy, not seriously harmed. Such good luck! He can't believe such good luck.<br/>
The child grabs a hold of Corin's shirt and holds on tight.<br/>
Then Corin hears someone else crying out in pain and his stomach tightens with anxiety.<br/>
Oh no... </p><p>Getting up on his feet, the eerily quiet child secure in his arms, Corin walks over to where Zev'sonya, Leave-it and Mose are standing. In front of them, Junior is lying on the ground, shivering and clearly injured. Corin can see the deep recesses in her hide on her lower back where the bone must have been shattered by something. Her tail is not moving at all.</p><p>The Huttlet is letting out panting sounds of pain and whenever one of them moves even a finger, she wails louder and holds her small hands out in a plea for them to please not touch her because she is hurting so much.</p><p>Mose starts to shiver as well, looks completely devastated and helpless. Zev'sonya reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder, her face solemn and tight with pained empathy. Leave-it looks to be on the verge of tears.</p><p>The child squirms in Corin's arms and when he looks down at the little bean, it points at the ground.<br/>
Glancing around, seeing the Mandalorians at a safe distance with whatever remains of the bounty hunters, Corin kneels down and lets the child go. It still looks wobbly, but Corin knows that Junior needs help and she needs it fast.<br/>
But when the child comes near, Junior cheeps anxiously and signals for him to stay back as well.</p><p>“Please...” Corin stays where he is, but he calls for her attention. “Let him help you. He can help you, sweetie.”</p><p>Junior pants a couple of pained whines, then she glances up at the heart-broken Mose and slowly reaches out a hand in a silent request for support from the one she had come to regard as her safety.<br/>
Mose's hand trembles as he reaches out and take hers. Her hand is so tiny in his.</p><p>The child is groggy and struggles to focus, making healing difficult and it clearly takes a massive strain on his system to will Junior back to health. The hide bulges and moves as the bones begins to shift and realign under his hand, her tail gives a twitch as the nerves reconnect and with a final push, the last bone snaps back into place.</p><p>Corin moves forward and catches the child as it slumps back, utterly exhausted.</p><p>Junior, face covered with tears and her chin wet with drool, squirms up in a standing position, clearly dreading the pain to return at any moment, and when it doesn't; she wails even louder and reaches up to Mose. He doesn't hesitate to lean down and she frantically burrows into her pouch.</p><p>“You did good...” Corin says, stroking the child's head. “She's okay. You did good.” But the words doesn't seem to have any effect. The child merely stares at the ground.<br/>
When Corin moves to pick him up, the little bean struggles up on his feet and wobbles away. Puzzled, Corin watches as he goes to stand in front of Mose, ears hanging down and silent tears running down his face, radiating guilt.<br/>
Corin senses an echo from his own childhood and realizes that the child is waiting for Mose's anger.</p><p>Mose picks up the child, positions him to sit on his arm. “Are you okay, little one?” When there is a tiny nod, the Hutt continues. “Good.” He sighs. “What you did tonight was dangerous. For both of you. Promise me you won't ever do this again.” Another tiny nod. Mose nods as well, then he leans down to gently place his forehead to the child's with obvious relief and endless affection.</p><p>That makes the child go from sniffling to bawling and it reaches out its little hands to hold on to Mose's face and press up against him as well.</p><p>Moments later Corin eagerly accepts the child handed over to him, desperate to feel him close, and judging by how the child burrows against him, the feeling might be mutual. Din and the others walk over to join them.</p><p>“Those idiots are dealt with.” Din declares in an iron voice that softens slightly as he sees the crying child. He reaches out and places a lingering and comforting hand to the child's back before he scouts for Junior. “Are they both okay?”</p><p>Corin considers the question. Truth is, he doesn't know. “I hope so.” And when Din urges him closer, it feels good to sink into his embrace and let him hold them both against him.<br/>
This had been too close to disaster. Way too close.<br/>
What if the child does this again and good luck is not on their side...?</p><p>-</p><p>During breakfast at the inn the next morning, despite there barely being any strangers in the dining area, it becomes pretty evident that Junior has no intention of leaving her safe place that day. Mose has to hand her food to eat inside the pouch. </p><p>Leave-it whines that he too wants to eat breakfast in bed, receiving a hard kick under the table from Zev'sonya.</p><p>Din, Paz and Raga are eating in their rooms, but the rest are gathered by the table to eat. Corin is relieved to see the little bean has a healthy appetite, his own is quite lacking, (He and Din both had started awake every five minutes for the rest of the previous night and had to check the child was sleeping in his bed every time.) and once the food is inhaled, the child insists on seeking out the Hutt, no matter how much Corin tries to distract him. He knows the Huttlet had been really upset after the space station ordeal, so he fears she's even more traumatized after last night's incident and not in the mood for games.</p><p>The child halts a short distance from Mose and chirps his calling sound.</p><p>To Corin's surprise; Junior actually emerges. She pokes the top of her head up just enough to peer at him. The child eagerly calls for her again, wanting her to come out and play, but Junior merely blinks once in calm apathy then disappears back down again. </p><p>Ears sinking, the child stares at the floor for a bit, then he walks closer to stand right in front of Mose and holds something up towards the pouch; his wooden frog. He calls for Junior once more.</p><p>This time she doesn't appear until Mose rumbles a gentle calling sound that has her poking her head up again. </p><p>The Hutt nods towards the child down in front of them. </p><p>Junior blinks curiously at the sight and she cautiously reaches an arm out while Mose lowers himself so she can take the item offered to her. Junior studies the frog and gives a faint, but curious cheep.</p><p>Corin's heart aches as the child replies with a soft coo before the little bean turns around and shuffles away, ears drooping and eyes filled with sadness. </p><p>Behind him, Junior sinks back into the pouch, gift cradled cautiously against her chest.</p><p>And this is when, as Corin stands in the doorway and watches the child sit down outside the inn, drawing some figures in the dusty ground with a stick he finds there, looking so very alone, that Corin realizes how incredibly selfish he's been. </p><p>Corin doesn't want to give up the child, but what is better for the little one? As Din had tried to tell him; this isn't about them. This is about him.</p><p>Letting Marcus take the little bean away means Corin may never see him again as Corin's past will never let him go near the Core worlds, but at least Din will be able to visit him. That's something.</p><p>And living with others who can use magic, the child will be with like-minded. They won't fear him and what he can do. He won't accidentally hurt someone. He will have friends. He will be safe there.<br/>
He could be happy...</p><p>Corin's heart breaks and silent tears well up in his eyes as he makes his choice.</p><p>He has to let his son go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corin agrees to bring the child to Marcus.<br/>The past catches up with Zev'sonya.<br/>Corin and Leave-it go missing...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/><br/><i>-</i><br/><i>The babies out on their late night adventure, the Child showing the Huttlet the stars and they stare with wide-eyed wonder at the shiny objects... Have you ever seen anything this adorable? And gorgeous? Look at the stars reflecting in those eyes! The little bean pointing up with his itty-bitty hand and Junior's expression of wonder. The pure innocence of this drawing is destroying my heart in the best kind of way, there are no words to do it justice, I love it too much for words! So. Adorable! Aaaaah!</i><br/>-<br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picking the child up, holding him close and kissing that fuzzy head, Corin holds him for a long, long time.<br/>
He tries to memorize this moment, burn every detail into his mind so he can remember it forever, every single thing; the slight weight of him in his arms, the shape of him, the feeling of him breathing against him, the scent of him, how warm he is, all of it, until it becomes too painful and he has to go and find Din inside the inn before he changes his mind again.</p><p>The child is silent, merely lies cradled against his chest, one hand curled up with a light grip on his shirt as if he's scared Corin will disappear if he doesn't hold on.</p><p>Din tenses up when Corin comes walking towards him in the hallway, probably expecting Corin to appeal to him once again for them to just leave this planet and Marcus behind, but not this time.</p><p>“I understand.” Corin says, his voice barely a whisper. “I understand what you've been trying to say. Why you're doing this. Why... we have to do this. For him. I understand.” He can't look at Din, looks down at the apathy-stricken child instead, and runs his hand gently over his head. “Let's go.”</p><p>Din hesitates, as if he wants to say something, but Corin can't think of a single thing he can say that will make this any easier so he just shakes his head to beg him not to speak. </p><p>This time the flight to the temple barely registers with Corin. The sorrow is so overwhelming that fear has no place in his heart today. He must be affecting the child with his sadness as it shows no joy as they come increasingly closer to the place he previously had been so reluctant to leave.</p><p>Marcus must have felt their approach because he is waiting by the stairs to the temple when they land and Corin hugs the child a little tighter as if he wasn't the one who had said for them to go there. The child continues to remain silent and show no interest in the place.<br/>
“You're back.” Marcus says. “So you want me to take him to the Core?”</p><p>“Look after him.” Corin says, throat thick with grief. He places a protective hand on top of the fuzzy head. “You have to promise to take good care of him. He...“ Tears well up and Corin has to both swallow and clear his throat to be able to speak. “He sometimes have bad dreams. He gets scared. You have to... to hold him. He eats things if you don't watch him. He likes frogs. A-and he loves to swim. He's not good at it, so you have to pay attention, but he loves... loves to try.”</p><p>The child glances up at Corin and lets out an anxious and quizzical chirp.</p><p>Quickly wiping away a tear that escapes, Corin forces himself to smile down at the child. “I'm sorry... I'm just going to miss you so much. So. Much.” He leans down and steals another kiss from the fuzzy head. “I love you, kiddo. With all my heart. Until I die. No matter what.”</p><p>Marcus shifts his weight awkwardly. “You can visit, you know?”</p><p>He can't, that's what Corin knows, but Din can and Din will. “Din will visit you. I promise.”</p><p>The child lets out a second anxious chirp, a little louder and more intense now as he clearly senses what is about to happen. </p><p>Corin feels it like a knife to his heart. It hurts so much. He wants to drop to his knees and scream. “I'm sorry... Forgive me...” Corin gently pries the child's fingers loose and makes him let go of his shirt. “Din, I need you to...” give him to Marcus. Corin can't do it.</p><p>“No.” The reply is final. Din's voice is as hard as Beskar.</p><p>Startled, Corin looks up from where he had been staring at the child's fingers now holding on to his and finds that the Mandalorian has placed himself between Marcus and his family.</p><p>“I'm a Mandalorian.” Din says, his voice would sound angry if you didn't know him as well as Corin does by now. Corin hears the <i>pain</i> in it. “We don't give up our children. The kid stays with us.”</p><p>“If you want me to teach him the Jedi ways...” Marcus begins, but lacking conviction.</p><p>“He's just a child.” Din counters, having gone from quiet resignation to battle-ready defiance. “He doesn't understand and he didn't ask for any of this. He is not bound to your Creed. I just need to know how to help him. If he wants to become one of you, I will bring him myself, but you don't get to take him away. No.”</p><p>Instantly filled with wild hope, despite knowing they had come here to do the right thing and what all common sense says they have to do, Corin wraps his arms protectively around the child and steps closer to Din's back, seeking refuge there. Corin's heart is racing. He's almost dizzy.</p><p>“There has to be a different way...” Din says, almost whispers, close to begging. “This <i>can't</i> be the way.”</p><p>Squished against Corin's chest, the child lets out another worried chirp.</p><p>Marcus shakes his head. “I'm not going to steal your child. That's not what we do. That's not... That's not 'the way'.”</p><p>“Then teach me.” Din orders. “Teach me how to help him!”</p><p>Corin can barely see Marcus over Din's pauldron but the wild hope keeps growing wilder and more uncontrolled as the redhead seems to consider it. “Please...”</p><p>Marcus closes his eyes, draws a deep breath, exhales, and mumbles something. For a moment, he just stands there, then he draws another deep breath, exhales again, before opening his eyes and focusing on them. “The Force brought you here to me. It will guide us.” He gives a nod. “Let's go back to the city. I will tell you what I know.”</p><p>This time the tears in Corin's eyes are from pure joy. He holds the child close, wraps one arm around Din's waist from behind and presses his forehead to Din's back. There is hope!</p><p>-</p><p>In the city, Mose sighs and hopes Zev will hurry up buying or stealing whatever she is looking at. He doesn't like the sour looks sent his way, feeling strangely undeserving of them today for some reason, plus it is exhausting trying to keep an eye on the ditzy blond who insisted on joining them. </p><p>Speaking of which, the human is suddenly next to Mose, casting a wary glance towards Zev'sonya a slight distance away, before leaning in and half-whispering; “I need your advice.”</p><p>Frowning, Mose glances down at Leave-it. That doesn't sound good. No one ever wants the opinion of a Hutt. Well, except Lorda, at times. “What?”</p><p>“I wanna get her something and as you know what she'd like, I saw this beautiful-”</p><p>“No.” Mose cuts him off with firm determination. He shakes his head at the quizzical look on Leave-it's face. “Jewelery,  perfume, dresses, fancy treats? No. Never.”</p><p>Now Leave-it is the one to frown, with the slightest touch of hurt suspicion. “Why not?”</p><p>“Trust me. She won't like it. She has has her reasons.” Mose knows all the sleazy souls who has tried to get their hands on her by trying to appeal to her looks with such gifts and how she has grown to loathe the sight of skimpy dresses and pointless trinkets.</p><p>Leave-it slumps a little. “So... I can't get her anything? Nothing that would make her happy?”</p><p>Sighing again, not sure why he is getting involved, Mose places his hand on top of the blond locks, takes a light grip on his head and turns it so he can look at a nearby stall.<br/>
Leave-it's face brightens. “Oh.” A delighted grin appears. “Brilliant!”</p><p>Arms crossed and leaning against a building, Mose watches when Leave-it walks over to Zev, who seems to be done with whatever business she had with the seller, and even from a distance Mose can see the flash of anger in her eyes when Leave-it holds out a box to her.<br/>
She tries to walk away, but Leave-it jumps in front of her and holds out the box again, talking fast and soft. In the end, she reluctantly accepts the box and opens it like she's expecting a bomb inside.<br/>
Mose smiles a little when he sees the anger replaced with surprise and how she obviously struggles to find the proper way to react. She tries to decline the gift again, but this time it is halfhearted which means it doesn't take too much for Leave-it to persuade her to keep it. And Mose pretends not to see the new, shiny dagger in her holster or her slight smile as they head back to the ship.</p><p>It is impossible to spend time with Corin and not pick up the guy's good luck and bad luck philosophy. Mose hasn't thought too much about it, but after the good luck of watching Zev accept a gift for the first time in years and no one picking a fight with him in the city, he finds himself instantly thinking that bad luck had found them back at the docking area.</p><p>Leave-it is in the middle of a sentence when Zev'sonya spins around, places a hand over his mouth and yanks him along in between two ships and waves for Mose to follow as well. He does, but not before noting the two soldiers standing by the Razor Crest, talking to Paz and Raga.<br/>
Luckily Leave-it takes the hint and goes quiet so Zev can let go once they are hidden and lean out to sneak a peek. Mose looks as well.</p><p>They both recognize the New Republic uniforms. Mose isn't too worried about that in and of itself. The New Republic soldiers are everywhere, like the imperial ones once were. What he doesn't like is the holo-projection one of them is holding up in front of Paz and Raga.<br/>
It's Zev'sonya's holo-image. The one used for her wanted posts after they broke her out of prison.</p><p>Zev mutters a colorful Huttese curse when the soldiers point at the image again and again, but Raga merely shakes her helmet in a negative reply while Paz stands there with his big arms crossed over his even bigger chest and basically dares them to challenge him.</p><p>-</p><p>A third soldier comes over to them with some Aqualish in tow and Leave-it is the one to curse this time. “It's that guy. The one who got so pissed over losing those credits during the arm wrestling thing. He must have snooped, found out who you were and called them.”</p><p>Mose feels uneasy at the situation and the increasing numbers of soldiers. “We should leave...”</p><p>Zev shakes her head slowly after a quick glance around the docking area. “They are setting up check points by the exits. There's no way we'd get through without getting noticed.” She straightens and leans back against one of the ships they are hiding between. She closes her eyes to think.</p><p>“What do we do?” Leave-it asks anxiously. “Hide until they go away?”</p><p>“They won't go away. Not before Paz snaps and starts a fight. Or Din arrives with Corin, who is a wanted ex-Trooper, just like you.” Zev'sonya mumbles. She opens her eyes and looks directly at Mose and the look in her eyes makes unease wash over him. “They just want me. If they get me, they will leave. You know you won't pass scrutiny, Mose. Neither will Leave-it or Corin.”</p><p>“Lorda, no...” Mose remembers the horrible feeling when he'd learned of Veyn's betrayal and how she had fallen into the hands of the New Republic. He remembers the dread when he learned that she had been sentenced to years in that dangerous prison. He remembers being desperate enough to rope in a Mandalorian and hold his child captive in a last-ditch attempt to get her back.</p><p>Forcing a smile, Zev takes a step towards him. “I'll be fine. You know I can look after myself. You have someone else to protect, remember? You're a parent now, Mose. Act like it.”</p><p>Her words hurt. Mose knows she means to play on his attachment to the Huttlet to force him to let her go, and it works. Junior doesn't need more trauma after last night, she hasn't moved since, so he won't argue. But no word Zev utters will prevent Mose from finding some way to break her out again. Only his death will prevent him from getting her back. “Stay alive.”</p><p>Zev'sonya nods. “I will. And you stay away, Mose. No rescue mission this time.”</p><p>Mose nods, but he's lying. He suspects she knows.</p><p>“What-no!” Leave-it exclaims, far too loud, and he grabs her arm. “Don't be stupid. You can't go out there. We'll find some other way!”</p><p>Zev'sonya frees herself from his grip. But instead of moving away, she reaches out and gently cups his face between her hands. Confusion makes him silent and pliable and she barely has to pull to make him lean down so she can kiss him.<br/>
“Do the damn blood tests, Leo.” Zev'sonya mumbles against his lips. “When Hauroko tells you to do the blood tests, you do them. But don't stop looking for a cure. It's out there, I know it is.” She kisses him quiet when he tries to say something. “And you find yourself someone sweet, you hear. Someone sweet, like you.” A final kiss before the final request. “Watch over Mose for me?”<br/>
When she pulls back, Leave-it instantly reaches out for her again, so Zev'sonya shoves him at Mose. “Hold him.” She walks away.</p><p>Mose automatically wraps one arm around Leave-it's torso, trapping his arms by his sides and holding him back while he places his other hand over the human's mouth and preventing the angry and desperate shout building there. He tries to fight free but it is futile against Mose's strength.</p><p>“Hello there.” Zev'sonya says as she saunters towards the New Republic soldiers, interrupting what looks like an incoming fight between one of them and Paz, while an eerily still Raga has her hand on the hilt of her blaster. “I hear you're looking for me?”</p><p>The soldier closest to her looks at the holo-picture then shifts his gaze to her, back to the holo and back to her again, starts violently, and then fumbles for their blaster to point at her. “Zev'sonya Lee Lewna, you are a wanted prisoner of the New Republic. You are hereby under arrest. Do not resist!”</p><p>While the Aqualish runs away at the sight of weapons, barely anyone else in the docking area reacts as they are clearly used to such incidents. Zev'sonya lifts a hand to the looming Mandalorians, signaling them to calm down, keeping her attention on the soldiers. “It's okay. You found me fair and square, and I've had my fun. I'll go with you. Leave the Mandos alone.”</p><p>The soldier nods and gestures for her to step closer and away from Paz and Raga.</p><p>“I'm afraid there must be some kind of misunderstanding.” An unfamiliar voice interrupts. </p><p>A red haired man is suddenly standing there, and flanking him is Corin to the left and Din with the child in his arms to the right. The stranger looks at the soldiers with a mild smile. He lifts his hand. “This isn't the Twi'lek you're looking for. Tell the others it was a mistake and leave this place.”</p><p>The soldiers blink with a look of confusion, before they weirdly enough holster their weapons as they repeat; “This isn't the Twi'lek we're looking for.” They turn around and walk away, waving for the other soldiers to wrap it up as well as this was clearly some misunderstanding.</p><p>Zev'sonya glares at the stranger with suspicious confusion. “What the...?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Corin breathes relieved.</p><p>The redhead looks pleasantly surprised. “You didn't tell me you had another Force user here?”</p><p>-</p><p>When they had been heading for the inn on the Galaxy's coolest speederbikes and saw all the soldiers milling around the docking area, Corin had been worried that something had happened with the others to draw that kind of attention. Now Corin finds himself looking around for another green child and sees none. “Where?”</p><p>Marcus stares at Zev'sonya, who hasn't moved at all, and almost mumbles to himself. “They thought if they killed all the Jedi, we would disappear. But as long as the Force exist, we exist.”</p><p>Reaching the most intense level of hostility Corin has ever seen her radiate, Zev'sonya looks ready to shoot Marcus. “I'm not one of you.”</p><p>“No... You're raw, untrained, but I can feel the Force in you.” Marcus seems strangely happy about this. </p><p>“I'm. Not.” Zev'sonya grits out.</p><p>“You know things about people. Things you can't explain, just know?” Marcus says, taking a step towards her. “You never learned how to use it properly, but you do know things. Am I right?”</p><p>Zev'sonya's eyes narrow. “If you don't learn to read people in my line of work, you end up dead. That's all.”</p><p>Marcus makes a thoughtful hum. “Do you sometimes dream and the dreams come true?”</p><p>Corin is surprised to see Zev'sonya flinch as if Marcus just slapped her. She quickly recovers from the shock of his words, but her hostility turns into outright fury. “I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone.”</p><p>As she storms off, Corin sees Mose approaching them and feels a flutter of relief. At least he is okay, even if he looks worried as he watches Zev'sonya flee. Corin is about to greet him when Marcus turns and sees the Hutt and bad luck decides to swoop in again.</p><p>There is a sound as Marcus activates his weapon and a blade of glowing green appears from the hilt in his hand.<br/>
Instantly recognizing it as a lightsaber, remembering what Darth Vader had done with one, Corin feels a violent jolt of fear and instinctively steps between Marcus and Mose, arms out in a futile attempt to block any attack on the massive Hutt. “No!”</p><p>Din has already pulled his blaster and steps up next to Corin as support. The child chirps.</p><p>Marcus frowns, but he lowers the saber a little. “That's a Hutt.”</p><p>Corin hears Mose give a displeased rumble behind him; “I can understand why you'd want him to train the little one. Real clever. Nothing escapes him.”</p><p>Not taking his eyes off Marcus, Corin tries to will him into understanding. “This is Mose. He's a friend.” The child chirps again, as if to confirm this.</p><p>Marcus considers it for a second, then deactivates the light saber and straightens from his battle stance. “Your group continue to surprise me. I have never heard anyone call a Hutt a friend.”</p><p>“He's not like the others.” Corin insists, not quite daring to relax.</p><p>“Then I apologize.” Marcus puts the hilt away and gives a slight nod to Mose. “Forgive me.”<br/>
Din holsters his blaster as well.</p><p>Mose rumbles again, not interested, and turns to slither in the direction Zev'sonya had gone.</p><p>Corin is just about to finally relax when Paz appears like bad luck. “This is the sorcerer?”</p><p>Din nods.</p><p>Paz snorts with obvious contempt. “He doesn't look so tough.”</p><p>Raga sails up next to him, tilts her head and crosses her arms. “Hard to do magic when you got several blaster holes in your body.”</p><p>Marcus looks from one to the other and then focuses on Din with a slight smile. “Quite the interesting group indeed.”</p><p>-</p><p>They head back to the inn and Corin stands in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, watching the child in the backyard as he had been doing that very morning. This time, however, he watches the scene with joy and hope in his heart. He can't stop smiling. This is the best kind of good luck.</p><p>Din is sitting on the ground next to the child, watching and listening as Marcus stands before them and talks about the Force and how the child's feelings and state of mind is the key to him controlling it. Light and Dark. Calm and anger. Balance. The redhead talks and talks.</p><p>The child doesn't seem all that interested, though. Ever since last night, he has showed little to no interest in anything Force-related. Corin suspects that if Din hadn't been sitting there, the green bean would have wandered off. Now he just sits next to his father and rests his head against Din's thigh.<br/>
Had the experience with the bounty hunters the previous night caused him to recoil from his powers all together?</p><p>Corin has conflicting feelings about that. While it would be a relief not to have to worry about the powers getting out of hand, they are also a part of the child and it would be strangely wrong for him not to be able to tap into them. Maybe he just needs time...?</p><p>A light touch to the side of Corin's knee gains his attention and he straightens while glancing down and is quite surprised at what he sees there; Junior. She has her hand against him and is wordlessly asking him to move so she can slip by and enter the backyard.<br/>
Corin obeys, too surprised to do anything else, barely reacts to Mose taking up position next to him.</p><p>The sight of the Huttlet approaching them makes Marcus fall quiet with a puzzled look. Din glances over, sees Junior and gives the little Womp Rat a slight nudge to wake him from his daze.<br/>
Turning his head and seeing her, the child stays silent, his ears lowering slightly.</p><p>Junior pauses next to him, lifts her hand and opens her mouth. A large blob of thick, slimy Hutt drool tumbles out of her maw and onto her hand. She holds it out to the child.</p><p>It takes several seconds before Corin realizes that it is the wooden frog slowly emerging from the goo dripping to the ground.</p><p>Eventually the child reaches out and takes the soggy thing, looks at it and then back at her. His ears go completely flat now.</p><p>Junior turns and starts wiggling away. But she isn't heading back to Mose, instead she is moving towards an overgrown area in the yard while warbling something. When there is no reply, she pauses, looks back and when she sees the child hasn't moved she cheeps a calling sound.</p><p>The child's ears perk up and he automatically gets up and takes a couple of eager steps after her, but then he stops. His ears start to droop once more as he hesitates, clutching the frog with a look of uncertainty as he glances from her to the unmoving Din. He's scared to wander off again.</p><p>The Huttlet calls one more time, but the child remains where he is. Junior then wiggles her way back to him and once there, she holds out her hand and gives an encouraging cheep.</p><p>Corin holds his breath and his heart aches when the little one slowly reaches out and takes her hand and follows Junior over to where she wants to go. There she points eagerly with her free hand at some weird, multicolored bug that had caught her attention.<br/>
The child chirps, clearly fascinated as well, and the two stare with wide-eyed wonder at this bug.</p><p>“How?” Corin asks quietly, not wanting to ruin the fragile moment.</p><p>“She woke up and she wanted to go outside. Sounds frighten her and she demands I stick close, but she insisted on going.” Mose's voice is soaked with badly hidden pride. “Din was right. He knew all along. She's strong.”</p><p>The two children chirp and cheep away, clearly debating this bug for a while until said bug decided it had had enough admiring and tries to fly away.<br/>
Junior lets out an offended sound and the little bean reaches his hand up.</p><p>The bug freezes mid-air, no matter how it strains with its wings, and the child uses his powers to gently ease the unharmed bug down again, to an approving trill from his friend.</p><p>Marcus gives a warm smile at the sight. “I think this little one is going to do just fine, Din Djarin.”</p><p>-</p><p>The child <i>is</i> going to need a teacher. Eventually.<br/>
When he's a little older and able to understand the concept of consequences better, hopefully even able to speak, there will come a time when someone has to show him the way of the Force.</p><p>Until then, Corin and Din will walk the way with him for a while longer and Marcus explains how the Force is not something to fear in the right hands.<br/>
Anger, hatred, jealousy, those are the things they have to watch out for, but Corin knows their child and he knows there is no dark side to him. He can feel it. Din knows it too.<br/>
If the dark side thinks it can take their child away from them, it has got another thing coming to it.</p><p>There is nothing they can't face and defeat together.</p><p>Looking over at Din as he's wrapping up the afternoon's lessons with Marcus in the backyard, Corin realizes he can't stand being this far away from him. He's feeling so happy and he's not used to it. He needs Din to ground him. He needs to be near him. He needs to touch him and feel him.</p><p>The wrapping up takes forever so Corin sidles up next to Din, giddy with feelings, and reaches out to discretely place his hand on Din's lower back. The contact feels good, his solid frame bracing against the whirlwind inside Corin.<br/>
Din turns his helmet just a little, enough so he can send a glance over at Corin, who gives him an apologetic smile for setting his own need above Din's personal space. Din turns his attention back to Marcus and arranges for him to return to continue the lessons the very next day, but he doesn't tell Corin to back off and so he, and his hand, stays where he and it is.</p><p>The children eventually tire of the bug, but continue to play with whatever they can find and seeing  the little Womp Rat's courage and good spirits returning makes Corin even more happy and eager to share it with Din and getting as close as possible.<br/>
The armor covers a lot of the Mandalorian but not all of him and Corin is turning into an expert on knowing where to touch to find soft clothing instead of unyielding Beskar. He can't stop touching.</p><p>Even when they are sitting around the table inside, them eating and Din just sitting next to Corin, Corin has to cross his ankle over Din's when he can't use his hands to stay in physical contact as they are busy shoveling food into his mouth.</p><p>Whenever he gets the chance, for the rest of the day, Corin finds himself touching Din, unable to believe his good luck that no one is taking their baby away. The happiness just won't ease up!</p><p>It seems like the child is struggling to believe in his good luck and fortune too because he begs for them to knock on Mose's door and cautiously chirps a calling sound when the Hutt lets them in. He looks so delighted and relieved when Junior pokes her head up and cheeps cheerfully back at him that Corin simply has to reach out and take a hold of Din's wrist. And Din allows it!</p><p>The second play session of the day unfolds in front of their eyes and it is just too adorable.<br/>
Corin sneaks his thumb underneath Din's glove, drawn to the warm, soft skin there, runs his finger back and forth, savoring the sensation. Skin against skin. The intimacy of it. The trust. He can't NOT touch him. He wants to do this for the rest of his life.</p><p>Ten or fifteen minutes later, Corin realizes that Din hasn't moved, at all, for the longest time. He frowns a little and looks over at him. Corin sees the tension to Din's frame and worry instantly digs into Corin's belly. Is he making him uncomfortable? Does Corin touching him like this, touching his skin in public, bother Din? Maybe he doesn't want Corin to be touching him at all in public? Has he pushed his luck too far?<br/>
Unease makes Corin freeze up, halting his every movement, and <i>that</i> is when he feels Din's pulse racing away like crazy under where his thumb is now simply resting against the skin.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Corin shivers as desire licks up his spine.</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>That's... Corin flushes as he realizes that he's been all over Din all day, touching him non-stop, savoring the feeling and breathing him in. Hasn't Din been very quiet today? Even more than usual? Corin had been so grateful that he'd been allowed to touch, not once thinking that his touch could...<br/>
Want flares through Corin's blood like Din's flamethrower. Corin wants more. And judging by Din's pulse and tense body-language, he wants it too.</p><p>Could Corin be this lucky? He decides to really push his good luck and find out.</p><p>Corin takes a hold of Din's wrist, lifts it and keeps eye contact with the t-visor as he places a warm, lingering kiss to the sliver of sensitive skin available between the glove and the jacket.</p><p>It is muted by the helmet, but Corin still hears it, this little sound Din makes; almost pained, but not quite, barely restrained and trembling with... something.</p><p>Corin stares at the visor and feels Din staring back, they are both slightly out of breath, and it takes everything Corin has not to climb him right then and there. Swallowing hard, barely remembering how to, Corin lowers Din's hand, replaces his lips with his thumb again, and finds his voice by pure force of will; “Mose?”</p><p>The Hutt opens one eye from where he's lounging on the floor while the children climb all over him and playing everything from tag to hide and seek. “What?”</p><p>“Can you watch the bean?” Corin asks, still not looking away from Din. “For a while.”</p><p>That makes the Hutt open both eyes and his face has an expression of deep disapproval. “Seriously? Didn't you just- Wait, no, I don't want to know. Go. Spare me the pheromones, please. <i>Go.</i>”</p><p>Mortally embarrassed and yet unable to stop, Corin gives Din a quizzical look. Yes? And when Din gives a helpless nod, Corin merely grabs a hold of the top of his breastplate and yanks him along to their room.</p><p>-</p><p>It's in the middle of the night when there is a knock on Zev'sonya's room. Sighing, she gets up and walks over to the door. She knows who it is. He has been avoiding her all day after the incident at the docking area with sullen silence and, honestly, she was hoping he would continue to do so.</p><p>The door slides open at her gesture and Zev'sonya draws a breath to tell Leo to go away, she's not in the mood to deal with his high-energy antics right now, but before she can get the words out the blond stalks by her and into the room.</p><p>Surprised, she looks after him, slightly startled by Leo's strange behavior. This is not like him at all. Zev'sonya stares as he defiantly kicks his boots off before crawling into her bed, curling up on his side, facing her but not looking at her. His facial expression is radiating anger.</p><p>Zev'sonya waves the door shut and walks over to the bed. She circles it, gets in and curls up on her side as well, staring at his broad back. “Leave-it, it's not-”</p><p>“You know my name.” He cuts her off. His voice is angry as well. His broad back dismissive despite him coming to her room. </p><p>Zev'sonya hesitates, then; “Leo...”</p><p>“You don't love me.” Leo says. His voice laced with hurt and frustration. “I get that. I understand. I don't mind that you need time. I can wait. You're worth the wait. But, dammit, Zev... You gotta give me a chance! You can't just do what you did today. You can't just walk away from me. I can handle everything except that. You gotta give me a chance. You've got to.”</p><p>Zev'sonya's hand hovers behind his shoulder, wanting to touch him, apologize, but what's the point? This is what she does. She always ruins things. He's sweet, she's not. She withdraws her hand.</p><p>“Is it because you found out I'm sick?” Leo asks quietly.</p><p>Zev'sonya sighs. “No.”</p><p>“What if I promise not to die?”</p><p>Did she hear him right? “What?”</p><p>Leo turns over on his back to look at her, his face both anxious and stubborn. “Give me a chance and I swear on my lucky socks that I'm not going to die.”</p><p>Smiling a little despite wanting to cry, Zev'sonya shakes her head. “You can't promise that.”</p><p>“Sure, I can.” Leo rolls over to sneak one arm over her hips and rest his head on her stomach. “I just did. 'I promise I'm not going to die'. There. I did it again.”</p><p>Looking down at the blond hair, Zev'sonya swallows down the grief and gently touches the locks. She has always thought that was a weird thing about humans, their hair, but she likes his. “Idiot.”</p><p>A moment of silence follows, then Leo says in a cautiously hopeful tone; “So... I can stay?”</p><p>Zev'sonya feels more trapped than ever and yet in no hurry to flee. “Until you annoy me.”</p><p>“That's not fair.” Leo mumbles, but there is a faint grin in his voice. “That means I can't talk.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Zev'sonya smiles again and trails her fingers through his hair, feeling him burrow closer to her. “So shut up. Close your eyes. And go to sleep.”</p><p>He does.</p><p>-</p><p>The massive doors slide open and the sound of sharp heels against metal floor is drowned out by the sound of welding and shouted orders, but Antonia Sylvanna Motti's presence is felt like a winter's chill on a warm summer's night and everyone sends glances her way as she stands there looking at what is being constructed in the belly of the Star Destroyer.<br/>
She has not been there for more than a few seconds before Gideon's voice can be heard behind her.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I wanted to see what my money is building, Moff Gideon.” Antonia replies with her usual arrogance. “You claim this will be the death of the Mando, the one who foiled our plans, yours and mine, but he has proven hard to kill in the past. Even with that blade of yours.”</p><p>Gideon smirks with obnoxious pride and gives an extravagant gesture towards the construction. “This, my dear lady, will be the answer to our vermin problem. I guarantee it.” He lowers his arm and circles to stand in front of her and face her. “And how goes your project? I hear the good doctor has been quite busy.”</p><p>Antonia gives a thoughtful hum, not convinced by his grand words or gestures, but also too hopeful after the last meeting with that horrid Evazan to keep quiet. “Yes. It is looking quite promising.” She walks by Gideon and reaches out to touch the smooth metal front of the construction. “A little more work and with any luck; I won't need that pathetic Valentis-mutt anymore.”</p><p>Gideon steps up next to her and gives a dignified nod as he too looks at what will be the end of the Mandalorian. “Excellent. Then we shall both get what we want.”</p><p>-</p><p>“You're in a good mood.” Leave-it pants as he finally catches up with Corin where he's standing after their morning run. It is quite the lovely morning with not a cloud in sight on the blue sky.</p><p>“You too.” Corin grins back at him, certain the man is exaggerating as Leave-it bends down, puts hands on his knees and huffs for air. It hadn't been that hard of a run, had it? They had simply circled the city a couple of times, the jungle and vines making the run a little more interesting.</p><p>Straightening back up and wiping the sweat off his face with his hand, Leave-it wobbles a step or two closer to Corin, laughing a little. “Yeah. It's a good day.” He looks around, curious about their surroundings, and lets out a delighted gasp. “Oh. Corin. Check that out! Perfect!”</p><p>Corin turns and sees what he's looking at; a beautiful and serene lake surrounded by green grass and not a single soul in sight. “Perfect for... what?”</p><p>“Swimming!” Leave-it declares cheerfully, swatting his hand at Corin's shoulder. “Come on.”</p><p>Corin watches as Leave-it runs towards the lake, hesitating for a second or two, then snaps out of it and runs after him. Why not? Good luck has been smiling at him non-stop so why not enjoy it?</p><p>Leave-it is standing by the water when Corin catches up and he glances over with a clear challenge in his cheerful eyes. “I bet I can swim faster than you.” Leave-it declares.</p><p>Corin snorts. “No way.” He wrings off his sleeveless shirt and undresses down to his underwear.</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Leave-it blinks. “We're just... stripping?” He laughs a little and then hurries to do the same so he can run after Corin into the water.</p><p>It was meant to be a little fun, just some playing around and cooling down after their run, but race-swimming and messing around in the water makes time fly by a lot faster than either of them are aware of. Corin is straightening up while trying to keep his balance on Leave-it's shoulders to do a back-flip into the water when he suddenly becomes aware of someone standing by their abandoned clothes. Startled, Corin falls and when he comes back up from under the water; Leave-it has seen Zev'sonya and Mose as well.</p><p>Trudging towards the shore like awkward children, Corin and Leave-it see Zev'sonya activate her communication device and they hear her say; “I've found them. They're okay. Yeah. Looks like they found a puddle to play in and got distracted. I told you they needed a baby-sitter.”</p><p>Corin opens his mouth to apologize, feeling awful for making them worry, but Leave-it beats him to speaking and exclaims; “Come on in, you two. You gotta try this.”</p><p>Mose rolls his eyes. Zev'sonya crosses her arms and has a strict look her face, but Corin is surprised to see there is no real anger in her eyes. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yes! Come on in. The water is awesome.” Leave-it nudges Corin. “Right?”</p><p>Corin's gaze warily flicks from one to the other, not quite sure whether he's in trouble or not. “It's... nice.”</p><p>Zev'sonya frowns, doesn't move, then Mose makes an unsettled sound when she starts removing several layers of her clothing.<br/>
She walks into the water, making an approving sound at the temperature and says; “I'll show you how to do a proper back-flip, pretty boy. Blondie, close your mouth or you're gonna catch bugs.”</p><p>It's probably no more than ten minutes after that when Din swoops in to land on the bank, child in his arms, to find a guilty-looking Corin in the water with Zev'sonya sitting on his shoulders and Leave-it trying to persuade an unsettled Mose to come in as well so they can have a team fight. </p><p>The scene seems to stun Din. Corin is caught between keeping his balance and making his way over to apologize to him, but the little Womp Rat in the Mandalorian's arms lets out a delighted squeak and eagerly points at the water, wanting to join them. He has to ask three times before Din reacts.</p><p>Corin's unease dissolves when he sees Din kneel down and remove the child's robe before picking him up again and stepping into the water where it merely reaches his lower shin. There Din lets the bean happily wobble around while he keeps casting glances over at Corin, probably making sure he's okay or something? Corin doesn't blame him as things do get rather loud with him, Leave-it and Zev'sonya.</p><p>The ruckus must have woken the Huttlet up as well because it's not long before Junior emerges to have a look. She watches for a while, torn between curiosity at hearing the laughter from the adults, seeing the child enjoying the water, and her natural instinct that anything new is dangerous.<br/>
Curiosity wins in the end. She looks up at Mose with a faint cheep, pointing quizzically at the water.</p><p>Mose sighs, but he lowers himself so she can climb out and then he takes her hand, guiding her over to where they can slide into the lake next to Din and the child. The water is a little scary, but not for long. She and the child soon splashes around with happy squeaks, soaking both Din and Mose with glee and almost impressive team-work.</p><p>By the time Paz and Raga arrives, landing on the bank amidst discarded clothes, the two Mandalorians stare with slight disbelief at the scene. Here they had been ready to do battle.<br/>
“What... are they doing?” Paz asks, unable to believe what he is seeing.</p><p>Raga shrugs. “Having fun, would be my guess.”</p><p>“This is not the time to be having fun!” Paz is half-tempted to fire some shots into the sky. That ought to snap them back to reality. “This is stupid. Whoever came up with this idea?”</p><p>She doesn't reply right away, merely watches them, then Raga shrugs one shoulder. “When is there ever a good time to have fun in our lives?”</p><p>Paz is the one to stay quiet for a little while this time and then he mumbles a little wistfully, looking at Corin and Leave-it wrestling in the water; “I could have won that. Easy.” If only his armor wouldn't drag him under and drown him first. Water is not a friend to him or any Mandalorian.</p><p>“I know.” Raga replies, not unkindly. She watches, considers her options and makes her choice.<br/>
Raga marches over and sits down at the very edge of the bank to remove her boots. Paz stares as she puts her bare feet into the water and swirls them around a bit, enjoying the feel of it. He snorts like an agitated Bantha, clearly frustrated. He shifts his weight and he snorts again. </p><p>A few moments later, Paz sits down next to her with a grunt and lowers his own bare feet into the water. Raga's smile is hidden by her helmet, but she moves her hand over to find and curl her fingers around his.</p><p>It 'is' a good day.</p><p>A calm before the storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>For the Zev-it scene, Leo's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIuF8C0C4ME&amp;ab_channel=GoldCoastMusic<br/>-<br/>For Q&amp;As and other stuff, check out <a href="https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr.</a> </p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liita learns more about her past.<br/>Gideon has a new ally.<br/>Corin finds himself in the middle of a nightmare and then things get worse...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><a href="https://ibb.co/T8FHS2T"></a><br/>-<br/><i>Knowing how much work lies behind this MASTERPIECE, I do feel like apologizing to the far too generous art deity that is cac0daemonia, but at the same time I can't help wailing with utter delight at how AMAZING and perfect and beautiful and charming and hilarious and sweet and adorable this is! I promise you, dear reader, that you will do yourself a severe disservice if you don't head on over to caco's page, click on the high res version and have a proper look at all the details in this. Everything from skin and muscle to the playing children, to the reluctantly-enjoying-himself-Paz being smiled at by Raga, to the leaves in the jungle and the underwater branches in the lake... You really need to enjoy every detail of this because it is THAT wonderful! I am in awe at how well the heart and soul of this scene is depicted here. I could cry! And, yes, maybe it was fate that this place actually exist and is called Lake Kaco? ;)</i> <br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally they are done with this place. Okay, so it had been <i>kind of</i> nice to spend some time by the lake yesterday morning, but Paz hadn't exactly dreamed of spending his freshly married days alongside Din. It is already starting to feel like a dream that he'd recently seen Raga's face.</p>
<p>Speaking of, she walks by him to get her bag before they intend to head for the docking area and the Razor Crest. Paz had picked up pamphlet from the art exhibit in connection to digging up stuff about Liita's mother and is about to shove it into his belt when Raga sees it. Her t-visor pauses on the pamphlet, which has one of the most naughty pieces displayed on it, then her visor moves up to meet his.<br/>Frozen, Paz shakes his head a little. “This isn't... It's not...”</p>
<p>Raga looks at him. He can feel her blank expression. Her silence is deafening.</p>
<p>“It's a favor. For someone.” Paz flails for an explanation that will free him of a lecher stamp from Raga yet not betray Liita's trust in him. She had asked him not to tell.</p>
<p>Raga stares at him a little longer, clearly not convinced. “If you want to go to smutty galleries, I'm not going to stop you. I just didn't think that was your thing.”</p>
<p>“It's not!” Paz shoves the pamphlet into his belt. His face is burning with embarrassment. “It's not, okay? I wasn't there to... look.” If he wanted to stare at the most beautiful and sexy creation in the Galaxy, she is standing right in front of him, worrying that she'd married a closet-pervert. “I give you my word; it's not what you think.”</p>
<p>Raga nods. “Okay.” She picks up her bag, turns and walks out of the room.</p>
<p>Paz grabs his laser cannon, hoists it back to attach it, grabs his bag and hurries after her. “It's true!”</p>
<p>“I believe you.”</p>
<p>“I'm not lying. I would never lie to you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She even laughs a little. “Relax.”</p>
<p>Paz grabs her arm, makes her stop and face him. “It's just you for me. It's always been just you.”</p>
<p>Reaching up and taking a hold of his helmet, Raga leans in close. “I know.” She leans in and gives him a gentle kov'nyn. And just as he relaxes, she adds; “I promise I won't think less of you for being a creep.”</p>
<p>“Not funny!” Paz shouts after her as she walks away with another laugh. </p>
<p>The docking area seems even more busy and crowded than the other days, which is saying quite a bit. This is both annoying (Paz doesn't like crowds.) and fun. (Paz enjoys plowing through crowds and the sounds others make as they bounce off him.) He makes his way over to the Razor Crest and the preparations for take-off begins. Liita is tinkering with some wires on the Tyven's ship, Raga, Zev'sonya and Leave-it start loading what looks like food-crates into the Razor Crest, while Mose is carrying the really big boxes with who-knows-what in them. Paz finds himself ordered to watch the Foundlings while they play, placed a small distance from the ship so not to get in the way or get accidentally stepped on during their efforts to 'help'. Din and Corin are huddled at the front of the Razor Crest with this sorcerer of theirs, getting some final advice on handling the child's magic.</p>
<p>Pff, some sorcerer. Paz has yet to see the man do anything impressive. He just looks like a scruffy, old man in bad fitting robes and with weird red hair. Paz could take him. For sure.</p>
<p>Arms crossed, leaning against a container, Paz turns his attention to the Foundlings instead. They are chirping and cheeping away, fascinated with the tools Paz had given them, trying to figure out how to use them, and he can't help a soft smile that he knows is safely hidden from sight.</p>
<p>“Awww. So tiny and cute!” A voice says to his right and Paz glances over to see two males, a human and a Falleen, standing there. It was the human who had uttered the words. Paz' smile widens but he remains silent. Even though he agrees, he's not in the mood to talk to strangers.</p>
<p>“Look at his big ears.” The Falleen says, voice soft with adoration, pointing at the Foundling.</p>
<p>“But what is that?” The human frowns at the sight of Junior. “That ugly thing. Is that a baby Hutt?”</p>
<p>Paz stops smiling.</p>
<p>“Repulsive creature.” The Falleen replies, his voice now brimming with disgust. “What is it doing here? Hutts aren't welcome on this planet, or any other planet these days. There should be a bounty on all of them.”</p>
<p>“That over there is probably its Mama.” The human gestures towards Mose before focusing on the Foundlings again, who are blissfully unaware of the conversation. “Someone should use this opportunity to rid the Galaxy of a Hutt before it grows up and becomes dangerous. We could-”</p>
<p>Paz' fist connects with the Falleen's face with a devastating force and the human turns towards Paz just in time for a harsh kov'nyn to knock him down to land across his Falleenian friend.</p>
<p>Din and Corin's Foundling makes a curious chirp, tilting his head at the sight of the two groaning with pain. Junior stares, wide-eyed and startled.</p>
<p>Paz kneels down with a strained grunt, his armor is not meant for this kind of calisthenics, and he holds out one arm for each child. “Time to go, babies.” </p>
<p>The smaller one automatically shuffles over to him and lets him scoop him up, but the Huttlet hesitates. She wrings her hands and looks over at Mose before she turns back and cheeps anxiously up at the other child, who responds with resting his head on Paz' pauldron and petting his armor with a soft trill. That seems to convince her and she cautiously approaches until Paz can wrap his arm around her and pick her up.</p>
<p>“It's okay.” Paz says, hoisting her a little to get her comfortable before he gets up with another grunt. He's starting to sound like an old man. “Uncle Paz got you.” He heads to the Razor Crest, not comfortable with having the Foundlings out in the open if those kinds of idiots are out and about.</p>
<p>“Paz!” Din snaps, stalking towards him. “You were meant to watch them, not pick a fight!”</p>
<p>Eyes narrowing, hackles up, Paz glares at him. “Fighting is the Mandalorian way.”</p>
<p>“The Foundlings are the future.” Din fires back, reclaiming his Foundling.</p>
<p>“What did they say?” Mose asks as he makes his way over.</p>
<p>Paz automatically hands Junior over to him and sees a strange kind of resignation in Mose's eyes that brings an even stranger sadness to Paz' heart. Mose knows. He's probably heard something similar in regards to himself countless times. “They said all Mandalorians were Imperial lap dogs.”</p>
<p>Mose stares at him, but with the helmet on and standing completely still, Paz knows it is impossible to catch him in a lie, and eventually the Hutt nods with what seems like relief and moves away with his little Huttlet already trying to squirm back into the pouch with a cheerful chirp.</p>
<p>“Just... get on the ship.” Din sighs. “I don't want anymore trouble, let's just get off this planet.”</p>
<p>When the others wander away, Raga moves over to stand next to Paz, looking at the two still squirming on the ground. She turns on the internal comm link. “What did they really say?”<br/>Paz tells her.<br/>She nods, walks over to the downed idiots, and delivers one glorious kick to the human's stomach and then one to the Falleen.</p>
<p>Paz loves her so much. He wants to propose to her all over again.</p>
<p>“Will you stop it!” Din shouts. “Raga. Paz. Both of you, on the ship! NOW!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Corin turns his attention away from Raga and back to Marcus, forces himself to smile. “Sorry about that. I, uh, I'm not sure what happened there. They're good people, I swear.”</p>
<p>Marcus laughs a little, nodding, but seems more interested in watching Din as he comes closer with the child in his arms. “Just so you know, if something happens, if his powers gets out of hand, you can leave a message for me on Coruscant. They know me in most places there. I will find you.”</p>
<p>Corin knows too well that he can't go anywhere near Coruscant and awkwardly shifts his gaze to look at Din as well. “That's... good. Din will find you if something happens. Coruscant, got it.”</p>
<p>Marcus glances back at Corin. “You acted like you were never going to see the child again and now you're saying Din will travel to Coruscant. Do you have a problem with the New Republic?”</p>
<p>Hesitating, feeling both an instinctive need to hide his identity as he doesn't know Marcus all that well and a deep shame over his own past, Corin ends up with a compromise. “Sort of. In the past, I made a huge mistake that I can't take back, and because of that I can't go near the Core Wolds.”</p>
<p>Patting Corin on the back, Marcus says: “I suspect the New Republic won't give you any trouble. You seem like a good guy.” He walks forward and to say his goodbyes to Din as well.</p>
<p>Corin feels a heavy sadness settle in his gut. Marcus wouldn't have said that if he knew about Corin's past and who he had been. Corin has never been good. Even his father had told him so.</p>
<p>“This child was quite a surprise. I never expected to meet someone so young and so powerful.” Marcus says to Din. “There must be others out there as well...” He glances over at Zev'sonya, who had merely gritted out an order for him to keep walking when he'd tried to talk to her earlier. “Who knows, maybe even someone who can teach your child better than me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. For your help.” Din says, taking the hand offered to him and shaking it.<br/>With that, and a final look at Zev'sonya that is met with ice cold hostility, Marcus takes his leave and simply walks away. As mysterious to Corin now as when they first heard of him.</p>
<p>Liita pilots Tyven's ship, with Zev'sonya, Leave-it, Mose and Junior on board. Din naturally finds his place at the controls of the Razor Crest, with Corin, the child, Paz and Raga on board.<br/>They head towards where Kiergan and the others are probably waiting for news on their friend.</p>
<p>Four hours into the journey, Corin abandons his co-pilot seat and heads below to the cargo room to find some more of the child's toys as the little one is getting very restless. He sees Paz sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and if it is possible for a t-visor to glare, it is. Raga is checking out Din's weapon display and glances over when Corin joins them. They nod at each other. Paz just glares.</p>
<p>After fetching three toys from the child's compartment, Corin can't help wondering what he'd done to earn the big Mandalorian's ire this time. It would be nice to know so he can avoid doing it in the future. He carefully inches closer to Raga to ask in a quiet voice. “Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>Raga makes a quizzical sound. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Corin fidgets with the toys. “Paz. He's angry with me? He's glaring.”</p>
<p>Looking from Corin to Paz and back again, Raga snorts an amused sound. “Corin. He's asleep.”</p>
<p>Startled, Corin leans over a bit to get a full view of the unmoving big guy. “How... can you tell?” That looks like a glare to him. It certainly feels like a glare.</p>
<p>Raga shakes her head a little, focusing on the weapons again. “His breathing.”</p>
<p>Oh. Now that Corin looks, he can see the deep, even breaths that probably signals sleep, if you knew him as well as she did. Grinning a little sheepishly, Corin straightens and shifts his focus back to Raga. “I haven't really gotten the chance to say this, but... I'm really happy for you two.”</p>
<p>Raga grumbles, annoyed. “He's a dumbass. Should have told me ages ago.” She tries to hide the affection in her voice, but Corin hears it and by the way she tenses up, he knows she knows he heard. Raga clears her throat and goes on the offense instead of defense. “When are you and Din going to take the vows then?”</p>
<p>Completely unprepared for that question, Corin flails for an answer. “Din, uh...” He shrugs one shoulder. “I don't think he wants to. Which I'm totally fine with! What we have, it's good. Really good! Really. It's more than I could have hoped for. I mean, I wouldn't want to marry an ex-Imp either.” Corin tries for a laugh. “It's fine.”</p>
<p>Raga snorts another laugh, but then seems to realize he's serious and jolts a little with surprise before groaning. “I swear... Every man I've ever met; an utter idiot.” Then she walks away, heads over to sit down next to Paz and leans her helmet on his pauldron, aiming to get some rest as well.</p>
<p>Corin blinks a couple of times, not quite sure what he'd said wrong, but the conversation is clearly over so he makes his way back up to the cockpit and the child waiting for his toys.</p>
<p>“Everything okay below?” Din asks, as if he expects Paz to start fires or gnaw at the wiring.</p>
<p>“It's fine.” Corin says, and he means it. He has all the good luck he needs in his family right here. “Everything is fine.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It's a long and blissfully boring ride. Usually that would have Leo climbing the walls, he doesn't handle boredom well, but after things having been a little too interesting lately, he finds himself enjoying every second he gets to sit and quietly admire Zev.<br/>She must be in a really good mood as well, because she doesn't call him out on it or tell him to stop.</p>
<p>Things go from good to awesome when they land and Leo has barely made if halfway down the ramp when he sees Kiergan and Hauroko walking towards the ships. Grinning, he trots towards them.<br/>Grasping of arms and several tight, back-slapping hugs later, Leo steps back to look at his friends.</p>
<p>“You need to do a check-up on him. He may need a new dosage sooner than usual.” Zev's voice says from behind him. “That idiot doctor gave him something that knocked him out for a while.”</p>
<p>The smile fades from Hauroko's face, replaced with unsurprised pragmatism. “No miracle cure then?”</p>
<p>Kiergan tries to keep the smile on his face, but there is sadness from shattered hope there now. </p>
<p>Leo laughs, flinging out his arms, nearly slapping Din in the chest as he walks by them. “Guys. Come on. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. We haven't lost anything and it was worth trying. Chin up. I've promised Zev not to die, so I won't.”</p>
<p>Hauroko and Zev'sonya exchange looks then they both herd him towards the castle and the medical bay. Leo barely catches a glimpse of Kiergan staying behind, the smile entirely gone now, and Corin pausing next to him, touching his shoulder in a quiet offer of comfort. Oh, Kiergan...</p>
<p>Back in the medical bay, back in the chair he hates, Hauroko scans Leo with her medisensor and frowns, clearly not quite happy with the readings. “Have you been pushing yourself?”</p>
<p>Leo shakes his head, deciding not to mention the training with Corin that left him a wreck. “Nope.”</p>
<p>“He's been pretty breathless with me. Should that stop?” Zev asks, leaning against the doorframe.</p>
<p>Leo's jaw drops. The horror of the very thought. He quickly looks up at Hauroko and sees a devious smile at the corner of her mouth, so he jumps up and stalks towards Zev'sonya. “We're leaving.” He points back at Hauroko, trying to usher Zev out in vain, “Don't you dare, Hauroko. Don't you dare!”</p>
<p>Laughing, Hauroko shakes her head. “You're no fun.” She waves him back in. “It's fine. He should be able to handle some... handling.”</p>
<p>Leo reluctantly slinks back into the chair and lets her scan some more.</p>
<p>“Plus, he's been working out with Corin.” Zev'sonya adds.</p>
<p>Hauroko nods. “Ah. Okay. I think we have it there. Leave-it, you need to leave Corin's routines alone. Roger? His set-up is not healthy. For anyone.”</p>
<p>Nodding with a sullen look, Leo crosses his arms. “Roger that.” </p>
<p>“Well, with that settled, I got stuff to do.” Zev'sonya straightens and clears her throat. “I'll see you two later.”</p>
<p>When the Twi'lek is gone, Hauroko steps in front of Leo, interrupting his staring at the doorway with blissful longing. “So... You and her? For real?” She laughs a little. “You really should leave it.”</p>
<p>Leo exhales, leaning back in the chair and looking directly into Hauroko's dark eyes. “I can't.” He smiles. “I'm in love with her, Hauroko.”</p>
<p>“Like that waitress at the bar on-” Hauroko drawls, but Leo quickly dismisses that past mistake. </p>
<p>“Nothing like that.” He gets up and takes Hauroko's hands, holds them close and once again looks directly into her eyes. “I'm going to marry her, Hauroko. I want to have a family with her.”</p>
<p>Hauroko appears to have forgotten how to blink. “...You're scaring me.”</p>
<p>Leo winks at her and saunters out of the room. “We'll invite you to the wedding!”<br/>He meets up with Jana and Kinnon, happy to see they are well and appear to be as optimistic about the future as he's feeling. (Leo strongly suspects while he's happy about him and Zev, their cheerful attitude comes from the fact that Flare is no longer in the castle, released two days ago to return to Moff Gideon and things have been gloriously quiet since. Oh well.)</p>
<p>The surprise comes when he stops by the communication room to say hi to Heiden and Leo finds a very unlikely duo there with him; Paz and Liita. The big Mandalorian is looming over the nervously cowering Heiden, prodding his chest with a finger and ordering him around.<br/>Stepping inside the room, ex-Troopers have to look out for each other because no one else will, Leo puts on a smile and approaches Paz. “Is there a problem?”</p>
<p>Paz briefly glances over at him and quickly dismisses him as a threat. But while he turns his visor back to the pale Heiden, he actually does answer Leo's question. “Looking for information.”</p>
<p>As always, Liita is a quiet, sullen presence in the background. What is she doing there?<br/>“Information is what Heiden does best.” Leo proclaims, trying to get Paz' attention back on him to give the other guy a break. “What kind of information?”</p>
<p>“Yosyro Modoll. I want every scrap of information there is on her.” Paz orders, gaze set on Heiden.</p>
<p>“Yosyro Modoll?” Leo can't help a surprised laugh. “<i>You</i> are a fan of Yosyro Modoll?”</p>
<p>Suddenly Paz finds Leo interesting enough to look at and his unnerving focus lands heavily on him. “You know of her?”</p>
<p>“Who doesn't?” Leo grins. “I had at least three of her posters on my wall before Hauroko made me take them down. She was awesome!” He then cringes a little at the memory that always follows his favorite artist's name. “But her husband was a Rebel and they marched him right by my guard station to be executed. Didn't feel right to put her posters back up after that.” He glues on a smile again. “So, uh, why are you looking for info on her?”</p>
<p>“Because those two were my parents.” Liita says and walks out of the room.</p>
<p>Leo goes deathly pale. Oh kriff.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Corin is trying to control the impatiently squirming child while keeping up with Din and Kiergan as they march down one of the countless hallways in the castle.</p>
<p>“So she's gone?” Din asks. “Is that wise?”</p>
<p>“I don't know.” Kiergan answers honestly, sounding both tired and resigned. “But I think if she wanted to kill us, she would have. She had the chance when she teamed up with Dominic.”</p>
<p>Hearing that name makes Corin twitch. That guy had been the personification of bad luck...</p>
<p>Din brings them to a halt outside an open door and nods towards the man inside the room. “And him? Has he been any trouble?”</p>
<p>Kiergan snorts, drily amused. “None. Unlike Flare. I swear, if this guy walked around any more laid back, he'd keep falling over.”</p>
<p>Corin peeks inside and sees Yurei slouching in a bench, ignoring Cordè sitting next to him and talking to him, choosing to keep his light-devouring eyes fixated on Kiergan. There is a slight smile on his face, but somehow it isn't very reassuring. “He seems, uh, very intense about you, though?”</p>
<p>Kiergan shakes his head and walks on, making Din and Corin follow him. “You have no idea.”</p>
<p>The child in Corin's arms loses patience and lets out several loud calling sounds, bored and wanting to play with Junior right now instead of having to be a part of this. Corin hushes him softly, knowing she's currently asleep in Mose's care, needing far more rest than his little bean.</p>
<p>“Can we trust this Yurei-guy?” Din asks.</p>
<p>Kiergan hesitates, then echoes his earlier reply: “I don't know.” It sounds like he kind of wants to, but Dominic's betrayal has left them all wary of more backstabbing. “He's... complicated.”</p>
<p>Corin struggles to hide a slight smile. Well, Kiergan may not know whether to trust the man or not, but there is definitely some kind of interest there. “Complicated doesn't necessarily mean bad...”</p>
<p>That brings a slight flush to Kiergan's face and he mumbles something incomprehensible.</p>
<p>Corin is just about to prod the subject a little more, delighted at the idea that maybe someone could make Kiergan smile. That would be some real good luck. The guy deserves happiness, he has always been so kind and attentive to Corin.<br/>There is the sound of running footsteps and Heiden appears. “Kiergan, sir!” The young man seems even more scared than usual and he's out of breath from sprinting from the communication room two floors above them. He comes to a scudding halt, heaving for air, right in front of them. </p>
<p>“At ease.” Kiergan lifts a calming hand. “Catch your breath, kid. What's wrong?”</p>
<p>Heiden shakes his head, wide-eyed and slightly panicky. “I was looking for... some information the big Mandalorian wanted...” He coughs a little amidst the gulps for air. “I stumbled across a... a message to Moff Gideon. Sir. A delivery message. Lab parts. I didn't think it was important.”</p>
<p>“But?” Din snaps impatiently.</p>
<p>“But,” Heiden says, “at the end, the message reported that Djarin and Motti had... been observed returning to the castle. They must... must have gotten new allies because message said the... the Duchess is ready to attack us.”</p>
<p>Corin flinches. Attack? After their defeat the last time? But if Gideon has a new ally... He looks over at Din. “Do you know this Duchess? I don't know any duchesses. Why would she want us dead?”</p>
<p>Din shakes his head. “I don't know any duchesses either.” He considers the information for a second. “But I don't like the sound of this.”<br/>It sounds like bad luck has found them yet again.</p>
<p>Kiergan places a comforting hand on Heiden's shoulder, offering him a faint smile. “Good job, Heiden. You may have just saved us all.” He half-turns to Din. “We should inform the others.”</p>
<p>Din nods. “Gather everyone in one place. Maybe somebody know something about this Duchess.”</p>
<p>Kiergan agrees and they decide to have them gather in the large room with enough tables and chairs, the room that once had been the location of celebratory dinners and harmless fun. <br/>Corin keeps quiet, filled with so much emotion it makes the child place his hand to Corin's chest, lower his big ears and give an anxious chirp.<br/>He absently strokes his hand up and down the child's back in an effort to comfort him, but the storm inside him continues. Bad luck is coming...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It doesn't take long before everyone is gathered as Din and Kiergan spread the word and they all agree to track others down and have them meet in the designated room. The ex-Troopers settle on the chairs around the center table, Zev'sonya and Mose remain standing, both with a stern look on their face. Paz and Raga also decline sitting down, hovering behind the Troopers instead. Liita gets up on a table in a corner, sits there, cross-legged and frowning. Din and Kiergan takes up position at the end of the table, gesturing for the others to calm down, while Corin has his back towards the entire crowd and stares down at the two datapads on the smaller table in front of him. The message Heiden had picked up is glowing on one of them while the other has a list of the weapons they have available at the castle. The threat and their resources. Practical stuff, not luck. Facts to work with.<br/>Corin places his hands flat on the table, stares at the screen with the message.</p>
<p>“The question is what do we do now?” Kiergan says in a voice loud enough to break through the chatter and make them fall silent to focus on him. “We need to make a decision here.”</p>
<p>“We kicked their ass last time,” Jana states with venom, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, “I say we do it again.”</p>
<p>“But <i>can</i> we do it again?” Leave-it asks cautious, fending off the glare she sends him with a wave of his hand. “I mean, we're down an AA-gun and we don't even know what this Duchess-woman will bring to the battle. She could have her own army like the Mottis. Who knows?”</p>
<p>“Do we know their location?” Zev'sonya asks, clearly not pleased with the situation either. “Do we have time to prepare? Can we bring in some help like they did?”</p>
<p>Heiden sighs, curling in on himself in his seat. “From what I could deduct from the message signal, I think the Star Destroyer has been hovering near this planet, just out of radar range, since we pushed them back last. If we try to run, they will know.”</p>
<p>“So we fight.” Jana snaps.</p>
<p>Hauroko has smoldering hatred in her eyes. “I agree. I say we take them on.”</p>
<p>Kiergan sighs. “We got lucky last time, that no one got killed. We may not be as lucky this round.”</p>
<p>“If Gideon decides to bring the Star Destroyer into the battle this time, we'll be lucky if any of us survive.” Mokae points out, receiving several startled looks from the other ex-Troopers.</p>
<p>Paz and Raga exchange glances, Mose's eyes flick down to where Junior is sleeping, and Liita starts absently biting her nails with a pinched look of discomfort.</p>
<p>Corin lets his head hang low as he takes several deep breaths, barely listening to the ones arguing behind him, his mind is racing like a speeder bike, the emotions inside him crash like waves against a reef, then suddenly he slams his hands against the table. The sound echoes in the abrupt silence.<br/>Corin has had enough!</p>
<p>Last time, they gave Gideon a bloody nose and he ran away.</p>
<p>This time, they are going to bring rage and ruin to Moff Gideon's door.</p>
<p>Turning around, Corin sees they are all staring at him, but he doesn't mind. He wants their attention. He wants Yurei's attention in particular. “You.” He looks into those dark depths that are Yurei's eyes, searching for any sign of dishonesty. “You can fly an imperial transport, right? You know the routines, what they will ask for, could pass for any pilot given the right codes.”</p>
<p>Yurei smiles in that not-reassuring way of his and nods.</p>
<p>Corin nods as well, then looks around. “How many here can pilot a ship? Raise your hand.”</p>
<p>They all look confused, even Din and Kiergan appear puzzled by his behavior, but Corin doesn't care. He just watches as one hand after another slowly comes up in the air.</p>
<p>Hauroko, Kinnon, Mokae, Raga, Zev'sonya, Mose, Din, Liita and Yurei. Good. Good, that might work. Corin, Paz, Kiergan, Heiden, Cordè and Leave-it as shields. Yes. It could just work.</p>
<p>While Corin had found it endlessly boring back then, his father's insistence on making him study battle strategy, how to construct a good one and use whatever resources available to you in the most efficient way, Macero had been right saying there would come a day when he would need it.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” Din moves one step closer to him, sounding worried, and his hand twitches as if he wants to touch Corin and not quite daring.</p>
<p>Corin keeps his gaze at Yurei, who appears amused by Corin's directness. “I'm thinking we take away the one thing that makes Gideon a threat. I'm thinking we take down that Star Destroyer.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It's late, but Liita can't sleep. She suspects none of the others are sleeping either. There is too much to prepare, too much to worry about, before the big day tomorrow. There is not really much for Liita to improve on the ships, she already has them at the top of their capabilities, but as they will be using the Imperial ship tomorrow, she decided to go over it one final time. Better safe than sorry.<br/>When she hears footsteps, Liita makes an internal sigh. She can guess who it is, but she has enough to deal with herself and no patience left.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Leave-it says quietly, coming to a halt a short distance away. “Is it okay if... Can we talk?”</p>
<p>Glancing over at him, Liita sees he's serious, for once, even looks as anxious as he feels. He's holding a datapad. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Walking closer, struggling to look at her, Leave-it clears his throat. “So, listen, Heiden managed to dig up some things and, uh, I helped him look up some stuff I remembered.” He holds the datapad out to her. </p>
<p>She takes it, activates it and looks at the information listed there. In connection to his rebel activity, her father had been arrested twice. Once when he was executed, but also on one earlier date; four months before when Liita was born. “The first capture, he escaped?” He'd been alive for many years after, when her mother had told her he was dead.</p>
<p>“No.” Leave-it replies. “Someone busted him out. A Zeltron. My guess, it was Yosyro.” He shifts his weight uneasily. “I never met her, but I remember your father. On that day, he was shouting at Lord Vader about some children? Called him a murderer... Anyways, I had Heiden check it out and turns out that your father's brother and your father's Rebel connection were on Coruscant together as kids. I wanted to find this Rebel-guy, Caleb Dume, to find out what happened back then, but...”</p>
<p>“They killed him too.” Liita concludes from his tone of voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Leave-it hesitates before speaking again. “Whatever happened on Coruscant, your father was determined to make it right. He certainly was brave. Few people would dare to shout at Lord Vader like that.” He shifts his weight uneasily again. “I'm... I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Liita asks in a flat voice. “Did you kill him?”</p>
<p>Leave-it shakes his head. “No.” He stares the ground, looking and feeling guilty again. “But I was a part of the machine that killed him.”</p>
<p>“That's your sin to carry, not mine to forgive.” Liita replies.</p>
<p>Sighing, Leave-it nods. “Yeah...” He dares to glance up at her. “I know. Trust me, I know.”</p>
<p>She believes him. So when he turns around to leave, Liita speaks up. “Thank you.” He looks back and she elaborates to ease the confusion on his face. “For telling me about him. What he was like.”</p>
<p>Leave-it manages a faint smile, a real one, nods once more and then walks away.</p>
<p>Liita spends the next twenty minutes reading the information the two ex-Troopers had managed to collect, considers things for a little while, then marches inside the castle and heads towards the one she had turned to for help to find answers. Answers to questions she now regrets asking.</p>
<p>Pounding on the door, Liita waits impatiently until Paz opens it and marches inside the room without really waiting for him to speak. Once inside, she pauses at the sight of Raga standing next to the bed. Her helmet is slightly tilted in a curious manner.<br/>Oh. Liita had kind of forgotten about her. “I, uh, sorry.”</p>
<p>“What's wrong, Shorty?” Paz asks, closing the door and walking over to stand next to her.</p>
<p>Liita looks from Paz to Raga and back to Paz again, deciding that if Paz trusts Raga then she would too. “The scaredy Trooper came through and found the info.”</p>
<p>“And?” Paz prods.</p>
<p>“And...” Liita says, tossing the datapad on the bed. “Turns out my father cared more about his revenge than his wife and child. My mother cared more about her bitterness towards him and his choice than me. He walked away. She lied to me. Neither of them wanted me.”</p>
<p>Paz glances over at Raga, who is completely still, then focuses on Liita again. “Sounds like they made a huge mistake. Any Mandalorian would be proud to call you their daughter.”</p>
<p>Liita scoffs a harsh laugh. She's always been alone, even when her mother was alive. “Liar.”</p>
<p>“He would never lie about family.” Raga states. </p>
<p>That brings a faint smile to Liita. “I guess that's why I was so curious about Din, about all of you, Mandalorians are about family and I didn't have one. Now I know that is because mine never wanted me. I didn't fit into the picture.” She's actually annoyed at how much this hurts.</p>
<p>“Forget Modoll. Be a Vizla, be my sister.” Paz says. “My father would love to have another daughter.”</p>
<p>Liita shakes her head, confused. “But I'm not a fighter?” </p>
<p>Raga hums. “I beg to differ; I saw you ram that ship into that Merc. That was awesome.”</p>
<p>“Think about it. Okay?” Paz says, reaching up to fidget with something behind his neck and Liita watches as he takes off a necklace to place it around her neck instead. She recognizes the emblem on the necklace; the shriek-hawk, symbol of the Vizla clan. </p>
<p>Paz moves his hand down to give her shoulder a light squeeze. “<i>Aliit ori'shya tal'din.</i>”</p>
<p>“Family is more than blood.” Raga translates.</p>
<p>Reaching up to hold the shriek-hawk between her fingers, staring at it, Liita bites her lip to keep her emotions in check as she replays those words in her head. She likes the sound of that...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sitting on the bed, knees drawn up and sleeping child cradled against his chest, Corin absently brushes his lips back and forth over the fuzzy head. He stares at the distant wall, his mind going over the plan again and again, especially going over every part that could go wrong.<br/>So much relies on Yurei not stabbing them in the back. It all depends on him and Corin hates it.</p>
<p>“You would tell me, wouldn't you?” Corin mumbles to the softly snoring child, not expecting an answer. “If he was bad luck, you would tell me, right? Right.”</p>
<p>It's a terrible feeling; knowing what is waiting for them tomorrow, but also knowing there is no way to avoid it. As long as the child is alive, Gideon will keep coming after him. And he won't forgive the other Troopers for defecting either. For everyone to be safe, Gideon has to go.</p>
<p>The door to the refresher opens and Din enters the room. His visor dwells on Corin, but he's said very little since Corin had laid out his battle plan and he keeps his silence until he too has joined them on the bed and sneaks an arm around Corin.<br/>“You okay?” Din asks.</p>
<p>Corin sighs. “I'm fine.” He looks over at the t-visor. “Don't you dare die tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Din leans in and places his Beskar forehead to Corin's forehead. “Same goes for you.”</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Corin reaches up with his left hand and sneaks it behind Din's neck, holding him in a lingering kov'nyn. “I mean it.”</p>
<p>“So do I.”</p>
<p>If Yurei comes through, the odds of the plan succeeding are in their favor. However, Corin is sickeningly aware of how the odds of zero casualties are definitely not on their side. Strategically it is a good plan, but his heart is screaming against the cold behavior his father would have loved.<br/>Who had he just condemned to die so the others could live?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Morning arrives and everyone starts preparing; armoring up, grabbing weapons and ammunition.<br/>Everyone except Mose. The Hutt is not happy when Corin walks over to where he's waiting next to Tyven's ship, with the child and Junior playing on the ramp.</p>
<p>“I don't like this.” Mose rumbles.</p>
<p>“I know.” Corin says. “But we need to move fast and in cramped areas. And to be honest, if not Din, you're the one I want to look after him.” He tries to smile, but it's watery and shaky.</p>
<p>Mose grumbles again, looking over at Zev'sonya and Leave-it in a mild argument over something.</p>
<p>Din walks by them and over to kneel down by the children. He hands the bean his favorite silver orb and lets his hand rest on top of the child's head for a moment as he happily chews on it. Junior makes an offended sound and Din turns his attention towards her. “I didn't forget you, <i>ad'ika</i>.” His voice is mild with amusement, if a little sad. He pulls out a stripe of red cloth and wraps it loosely around Junior's wrist, loops it twice, then ties it. “There. I know you're jealous of Mose's fashion statement, now you got your own. For good luck.” </p>
<p>Corin smiles a little when Junior holds her wrist up to study the gift, then makes a happy cheep and waves her arm for Mose to see it, which he does with an acknowledging grumble.<br/>When Din joins them, the Hutt looks over at the Mandalorian. “When able, keep an eye on her?”</p>
<p>Din nods.</p>
<p>Corin feels another jab of guilt, knowing how heartbroken Mose would be if Zev'sonya dies, and he moves over to say his own (Temporary, he promises.) goodbye to the bean and the little Huttlet, who are quite busy with their gifts. Corin almost changes his mind, has to walk away, pretending not to hear the child calling him back. This isn't about Corin; this is about creating a future.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, everyone except the Hutt and the children are stowed together in the Imperial ship and Corin keeps going over the plan in his head again and again.</p>
<p>Heiden was right. The Star Destroyer is looming by a nearby moon and tension rises as Yurei steers their ship directly towards it. He seems to be the only one unaffected by the situation, attentive but calm as a bottomless well, so very at home in the pilot seat. Liita scowls from the co-pilot seat.<br/>The Star Destroyer is impossibly large, an eerily still and looming threat, so bright in the darkness.</p>
<p>Corin places his hand on the hilt of his blaster and watches Yurei as they approach the Destroyer.<br/>This is it.</p>
<p>Corin feels every hard beat of his heart when a stranger's voice suddenly speaks, one of the crew piloting the Star Destoyer, demanding to know the identity of their ship and why they are approaching. He forgets to breathe when Yurei uses the codes and phrases Heiden dug up through his slicing skills. Corin is not entirely sure what he feels about how disturbingly convincing Yurei sounds as he recites the numbers and claims he had trouble with the ship's engines which is why he accidentally got left behind on a supply run. Nobody should be that good at lying.</p>
<p>But there is also a jolt of excitement when they get the green light to approach and land. Good luck!</p>
<p>Yurei leans back in his seat with a smug smile that makes his eyes even sharper.</p>
<p>Corin glances over at Din. He looks back at him. There is still so much Corin wants to say to him, so much he should have said ages ago, but he knows this is not the time or the place to do it.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Din asks quietly.</p>
<p>-No. Corin thinks, but he nods. “Yes.” He looks over at the cockpit, sees them moving up to the belly of the Destroyer. “The second we leave this ship, they're going to start shooting. We're not here to kill everyone. Defend yourself, but move on. We don't have much time. We have the element of surprise, Gideon won't be expecting this, but they have numbers and more weapons. We have to hurry. Don't stop for anything or anyone. Roger?” May luck be on their side.</p>
<p>“Roger that.” The ex-Troopers reply, while Zev'sonya and the Mandalorians nod. They're ready.</p>
<p>The transport ship touches ground with a shudder and soon after, Yurei and Liita joins them in the troop compartment as well. When Kiergan turns to walk over to open the ramp, Yurei suddenly grabs his arm and yanks him in for a brief, hard kiss that Kiergan breaks by leaning away. “I didn't want to let you go and get yourself killed without us having done that.” Yurei says with dark glee.</p>
<p>Kiergan glares back at the pilot. ”Maybe I'll survive and you'll get killed.” </p>
<p>Yurei gives that unsettling smile of his again, not taking his eyes off Kiergan for one moment, and why is there just a single pinprick of light in those dark orbs?? “You can't kill what's already dead.” </p>
<p>Frowning, confused and unsettled, Kiergan places a hand to Yurei's chest and pushes him back a step. “We have a job to do.” He turns and heads for the ramp. “Everyone knows their role. Let's go.”</p>
<p>Corin knows that plans rarely go as planned, things change, people make mistakes, he just didn't think he would be the one to mess everything up.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Gideon's numbers must be depleted as there aren't half as many soldiers in the docking area as Corin expected there to be. He also notes that several of the ships parked there look worn down and there's only one or two mechanics milling around. There's even a severe lack of droids.</p>
<p>The small group of armed Scout Troopers (Scout Troopers, seriously?) waiting for them outside the ship are quickly dealt with thanks to Paz' cannon. This sets off all kinds of bellowing alerts, but there was no way they'd be able to sneak off the transport anyway. Now it is just a matter of getting to where they need to be before Gideon manages to organize his defense.</p>
<p>Reinforcements come running, but they are too confused, too scattered, to be an immediate threat. Din takes the lead and the three Mandalorians put up an amazing defensive line in the front, the ex-Troopers flank them them to deal with threats from the sides, while Zev'sonya, Leave-it and Liita cover their backs. Good. Din is a natural leader, he knows how to make people listen, unlike Corin.</p>
<p>And so they start making their way deeper and deeper into the Star Destroyer. Blaster shots come flying from almost every directions, one actually hits Paz in his breastplate but he barely reacts, they just keep making their way forward. These halls are so familiar, it brings back old memories that Corin has to quickly repress before he ends up distracted by them. Focus!</p>
<p>They eventually meet more resistance that forces them to break their formation, duck into hiding and dodge attacks, and things get a little more chaotic. Maybe that is why it happens? Just bad luck?</p>
<p>Corin spins around to fire at a figure trying to sneak by him on his left and his blaster comes to a halt right in front of a very damaged face.</p>
<p>“Wait!” The man yelps, hands up in a defensive move. “Don't shoot! Wait! I'm innocent!”</p>
<p>Corin frowns, at first startled by the man's appearance, but now he remembers. “You're that doctor...” What is he doing there?</p>
<p>“I'm doctor Evazan.” The man gulps, leaning against the wall as if hoping he can slip right through it and escape Corin's aim. He quickly glances over at the fighting going on in the background before focusing on Corin again. “Listen, I didn't do anything wrong, Motti. I'm only here because of you.”</p>
<p>That confuses Corin even more. “What are you talking about? Me? I didn't bring you here.”</p>
<p>“Your blood did.” The doctor carefully lowers his hand to point at a door nearby. “Down that hall, all the way to the end, last door on the left. You should go see what your grandmother paid lots of credits for.” A twisted smile flickers across the man's face. Like Dominic, this guy brought bad luck and they both did it with glee.</p>
<p>Corin is struck with a horrible feeling. He doesn't know why this scares him, but it does.<br/>Grabbing the man, ignoring his yelp, Corin shoves him at Leave-it. “Watch him and keep going. I'll catch up with you.” He has to know. Something tells him he has to know.</p>
<p>Someone calls out his name when he breaks formation, a blaster shot also nearly hits him as he reaches the door, but Corin ignores the voice and manages avoid injury. Soon he is running down the hallway towards the last door on the left, hoping Din will forgive him for doing this.</p>
<p>Corin reaches the door and steps inside.</p>
<p>Shocked, he stands there in a poorly lit room, arms limp by his sides, and stares at the three huge screens showing a slow-turning holoimage of him with a never-ending row of his genetic structure being mapped in front of his very eyes. 87% it says. <br/>His horror does not lessen when he realizes what the three partially installed cylinders along the left side of the room are; cloning cylinders. </p>
<p>Corin shivers, knowing what he's seeing but struggling to believe it. This was a nightmare. Right?</p>
<p>“Turn around and walk away.” Antonia Sylvanna Motti's voice says, accompanied by the merciless sound of sharp heels against metal as she walks out of the shadows to face him.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, still struggling with numb disbelief, Corin can barely speak. “That's me. You made that from my blood?”</p>
<p>“No.” Antonia replies with utter disdain. “That is Motti blood. This will secure the future of the Motti family. This is my property.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“That's <i>my</i> blood.” Corin finds it hard to breathe, drowning in a wave of distress and hot rage. So much rage. “You... you were going to...” He barks a sharp, bitter laugh. “You stole me from my family and now you were going to steal me from me? To use, to ensure your bloodline?”</p>
<p>Antonia opens her mouth to deliver whatever reply she has on the tip of her venomous tongue, but Corin pulls his blaster and shoots at the closest screen. It shatters into a shower of green shards and sparks of angry electricity. He is firing at the second screen even before the first one is done shattering. The third screen is destroyed shortly after that and then Corin turns his rage to the computers and the cylinders themselves. <br/>He shoots at everything and continues to shoot. Too furious to care what he is destroying. <br/>The room turns into a firework display of sparks and shattered pieces of machinery. Lab equipment, vials, all kinds of things, break and burst as he shoots them.</p>
<p>Corin is abruptly snapped out of his rage by a hard backhand across his face. Stumbling back a step, he touches the blood running from his nose, stares at his shaking and bloodied fingers for a second, before he lifts his gaze to look at the furious Antonia. “Why?” Corin whispers, in pain but not the physical kind. He's been hit a lot worse by people much dearer to him. “Why do you hate me?”</p>
<p>“You had an obligation to the Motti line, but I knew you would be as unreasonable as your mother.” Antonia shakes her head, her artificially red lips tight with disgust. “You are weak and stubborn, just like her.”</p>
<p>Corin wipes the blood away with the back of his hand, nodding. “At least that means I had a mother I can be proud of.” It tickles when more blood trails down his upper lip.</p>
<p>They both start when one of the machines Corin had shot at erupts into flames and he sees a worrying amount of electricity crackling among the computers and even up along the metal in the wall behind the broken cylinders. That does not look good. Some of the liquid from the vials is catching fire as well.<br/>“Come on.” Corin says. “We have to get out of here. This entire room is going to go up in flames soon.” And hopefully take all of his blood and Evazan's work with it.</p>
<p>Antonia scoffs. “I'm not going anywhere with you.”</p>
<p>Taking a step towards her, but pausing when he sees her slide a blade out from her sleeve, Corin tries to reason with her. “If you stay here, you will die. We have to leave. Now.” </p>
<p>A second machine catches fire, spitting sparks and thrumming with unstable power.</p>
<p>Sticking her chin out, eying him with cold disdain, Antonia makes no effort to hide her hatred of Corin. “Don't you realized what you have done? You just destroyed my last real hope of saving the Motti line. There is no reason for me to leave.”</p>
<p>Corin reaches out and offers his hand. “Please?”</p>
<p>Antonia lashes out with the blade and he barely avoids getting cut. </p>
<p>Backing up, clutching his hand to his chest, Corin sends her a final look of confused hurt and resigned acceptance, before he turns and leaves her in the darkness.<br/>He's halfway down the corridor when the room explodes. Corin doesn't look back. <br/>He doesn't feel grief. He just feels empty. A failure. Alone. <br/>He sets off to find Din. He can't fail him as well.</p>
<p>Catching up is a little more difficult than Corin anticipated, the others have made good progress, and he's forced to deal with some Storm Trooper stragglers. He tries to avoid killing them, just incapacitates them, but has to step over plenty of downed Troopers in the long corridors, others that hadn't been so lucky when meeting Paz' blaster or other weapons. There are scorch marks everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling, and he can hear blasters being fired up ahead. He runs.</p>
<p>Corin finds Kiergan, Hauroko and Paz making a stand in a clearing by some stairs,  and he quickly makes his way over to them. “How are we doing?” He sees both ex-Troopers are bleeding.</p>
<p>Kiergan fires his blaster at a Scout Trooper peeking around a corner. “They're almost at the bridge.”</p>
<p>Paz looks over at Corin. “Gideon appeared and Din took off. He's going to handle the Moff.”</p>
<p>Corin goes cold. “Where?”</p>
<p>Paz points up the stairs and Corin doesn't hesitate, he just runs. <br/>The stairs make a turn and he finds a door at the top. Pushing the button to open it, he feels it doesn't work fast enough so he pushes it three more times as if that would hasten things.</p>
<p>The door does slide open and it reveals exactly what he fears; at the opposite side of a big, open room, in front of two massive transparisteel surfaces, Din is struggling to get back up on his feet. He seems disoriented. He is shaking and twitching, his breathing are gasps of lingering pain, but Corin can see no sign of any injury or impact. </p>
<p>Drawing his blaster, Corin hurries forward to help. He takes two steps but then his body suddenly jerks, forcing him to a halt, and there is a weird humming sound coming from somewhere.</p>
<p>Looking down, he sees something sticking out of his stomach, right by his old scar, something with the color of a star-filled sky and that is humming with energy.</p>
<p>“Did you come to meet the Duchess too, General Motti?” Gideon murmurs into Corin's ear. “Thanks to that beskar you are wearing, she will be quite eager to meet you as well. Her embrace is big enough for you and Djarin both.” He chuckles. “Let me introduce you to her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle on board the Star Destroyer continues.<br/>The Duchess shows herself.<br/>An old debt is settled.<br/>A price is too high to pay...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>-<br/>-<br/><i>Before you begin reading this chapter, I do <b>strongly</b> advice you to linger on this absolutely ADORABLE piece the art deity cac0daemonia made! Uncle Paz with his little niece and nephew. I honestly have no idea how it is possible to make that giant of a man, wearing battle-scarred armor and a freaking cannon on his back, look soft and gentle, but I guess it just proves how good cac0daemonia is at what she does. Because you can SEE how soft and adoring Paz is here! The cheerful curiosity in the child with his new favorite toy. And the budding trust from a certain Huttlet who has been hurt more than once by creatures on two legs. This just breaks my heart and mends it all over again with its sweetness! And I hope you will all venture over to cac0daemonia's page and leave your endless love for her to bask in!</i><br/>-<br/>-<br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Star Destroyer shudders like a giant beast feeling the internal threat and Kiergan knows the others must be close to their target. But without Corin, without Din, they are leaderless.</p><p>Paz pauses briefly in firing his blaster cannon to look over at him. “Go!”</p><p>Kiergan hesitates, looks over at Hauroko firing at the enemy. She's bleeding from where a blaster shot had grazed her lower arm, but her face shows nothing but furious determination.<br/>
“GO!” She shouts. “We'll hold them back!” Paz' cannon rejoins her blaster fire.</p><p>Kiergan nods. And he runs.</p><p>The ship shudders again and Kiergan hears intense fighting going on up ahead as he makes his way down the hallway filled with scorch marks and fallen Storm Troopers. He's scared, but he's also focused. He knows what needs to be done, what it will cost them if they fail and whatever it has already cost them will have been in vain. Go. Just go. Kiergan runs towards the sound of battle.</p><p>Turning a corner, he sees where his allies are stuck. Split on opposite sides of the hallway, they fire at the final door keeping them from their target but the soldiers inside have the advantage of having cover while they are out in the open. Kiergan runs towards the door.<br/>
“Raga!” He shouts, gaining the attention of the Mandalorian shielding Cordè and Liita from the blaster fire with her armored body. “Grenade!” Kiergan points at the door as she looks over.</p><p>Nodding, Raga yanks a grenade from her belt, throws it at the door and triggers it.</p><p>“Jana, Yurei, Mokae, Heiden, on me. The rest follow and cover our backs!” Kiergan orders, drawing his blaster just as the explosion forces the door open. He's scared, but someone has to push on or they will all die in that damn hallway.</p><p>Going through the door, a blaster shot hits Kiergan in the shoulder, but it doesn't penetrate the armor and he doesn't stop. If he stops, he's dead. So he jumps inside and steps on to the command bridge to the disbelief and shock of the 10-15 Troopers and officers there. Two mouse droids flee for their lives across the shiny floor. There is a heartbeat's moment of stunned apathy, then Jana and the others join Kiergan and the fighting starts anew.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgbb.com/">
      
    </a><br/>
<i>image borrowed from the internet</i>
  </p>
</div><br/><p>Again Gideon's forces have the advantage of cover while they are in the open, so Kiergan and his group are forced to scatter and try to take them out before being shot themselves.<br/>
The officers seem too stunned to do much. Backing up on the bridge, they draw their simple blasters and fire at the intruders. It is the Troopers and the pilots who have the sense to dive for the cover available to them before firing back.</p><p>Time is limited. If Gideon's remaining troops manage to organize and hit the command bridge full force, they won't stand a chance. They have to hurry. “Secure the door!” Kiergan shouts, firing at a pilot peeking up from where he's huddled behind a crate.</p><p>Raga, Kinnon, Cordè, Liita, Zev'sonya and Leave-it step inside from the hallway and take up position to protect them from back attacks. For a second, Kiergan frowns at Leave-it holding on to some creepy looking man, but he has no time to linger on it as Kinnon goes down with a cry of pain, clutching her leg after a blaster shot has gone straight through it.</p><p>Using her jetpack, Raga flies directly at the pilot responsible for shooting Kinnon from the lower level, hiding next to a control panel. Raga takes a shot to the breastplate, but it is deflected and she ignores it as she slaps the blaster out of the pilot's hand, grabs him by the throat and holds him still as she fires shot after shot from her own blaster pressed against his belly.</p><p>That distracts them all for a moment, but a second cry of pain from a familiar voice snaps Kiergan out of it. His gaze flicks over just in time to see the back of the creepy man as he runs out of the command bridge, out into the hallway, while Leave-it is bent over and pressing both hands to his eyes. An empty glass vial is rolling on the floor next to him.</p><p>Kiergan automatically takes a step toward Leave-it, but then Zev'sonya, who had moved to follow the creepy man, grabs a hold of Leave-it and yanks him to the side of the door instead. “Reinforcements are coming!” She shouts while Cordè and Liita pulls Kinnon to safety from the barrage that suddenly comes from the hallway. Raga flies over to join them and fires back.</p><p>“It's over!” Mokae snaps from where he's using a pilot chair as cover while firing back at a desperate officer huddled behind a fizzling panel. “We failed!”</p><p>“No!” Jana shouts. “No, we can do this!”</p><p>Kiergan clenches his jaw, stares at the floor, breathes and thinks. He hears the voices and the blaster fire from the Troopers out in the hallway, hears the remaining Troopers and officers firing inside the command bridge, and he hears the pain of his two wounded. And Kiergan makes a decision.<br/>
“It's not over yet.” He declares. “Jana, Zev'sonya and Heiden, hold that door. Whatever it takes, hold that door! The rest of us, we got to clean up the rest of them. Now!”</p><p>He's scared, but he moves and when he moves, the others move with him. They push Gideon's remaining officers and pilots hard. They take chances and blaster shots come dangerously close, but  one by one the enemy falls. The last Trooper is one who manages to appear out of nowhere and get the drop of Kiergan, probably aiming to have his revenge on the squad leader, but Kiergan barely has time to feel fear before blood hits his face and his eyes automatically shut tight.</p><p>When he opens them again, Yurei is standing in front of him, having shot the final Trooper and is bleeding from a graze to his neck himself.</p><p>Drawing a shivering breath, strangely numb, Kiergan hears himself saying; “I thought someone already dead didn't bleed...”</p><p>Yurei looks back at him, grinning, his too dark eyes devouring light. “You shouldn't mistake a pulse for life.” He winks at him. “Now, let me do what you brought me here to do, Kiergan. And don't misunderstand, I'm only doing this because you asked me to. This is for you.”</p><p>Kiergan shakes his head a little, stunned at his near death experience, at Yurei's words and the continued bad timing, before he turns and runs over to check on Kinnon and Leave-it, who are huddled next to the door and the three doing their best to hold back the troops in the hallway.</p><p>“Mokae, Raga, Zev'sonya and Liita!” Yurei shouts. “We're three pilots down without Hauroko, Kinnon and Din, but that's only going to make things a little more interesting. Raga, ignore the gunner control, take Hauroko's spot. Everyone to your positions, now!”</p><p>-</p><p>Frowning confused, Corin draws a slow breath and tries to understand what had just happened. He is too stunned to object when Gideon gently eases the blaster out of his hand or properly register the tentacles of pain spreading from where the darkness is protruding from his stomach. Bad luck...</p><p>Just as sudden, the darkness disappears along with the humming sound, and Corin is left to sway on his feet for balance while Gideon takes a couple of steps to the right. Corin touches his wound, is amazed to see how little he bleeds and feels unsettled by the scorched edges of his torn shirt.</p><p>“It wasn't easy.” Gideon says, talking to Din who is still trying and failing to get up on his feet. “That woman did do her best to destroy the plans, but one thing can be said for the Empire; they were really good at filing their research. And once you have complete access to their archives, as I did, you'd be amazed at what you can find there. Even secret weapons. Who knew a Mandalorian would be the one to create a weapon designed to vaporize you people through your beloved beskar?” Gideon monologues, mightily pleased with himself as he gestures towards a machine with his deactivated lightsaber. “The infamous Duchess. It has taken a lot of work, but she's ready.”</p><p>It is a harmless looking thing, if not for the ominous energy radiating from it. It's a circular object held up by sturdy legs on its sides, a power generator, pulse power, sleek and elegant. A Storm Trooper is standing next to it, their hand by what seems to be a control panel.</p><p>“Where is my asset?” Gideon snarls at Din.</p><p>Din topples over on his hip after trying to get his legs under him, but merely shakes his head at Gideon's question. Whatever he has done to Din, he still won't give up the child.</p><p>“Maybe you will change your mind when our dear General Motti feels the kiss of the Duchess as well.” Gideon states in an ice cold voice. “And later she will have those two brothers you brought along too. Don't you worry.” He gestures to the Storm Trooper by the generator.</p><p>Lightning crackles from the generator, from the Duchess, and Corin has a fraction of a second to see it racing towards Din like a living being set on killing its prey, then his own world lights up with pain as well. His chest feels like it is on fire. Unbearable heat burns through him, his shoulders, his chest, and his entire body shakes with it. It feels like he's being torn apart while being boiled alive.</p><p>It stops just as sudden as it had begun, how long it had lasted he has no idea, but Corin falls to the floor and gasps for air. His brain is so scrambled that he can't make out the words Gideon snarls at Din, he's in too much pain, and Corin's blurry eyesight reveals to him that he's bleeding from his wound now. He's bleeding bad. Bad luck must have torn open his wound during his flailing.</p><p>There is a flash of light as the Duchess is activated once more and the pain begins again.</p><p>Corin wants to scream but his jaw is locked and he can only shake as the heat and the agony tears at him. His heart is racing, he can't breathe, he's being torn apart from the inside.<br/>
Blue lightning dances over him, through him, the kiss of the Duchess burning through his veins from one Beskar plate to the next and back again. Sweat breaks out on his skin as the heat grows.</p><p>The torture stops. Corin gulps for air, shuddering with the ghost of the Duchess' pain and the current one still in his gut. He manages to move his head just a little and sees Din is not moving at all.<br/>
If the weapon aims for Beskar, Din's suffering must be... No, please no.</p><p>Gideon's voice slides through the air. “Where is my asset, Djarin? Do you want me to turn the Duchess up to her full capacity?”</p><p>Din lifts a weak and trembling hand and gives him a rude gesture.</p><p>That is when the Star Destroyer shudders hard and keeps shuddering. Blinking drowsily, exhausted, Corin shifts his gaze away from Din and towards the big transparisteel surfaces. Flames. The ship is surrounded by flames. They are entering atmosphere.</p><p>The others. They did it. They have reached the command bridge. They are going to crash the ship.</p><p>Corin manages a faint smile. But then a hand grabs a hold of him and yanks him up, causing the wound in his belly to send a flurry of pain through him. Corin bites down on a scream as Gideon pulls him along. When they come to a halt, they are next to the Duchess where there is now no sign of the Storm Trooper, who must have fled when they realized the ship is out of their control.<br/>
“You think bringing down the ship will make a difference, Djarin?” Gideon snarls, holding Corin up in front of him like a shield. “It won't. The ship doesn't matter. It's just a vessel. I will have my asset back. I will take away everyone and everything from you until you return what is mine.”</p><p>There is a sound as the lightsaber is activated and Gideon holds the dark blade dangerously close to Corin's neck. “Tell me where it is or I will cut this pretty head off.”</p><p>Din, shivering and twitching, manages to push himself up on his elbows and looks over at them.</p><p>Corin stares at Din, feels Din's rage and his own weakness. Din just needs an opening, some good luck, a fair shot at Gideon, and his fury will give him the strength he needs.<br/>
Everything hurts, the Duchess' caress still feels like someone has rubbed the insides of his veins with sandpaper and Corin can feel his wound vomit out weak pulses of blood as he grows more and more dizzy, but he is determined.</p><p>-<i>It's just pain. Don't let it control you. It is just pain.</i> Corin tells himself, remembers what his father had taught him, and he takes one sharp breath before he moves.</p><p>Twisting to the side, Corin uses both hands to grab Gideon's arm and he uses what little strength he has left to shove his arm and the weapon down, making the humming darkness sink into the sleek metal of the Duchess and carve its way towards her heart. Sparks fly and the machine shrieks.</p><p>Gideon pushes him away and Corin falls to the floor, too weak and in too much pain to stay upright anymore. Pressing a hand to his bleeding stomach, a futile gesture, Corin looks up at Gideon just as he yanks the lightsaber free from the Duchess and turns to glare at Corin with a furious snarl.</p><p>With his back towards the Duchess, Gideon doesn't see the first sparks, but Corin does and Din does. They both curl up in a defensive move, Corin covers his head with his arms, making Gideon spin around to look, and that is when the generator explodes.<br/>
-<br/>
The blue and orange explosion shakes the room, possibly the ship, sends Corin sliding across the floor and against the wall. The transparisteel surfaces shatters and cold wind comes howling in with the remaining flickers of flame as they now are inside the planet's atmosphere. </p><p>Corin can't hear the wind at first, his ears are ringing from the loud explosion and he is struggling to breathe. He starts to slip in and out of consciousness.</p><p>At one point, Corin sees Gideon's legs striding by him. Still alive then. Bad luck. And he strides towards where Din is struggling to get up on his feet. No... Nonono...</p><p>Corin's eyes slip shut and when he opens them again, he sees Din is up on his feet and fighting against Gideon. The wind from the outside is tearing at Din's cloak. Gideon lashes out with the lightsaber and Din blocks it with his vambrace.</p><p>Corin's eyes drift shut again, darkness lingers for a bit, then he manages to open them and sees Din firing at Gideon with his blaster, but the Moff dodges the shot and lashes out with the saber.</p><p>Time jumps for a bit, Corin must have closed his eyes, and suddenly Din is down on the floor, using his crossed arms to prevent Gideon from slicing his neck with the saber.</p><p>Time jumps again, Corin feels a weak shiver of pain go through his body, and Din is suddenly back up on his feet, throwing punch after punch at Gideon's face.</p><p>Corin closes his eyes, knows he has to get up and help, but... his body is too heavy. He can't even move much more than his fingers. He feels cold. He feels sleepy... Out of luck...<br/>
The sound of Din crying out in pain forces Corin's eyes open again. He sees Din pinned against the wall, the dark lightsaber impaling him through the area between his neck and shoulder.<br/>
Corin tries so <i>hard</i> to force himself to move, manages to shift a little but then there is a violent jab of pain as a result and darkness slams into him.</p><p>The next time his eyes open, he can't move at all and everything is blurry so he can only vaguely make out the shapes of the two fighting. Corin has no idea how he knows which is Din, but he knows. His heart knows.<br/>
When Din lifts his arm and Corin sees he's holding the lightsaber, he knows the fight is over. He sees Din swing the blade down, hears Gideon cry out and drop to his knees.<br/>
Good luck is on their side.</p><p>Corin blinks and the next thing he sees is Din walking towards him. The Mandalorian is slightly hunched over, his walk unsteady and everything about him radiates exhaustion. The blade hums as he holds it pointing down towards the floor, the tip occasionally touching the surface as he walks and spits small sparks.<br/>
It's like a nightmare when Corin sees Gideon's fuzzy shape straighten up in the background. He sees the man stretch out his arm to aim and the glimmer of light of a blaster in his grip. It's a nightmare because Corin sees it, Din doesn't, and Corin can't warn him.</p><p>There is sudden movement, a shadow goes flying by behind Din's back. It moves fast and directly at the wounded Gideon like a heat-seeking missile. There is a violent scuffle, the unleashing of fury, it makes Din turn and look, and Corin only realizes what is happening when he hears her voice.</p><p>“Do you remember me now?” Hauroko says with sharp bitterness as she swings behind the flailing Gideon, one arm around his throat and the other slamming a magnetic grenade to his breastplate. “Let's go meet up with my squad, sir. I'm sure they're waiting for us.”</p><p>Din shouts something, Hautoko shouts something back and then he just drops to his knees in front of Corin, leans over him and shields him as the grenade detonates.</p><p>The explosion makes Corin black out again for a moment and he's too out of it to really realize what had just happened when he opens his eyes again. What? Hauroko? Where... There is no sign of her. Or Gideon. It has to be a nightmare. He's hallucinating things. Everything is just fog now. Even Din, so close to him, placing the deactivated lightsaber on the floor to reach out and examine Corin's wound. The beloved mask is just a blurry silver cloud.</p><p>Corin can't focus anymore, his head rolls to the side, he's so tired and cold. And despite this, he still feels an absent twitch of curiosity when there is once again movement behind Din.</p><p>There is a sharp sound of metal against metal and Din collapses on top of Corin. The pain sends Corin careening into unconsciousness.</p><p>-</p><p>Raga locks the final commands and straightens from the control panel. “Done!”</p><p>“Excellent.” Yurei replies from where he is still entering codes into the main computer. “Then I suggest we get out of here. We only have five minutes before this ship eats dirt. Less than five minutes, probably.”</p><p>Raga uses her jetpack to fly up from the lower level and land on the bridge so she can run over to the door the others are holding from the outside forces. “Move.” She orders, more or less shoving Jana aside, and pulls her blaster.</p><p>“They got us trapped.” Heiden says, pale and terrified where he is huddled up next to the door, holding on to his blaster as if his life depends on it while Zev'sonya is firing hers at the enemy.<br/>
The others in the group start to pile up next to the door as well, their missions completed.</p><p>“We won't be trapped for long.” Raga mutters. She looks over at Kiergan. “You ready?”</p><p>Kiergan tightens the makeshift bandana around Leave-it's head to cover his bleeding eyes, giving the blond a light touch to his jawline as an apology when he hears him whimper with pain at the act. “Raga, you, me, Jana, Yurei and Zev'sonya make up the front. Mokae, you bring Leave-it. Liita and Heiden, you have Kinnon. Roger that?” He stands up and draws his blaster.</p><p>“Understood.” Raga replies, picking her last grenade from her belt.</p><p>“Roger that.” The other Storm Troopers reply.</p><p>Her grenade takes out enough Troopers and causes enough confusion for Raga to be able to stalk out into the hallway without meeting a wall of blaster fire. She doesn't hesitate to start firing her own blaster, though, and soon Kiergan and the others join her as well. There is no cover out here, so she makes sure to walk ahead and draw most of the blaster fire towards her when the enemy recovers enough to fight back. The armor deflects most of it, but it still hurts and it pisses her off.</p><p>Where is Paz?  She knows he's capable of handling himself, more than capable, but there hasn't been a single word from him since they split up. It's not like him. Not at all.</p><p>She keeps walking, keeps firing, and tries to reach Paz on the internal communication system. Nothing. And when she tries Din, the same result; nothing. It's like they're not there.</p><p>Pain flares through her when a shot grazes her side, but she doesn't have the time to get even because it is soon followed by a grenade flying by her. “Grenade!” Raga shouts.</p><p>They try to scatter, but the hallway is narrow and there is no way for them all to escape.</p><p>Raga grabs Liita and wraps herself around her, knowing Paz would have done the same, and they stumble from the shock-wave from the explosion.</p><p>To Raga's surprise, no one is killed. Kiergan and Jana are still on their feet, still firing at the ones who had thrown the grenade. The Twi'lek is huddled over the blond. The bald Trooper is crouched next to Kinnon and the Slicer who is now wounded as well. Releasing the stunned Liita, Raga joins Kiergan and Jana. “Get up! Help those who needs help walking. Now!”</p><p>More of Gideon's Storm Troopers appear around the corner, joining the ones holding them back, and Raga has a moment of doubt. There is no way they will all make it out of there alive. She can make a break for it, but it would mean leaving these ones to die. They're not Mandalorians, but she doesn't like the idea of just abandoning them. They have fought bravely and they're on her team.<br/>
Raga clenches her fists, clenches her jaw and takes a deep breath. Fine, she'll plow a way for them.</p><p>Which is when the enemy Troopers are suddenly engulfed in flames and the heat makes Raga and the others stagger back. It only lasts for six or seven seconds and when the flames die down, a lone figure is standing amidst the burned surroundings.</p><p>“Ha.” A familiar voice says, as she hoists her flame thrower a little. “I didn't think you would be stupid enough to actually charge the Star Destroyer. Other than getting your sorry asses killed, what were you hoping to achieve?”</p><p>“We've set the ship for a collision course with the ground.” Yurei answers with glee.</p><p>Flare snorts a laugh. “I guess we should get off this ship while we still can then.” She turns and starts walking and after a moment of hesitation, they follow.</p><p>This is when the ship's warning signal starts blaring with its loud and drawn out howls, and at that it seems like Gideon's forces looses the interest in trying to kill them and switches to focus on their own survival, which makes it surprisingly easy to get to the docking area.<br/>
Raga steps up next to where Flare halts just inside the entrance.</p><p>“Please tell me that's not your ship.” Flare says, watching as the transport ship hovers above the open hangar bay and Evazan grins at them from the cockpit.</p><p>Zev'sonya snarls something physically impossible next to Raga and Raga agrees. He would deserve that. Especially when he points at the two ships remaining, the ones the fleeing Troopers hadn't already taken, and presses a detonation device in his hand that causes them to go up in flames.<br/>
Evazan gives them a salute and the ship dives to safety.</p><p>“How could you leave your ship without a guard?” Flare yells.</p><p>Raga clenches her jaw. Paz and Corin were meant to keep their escape route open. Where are they?!</p><p>-</p><p>With her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders, Zev'sonya looks over at Leo. He's shivering with pain and the bandana is wet with blood. “Evazan ran off with our ride.” She explains.</p><p>Leo nods, his lips tight and his skin pale. “I figured as much. Escape pods?”</p><p>Zev'sonya looks over at the empty areas. “All gone. The Troopers must have used them.”</p><p>He tries to withdraw his arm. “You should go. You can make it.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Zev'sonya mutters, pulling him closer.</p><p>Leo, the idiot, actually grins. “I knew you cared.” He leans his head against hers and sighs. “But I don't want you to die here because of me. So, go.”</p><p>“I'm not going anywhere.” Zev'sonya snaps. But he is right, they will die there if they don't come up with something. But how do you escape a Star Destroyer diving to its death on a volcanic planet?</p><p>The answer appears in the shape of Tyven's ship emerging from the hangar bay.</p><p>For two entire seconds, everyone just stares with blatant disbelief, until the ramp door opens and a very familiar Hutt stares at them. “Are you waiting for an invite?”</p><p>“Mose.” Zev'sonya laughs, not even caring that he'd gone against direct orders. Not even angry to see the little green child on his arm, waving at them.</p><p>“Mose?” Leo echoes with clear confusion, but then Kiergan orders them all to haul ass on board the ship and ask questions later and Zev'sonya merely drags him along. Once on board the ship, she turns to face Mose.<br/>
“How?”</p><p>Mose shrugs. “The little one. He was very determined we had to come here.”</p><p>The child coos but seems to be looking at something behind them so they turn to see.<br/>
Raga is still standing in the docking area, staring at the door leading back into Destroyer.</p><p>“Raga!” Zev'sonya shouts. “Come on! We have to go.” They didn't have much time. The ground outside is probably coming up fast.</p><p>Raga doesn't move at first, then she looks back over her shoulder. “Go. I can't leave. Not without...” She turns back to stare at the door again. “I have the jetpack. I'll be fine.”</p><p>Not if she is still on the ship when it hits ground. Idiot! Why are all these people idiots? Zev'sonya takes a step forward, but Mose grabs her arm and holds her back.</p><p>Raga stalks towards the door, aiming to head back inside, and has taken two steps towards the door when it slides open, revealing the unmistakable shape of Paz. He's got Corin draped over his left shoulder and carries Din under his right arm.</p><p>“Paz!” Raga stalks over to him, but he merely hands her Din and shakes his head. Not now.</p><p>She manages to hoist Din over her right shoulder, grunting under the strain, and she and Paz both quickly make their way over to and on board the smuggler ship in silence.</p><p>Zev'sonya frowns. She sees all the blood on Corin's shirt, sees Din bleeding as well, suspects some of the blood is probably Paz' too, but she frowns because of what she doesn't see: Hauroko.</p><p>“We have to go.” Liita shouts from where she's found her place by the ship's controls despite Mose having rearranged things to fit his much larger frame. “This is our last chance. Hang on!”</p><p>The ramp door closes and the ship makes a sudden dip that sends most of them sprawling and not long after, it makes an abrupt jolt upwards that sends them tumbling the opposite direction.<br/>
Zev'sonya closes her eyes, held secure by the non-budging Mose's grip on her and Leo, and she waits for everything to come to a gruesome end as they either smash into rock or splash into magma.<br/>
Flare is laughing.</p><p>The ship shakes and jolts, dips and turns, and shakes as it speeds through the air. They can hear what must be the loud, roaring and thundering death of the Star Destroyer in the distance.</p><p>And just as sudden, everything goes still and quiet.</p><p>Eventually Liita steps into the doorway of the cockpit. She's pale, her hair is a mess and her face is either covered with sweat or tears. Maybe both. “We're in the clear.” She exhales. “We made it.”</p><p>Zev'sonya hides her face to Mose's chest, dreading the cost of their victory.</p><p>-</p><p>Corin slowly emerges from the darkness. The first thing he registers are voices. He can hear someone talking, so low he can't make out the words, but he think he recognizes the voices?<br/>
A few moments later, he manages to open his eyes. Corin finds himself staring up at a red ceiling, it looks like rock, and his brain manages to reconcile the color and texture to the castle. He'd fallen asleep somewhere in the castle? What... No, wait... He remembers... There was a fight...</p><p>Turning his head, Corin sees he's actually in the castle's medical room, lying on one of the folding beds there. He sees Cordè standing with her back towards him, talking quietly with Mokae.<br/>
Corin manages a drowsy blink, shifts his gaze and sees Kinnon is sitting on a second folding bed nearby with a large bandage around her thigh. He frowns, trying to remember more about that fight... Kinnon hadn't been in that fight, had she? Who had been fighting?</p><p>It hits him like a lightning strike. Din!</p><p>Startled, Corin tries to sit up, but pain flares up and he flops back down with a groan.</p><p>“Hey, easy there!” Leave-it's voice says and there is a gentle hand on Corin's lower arm.</p><p>Looking over, Corin is even more startled to see the blond sitting next to him, a bandage covering his eyes and a long tube transporting blood from Leave-it's arm into Corin's. “What...?”</p><p>“You lost a lot of blood.” Leave-it quietly explains. “Lucky for you I'm compatible with everyone.”</p><p>“The bacta needs a day or two more to do its work.” Cordè says as she is now standing next to Leave-it while Mokae leaves. She looks at Corin with a worried frown. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired.” Corin admits. His voice is hoarse. “Din? Where is Din? Is he okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, he's fine.” Leave-it replies with a trying smile. “Whatever Gideon did to him, which was quite bad judging by the scans, I think Cordè here said he technically shouldn't be alive, the kid managed to fix. It took a lot out of him, though. He was asleep for an entire day. Din had to leave to get him some food just now. They'll be back.”</p><p>Corin relaxes a little. They're okay. His family are okay. Then he focuses on Leave-it again. “Your eyes...” Surely Leave-it doesn't deserve this kind of bad luck?</p><p>Leave-it waves his free hand dismissively in his general direction. “Just a present from Dr Creepy. Hopefully the bacta will fix that too. The odds are good.”</p><p>“We should get you off the transfusion pretty soon.” Cordè says, looking at the medical scanner in her hand. “I don't like your readings, Leave-it.”</p><p>Leave-it nods. “I know. But no rush yet. Let's just get this handsome guy up on his feet again first.”</p><p>Corin closes his eyes for a moment, feels the exhaustion in his very marrow, before forcing himself awake and alert again. He has to ask. He may regret it, but he has to know. “The Destoyer. It's gone?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Cordè replies, trying to smile and failing. “The plan worked. It's gone.”</p><p>Unease tickles at Corin's neck. That a piece of good luck. Why aren't they happy about it? “What?” He tries to sit up a little more and Cordè helps him. Once he's settled again, he sees Cordè is avoiding his eyes and Leave-it's head is lowered while his fingers fidget in a clearly uneasy manner. “What's wrong?” Corin asks.</p><p>Leave-it sighs, keeps his head low. “We don't know where Hauroko is.”</p><p>Corin draws a sharp breath.</p><p>-<i>”Do you remember me now?”</i></p><p>“Din said she took down Gideon.” Leave-it mumbles. “She must have fallen off the ship or something. She's okay, of course, but, uh, Kiergan and Yurei haven't found her yet. They're still over there looking.”</p><p>The guilt is so strong, so heavy, it feels like physical pain. Corin remembers the grenade going off. A choice. Not bad luck. “You... you're sure she's okay?”</p><p>Leave-it lifts his face and gives a bright grin. “Of course. Hauroko is the toughest Trooper I've ever met. She's going to be fine. They just have to find her. That's all.”</p><p>Clinging to the thread of hope offered to him, despite his father's voice whispering something very different, Corin nods. “Yeah.” He clears his throat and reaches out to take Leave-it's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze and tries to force his father's whispers away. “Yeah, she's fine.”</p><p>The familiar sound of clattering Beskar gets Corin's attention and his gaze snaps over to the doorway and utter relief and happiness floods him at the sight of Din with the child in his arms.<br/>
For a second they just stare at each other, then the child coos impatiently and Din jolts forward.<br/>
Ignoring the pain as he tugs at the tube in his arm at the movement, Corin reaches out and soon has both of them in his embrace. He can't hold them tight enough. And he can't stop shivering.</p><p>-</p><p>Din tells him a bit about the fight against Gideon and about how the Covert must be notified about the plans for the Duchess still existing.</p><p>“Gideon's lightsaber.” Corin says, drawing his fingers along the drowsy child's left ear. “You have to return that to the Covert as well, right?”</p><p>Din is quiet for a bit, then sighs. “It's gone. Someone took it.”</p><p>Corin frowns. “What?” He thinks back and remembers. Hadn't there been a shape behind Din? </p><p>“When Paz found us, we were both out cold.” Din mutters. “There was no sign of the darksaber.”</p><p>Paz... Corin frowns even deeper. Hadn't the shadow been rather large? Wasn't there something... blue? He blinks and dismisses the idea.There is no way Paz would have done that. This was just bad luck. “Sorry. I know how important that was to you.”</p><p>Din shakes his head, places his hand on Corin's arm. “It's fine. It'll show up again and I'll reclaim it. Don't worry about it.”</p><p>When Zev'sonya joins them, several hours later, Corin demands Leave-it be freed from him so they can have some private time and that his health not be further compromised because of Corin.<br/>
Leave-it tries to object, but he's outvoted by Corin, Cordè and Zev'sonya.</p><p>The child reaches out for the wound in Corin's belly a couple of times, but Corin and Din both prevents him from using his powers. The little bean is still exhausted enough to be unstable on his feet after healing Din. There is no immediate danger of Corin dying, so they silently agree to make him save his strength. Their adorable good luck charm needs to recover.<br/>
Corin discretely glances over at Kinnon on the other bed who has yet to say a single word and wishes the child could heal her at least. With an already bad knee, her injured leg has left her unable to walk at all and she seems miserable. The guilt feels like a ball of thorns inside him.</p><p>When the child has fallen asleep twice against Corin's chest, Corin kisses the fuzzy head before he makes himself hand him over to Din. “I think you better tuck him in. I'll stay here tonight.”</p><p>Din hesitates. “You sure?”</p><p>Corin nods, puts on a smile. “I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow.” He won't be getting any sleep, there is too much going on inside his head, too many emotions running through his veins, but he doesn't want to weigh Din down with his darkness and bad luck. “Go, <i>ner kar'ta</i>”</p><p>The Mando'a makes Din shiver and he leans down to give him a gentle and lingering kov'nyn, whispering something in that beautiful language that Corin doesn't understand, before straightening back up and walking out of the room. The child sleeps through it all.</p><p>A while after Din has left, Corin gets up on his feet as well. Cordè sends him a frown, but he puts on his most charming smile. “I just want to stretch my legs a little. I'll be back in a bit.” His body feels exhausted, but his mind keeps churning. “I promise.”</p><p>Walking hurts, no more than he can handle and way less than he deserves, so Corin wanders the halls a little aimlessly. Everything is so quiet. There is not a sound in the castle.<br/>
What if they can't find Hauroko? What if they do find her and... Corin closes his eyes and leans against the cool wall for a moment. No, Leave-it is right. She's fine. She's too tough to die.<br/>
He pushes himself away from the wall and shuffles on. No more bad luck. Please.</p><p>Corin ends up pausing by the very room he had come up with his <b>stupid</b> plan and is surprised to see Raga and Paz in there. Raga has her right arm in a sling, but her left hand is on Paz' back, and he is sitting down on a chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, as if he's weighed down by something.</p><p>“Corin. There you are.” Jana's voice says.</p><p>Corin turns to face her. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing is wrong.” Jana replies, her dark eyes scanning him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Corin nods.</p><p>“Heiden says there is a message for you. He's in the comm room.” Jana explains, her face showing how unconvinced she is in regards to Corin being okay. “You want me to walk you up there?”</p><p>Corin shakes his head.</p><p>-</p><p>There is a faint beep followed by a gentle boop from the room. And then, Heiden's voice.<br/>
“Shhh. Keep it down. I told you, you got to be quiet.”</p><p>Corin leans against the doorframe, exhausted and sweaty after the walk, but still faintly amused to see the back of the young Trooper as he's crouching down next to the massive counter with all those currently dark screens and talking to what appears to be a semi-repaired mouse droid. “Did you grab that from the Star Destroyer?”</p><p>Starting, Heiden jumps to his feet as he spins around to face him.</p><p>Guilt slams into Corin at the sight of Heiden's face, the huge bacta patch covering the entire right side of his face. He barely notices the droid beeping and inching over to hide behind Heiden's leg.</p><p>“Please...” Heiden blurts out anxiously. “I know Din said no droids, but I promise I will keep him here. Din won't see him. Din will never know if you don't tell him. Please? Mouse is harmless. He won't trouble anyone. Please?”</p><p>Unable to take his eyes off the bandage, Corin swallows hard. “It's fine. We'll work something out.” It's the least Corin can do after nearly getting Heiden's face burned off. That wasn't bad luck. That was Corin's 'plan'. Oh, the guilt is even heavier now. “Jana said... you had a message?”</p><p>“Yes!” Heiden ushers the mouse droid under the table, into hiding, and activates two of the screens. “Someone sent a message they wanted to talk to Corin Motti aka Corin Valentis. A lawyer, I think.” He reaches out to press some buttons next to the left screen, but Corin suddenly blurts out; “Stop!”</p><p>Heiden freezes, finger hovering by the button. “W-what...?”</p><p>Stepping into the room and standing next to him, Corin stares at the screen. “Who is that?”</p><p>Confused, Heiden shakes his head a little. “It's just a news program. From the New Republic.”</p><p>“Who is that?” Corin gestures to the humans on the screen.</p><p>“You don't know her?” Heiden sounds awkward. “That's General Organa.”</p><p>“Not her.” Corin says, leaning a little closer to make sure he's seeing what he thinks he's seeing or if he's hallucinating again. The hair is a different color, his clothing is very different, but his eyes and the way he walks... Marcus? That is definitely Marcus! What is he doing with General Organa?</p><p>“That?” Heiden says, with no small amount of awe. “That's Luke Skywalker himself!”</p><p>Blinking surprised, Corin straightens back up. What? No. No way. He shakes his head, clearly he's imagining things, and makes himself focus again. “Right, so, that message...”</p><p>It is indeed a lawyer, who wants Corin to contact him in regards to some business as soon as possible. Curious, Corin asks Heiden to try to contact him and they are equally surprised when the man answers right away.<br/>
“With the death of Antonia Motti, you are the one legally acknowledged Motti left and heir to her fortune, Sir Motti.” The middle-aged human with dyed hair and expensive clothing croons on the holoprojection.</p><p>Corin frowns and shakes his head. “I don't want it.” The Motti name has brought nothing but bad luck. He doesn't want anything to do with it. He has trouble enough as it is.</p><p>“Sir.” The lawyer says. “By law, it is yours. Everything she owned. Properties, businesses-”</p><p>“Sell it, shut it down, give the credits away, I don't care.” Corin snaps.</p><p>“So you give your permission to have her slaves put down? And fire all the workers?”</p><p>Corin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. “What? No. I mean...” He groans and feels a wave of dizziness wash over him, having to grip Heiden's shoulder to keep from toppling over.</p><p>“I'm afraid this is isn't as easy as you seem to think.” The lawyer drones on. “I think we need to talk.”</p><p>Gulping down air, Corin nods. Fine. Whatever. “Heiden, give him our location. If he wants to talk, he'll have to come here.” And then he stumbles out of the room, ignoring the lawyer calling out after him and focuses on making his way back to the folding bed he'd left earlier.<br/>
Inheriting his grandmother's stuff is the least thing he wants to think about right now.<br/>
Corin just wants to rest and hope that tomorrow brings some good luck.</p><p>-</p><p>Waking up the next day, Corin just feels even more exhausted than before. Kinnon still isn't talking, just presses a hand to her leg occasionally and pretends to sleep for most of the time.</p><p>Cordè examines Corin's wound and she seems confused as to why it isn't further along in its healing. “I'm sorry...” She whispers, tears in her eyes, prodding at the medical scanner with sharp and frustrated movements. “I'm not... I only started learning. I don't know half the stuff she did.”</p><p>Corin feels his throat snare up with guilt, but reaches out and places a hand over hers. “You're doing fine. And she'll be back to teach you the rest. Okay?”</p><p>Cordè looks up at him and nods with a faint smile.</p><p>Din returns with the child after feeding it breakfast and at least the little one seems a bit more cheerful, so Corin considers asking Din if they could see if he'd be able to heal Kinnon without depleting himself...<br/>
He never gets to ask the question as Leave-it and Zev'sonya enters the room. The blond is loudly chirping about having his bandage removed and how he longs to see Zev'sonya's beauty again. A statement which aforementioned Twi'lek rolls her eyes at.</p><p>Corin watches and waits, his stomach a tense knot, as Cordè removes the bandages from Leave-it's eyes. He holds his breath as they are revealed and is completely unaware of how he grabs a hold of Din's wrist when Leave-it's eyelashes flutters.<br/>
For one horrible moment, Corin can only see the white film over the pupil, but then Leave-it blinks a couple of times and it seems to grow weaker and he grins.</p><p>“It's hazy,” Leave-it informs, turning his head to look over at Zev'sonya, “but I can definitely see.”</p><p>Clearly forgetting herself, Zev'sonya smiles back at him. Cordè slumps a little with relief. And Corin closes his eyes, feels Din's hand touching his neck in quiet support.<br/>
Finally some good luck. Finally!</p><p>Leave-it winks at Zev'sonya, who slaps his shoulder, and he laughs. A lighthearted, optimistic laugh that suddenly stops.</p><p>Corin opens his eyes and sees him staring at the doorway. Looking over, Corin sees Kiergan quietly standing there. And the look on his face... Bone deep and devastating sorrow.</p><p>Corin can't breathe. He can't move. He can't anything.</p><p>Leave-it gets up and walks over to stand in front of Kiergan. “Well?” He's aiming to sound cheerful, but it's slightly shrill and his voice trembles. “Where is she?”</p><p>Kiergan slowly holds out something and Leave-it takes it.</p><p>It's Hauroko's pauldron. Five black lines, one for each of her fallen squad members.</p><p>Leave-it stares at it for a moment, then he shoves it back at Kiergan and exhales a laugh. “That... that doesn't mean anything. She could have lost that. Those disconnect all the time.” He shakes his head, turns around and walks back to the chair, tensely pushing away Zev'sonya's hand reaching out to him. “She's okay. That's not...” He actually slaps Zev'sonya's hand away this time when she tries to take a hold of his arm. “She's FINE!”</p><p>Kiergan lowers his gaze to stare at the floor. Quiet tears run down his face.</p><p>“She's okay.” Leave-it repeats, muttering it to himself as if that would make it real. “She's okay. She wouldn't... wouldn't...” He struggles against it when Zev'sonya pulls him near, places a hand on his nape and forces him close.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Zev'sonya whispers.</p><p>Leave-it knees buckles and he <i>howls</i> with grief as they sink down to the floor.</p><p>Corin shakes, that sound, he remembers that sound, he remembers the feeling of that kind of grief... and this time he is guilty of causing it. He made this happen. This is all his fault.</p><p>Din touches his face, says something, but Corin can't hear it.</p><p>Guilt, grief, panic, it all hammers at Corin's mind. He can't breathe, can't look away, can't stop...<br/>
Stop.<br/>
<br/>
Corin's body twitches. Stop. He sways a little. Stop.</p><p>And just like that, Corin's mind goes quiet. He stops. He goes numb.</p><p>He doesn't feel anything at all.</p><p>- - -</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>
-<br/>
<i>A beautiful snapshot of the original Ducklings, Kiergan, Leave-it/Leo and Hauroko. Sweet Kiergan, cheerful Leave-it and their deeply cherished friend; Hauroko. Endless gratitude to cac0daemonia for giving us this moment of their happiness and them being together &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 I can only ask that you all rush over to cac0daemonia's page and unleash your admiration there!</i></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corin hides away and several truths are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/><i>-<br/>Most series and tv shows have a habit of just skipping the grief of the loss of a character and I hate when they do that. It is as if that character didn't exist, didn't matter, and often they did. To us fans and they definitely should matter to the other characters. And here the art-deity herself Cac0daemonia captures the agonizing moment where Kiergan brings the evidence of Haurko's fall. A beloved friend to many, especially Kiergan and Leave-it/Leo. She finally got her revenge, as she tried to get in the past and was denied, but the cost was high and hurts so very much...</i> </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>“Corin?”</i> </p><p>The voice sounds muffled, distant, as if underwater. How strange. But inconsequential. Everything is. Stay alive, find food, earn credits, primary targets. That's all that matters, right? Hope for good luck.</p><p>
  <i>”Corin!”</i>
</p><p>The voice is louder now, pierces through the haze, and he remembers with a touch of puzzled surprise; that's his name, isn't it? Corin. Yeah. That's him.<br/>
Corin turns his head, finds himself standing in the hallway outside of the medical room and sees Din standing in the doorway, looking at him. What? He waits for the Mandalorian to speak again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Din asks, sounding worried.</p><p>Corin looks around, sees Kiergan standing further down the hallway, his head held low, with Jana speaking softly to him. He sees Zev'sonya sitting on the floor inside the medical room and he can see the back of Leave-it as he's curled up in her arms, deducts by the shaking shoulders that he's crying. Kinnon is sitting on the bed, holding the little child that is staring at Corin with drooping ears. Corin slowly shifts his gaze back to Din. “Yes.”<br/>
Why shouldn't he be?</p><p>“Listen,” Din walks over to stand in front of him, “this wasn't your fault.”</p><p>“I know.” Corin replies with utter calm. “They all agreed to the plan. And considering the odds against us, this was a much better result than we realistically could expect taking on the Moff and his Destroyer.” His father would approve. One life is a small cost for the safety of everyone else there. You had to remember the big picture, he always told him. “Anything else on your mind?”<br/>
Leave-it lets out another cry of agony and the sound makes Corin's chest tighten for some reason.</p><p>Din is quiet for a couple of seconds, clearly studying Corin's face. “You sure you're alright?”</p><p>“I'm fine.” Corin replies, turning and walking away. “I just need some air. You should get the kid out of there. He shouldn't be listening to that.”</p><p>It's no surprise to find Heiden hiding in the communication room again, tinkering and softly arguing with that mouse droid of his. Corin clears his throat after stepping into the room and standing there unnoticed for a little while.</p><p>Heiden flinches and stares back at him, wide-eyed, sitting on the floor with the droid in front of him. When he sees who it is, he relaxes a little before the eyes widens again. “Did he find out?”</p><p>Corin frowns. “Who? About what?”</p><p>“Din.” Heiden reaches out and places a protective hand on the mouse droid. “About Mouse?”</p><p>“What? No.” Who cares about a stupid a droid. Corin waves off the words. “I just need you to send a message for me. To Coruscant.”</p><p>“Sure.  Yeah. No problem.” Heiden scrambles to his feet while the Mouse droid beeps eagerly and trails after him. “Who are you sending it to?”</p><p>“Luke Skywalker.”</p><p>Heiden freezes and stares at Corin for a while before he dares to ask. “For real?”</p><p>“Can you do it or not?” Corin asks with a flicker of irritation.</p><p>“Yeah. Of course. I mean, roger that...” Heiden clears his throat and starts preparing the recording. </p><p>Once the message is sent, Corin orders Heiden to let him know the second he hears back, and walks away. In the middle of a stairway, Corin is forced to stop and lean against the wall when a wave of dizziness rushes over him and he gingerly presses a hand to his bacta bandage.<br/>
It feels wet. And when he looks at his hand, there is blood on his palm. Great. He doesn't have time for this stupid wound to keep re-opening.<br/>
Sighing, he pushes himself away from the wall and makes his way back to the bedroom where he can get cleaned up without everybody freaking out over a little blood. </p><p>In the refresher room, Corin gingerly pulls the bandage off and feels a flicker of relief to at seeing it isn't as bad as he feared. Good luck is on his side, even if bad luck pulled the wound enough to make it bleed again. He patches himself back up, ignores the pain and a second wave of dizziness, then Corin crawls into bed and waits for Heiden to bring him his answer.</p><p>He's not sure how much time passes, but eventually the door opens and Din enters with the child on his arm. The Mandalorian pauses at the sight of Corin, the child makes an unhappy coo, and Din yet again asks Corin if he's okay.</p><p>Corin doesn't move, doesn't look at him, but he gives him the truth. “I'm fine.”</p><p>He is. The wound is healing and will seal up as long as he lets the bacta do its work. Antonia Motti and Moff Gideon are gone, so the threat is gone. And Corin has a plan. So, yeah, there should be nothing wrong at all. Good luck is definitely on his side.<br/>
It makes no sense why, as he rests his head on Din's chest and listens to the regular heartbeat, Corin doesn't sleep at all that night.</p><p>-</p><p>It's early, too early for Junior to be awake, but the silence in the castle is too loud for Mose. Even the fire bug woman is keeping quiet and that's just not natural. He wanders the halls, hoping to tire himself out enough to get some rest later and that the movement will keep Junior asleep for a little longer. Mose may not mourn the lost Trooper like the humans, but she had been one of them and she had treated him decently once they were on the same side.<br/>
When he passes by the room where they store the weapons, Mose is surprised to find Zev's former Trooper there. The blond is by himself, sitting on the edge of the big wooden table that stands in the middle of the room, surrounded by all kinds of blasters and canons hanging on the walls. He's firmly focused on cleaning the blaster in his steady hands.<br/>
Mose pauses, hesitates and enters the room.</p><p>The blond looks up. His eyes are either red from crying or whatever Evazan had thrown in them. He's pale, looks exhausted and yet tries to put on a smile. “Hey.”</p><p>Frowning, Mose moves over to him. “You should be asleep.”</p><p>Leave-it, no, Leo, that's his name, right? Leo shakes his head and looks down at the blaster again, runs the cleaning cloth over it with gentle and rhythmic movements. “I tried. I can't. I just... I need to stay busy and figured I might as well make myself useful for once.” He follows the words with a ghost of a laugh that sounds almost painful.</p><p>Mose glances at the door, considers escape but then he looks back at Leo and decides not to. Instead, he awkwardly reaches out and gently pats his hair. It had worked on Corin once.<br/>
“You know, it's okay not to be okay sometimes?” Mose says.</p><p>Leo looks up at Mose and his hair gets squished by the hand on his head. There is so much grief in the green eyes that it is startling. “And sometimes you know that if you let yourself feel it, it will be too much. It will destroy you. So you can't. You can't let yourself feel it.” He draws a deep breath, puts on another smile despite the tears in his eyes. “But thank you.” He simply goes back to cleaning the blaster, swallowing hard and blinking the tears away.</p><p>Mose gives a faint nod and pets his head once more before he turns and leaves the room as quietly as he had arrived. If the cheerful one is this low, he fears for his Lorda, so he goes to find her.<br/>
Zev'sonya is hard to find, but Mose finally hunts her down and finds her staring out the window in an empty room on the top floor. It is still dark outside but he suspects she's not standing there for the view. Mose squeezes through the door and makes his way over to her. “Lorda?”</p><p>She doesn't move, doesn't visibly react to his presence at all, and he's about to speak again when she replies; “I don't like losing people, Mose. Especially not good people. But they keep dying.”</p><p>“We can take him with us, you know?” Mose offers. “We will find a way to keep him alive for you.”</p><p>Zev glances over at him, surprised and touched. “You would do that?”</p><p>Mose shrugs. “He makes you happy. That's good enough reason for me.”</p><p>“He's annoying.” Zev'sonya declares with a weak attempt at humor.</p><p>Mose gives a long-suffering nod. “Yeah, but... he's human. That's what they do.”</p><p>Breaking into a soft laugh, Zev wipes at her eyes and Mose reaches out to gently pat her head as well. He's never done this to her before, they have been friends and partners for over a decade and never needed these sentimental displays. But it worked on the others and he wants to take away some of her pain. In his eyes, she is so very young, still a Huttlet. She would punch him for thinking her a child, (He knows her years work different from his.) or for thinking she'd be in need of help in any way, but he cares too much about her to stop looking after her.<br/>
As she is always looking after him.<br/>
Zev deserves to be happy. Life has been tough enough on her. “It's going to be okay, Lorda.”</p><p>Zev'sonya sniffles, turns and, to his shock, leans against his front while reaching out to hug as much of him as she can.</p><p>Mose freezes up, wide-eyed and awkward, completely unprepared. A pat was one thing, but this? He remains frozen for a while, his hand still hovering where her head had been, then he slowly lowers it to give her a couple of soft pats on her upper back before he lets his hand rest there between her tiny shoulder blades.</p><p>Okay, so it's a little weird, but it's also... nice. They have clearly been around humans too long.</p><p>“I'm going to mess up. You know I always do.” Zev'sonya mumbles against Mose's hide.</p><p>“Then you'll apologize and he'll forgive you.” He will. Just like Mose always does.</p><p>Zev'sonya draws a breath to reply but makes a startled sound and backs up a step instead, just as Junior has wiggled her way up to poke her head up with a curious cheep. “Oh, hello there. Did I disturb you? I'm sorry.”</p><p>Junior looks from her, up to Mose and back to her again. She seems to be considering something, pursing her lips thoughtfully, then she slowly reaches her arms up towards Zev'sonya.</p><p>Surprised, Zev reaches down and gingerly hoists the Huttlet up and into her embrace. “Stars above, you've decided I'm worthy, at last?” She hoists her a little more with a grunt, settling her on her arm and places her other hand on her back for support. “You... are getting heavy, baby girl.”</p><p>And like Corin often does with the little one, Zev leans over to place several loud kisses on Junior's head, which at first seem to puzzle the Huttlet to no end but then she giggles and snuggles up against her to hide. That finally brings a smile to Lorda's face.<br/>
It makes Mose smile as well.<br/>
Yeah, they have definitely been around humans too long, but... maybe that wasn't entirely a bad thing. Thinking back to their old life, how things used to be, how <i>they</i> used to be, maybe a little change was good.</p><p>-</p><p>When dawn breaks outside the window, Corin is so tired he can barely keep his eyes open and his head is pounding like a Wookie is set loose to knock around inside it. He makes no sign of getting up while Din armors up for the day, merely curls up under the sheets and gives a faint sound of disapproval when the child tugs at the sheet with a whining complaint.</p><p>“Come here.” Din says in a quiet voice, lifting up the child and holding it. “Corin. You want me to bring you some breakfast?”</p><p>“No, thank you.” Corin mumbles into the pillow, closing his eyes and pretending to be half asleep. “I just need some more sleep, that's all.”Some sleep and lots of good luck.</p><p>The child makes another complaining squeak and Corin hears Din's whispered reply; “I know.” Then he says something in Mando'a that Corin either doesn't understand or can't be bothered to translate. It's probably nothing important.<br/>
Shortly after, Din and the child leaves the room and Corin is left to stare at the wall.</p><p>Again time passes and again Corin has no idea how much. He only comes back to life when he hears a lot of shouting and running going on. Curiosity forces Corin out of bed and up on his feet.<br/>
He walks over to the window and peers outside.</p><p>It's quite startling when he sees what has caused the commotion; walking towards the castle, a group of 7-8 Storm Troopers<br/>
.<br/>
Corin hesitates, some part of his brain is screaming for him to put the armor on, grab his weapon and run down to help the others. However, his pragmatic side calmly points out that it hardly looks like an attack and soon all three Mandalorians are hovering in the air, fully armed, while Kiergan and the others appear on ground level, ready to fight as well.<br/>
They don't need him to deal with this. If these new Troopers are stupid enough to attack, they will really get a taste of bad luck.</p><p>Corin turns and goes back to bed.</p><p>Eventually Heiden does knock on the door and gives him the reply Corin has been hoping for. After that, Corin gets ready to face Din. With a little luck, the Mandalorian will understand.</p><p>He gingerly piles the armor on the bed and sits down next to it, feeling uncomfortably bare and vulnerable without it, but there is one particular piece that he can't take his eyes off.<br/>
Corin picks up the pauldron Din had given him, formed by the Beskar Tiem had paid for getting home safely, and he runs his fingers over the smooth surface. He hadn't felt worthy of it back then and he doesn't feel any more worthy of it now, but he still can't help but to feel possessive of it. He may not deserve it, but it had been his. It had even reached through the fog of the reprogramming.</p><p>There is a slight jolt of fear in Corin's chest when the door slides open and Din steps inside, only to pause at the sight that meets him. Din doesn't move for several seconds, just stands there, holding a bowl of something, before he clears his throat and steps over to place that bowl on the small table next to Corin. It smells delicious. “You're up. Good. The kid is with Mose, so don't worry about him, okay? You really should try to eat something.”</p><p>“Sure. In a while.” Corin keeps his gaze on the pauldron, can't get himself to look at Din.</p><p>- <i>Coward.</i> His father's voice whispers in his head. And he's right.</p><p>“We just had eight Troopers walk up to our door.” Din says, trying to get his attention. “Instead of running off to join some other War Lord now that Gideon is gone, they decided to look for ST-2199 and find a different way. They'd heard this was a safe haven for those who wanted out. Your plan is working. You were right about making Michael a beacon.”</p><p>Corin nods, but he can't really get himself to care. Kiergan will deal with them.</p><p>Din stands there, hovering awkwardly next to him, probably looking for the correct words to say. “Corin... “ He sighs, sounds a bit helpless, and then surprises Corin by sitting down next to him. “Listen, I have a confession to make. About that pauldron.” Din gathers his courage. “Giving armor, as a Mandalorian, it can have a certain... meaning. It sends a particular message to others. And, uh...”</p><p>Despite everything, Corin smiles a little, keeping his gaze on the pauldron. “I know.”</p><p>Din's t-visor snaps over to look at him. “You do?”</p><p>Corin nods. “Barthor told me.”</p><p>“When?” Din demands, a little shrill.</p><p>It makes Corin's smile widen a little. “At Paz and Raga's wedding feast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Din turns his gaze down to the pauldron again too. “I shouldn't have done that without telling you.”</p><p>Corin shrugs with gentle amusement, unable to break his numbness to really react much stronger. “Back then, I thought you despised me.”</p><p>Din exhales a soft laugh. “I liked you. From the second I saw you.”</p><p>“You punched me in the face.” Corin drily points out.</p><p>“I thought you were still loyal to them.” Din doesn't sound too regretful about that particular act, but then his voice softens again. “I didn't know you were... different.” He turns his t-visor to stare at the floor between his feet. “But I shouldn't have given you that pauldron without explaining what others would think. A part of me wanted to keep you safe from creeps, but mostly I was just jealous. I had no right. I'm sorry.”</p><p>“It's fine.” Corin says and he means it. The calm inside his head makes him see things so clear.</p><p>“No, it's not.” Din counters, sounding a little angry. “I had no right. Okay? It was wrong of me. I was too much of a coward to tell you and I was worried you wouldn't be able to tell me no. Suddenly so much time had gone by that I had no idea 'how' to tell you...”</p><p>Corin reaches out and places one hand over both of Din's, seeing how he's angrily wringing them, and he actually looks over at the t-visor turning his way. “Listen, you didn't give me much of a choice back then. We both know that. But I don't think you are a bad man, Din Djarin, and you can't deny me my choice now to forgive you. <i>Suvarir</i>?” Understand?</p><p>Din gives a faint nod, torn between relief and embarrassed shame.</p><p>Corin nods as well. “Good.” He takes a deep breath, braces himself and releases Din's hands to pick up the pauldron and hold it over to him. “Because I need you to take it back.”</p><p>Din is stunned into complete silence and doesn't move at all beyond looking over at him.</p><p>Corin swallows hard, avoids looking at the t-visor and keeps holding the pauldron towards him. “Take it.”</p><p>Din takes it with numb fingers and stares at it. His voice just a whisper. “Why?”</p><p>Corin gets up and takes a couple of steps away, needing the distance. He crosses his arms tight over his chest. Can't look at Din even though the Mandalorian is not looking at him. “Gideon is dead. The child is safe. You're safe. There's no need to run or hide anymore.” Corin feels the occasional flutter of regret and reluctance, but he quickly suffocates it. This is the right thing to do, but that doesn't mean this is easy. “With Antonia Motti dead, it seems like I'm the closest living relative and her lawyer contacted me yesterday. There's a lot of stuff there to sort out, complicated stuff, so I think it is time I go back to where I belong.” He dares to cast a quick glance over at Din and his stomach pulls tight when he sees he still hasn't moved at all. “This has been the best time of my life, Din, but now it is time we faced who we are. Who I am. What I am.” <i>A failure. A coward. Unworthy.</i></p><p>Din is just sitting there, staring at the pauldron in his hands.</p><p>Corin turns to face him, refusing himself to acknowledge how wrong this feels. It is the right thing to do! “I'm going to break up the inheritance and send a big piece of it to the Covert. In your name. I want you to take half of it for the child and you, a-and then, if you can persuade them, just claim you earned it or stole it, the rest can go to the Covert.” Din should have some good luck for everything he's done for Corin, some kind of reward to make his efforts worth it.</p><p>Din draws a very careful breath. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Seswenna.” Corin replies. His mouth feels dry. He thinks his wound hurts but he's not really sure as his entire body is hurting right now. “The lawyer is bringing a ship for me.”</p><p>Din nods, still in that same position, still holding on to the pauldron and staring at it like it is holding the answers. “Today?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Finally Din gets up but he doesn't even glance in Corin's direction. He stands there for a second, doesn't seem to be breathing, then simply walks out of the room.</p><p>- This is the right thing to do, Corin repeats to himself. It is. Din and the child are better off without him. They don't need him anymore. Corin suddenly remembers the sound of Leave-it screaming and quickly reaches up to cover his ears, even though the sound only exists inside his head.</p><p><i>”Hey, kid.”</i> Dee's voice whispers.</p><p>Corin twitches but the numb feeling spreads again and soothes the anxiousness. It's okay. Just a bit of bad luck.<br/>
He's fine.<br/>
Everything is fine...</p><p>-</p><p>Raga rolls her shoulders as she steps up the last bit of the stairway before reaching the ground floor from the underground section. She can hear the bones and muscles crack and creak. She's been tense for so long it is starting to take its toll. Which means she dreads to think how the towering blue bulk lumbering behind her feels. She knows Paz has it even worse.<br/>
Sighing, she leads on as they make their way towards the dining room where the ex-Troopers had left them some food from dinner. She's starving and, again, she is willing to bet that Paz has it even worse. He skipped breakfast this morning, for the first time ever?</p><p>These new Storm Troopers had decided to arrive at the worst possible time. Everyone is still weighed down by grief over Hauroko and with several injured, eight new souls to keep an eye on is a challenge.</p><p>Despite her weariness, she feels a flicker of curiosity when she sees Din standing in the doorway to one of the balconies, staring at something while holding on a little too tight to the unhappy child, who is pointing at whatever he's looking at and making lots of unhappy squeals. Din is not wearing his rifle, any ammunition or his jetpack,  and appears disturbingly vulnerable. That's weird. Raga glances back at Paz, who shrugs, and she decides to check it out.</p><p>“Hey.” She gives Din a warning of their approach as he seems lost in his own world. “What are you gawking at that is so interesting?”</p><p>To her surprise, she sees that a shiny, sleek and completely unfamiliar ship has landed a small distance from the castle. It must have arrived when she and Paz were below. And there is a lone figure walking towards it. Isn't that...?</p><p>“He's leaving.” Din says. His voice sounds strange, very unlike himself.</p><p>The words and the sound of Din's voice feels like a slap to Raga's bare face. “What?” She snaps, looking over once more and seeing that, yes, that is Corin. She almost didn't recognize him at that distance without his Beskar but the teal gives him away. “Leaving? Why? For how long?”</p><p>The distressed child squeals and squirms in Din's embrace, constantly pointing at Corin.</p><p>“Forever.” Din replies quietly, not responding to the child at all.</p><p>Raga blinks, draws a deep breath and holds out her arms. “Give me the baby.” She wiggles her fingers. “Come on. Give him to me.”</p><p>Din glances down at the child as if surprised that he was holding him, then hands him over.</p><p>Raga nods, adjusting the child in her arms, hushing it softly and patting its back in a comforting manner before she looks over at Paz. “Slap him for me, would you?”</p><p>Paz reaches out and slaps Din's helmet. Hard.</p><p>Din stumbles a step with an angry shout. “Hey!”</p><p>Raga stares evenly at him. “Do I have you attention?”</p><p>“Yes!” Din growls.</p><p>“Good.” Raga replies. “Slap him again, Paz.”</p><p>Paz reaches out and slaps Din's helmet even harder.</p><p>Now furious, Din flails his arms to fend off more hits. “Stop it!”</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Raga shouts at him. “You're just letting him go? Are you a complete idiot?”</p><p>“He wants to leave!” Din shouts back. “He doesn't want me! What do you expect me to do? Knock him out and keep him in a closet?”</p><p>“<i>He doesn't want you.</i>” Raga echoes with a harsh laugh. “He thinks you don't want him!”</p><p>“He knows I want him.” Din fires back with an audible tremble of raw hurt in his voice.</p><p>“Then why does he think you don't want to marry him?” Raga demands, absently patting the child's back to make up a little for the shouting. “You know he needs it spelled out, you idiot. And what happened with Hauroko messed him up. Don't let him go without a fight. Be a Mandalorian!”</p><p>Breathing hard, Din stares at her, looking ready to either take her advice or punch her. It's impossible to tell which way he'll go before he suddenly gives a sharp nod. He turns to run, but only gets to take one step before Paz grabs his shoulder.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Din makes a frustrated sound. “I don't have time. You can make fun of me later. I have to reach him before that ship leaves.”</p><p>“I know.” Paz lets him go, but only to push a button on his massive vambrace and there is a click when his jetpack detaches. “Turn around.”</p><p>Din does as told, clearly surprised, and to be honest; so is Raga. Paz never borrows his jetpack to anyone.</p><p>“Remember it is not set for you skinny ass.” Paz rumbles, attaching the jetpack to Din's backplate. “Don't push it too hard or you will end up in the exosphere. I want this back and I don't want to have to chase your corpse floating around up there to get it.” He gives it a slap once it is set. “Okay. You're good. Go get him.”</p><p>Din doesn't hesitate, merely runs out on the balcony and jumps off it just as he activates the jetpack.</p><p>Raga hands the child over to Paz and walks over to the railing. She sees Din flying directly towards where Corin is now almost by the ship. Good. Turning back, she can't help but to smile a little at Paz focusing on the child in his arms, mumbling; “Uuuuncle Paz. Can you say 'Uncle Paz'? Your father would freak out if your first words were 'Uncle Paz'. You have to do this for me, kid. It's easy. Uuuuuuuuuncle Paaaaaaaaaz.”</p><p>The child tilts his head and chirps curiously.</p><p>-</p><p>Corin knows he will never ever forgive himself for this. He can tell himself it is for the child's own good, that he wouldn't understand and how it would only make the entire thing more painful if he tried to explain instead of just sneaking away, but there is not a cell in his body that believes it.<br/>
Maybe this is just another way for him to hate himself? To prove how right his father was?</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Corin doesn't see or hear him approach and flails backwards a couple of steps when something arrives from above and lands resolutely and defiantly in front of him.<br/>
Startled, Corin can't believe what he's seeing. “Din? What...?”</p><p>“Don't go.” Din says urgently, turning off the jetpack and taking a step towards Corin, but stops when he backs up a step in turn. “Don't go or let us come with you.”</p><p>Corin gives a faint shake of his head. “Din...” He doesn't want to do this. He can't do this. He has to leave. Now. </p><p>“Look.” Din fumbles for something in his belt. A piece of paper. He unfolds it and holds it out for Corin to take. “Take it. Look!”</p><p>Automatically obeying the order, Corin reaches out and takes the paper, but it takes a second before he can tear his gaze away from Din and actually look down at it. When he does, it hits him like the Duchess all over again.</p><p>It's the drawing. A couple of burned corners, creased from being folded countless times in different ways and the color coal is faded, but there is still no mistaking it; it is the child's drawing of the three of them together.</p><p>“I carried it with me.” Din explains. “When they took you away from me, from us, and turned you into a Motti, I carried that with me everywhere. You said it is time for us to face who and what you are. You are looking at it. You are a part of our family.”</p><p>Corin tries to turn his face away from the drawing, away from what he wants but tries to convince himself he can't have, it would be too dangerous, but Din is too fast.</p><p>He reaches out and grabs Corin's face, won't let him flee. “No. Don't listen to the voice in your head right now. Listen to 'me'.” Din orders intently.. “<i>You</i> belong with <i>us</i>! You know this. Deep down, I know you know this. You feel it.”</p><p>The numbness inside Corin cracks and he can feel his fragile indifference start to crumble. The hurt comes flooding back. He feels it so keenly. He feels so much. “I killed her. It was my fault.” That scream... He can't stop hearing that scream. And screams from the past. Endless bad luck.</p><p>“I know you think it was your fault.” Din says with no small amount of kindness. “But no one blames you except you.”</p><p>“They should. Blame me.” Corin draws a shivering breath and carefully folds the drawing again.</p><p>Din lowers his hands. “Why?”</p><p>“I think... there is something wrong with me.” Corin haltingly admits. Voicing for the very first time what he has dreaded all his life. The reason why so many had tired of him and left. Why he always messes up. Why the people who care about him end up dead. "I made the plan, I broke rank and everything fell apart. She died because of me."</p><p>“Something wrong? Like what?”</p><p>“My father always said there was. I think too much. Or not enough. Or just... not right.” Corin's body twitches and he stares at the ground. “I was his biggest failure. A disappointment, to everyone.”</p><p>“I told you when we first met Hauroko and the other two; you've never been a disappointment to me. And that still holds true.” Din counters. “I don't know half of what your father did to you, what he told you, but I know you are not a failure. And there is <i>nothing</i> wrong with you.”</p><p>Din is mistaken. Corin knows this. But at the same time, he doesn't care. It just feels so good to hear him say that. So good it makes him shiver.</p><p>The door to the new ship opens and an elderly human man with far too colorful clothes and a sour looking face comes walking down the ramp, only to halt before setting foot on the sandy ground. “General Motti. We should be leaving.”</p><p>Corin frowns, but doesn't look over at him. “Don't call me that.”</p><p>The man sighs annoyed. “There are a lot of things we need to discuss, General Motti. No time to waste. There are several business matters we need to address right away.”</p><p>“I said; don't call me that!” Corin shouts angrily, snapping his furious gaze over at the now startled man. “You work for me, not the other way around. We'll go when I say we go.” A gentle touch to his jawline makes him turn his face back to Din.</p><p>“Don't go.” Din asks once again.</p><p>The anger deflates and Corin just feels tired. “I have to. If I don't, they're going to kill her slaves, and a lot of innocent people will loose their jobs if this guy shuts down everything.” When Din withdraws his hand with a sigh of defeat, Corin quickly grabs it with his. “Y-you said you could come with me?”</p><p>Din's next exhale is a puff of relief and he nods, squeezing Corin's hand hard. “Yeah...” He clears his throat. “Yeah, we can do that.”</p><p>“The three of us?” Corin asks carefully, looking at the folded drawing. He doesn't deserve to be let near the child again after what he just tried to do.</p><p>“Ratiin.” Din returns in a solem voice. <i>Always.</i> </p><p>Corin turns to face the lawyer to tell him they will be traveling in a ship of their own before bad luck takes away his second chance, but Din tugs at his hand to get his attention back to him again and says, “One thing...”</p><p>Corin blinks. “Yes?”</p><p>“I want you to take the pauldron back.” </p><p>Surprised by the unexpected request, Corin isn't entirely sure what to say. “Din, I...” After what Corin just did, Din still wants him to carry Beskar? Why?</p><p>“No obligation comes with it.” Din quickly clarifies, a little awkward. “I just want you to have it as a reminder of how much you mean to me. Whenever you start doubting that, when those voices in your head grow too loud, I want you to look at it and 'know' that I love you. That is your visible evidence right there. That Beskar is my heart and you are carrying it. Deal?”</p><p>Corin can't speak. He's forgotten how to. All he knows is Din's words.</p><p>Lawyer clears his throat. “Sir...”</p><p>Din draws his blaster with his free hand and aims at the yelping lawyer without taking his t-visor off Corin. “Deal?” He repeats.</p><p>Corin's heart feels like Paz' canon blaster and for once it is not due to fear or agony.<br/>
The truth of the pauldron had been hidden from him for a long time and Corin had merely considered it proof of Din's kindness towards a pathetic man who needed all the help he could get to stay alive.<br/>
Even after Barthor had explained how it 'could' be interpreted, Corin hadn't been sure. There was no way, right? Corin could not be that lucky. Not in a million Galaxies. But here it is, the truth, revealed by Din himself. Not even Corin can deny this truth placed in front of him; Din wants him in his life. He still wants him. He hadn't changed his mind after finding out he's part Motti. “Yeah... Okay...”</p><p>Din nods as well and holsters his blaster. “Good. Thank you. I, uh...”</p><p>“And if someone asks?” Corin blurts out, too high on adrenaline to remember not to push his luck. “If someone asks what it means? If I'm... promised to someone?”</p><p>Din goes still, so very still, and his words are extremely cautious when he finally speaks. “That's... That's entirely up to you. As I said, there is no obligation. You are free to do whatever you want.” He then gives an uncharacteristically awkward shrug, not looking at Corin, but neither is he letting go of his hand. “Including... saying that you are. Promised. If you want to be.”</p><p>A tidal wave of happiness that rushes through Corin and crushes everything else under it. There is no room for fear or doubt right now. He can't keep back a bright and hopeful smile. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, ner kar'ta.” Din mumbles in a soft voice, running his thumb over Corin's wrist, over where the pulse is racing. He sounds as hopeful as Corin feels.</p><p>Corin has no idea how Mandalorian marriages works, what is required, if it is possible between a Mandalorian and a non-Mandalorian, but right now he doesn't care. Even if they can't actually get married, he has Din's heart, and they have the most adorable child ever. That's all he'll ever need.</p><p>Corin moves closer, places his forehead to Din's helmet and exhales; “Ner cyare.”<i>My love.</i> And he makes absolutely no effort to hide just how much he means that, how deeply he feels it and will die feeling it. Din may have given Corin his heart, but Din also has his. Forever.</p><p>Din responds with a broken sound, curling a hand behind Corin's neck to ease him even closer and into an impossible kiss.</p><p>It is probably just his imagination but Corin swears, as his lips gently meets the lower part of the t-visor where he calculates Din's lips would be, that he can feel the heat of them pushing back against that thin barrier... A wishful dream?<br/>
But the feeling of Din's arms around him and holding him close, their foreheads now resting against each other in a lingering kov'nyn, this is most definitely real and so is the feeling of a new hope.</p><p>-</p><p>Ignoring the flustered lawyer, they go back to the castle to prepare for a proper departure.<br/>
Corin struggles to look Kiergan in the eye, the guilt is still snapping at his heels for what happened to Hauroko, but the man doesn't appear to blame him at all. If anything, he seems a little sad that Corin is leaving, but they both know the newcomers will keep him too busy to actually miss him. </p><p>Trying to apologize to Leave-it, the one Corin can see is clearly struggling the hardest under the heavy weight of grief, ends with him being wrapped up in an incredibly tight hug and the blond ordering him to look after himself and be careful and come back soon. Corin opens his mouth to apologize again, but that is when Leave-it gives him a surprisingly loud kiss on the cheek before turning to offer Din the same and is met with a blaster aimed directly at him.</p><p>“I'll look after my idiot,” Zev'sonya says, holding out her hand towards Din, “so you look after yours, yeah?”</p><p>Din takes her hand and replies with an obvious grin in his voice; “He is officially yours now?”</p><p>She replies something in Huttese that makes Din laugh and Corin suspects is rather rude.</p><p>The child in Corin's arms reaches out a hand and lets out a sad chirp. Junior does the same from Mose's arms.<br/>
Swallowing hard, Corin takes a step closer and watches their little hands grip each other. “I'm sorry, kids.”</p><p>“It's not forever.” Mose points out, pretending to be unfazed despite the downward curl to the corners of his mouth, and he reaches out to draw a large finger over the little one's head with so much affection it is heartbreaking. “We'll meet again. Soon.”</p><p>Corin nods. “That's a promise.” He manages a faint smile and nods towards the bracelet. “Make sure you don't lose that.”</p><p>Mose rumbles embarrassed and withdraws his hand to hide it.</p><p>Cordé insists on checking Corin's wound one final time, Jana hugs him, Mokae asks if Corin can buy some decent drink on his posh planet, Kinnon is finally walking again and limps over to give a hug and whisper that if he needs help where he's going to look up her family. Liita gives them an emergency alert each, muttering that based on experience; they will need them. Flare is nowhere to be found, probably setting fire to something somewhere, and Yurei offers a faint nod but nothing else in the way of goodbye.</p><p>On their way to the Razor Crest, the lawyer and his ship dismissed once it was clear that Din and the child were coming along too,  Corin is feeling both anxious and reluctant to return to his place of birth.<br/>
He is abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when he sees something black zooming around further down the hallway.</p><p>The mouse droid seems to be happily exploring the new surroundings, unaware of the Beskar-covered threat, currently distracted by prodding at his vambrace, marching towards it.</p><p>Corin reaches out and grabs a hold of Din's arm, spinning him around to face him. “Din!”</p><p>Slightly startled, Din stands frozen. “What?”</p><p>Behind Din, Corin sees Heiden come running out of a room, jump at the sight of them, sprint towards the droid and pick it up.</p><p>“Did we remember the kid's crackers?” Corin asks, discretely lifting a hand to shoo Heiden away.</p><p>Heiden grins and waves, then disappears into the nearest room with his precious cargo.</p><p>“Yes.” Din grunts, turning and continuing his march. “You've asked me twice already.”</p><p>Exhaling relieved, Corin follows him.</p><p>Down by the Razor Crest, Paz and Raga are waiting to say their private goodbyes.<br/>
Din reaches out his hand and he and Raga grasps each other's forearms in a tight grip. “Thank you.” He says.</p><p>Raga nods. “Any time.”</p><p>Paz reaches out his hand to Corin, who ignores it and goes in for a hug. He half-expects Paz to tense up or push him away, but instead there is a good-humored snort and Paz' arms goes around him and he hugs him back, almost engulfing him with his much larger frame.<br/>
Corin feels a jolt of happiness and even a little honored. He also gets a flicker of... concern? As he feels Paz hold on to him like he needs the comfort just as much, if not more. When the big man releases him, Corin looks up at him and wants to ask if something is wrong, but Paz is already focused on Din and Raga's hands grab Corin' face, yanking him into a slightly painful kov'nyn.</p><p>Corin is still rubbing his forehead when he wobbles on board the Razor Crest after Din and the child, now worrying whether he's concussed or not rather than remembering what he wanted to ask Paz.</p><p>-</p><p>Watching the Razor Crest take off, Paz is almost relieved to see them leave. It's not the first time he has knocked Din unconscious, but this 'is' the first time he feels guilty about it and it's exhausting to pretend everything is normal.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Raga asks as she steps up next to him.</p><p>“I don't know.” Paz replies.</p><p>“Where did you hide it?”</p><p>He tells her.</p><p>“Good. Does he suspect you?”</p><p>“I think so, but he can't prove anything and he knows it.” Paz replies.</p><p>There is a moment of silence then Raga turns her t-visor to look at Paz. “You know there was no way he would have listened to you, right? There is nothing in this Galaxy that could have stopped Din from giving it to her. He's too loyal. And he's blissfully unaware of the tensions in the Covert as he never spends any time there.”</p><p>Paz nods. It still doesn't feel right, though. It feels... cowardly.</p><p>Raga touches his hand and eases it over for them to braid fingers. “If she had received it, your father would have gone after her and triggered a civil war. If you had given it to your father, he would have demanded we'd surface and she would have triggered a civil war. You did the right thing.”</p><p>Paz holds on to her hand with a pathetic amount of gratitude. “I hope so. There will come a day when we'll need the darksaber to unite our people under one leader against a common enemy. A time when it won't end in us killing our fellow Mandalorians. Until then, it's best if it disappears.”</p><p>Raga nods, looks up and watches as the ship disappear out of the atmosphere. “What are you going to tell your father when you don't bring it?”</p><p>“That I couldn't find it.”</p><p>Raga shifts her weigh uneasily. “He will be furious.” The temper of the leader of the Vizla clan is infamous. She has witnessed it countless times. It won't be pretty. They both know that.</p><p>“Furious.” Paz confirms, feeling calmly resigned to the wrath that will come his way.<br/>
It won't be pretty, but at least no one will die. They lost Hauroko, he hadn't been fast enough to stop her, but Paz won't let anyone else die. Whatever price he will have to pay for this, he's willing to pay it. For them. All of them. The fools in this castle, the fools on the Razor Crest and his fellow Mandalorians at the Covert. No more deaths. Not as long as Paz Vizla can prevent it.</p><p>They linger for one more day, lets Liita finish her work on the horrible mutation of the Imperial transport ship she has been working on, then there is no postponing the inevitable anymore. And it is time Liita properly meets her new family.<br/>
They inform Kiergan and the others that they will be heading back to the Covert.</p><p>“I understand.” Kiergan says, a little confused as to the device Raga hands him.</p><p>“We'll be back to check in on you occasionally, but if you need help...” Raga explains.</p><p>“You have friends.” Paz adds. “We want to see this place succeed too.”</p><p>Kiergan struggles to appear unfazed and fails miserably as he clutches the communication device hard. “Thank you.”</p><p>Paz lets Raga deal with the rest of the Troopers, he's got something more important to focus on. He turns his attention to Mose. “Where is she?”</p><p>The Hutt's eyes narrow suspiciously, but he does lift his tail and reveals Junior lying on the floor behind it, slurping on some treat on a stick. When the tail goes up, she makes a curious cheep.</p><p>Paz crouches down, grunting with the strain of making his armor allow him this move. “Hey, kiddo. Uncle Paz is going to leave for a bit...”</p><p>Junior sits up and frowns. She drops the stick and wiggles over to him.</p><p>“I wanted to give you this,” Paz continues, pulling out a blue ribbon, “so you won't forget me. Okay?” He holds it out for her to inspect. And clearly it is to her liking as she holds out the arm with Din's gift. Paz gingerly loops the blue cloth around her limb, tries to cover as much of the red as possible before tying it. “Here you go. Blue is a much better color on you anyway.”</p><p>Junior looks at her wrist, cheeps happily and reaches her arms up at him.</p><p>There is absolutely no hesitation in her this time, only complete trust, and once again Paz is hit by his betrayal of the stupid troublemaker. He's not worthy of trust.<br/>
But Paz lifts up the Huttlet and he closes his eyes when she pulls at his helmet and makes him lower his head so she can give him a kov'nyn. It feels a bit like forgiveness. And against all odds, he feels a little better.</p><p>He gets back up on his feet with another grunt, holding the Huttlet safe in his arms, and they both watch as a gleeful Raga makes Mose hold out his arm so she can attach the two beads, one gray and red and one blue, to his friendship bracelet. “See, big boy? Now we are best friends forever too.”</p><p>Mose rumbles awkwardly and drools, glaring over at where Zev'sonya is laughing at him.</p><p>-<br/>
<i>Epilogue:</i></p><p>The light bounces off his Beskar pauldrons and breastplate as Corin stands next to the pilot seat where Din is sitting. He has the sleeping child on his right arm and his left hand on the area between Din's neck and shoulder where there is no armor, needing the softer contact as he sees the planet of Seswenna grow increasingly larger in the transparisteel. He can't tell if it looks beautiful or ominous. Good luck or bad luck.</p><p>“You ready for this?” Din asks, reaching up and placing his hand over Corin's in a silent gesture of support. </p><p>“I'm not sure.” Corin replies. He hasn't been to Seswenna since he was a little boy, when his father came to pick him up to train him to becoming the ultimate soldier. He has spent most of his life trying to avoid his past. “But I have to do it. I won't let that woman ruin any more lives.”</p><p>The child twitches a little in his sleep, as if sensing something that it didn't like.</p><p>Din nods, giving his hand a light squeeze. “Then let's just hope your Skywalking friend really has nixed that arrest warrant on you.” He still refuses to believe in Marcus' other identity.</p><p>Corin glances over at Din, meaning to thank him for being there, for his patience, but instead he sees something that makes his heart jump. The light from the control panel shines through the t-visor and for a moment, Corin sees the contour of... Is that Dins' chin?</p><p>It's like Corin's eyes become hyper-focused, able to make out every single detail, from the curve of the chin to the stubble following that line. It is so... human. He can't stop staring, and even though it is only for a couple of seconds, it feels like a small eternity. But then Din turns his head to look as he pushes some buttons and it is gone. When he turns back, the lights have changed and the visor is just dark.</p><p>Corin flicks his gaze back to the planet in front of them. He didn't just see that. No. That's not possible. That didn't happen. He didn't see it.</p><p>“Better buckle up the child and then yourself.” Din says, flicking some more buttons. “We're about to enter the atmosphere.”</p><p>Corin nods, eager to distract himself what he just hallucinated. “Roger that.” He eases the sleeping child into the contraption Liita had set up on the child's designated seat, which probably made the child the safest soul on the ship, and after securing him, he watches the little one sleep for just a moment. The child looks so peaceful and content, trusting them to look after him and keep him safe, which they will. Whatever Seswenna and bad luck throws at them, it will be nothing compared to what they've already been through. What are some rich folks compared to the nightmares they have battled against? He will destroy anything that threatens his family.</p><p>Corin looks at the planet in front of them.</p><p>When Macero Valentis had torn him away from his home, Corin had been lost and alone.</p><p>Now he's coming back to Seswenna, no longer alone and no longer afraid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies to the ones who was hoping the torment was over, but with the support from Caco and you wonderful souls who wanted a triology, I did decide to go for one last sequel. It won't be as long as F&amp;H and H&amp;R, but for those who want to read more there will be a little more &lt;3<br/>And HUGE thank you to everyone who has been along for this journey. Today marks one year since the beginning and the series would never have gone beyond four one-shots if not for you wonderful readers and your incredible feedback. &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>